A Bond That Transcends Time
by DetroitBleachWings
Summary: 17 year old Masaki Kurosaki was a happy shinigami, but when her and her friends are sent back to the past, they must work with their future parents to stop Aizen's plot and get back to their time. Eventual IchiXRuki, UlquiHime, etc
1. Chapter 1: A Bond that Trancends Time

**Ok, So this is my first Fanfic, I kinda try to dive right into things here so I hope you dont mind, It will start slow and weird but this will eventually develop into Ichiruki, trust me i love that couple**

**BTW: I dont own Bleach, and never will sadly**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1. Strawberries Never fall Far From The Vine

"DADDY I'M LEAVING FOR SCHOOL NOW!" a beautiful orange haired girl shouted at the bottom of her stairs. Masaki Kurosaki was the spitting image of her father. From her tall, slightly muscular build, to her deep brown eyes, to that bright orange hair that flowed all the way to her hips. Her bangs were short and parted to either side of her eyes, revealing the only part of her that didn't resemble her father, her unwavering smile.

"See you later sweetie," Ichigo stated as he slumped down the stairs. He didn't deal with mornings very well, and was not looking forward to going to work today.

Masaki slowly trotted to school. She liked to walk slowly so that she wouldn't arrive at school all sweaty. She was 17 years old and looking forward to her final year of high school. While lost in thought, she carelessly tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, and barely caught herself before her face smashed into the pavement.

"Boy that was close wasn't it," she said to no one in particular as she straightened herself out and brushed the sides of her skirt. "I just hope that…"

"You're such an idiot sometimes you know that?" mocked the voice from behind her. She knew that voice all to well, the unmistakable sarcastic ness that flowed outwardly with every word, the pale white skin, the long, flowing red hair that could be spotted a mile away, and the small tattoos that blanketed the forehead. Riley Abarai was her best friend, and her worst enemy.

"Yaya ya smartass," she snapped back, then allowing herself to smile at her best friend. She wasn't sure when they met, she knew that their fathers had been close since well before their birth, and had a relationship that rivaled theirs when it came to arguing.

"I'm so excited for our last year of high school!" Riley exclaimed as she brushed her fingers through her long red hair, carefully placing her bangs so that they covered the black markings that painted her forehead. No one at school could see them, hell; even her parents couldn't see them, for if they did, she was sure to be reprimanded.

As they arrived to school they quickly noticed a crowd forming around the freshman wing. "I wonder what's going on over their," Masaki questioned Riley.

"How the hell should I know," Riley replied annoyed that Masaki would ask a question knowing that she was wondering the same thing. "Let's go investigate." As the two seniors slowly made their way over to the commotion, they heard the cause of the chaos.

"Teach you to mess around with my friends" her voice roared throughout the crowd. Unfortunately for them, they knew that voice all too well and sighed when she poked her head from the crowd and saw them standing at the outskirts of it, heads in palms. "MASAKI! RILEY!" she exclaimed as she ran over to them. Being a freshman, she realized the benefits of making it known that she knew seniors.

"Shaolin Urahara," the seniors sighed in unison. The girl was a walking oxymoron, her dark skin and yellow eyes were overshadowed by her dirty blond hair, which was always worn up in a ponytail. While she looked small and weak, she could knock the biggest of people into next week with little effort. "What are you doing this early in the year?" Masaki asked.

"That big 2nd year was messing around with Sosuke, so I decided to mess with him," she smiled confidently.

"I told you before Shaolin, I don't need your protection, I can take care of myself," Sosuke Cifer calmly stated as he nonchalantly made his way over to the girls. His mid-length black hair was the definition of cool, and his emerald eyes could put girls in a trace. He was definitely the hunk of the school, and could have cared less. "Why do you insist on embarrassing me daily?" he questioned looking at her sadly. For a reason unknown to anyone aside from them, Sosuke and Shaolin had a language that was spoken with their eyes, and understood by them alone.

"I'm sorry," she sighed after their silent conversation. The remorse in her voice was genuine as she looked up to Sosuke, pleading for forgiveness.

"I guess I can forgive you this once," he smiled, fully aware that this was a daily occurrence, and she, was forgiven daily. "So how's patrol been lately?" he questioned Masaki. For a reason unknown to any if them, they were given the ability to see spirits, and Masaki, Riley, and Shaolin were something known as "Shinigami" as explained to them by Shaolin's parents, Kisuke and Yoruichi Urahara. They told them on the condition that they told no one else of their abilities, to which they agreed. Sosuke, on the other hand, had an ability which he could not explain. He could do many of the tings that the shinigami girls did, including to leave his body, he even had a zanpaktou. However, he could shoot green beams of energy from his fingertips, and grew a bone like mask over the left side of his skull. Kisuke had said they were the powers of the Arrancar, but failed to explain beyond that. They used these abilities to pass on spirits and fight evil monsters that Kisuke called "Hollows."

"Besides the fact that she almost got us killed last night?" Riley barked at Sosuke. Masaki couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so dramatic Riley" she laughed. "The hollow jumped at her, and her zanpaktou was stuck in its sheath, so she panicked and I had to save her ass, but it was my fault because I wanted to go get the hollow," she squeeked out before Riley promptly backhanded her.

"It was your fault," Riley smiled. The bell rang and they all said their farewells as they went to class.

* * *

"Ichigo! Where ya at?" Renji barked through the hallway of the fourteenth division.

"It's still to early damnit Renji," he yawned as he smacked Renji in the back of the head. Ichigo had been made captain of the newly formed fourteenth division after Aizen was forced to retreat. The fourteenth division was for humans that the soul society deemed useful, so even though not everyone in the division was a shinigami, they were considered one of the most important divisions in the Soul Society. "What do ya want, can't you see I'm busy trying to find a place to nap?" he snickered at the lieutenant of the sixth division.

"We have a new report on the Arrancars and what could possibly Aizen," he stated grimly. "We think that they may have some new targets."

Ichigo's eyes inflated to the size of saucers. His mouth hung open, as the sudden realization of what Renji was saying hit him. "You don't mean,"

"Our kids."

* * *

**Ok, so i hope you liked it and read the next chapter, Im trying to get what I have written posted since I have Exams this week, but ill try to get the new chapters out as soon as they are written**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unknown World

**Ok, so this is chapter 2, the plot starts to unfold, I really like the idea i have behind this story, i just am unsure as to if i'm putting it out well, reviews are always welcome :D**

* * *

Chapter 2. An Unknown World

"Is school over yet?" Masaki groaned as she slumped home from school.

"You're so impatient, why don't you at least give this year a try to before you whine about it so relentlessly." Sosuke quipped at her on their way home.

"Wanna go get some ice cream? My treat!" Shaolin jumped.

"That's my favorite combination of words," Riley smiled. The group made their way to the ice cream parlor and was greeted by the rest of their very dysfunctional gang.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AIZENS BACK!" Orihime screamed as she jumped from her seat at the table. She began to tremble as the tears slowly started to roll down her face. Ulquiorra caressed her arm to try to coax her to sit back down, but it provided little help.

"I thought that bastard was dead, and now he's coming after our kids?" Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya grumbled. His eyes had become full of hatred a want for revenge. Ichigo and Renji had called a meeting to warn everyone of the impending danger, but it only seemed to be succeeding in freaking everyone out. Yoruichi sat in the corner, staring at the floor. She tried to act calm, however, a tear slowly made its way down her dark cheek.

"So what can we do?" Uryu questioned as Nemu cried in his chest. He was doing all he could to hold back his own fear, but was hardly succeeding.

"At this point, nothing," Ichigo sighed. "All we can do is wait and try to figure out his next move. We just wanted to warn everyone of the new information, try to keep the kids safe, don't take your eyes off them for too long, especially the younger ones. Go home and try to relax." Ichigo turned to leave as everyone rose from their seats. As Ichigo and Renji made their way down the hall way, Renji turned to Ichigo.

"Aren't you scared Ichigo?" he questioned.

"You have no idea," he sighed back. "You have no idea."

* * *

"You are so gonna die!" Hiro Jeagerjaques sneered as the beautiful white haired Motoko Hitsugaya flirted with him. Motoko was in almost everyway, just like her mother Rangiku. She was tall and well developed, and couldn't help but show off what she had to every available man. However, her sapphire blue eyes and long, straight white hair mirrored her father Toshiro. Hiro was the spitting image of his father Grimmjow, and shared his short temper. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed as Motoko hugged him.

"You were sick and I missed you silly," she giggled, pressing her large breasts into his back. Ryuji Ishida and Satoru Sado stood quietly in the corner of the clearing by the ice cream parlor, trying to make it seem as if they didn't know the group of rowdy teenagers next to them. The entire gang was there and together for the first time in god knows how long. They were enjoying their fun, eating ice cream, when an ominous wind suddenly picked up from the north.

"What the hell?" Riley chimed from her seat next to Masaki. They all stood in awe of the vortex that had opened before them. "Masaki, something tells me that this has something to do with all of our powers as shinigami." She starred at Masaki who imedieatly reached her hand into her left pocket, pulling out the glove that Kisuke Urahara had given to her.

"Let's do it," she stated coldly as she put the glove on. As she went to release her soul from her body, the vortex widened and before they knew it, sucked them in, and shut suddenly.

* * *

_The Present Time_

"GODDAMNIT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" a 16 year old Ichigo Kurosaki screamed as her threw his pencil down on his desk. "How the hell am I supposed to know how to go Trigonometry when I'm gone for over half the class?" He was fuming, and during this whole rant, was starring at the petite dark-haired shinigami who sat in the closet to his right, who hadn't left once during class today. "Hmmmm? I'm talking to you Rukia."

"Maybe you shouldn't skip so often," she quipped back. She smirked as this sent Ichigo over the edge.

"You little bitch" he growled as he rose from his desk. "I'm going out for a walk, maybe when I get back, a certain person can inform me of all I missed while I was busy saving people's lives," he glared at her.

"We'll see" she smiled as she waived him out. "See you later." Rukia could only laugh as she watched Ichigo sulk out of the house. Since things had returned to what Ichigo considered normal after Aizen's retreat, he had seemed very irritable. She couldn't figure out why, but it was probably something along the lines of Aizen only retreating, instead of being defeated.

"Rukia-chan? What's this box thing?" Nel asked her. Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra had all came to the world of the living after Aizen retreated, Nel now in her adult form, and had a plethora of questions regarding this new world.

"It's a juicebox Nel," Rukia laughed. She wondered how on earth Ichigo put up with her when she was new to this world. Nel had taken to living with the Kurosaki's and Rukia, as Ulquiorra stayed at Orihime's and Grimmjow stayed with Chad. As Rukia showed Nel how to open the juicebox, she felt a strong spiritual disturbance. "Did you feel that?" she questioned Nel, but she didn't need to answer because the expression she wore on her face ensured that she did. "I'm sure Ichigo's on it, we'll just stay here and see what happens," she ordered. Nel nodded in approval, but stood on edge just the same.

* * *

"What the hell?" Ichigo gasped as he felt the spiritual disturbance. It soon dissipated however, so he went back to his walk. He liked the feeling of the crisp spring air against his face. It felt good just to be enjoying life after the war that had taken place that winter. As he made his way to the park, he froze in his tracks as he spotted an orange haired girl lying face down in the dirt, unmoving. "Hey are you ok!" he screamed to her as he ran to her side. He kneeled down next to her and started shaking her. "Are you ok?" he asked again, however she remained still.

Masaki had no idea what happened. She felt like the world was pressing down on her body, keeping her from moving. However, she felt the strong urge to move, the voice that comforted her her entire life was caling out to her to move, she summoned all of her strength, and roled herself over to her, opening her eyes slightly, and spotted the Orange haired strawberry that had been her rock for her entire life.

"Daddy?" she whimpered as she slumped into Ichigo's arms, falling unconscious once again.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Gin playfully asked, his smile drilling into the back of his masters head.

"Everything is going as according to plan."

* * *

**So ok I hope you enjoyed it, more chapters to come :D**


	3. Chapter 3: What Did you just Say?

**So, Ichigo finally meets Masaki, what's gonna happen? When;s gonna happen when future Ichigo realizes she's gone? Where's Rukia? All these questions awnsered in Chapter 3 :D**

* * *

Chapter 3. What Did You Just Say?

Ichigo raced home, carrying the girl he found in the park in his arms. She was unconscious, and looked like she had been beaten up pretty badly. She hung limp in his arms, but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her.

_She said something before she passed out, but goddamnit why can't I remember what she said? It doesn't matter at this point though, I need to get her to the house so that dad can look at her, she's in pretty bad shape._

Ichigo stormed into the family clinic, "DAD! DAD!" he screamed as her ran into his father. "I found this girl in the park, she's out cold, can you help her?" he pleaded to his father Isshin. Ichigo never panicked this much, but he had this feeling like something horrible would happen if she died. He had this unshakable worry, and he was clueless as to why.

An hour later the girl was lying in bed, resting peacefully, she had a slight concussion, and was bruised up pretty badly, but other than that was going to be fine. Ichigo sat in the room, watching her sleep.

_I probably seem like a creeper, but why do I feel so horrible when I try to leave her. I feel like I have to stay, but why? Why can't I shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere?_

Rukia walked into the room and sat down next to Ichigo, She was going to ask why he was so worried about this girl he had never met, until she felt worry growing in the pit of her stomach as well. Unwilling to miss an opportunity to tease him however, she proceeded as planned.

"So why ya creepin?" she plainly asked, as if it had been any ordinary question.

"What? Whataya mean creepin?" Ichigo snapped back.

"You're sitting in a hospital room watching over a girl you don't even know. In my book, that's creepin."

"Shut the hell up Rukia, I've got this weird feeling that something bad will happen if I don't stay here."

"Creeper," she coughed.

"Knock it off!"

"Make me creeper." She smirked. They were both standing now and shouting down each others throats.

"I just told you why I was here!"

"And I'm saying it's creepy!"

"Nobody asked you, you midget!"

"Don't call me a midget you bastard!"

"I have half a mind to…"

They stopped when they heard an uncontrollable laughter coming from the bed. They turned to see the orange haired girl red in the face from laughter. "Don't mind me, I love it when you two fight," she giggled. "Most kids hate it when their parents fight, but it always made me so happy, it's almost the complete opposite for you two ha-ha."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia questioned her, puzzled as to why the girl seemed to know them so well, and wondering what she was talking about.

"When you and daddy fight, it reminds me about how much you guys love each other. Not to mention your fights are always so funny, I can't help but laugh." She continued to smile. She was remembering to breathe now, and the color was returning to her face.

Ichigo and Rukia stood silent, their jaws scraping the bottom of the floor. Had she just said "when you and daddy?" What the hell was she talking about; she must have hit her head pretty good.

"Um, I think you must have us confused with someone else. Were not together, and definitely don't have any kids." Ichigo gulped out. He was trying to bring Rukia back to reality; apparently what the girl had said sent her into shock.

_"_Are you sure you're feeling alright daddy? I've seen you pull tricks on mom before but you've never pulled any on me before. Not to mention you look serious." She stated growing slightly concerned. Had her own parents forgotten who she was? They had to be her parents, they looked exactly like them. "You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

Ichigo's heart froze, the girl obviously knew who he was, and was addressing him as daddy? _What the hell's going on, I know I don't have any kids, and there's no way in hell I'm with Rukia. _"What's your name?" was the other thing he could stutter out. A cold sweat began to drip down his face.

"I'm Masaki daddy. Masaki Kurosaki. You're little angle? How could you forget about me! I've been living in the same house as you for the last 17 years, how the hell did you and mama forget about me!" She was screaming and sobbing now. Her face was as red as Riley's hair, and tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Ichigo's eyes grew to the size Zangetsu. "17 years?" he stuttered. "I'm only 16 though." Suddenly without out being able to explain his actions, Ichigo rushed to Masaki's side and embraced her. He held her head in his chest as she sobbed into his shirt. He didn't know why, but he couldn't let go, something inside wouldn't let him.

"Ichigo…" Rukia breathlessly cried. "I think she's our daughter… from the future." She clasped her hand over her mouth as tears began streaming down her face. She quickly joined Ichigo in hugging the sobbing girl as she gently stroked her orange hair.

Masaki looked up to see the concerned looks on her parent's faces. Was her mother right? Was she in the past? "I guess that might explain why you don't remember me," she sniffled as she wiped the tears from her face. She stayed in her father's arms, however, for it was the only place where she ever felt one hundred percent safe. Ichigo began subconsciously stroking his daughters hair, as if a natural instinct knew who she was and was instructing him to behave in this manner. "It would also explain what happened when we were at the ice cream parlor.

* * *

_The future_

"Rukia are you home yet?" Ichigo yelled as he stepped inside his home. Rukia, Nel, and Rangiku had all been in America to study Hollow appearances over there.

"Ya, I got home about an hour ago," she smiled walking out of the shower. Her appearance has not changed with time, neither has Ichigo's. "I missed you so much," she whispered as she pulled Ichigo's head down to her level, kissing him passionately as she had wanted to for the last two weeks. He wrapped his arm around her waist and returned the favor. The kissing would have gone further, had a head not appeared around the corner.

"Ewe, Mama knock it off, that's gross," 10 year old Renji Kurosaki gagged as he stepped into the kitchen.

"How was school Renji?" Ichigo asked as he let go of Rukia, telling her with his eyes that they would pick up where they had left off later.

"Ichigo dared me to lick a rock, but I told him rock's have feelings too. He laughed and I said ya they do, if they didn't, then how could people have pet rocks! Then he was like-"

"Well I see you had a productive day," he sighed. Not only were he and Renji's daughters inseparable, neither were their sons. "I give up." He stated as he began to go upstairs to change.

"Ichigo, have you seen Masaki?" Rukia chimed as she started making dinner. "Uryu said that the kids were planning to go to the ice cream parlor after school, but it has been 3 hours since she got out of school." There was a slight hint of concern in her voice but she was basically thinking the same thing that Ichigo said.

"She's a big girl, she can stay out with her friends if she wants. But if she gets home after curfew she's dead." Ichigo smiled at his wife from upstairs.

An hour later as the family was eating dinner, the phone rang.

"Kurosaki residence," Ichigo stated slightly annoyed.

"Ichigo have you seen Riley? We can't find her anywhere, and she is always home for dinner," Sia Abarai asked Ichigo, "I thought maybe she went to your house and forgot to call."

"Actually, we haven't seen Masaki either Sia, were starting to get worried." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, now I'm really worried. Orihime called and said that Sosuke hasn't come home either." Sia fretted.

"Ichigo, Toshiro called and said that Motoko never came home, and Nemu called and was wondering if we had seen Ryuji," Rukia gasped.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide, and his heart sank. "You don't think…..

"Think what Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Lemme talk to Renji, Sia" Ichigo demanded. The concern in his voice rising with every word he spoke. "Renji you don't think…"

"I don't think, I'm almost positive Ichigo. Aizen did something with our oldest kids."

The phone hit the floor. Ichigo's face lost all color. His eyes darkened, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Ichigo, what's going on!" Rukia screamed running to catch him as he fell.

"We were so worried about the little ones that we forgot to watch the older ones. How could we be so stupid? I'm a failure as a captain, I'm a failure as a father," Ichigo sobbed into the palms of his hands.

"Ichigo –"

"You were gone, you didn't hear, did you?" Ichigo asked his wife. "We found evidence that Aizen was gonna make a move on our families, so we decided to guard the little ones. Why didn't we think about the older ones? They were just as, if not more vulnerable than the younger ones! DAMNIT!" he screamed as he sobbed in Rukia's chest. All Rukia could do was hold him, as she to, began to cry.

"What's going on? Little 4 year old Kyoko Kurosaki asked her brother.

"I don't know Kyoko, let's just leave them alone for a while," he sighed as he nudged Kyoko out of the kitchen, leaving Ichigo and Rukia on the floor, sobbing.

* * *

**So Thats That, wait until everyone else meets their kids :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions, Sort Of

**Ok, So everyone else is gonna start meeting their kids, It may seem corny, but I promise that once we get into things here it will be great! but please bear with the intros of everyone :D**

* * *

Chapter 4. Reunions, Sort Of

_The Present_

Ichigo and Rukia sat speechless in his bedroom. The 17 year old girl Ichigo had found in the park was asleep on his lap, and was his daughter from the future.

"So what do we do now?" Rukia asked him as she stared at her daughter. "You know, now that I think about it, she does look just like you doesn't she?"

"I think that's why I believe her. It's almost creepy," Ichigo chuckled. The same instinct that had told him not to leave her side was now driving him to play with her hair as she slept. He wore a soft smile on his face. She looked so peaceful, as if she had never experienced the shock of coming to a different time, of realizing that her parents didn't know who she was. "Well, I guess for now we'll play it by ear. We'll try to figure out how to get her back to where she came from, and figure out how she got here in the first place," he softly said while looking at the girl on his lap. "We should probably get her in school too, just to keep her mind fresh and give her something to do," he chuckled.

"Just what we need, another new student," Rukia laughed. "We're gonna run outta room in that class soon."

"Daddy?" Masaki yawned as she lifted her head from her fathers lap.

"Ya?" Ichigo answered. It had only been a couple hours, but Ichigo and Rukia were already used to their new names.

"We need to go look for the others, I have a feeling their here too," she again yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she looked at him, Ichigo realized just how much she did look like him. Her eyes were almost an exact copy of his, the only difference being that hers looked noticeably happier.

"What others?" Rukia questioned. "You mean you weren't the only one?"

"No, the whole gang was there, and I'm almost positive they all got sucked into that vortex thing." She answered.

"Who all was there? It may give us an indication of where they went," Ichigo asked, he was expecting a list full of names unknown to him or Rukia, but wanted to say something to get her hopes up.

"Well, I remember Riley Abarai was right next to me, we were talking about this cute guy the grade below us and-"

"ABARAI!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted in unison. Their faces were full of shock, and only continued to get worse.

"Ya, you know her parents? There was her, and Sosuke Cifer, Shaolin Urahara, Hiro Jeagerjaques, Motoko Hitsugaya, Ryuji Ishida, and Satoru Sado. We've all grown up together, were basically all within a few years of each other. Shaolin is the youngest, but you would never know it," she laughed, remembering her friends.

Ichigo and Rukia's jaws were on the floor. The realization that they knew everyone's last name baffled them. Did this all really happen?

"Well, you ready to start looking?"

* * *

"God damnit I hurt everywhere," Riley Abarai groaned as she limped down the streets of Karakura town. "I wonder where I am, this looks like Karakura, but some of the buildings are different. I gotta get home, Mom and Dad are probably worried sick, and if grandpa hears about me being late again… I just gotta get home."

"Renji! I need you to move some boxes for meeee!" Kisuke Urahara sang to Renji at his shop. Renji was staying at his shop during his time in the world of the living, and Urahara was making him work for it.

_Renji? It's either Masaki's annoying brother or my dad! I gotta get over there, regardless of which one it is, they can help me out!_ Riley decided. As she made her way over to the place she heard the noise from, she realized that it was Urahara's store, and sure enough, her father was sweeping outside.

"Hold your horses Kisuke! Jeez I can only do so much at once!" Renji grumbled. "Why don't you- AHHHH!" Renji felt a pair of arms around his waist. Someone was grabbing him from behind, but they were noticeably smaller than he was.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I'll never go out past curfew again! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" A girl was sobbing into his back.

"Wait what now" Renji asked. He turned around and pushed the girl off of him. He immediately noticed that her hair was the same fire red color that his was. The girl was sobbing, but appeared as though this was a rare occurrence. Her face was beat up, and her left leg was bleeding pretty badly. "What the hell do you think your doing? You can't run up to random people and start crying in their back. It's rude," Renji lectured.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm trying to apologize for staying out past curfew and you treat me like I'm a stranger? Where's your concern for me, why aren't you asking me what happened? DAMNIT SAY SOMETHING DADDY!"

Renji turned stone cold. _Why do I feel like I know her? She keeps calling me daddy, but I don't have any kids. Maybe she's crazy, she looks pretty beat up, maybe she's delirious. But I can't shake this feeling that I know her! Something is telling me to grab her and hold her close, but why?_

He stood there looking at the girl, who was on her knees crying. She looked up at him, attempting to look tough, and stood up. As she sprang up, her bangs flew back, revealing the tattoos on her forehead. Renji saw them, and his heart sank.

"Fine," she sniffed, "If you don't want anything to do with me, then I'll leave, maybe I can go stay at uncle Ichi-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, because in that instance Renji grabbed her and refused to let go. He held her close, and could feel her start shaking in his arms. "What's going on?" she quivered in his chest as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I don't know," Renji replied, "I don't even know what's making me do this right now. I only know that I have this incredible urge to protect you. I was hoping you could enlighten me." Renji pulled away and she looked him in the eyes. He realized that she looked almost exactly like him. "What's your name?"

"What kinda stupid question is that Dad? Your brain must be going in your old age. But if it would help you, my name is Riley, Riley Abarai," she scoffed at her father. His eyes widened. He didn't know how to respond to what she just said.

"I don't have a family though," he finally squeezed out.

"Lucky for you I think faster than you do daddy. I think the vortex me and the others got sucked into sent us to the past. So if my theory is correct, I'm your daughter from god knows when in the future."

Renji was flabbergasted. But somehow, he believed every word that she said. "Well whatever the case," he said hugging her again, "We should probably get you over to Ichigo's to get you checked out."

"Uncle Ichi's?" she shouted. "Maybe Masaki's there! Let's hurry!"

_Uncle Ichi? What have I done?_

As the red-heads walked off to go to Ichigo's, Kisuke, who had been watching the whole time, turned and walked back into his shop. He set down his fan and looked up at the 2 dark skinned women sitting across from him. One had a look of anger on her face, and was holding the other and stroking her hair, who was sniffling on her mother's shoulder.

"I told you I knew she wasn't lying Kisuke," Yoruichi growled at the shopkeeper.

"I never said she was Yoruichi," he smirked back, "but now we have proof that what she said was true. We need to find out what happened, and something tells me that the sooner we do it, the better for everyone."

* * *

Sosuke Cifer managed to drag himself home. He slid the key in the lock, and opened the door. He made it as far as the couch before he was out cold.

_I wonder what happened back there. Well regardless, I'm home now, everything is alright, but mom and dad are gonna kill me when I see them again, might as well enjoy these last few moments of life._

"No Ulquiorra! I told you that you can't shoot cero's at people just because they hassle me. We had to erase 5 people's memories today!" Orihime sighed as she slid the door open. They had been grocery shopping and a perverted old man tried to touch Orihime's breast, and Ulquiorra lost it.

"I'm sorry Orihime, they're so many different customs and things to learn in this world. If it was Hueco Mundo, that would have been completely expected behavior," Ulquiorra sighed. He was having a very difficult time adjusting to this new world. He had to restrain himself now when he was angry. Luckily, Orihime was very patient.

"It's Ok, I forgive y… Who's that on my couch?" she puzzled. They both turned and stared at the sleeping lump on the couch.

"Here I'll-"

"NOOO" Orihime screamed as Ulquiorra prepared a cero. Upon the commotion Sosuke stirred, and woke up. He sat himself up on the couch, and glanced over to his parents.

"So, you are probably wanting to know why I was out past curfew," he laughed. "Well, it's really a funny story you see I-"

"I wanna know who you are and what you're doing on my couch," Orihime glared.

"Very funny mom, Ok, I'm sorry, do whatever you want to me, I won't do it again."

"What are you talking about? Orihime isn't a mother, and you do not live in this house. So I suggest that if you enjoy your life that you hurry and leave this place immediately." Ulquiorra stated calmly but assertively. He was glaring at the man when he happened to look into his eyes. He thought for a second that he was looking into a mirror, a younger version of himself. He didn't even notice when the boy stood up and walked over to him.

"Earth to space dad, focus, come back to earth," he teased as he waved his hand in front of Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra snapped out of it and looked at him.

"I feel like I know you," Orihime stated, looking at him. She walked around, analyzing him and his spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra did the same thing. Orihime was about to say something and the phone rang.

"Hello, Orihime speaking.

"It's Ichigo. Listen Orihime, have you ran into anyone that looks like, eh, which one does he look like Masaki? Oh. Anyone that looks like Ulquiorra?

"Actually, I think he's standing in my living room.

"Ok, I know this is gonna sound weird Orihime, but that kid is you and Ulquiorra's son from the future.

"Are you feeling alright Ichigo? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. But, he did call me mom, and called Ulquiorra dad."

"Come over to my place Orihime, all of you."

"Alright, see you soon." Orihime hung up the phone. She had tried to play it cool on the phone, but once Ichigo said those words, it was like something inside her clicked. She looked over him. "What's your name sweetie," she mustered out of her slight tears.

"Sosuke mama." He walked over to her. Sosuke wasn't a softy by any means, but if there was one thing he hated more than anything in the world, it was seeing his mother cry. He wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged her. She held onto him as Ulquiorra watched, fighting unnatural human emotions that were expanding inside him.

* * *

"Lord Aizen, I must say your plan is working much better than I expected, however, their actual parents have caught on, and so what's next?"

"You'll find out in time, Gin. Things are going exactly as planed."

* * *

**I love Ichigo in this Chapter :D more intros in the next chapter, then hopefully can get chapter 6 written before my exams, I hope your all enjoying it :D**


	5. Chapter 5: More Reunions

**So anyone wondering who Renji's wife is? BWAHAAA. The rest of the kids meet their parents, and they all begin to meet up with eachother, the truth of Aizen's scheme is comming soon :D**

* * *

Chapter 5. More Reunions and Massive Confusion

_The future_

Ichigo had gathered everyone of importance. Renji and Sia Abarai, and Sia's father, Sajin Komamura, Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer, Uryu and Nemu Ishida, and Nemu's father Mayuri Kurosutchi, Kisuke and Yoruichi Urahara, Rangiku and Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Tatsuki and Chad Sado. Then last but not least, there was himself, Rukia, and her brother Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Alright everyone," Ichigo started, "As I'm sure you've all figured out by now, Aizen has done something with our kids. Now, my gut is telling me that they're still alive, but very, very far away. Does anyone disagree with this feeling?"

The room was silent. Everyone stood silent, awaiting his next words. "Kisuke is trying to come up with something to detect their spiritual pressure, and it wouldn't matter where they were," they all stopped to turn to Kisuke. "So, how's it commin?"

Kisuke laughed. "I decided to try to build this impossible machine yesterday, how do you think it's coming?" he chirped.

"Well it didn't hurt to ask Kisuke!" Sia retorted. Sia was out of her gigai and in her true form, and she had the form of a beautiful red fox. She was very short, and very small, only a little bigger than Rukia. Her eyes were blue, and her front canines protruded slightly from her upper jaw. Unlike her father, she freely exposed her tail, and let it swing as she walked. However, like her father, she was a force to be reckoned with when angry.

"I'm as upset as you are Sia, trust me," Kisuke sighed. He knew everyone was tense, and he needed to figure this out fast. Sia growled at him, and sat back down. Renji reached over to grab the 2nd division lieutenant's hand/paw.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Renji, why is it exactly that you wish to pursue a relationship with my daughter? We look nothing like you, what is your objective?" Captain Komamura questioned him._

_"I can't help who I fall in love with sir."_

_Captain Komamura looked at him for some time. Sia was sitting in the corner of the room, holding her infant daughter Riley in her arms. Riley was almost completely human, aside from the fox ears that sat on her head, the tail on her back, and her little feet were actually paws. _

_"Do as you wish Renji," he finally stated. Their relationship had officially been blessed, and they haven't left each others side since. _

* * *

_End Flashback_

"Calm down Sia, we'll get them back," Renji tried to comfort her. "Getting mad at Kisuke isn't gonna bring her back." Sia finally sat down and rested her head on Renji's shoulder.

"Do we have any idea what he's planning to do with the children?" Captain Kurosutchi asked. As strange as it seems, he was a devoted grandfather and his grandkids adored him, even if they thought he was a little strange.

"No, I was hoping that you could research that Mayuri," his former captain Kisuke said.

"Consider it done."

"Alright, so for now, we'll all act as if it were any other missing person's case. All we can do is wait and pray right now," Ichigo assured. "I mean, they're our kids right? I'm sure they are going to be alright."

Everyone rose and proceeded to leave. Sia and Renji stayed behind.

"You have an idea, don't you Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Ya, I'm just hoping that it's the wrong idea."

* * *

_The present_

"Captain? I'm so bored!" whined Rangiku as they made their way to their makeshift home. "Why are we stationed in the world of the living again? I wanna go home!"

The vein in Toshiro's forehead began to throb. "You know why Rangiku!" he finally snapped. "Incase Aizen decides to come back! We just happened to draw the short straw." He quickly turned around and continued to walk. They had been there for a couple weeks, and were already fitting into the school quite nicely, even though Toshiro was relentlessly teased for his short stature. They were given a small apartment in the west side of Karakura, but if anyone discovered that they lived together, well, Toshiro just didn't want to think about that. They continued walking when Toshiro sensed something.

"What is it Captain? His Lieutenant asked.

"Follow me, and be prepared, I sense something strange coming from over there," he said pointing to an off road. They slowly made their way over to the street, where they saw a white haired girl laying facedown in the street. Rangiku quickly made her way over to the girl, and checked her pulse.

"She's still breathing Captain!" Rangiku exclaimed. She quickly picked up the girl. "Isn't Ichigo's dad a doctor?"

"Ya, and he still owes me a favor," Toshiro whispered under his breath. "Let's go." They took off in the direction of Ichigo's house.

* * *

"Chad, do you ever think that sometimes we're, well, neglected?" Uryu questioned of his tall friend.

"What do you mean," Chad replied back in his low, but quiet voice.

"I just feel like people forget about us sometimes is all."

"I think you're just self-conscious."

"Thanks for the support Chad." The two friends continued to make their way to Orihime's place. Wait, 2? "Where's Grimmjow?" Uryu asked suddenly growing very concerned.

"Uh oh,"

"We better hurry up and find him before he hurts someone!" They took off in the opposite direction. They had decided to retrace their steps, and hope that they could pick up his trail of spiritual pressure. They followed it to an ally, where predictably enough, Grimmjow was holding 3 boy's against the wall.

"Piece's of trash like you don't deserve life!" he was screaming at them as he raised his fist, ready to punch the green haired boy.

"Grimmjow! STOP IT!" Chad and Uryu yelled in unison as they ran to stop Grimmjow. Grimmjow let the boy go and looked over at Uryu. "What did they do?" Uryu asked.

"I found these guys fighting about god knows what in this ally, I went to break it up when that one with the green hair punched me in the face. So I promptly decided to kick all of their asses!"

"You can't do that Grimmjow," Uryu sighed. "Me and Chad are terribly sorry about Grimmjow's behavior," he smiled at the boys, who were all eying him funny.

"I feel like I know them from somewhere," Chad stated slowly. He raised his hand and cupped his chin in it, and started thinking deeply.

The boys stopped looking at them and began looking at each other.

"This is all your fault Hiro!" shouted the one with the longish spiked black hair.

"How's this my fault Ryuji? You're the one who decided we should go out for ice cream!" screamed the green haired Hiro.

"You're the one who decided it was a good idea to stand by that tree! We never would have gotten sucked into that vortex had you not decided we play Frisbee by that God Damned tree!"

"I think you should both calm down," stated the tall, dark skinned boy with mid-length brown hair.

"STAY OUTTA THIS SATORU!" Ryuji and Hiro shouted in unison.

Uryu and the others stood white-faced watching the boys go at it.

"This is what they were doing when I found them," Grimmjow murmured.

Suddenly Uryu's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he squeaked out as the boys named Ryuji and Hiro began throwing punches.

"Hey Uryu it's Ichigo, listen have you found 3 boys that look like you, Chad and Grimmjow, I guess they're always together, but fight a lot."

"Why….yes…. I think I'm watching them fight right now," he said in a surprised monotone voice, face unshifting.

"Bring them over to my place, I'll explain everything later, just hurry," Ichigo said as he hung up the phone.

"Yes, Goodbye Ichigo," Uryu stammered putting his phone away. "We've been ordered to bring them to Ichigo's place," Uryu told Chad and Grimmjow.

"Uncle Ichi's?" the three boys said in unison, stopping their punches mid-swing.

* * *

"RILEY!!!" screamed an ecstatic Masaki when her red haired friend limped into the Kurosaki clinic. "I was so worried I'd never see you again!"

"You should know better than that stupid!" Riley smiled at her.

Renji walked into the clinic, slightly confused by the orange haired girl jumping all over Riley. He was even more confused when he realized that the girl looked exactly like the orange-haired substitute.

"Masaki, what are you making so much noise about?" Ichigo complained as he made his way down the stairs. He saw her hugging a red-haired girl, and noticed Renji standing behind them. "She with you Renji?"

"Ya, she looked pretty beat up, and something inside me said that I couldn't leave her there."

"Softie," he chuckled.

"What'd you say ginger kid?"

"I said your turning soft Renji."

"I'm not soft! It's a natural human emotion to worry about someone who's injured."

"Exactly," he replied, and Renji knew exactly what he was getting at.

"I'M NOT SOFT! AND TO PROVE IT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"BRING IT PINEAPPLE!"

"YOU'RE ON STRAWBERRY!"

"DADDY!" the girls shouted in unison. The arguing boys looked over to the girls. They were both giving death stares. They instantly stopped their argument, and their faces turned white.

The girls roared in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo muttered.

"You guys, you fight almost as much as we do, it's just funny," Riley replied to her favorite "uncle."

"Humph," The boy's hummed as they crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"Can a girl sleep in peace at this house? Seriously," Rukia shouted as she made her way down the stairs. She yawned as she noticed Renji and another red-haired girl. "So there really were others then?"

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked her, happy to see his childhood friend.

"You're a little slow to explain things, aren't you Riley?" Masaki smirked.

"I explained it just find, it's just true what mama always said, he's just an idiot."

"I'm really confused now," Renji stated, face white and slightly contorted.

"Riley is your future daughter uncle Renji!" Masaki playfully told him.

"She's a what now?"

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Ichigo chuckled. "She's your daughter from the future, and Masaki is Rukia and mine's."

"Rukia procreated…_with you_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it meant," Renji laughed.

"PREPARE TO DIE YOU RED-HAIRED BASTARD!"

"BRING IT CARROT TOP"

All three girls roared with laughter.

* * *

**So I think it may be dormant for like 2 days, but its comming together nicely, and the plot will begin to unravel in the comming chapters, thanks for reading and please continue :D**


	6. Chapter 6: So Now What?

**Ok, so I'm done with my exams now, and finally got Chapter 6 out, Things are kinda comming together now, I'm really happy with how it turned out and I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

* * *

Chapter 6. So now what?

Masaki and Riley sat in the recovery room, Masaki telling Riley everything she has experienced since they were sucked into the vortex. In the mean time, Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji sat in the living room, trying to figure out just what the hell was happening.

"So, now what?" Renji sighed, watching Rukia flip through the TV channels. She couldn't find anything interesting to watch, so she settled for Spongebob.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We try to get them back to where they came from," Ichigo scoffed at the red-haired lieutenant sitting next to him.

"I oughta…"

"You oughta what, lieutenant Abarai," he suddenly heard a deep voice ask him. He turned around to see a short, white-haired boy coldly glaring at him with his sapphire eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya," he stumbled, "I was just," he looked at Ichigo, "We were,"

A small smirk grew on Toshiro's lips. "I was only kidding stupid," he chuckled as he walked into the room.

"What brings you here Toshiro?" Ichigo asked him. The vein in Toshiro's head began to throb again.

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA YOU IDIOT!" he shouted at the orange-haired substitute. Ichigo knew that by now, but enjoyed picking on Toshiro to much to care.

"Me and Rangiku found a girl laying in an ally on our way home and,"

He heard a snicker coming from the other side of the room at the thought of him and Rangiku living together. He snapped his eyes shut in anger and angrily turned his head the other way.

"ANYWAYS, we found her and took her here, since we knew your dad was a doctor."

"This seems to be a reoccurring theme," Renji said to Ichigo.

"What is?" Toshiro asked, genuinely confused.

"Daddy guess what? Motoko's here! Oh, hi uncle Shiro!" she smiled noticing Toshiro's presence.

"Shouldn't you give him time to guess Masaki-chan?" Motoko asked sarcastically, earning her a fist in her face from Masaki.

"I missed you too Motoko."

"Who's she? I didn't know Ichigo was such a player," Rangiku laughed. She walked behind Masaki and grabbed her chest, "OOOhoohh, she's got a pretty good rack too, much better than Rukia's."

Rukia's face grew dark red as she clenched her fist.

"But daddy always said he didn't care about that stuff, that he loved the fact the mama was small, he said…"

"Please, please just stop," Ichigo said with his face buried his hands. His face was beat red, all sorts of mental images running through his head. Rukia had also turned red, and Renji was laughing hysterically.

"I don't get it," Rangiku blinked.

"She's basically saying that Ichigo is turned off by freaks like you," Toshiro quipped.

"Wait, how'd you?"

"Motoko told me everything when she woke up on the way here. I guess Rangiku wasn't paying attention."

"How could I? You were to busy shouting questions to be able to hear anything she was saying. But Motoko-san, does the Captain get any taller in the future?"

Toshiro was about to scream at her when Motoko noticed something off.

"Captain? Is that like your pet name for him?"

Ichigo and the others quickly realized that their children were unaware of their identities as soul reapers.

"Ah, no, I was captain of the baseball team last year!" Toshiro exclaimed, grinning awkwardly at the first thing that popped into his head.

"Oh, well then to answer your question, not much, people ask me if he's my little brother all the time! One lady even fainted when I told her that he was my dad, it was so funny!"

Toshiro's head sank as Rangiku burst out in laughter.

"Well now, I see everyone's getting along swimmingly!" a familiar voice sang as he walked around the door.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo jumped. Everyone repeated the action when they saw _two _dark skinned women walk into the room behind him.

"Didn't see that coming," Renji coughed when he noticed them.

"She's a chip off the ol' block eh?" Urahara laughed as her put his arms around the two women. They both gave him an evil glare while he pretended not to notice. They symmetrically elbowed him in the face, laughing hysterically as he fell backwards.

"Is it possible for you to go more than five minutes without beating on someone?" she heard a soft monotone voice snicker from behind.

"SOSUKE!" Shaolin screamed as she noticed her best friend enter the room. She quickly ran over to him, practically choking him to death with her bear hug. He gently embraced her the way they had since they were little. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been worried about her too.

"Well now, isn't this precious?" Kisuke laughed as he stood back up with his bleeding nose, and promptly earning a swift kick from Yoruichi.

"Everyone's almost here now!" Masaki shouted in excitement over seeing all the familiar faces, realizing that maybe everything would be Ok.

"Nah, we're all here now," a grumpy Hiro said as Grimmjow threw him into the house. Ryuji and Satoru soon followed. Everyone had been made aware of the situation, and after some awkward moments, accepted it. Now came the hard part though, what to do next?

"Well, we'll start by doing the same old and getting them into school I guess," Ichigo sighed as he ran his fingers through his bright orange hair.

"Their gonna get suspicious eventually," Uryu laughed. He was right though, this had to seem weird to someone.

"Then we'll have to try to find a way to get them back to their time," Ichigo stated. "Speaking of which, when exactly is this time?"

Masaki opened her mouth, but then realized something. They may have already distorted something when they informed their parents of who they were. Should they risk telling them exactly when they would be born? What if that information made them hesitate, should she risk telling them exactly how far in the future they were from?

"Well, I don't think we should share that information, just because we don't want to screw up the space time continuum thingy," she smiled at her father.

Ichigo thought about it, and decided she was probably right, and decided not to push the issue any further.

"Well then, lets settle the matter of where the hell ya'll are staying."

"I thought we would stay with our parents though?" Masaki replied innocently. Ichigo looked at her and wondered how he ever accomplished anything in the future when she looked at him with those eyes.

"Well, that may work for some of us, but not everyone had their own house," Ichigo sighed again.

"I think we can make it work," Chad said.

"Me too," stated Uryu with a goofy grin.

Orihime smiled and nodded her head, and Rangiku gave a grin even goofier than Uryu's.

"We can take in Shaolin and the beautiful Ms. Abarai at the Shoten," smiled Kisuke.

"Then it's settled then, we now know where everyone's staying," Ichigo laughed looking at Masaki. His attention was soon diverted, however, when Nel walked down the stairs in her old green espada gown. She loved it since it reminded her so much of home, but since it exposed so much of her, was used solely for sleeping. Everyone looked up at her and didn't give it much thought, except for the children obviously, and one in particular.

"What the hell are you wearing!" shouted Hiro as he ran over to his future mother. He jumped in front of her, not wanting his friends to see her dressed this scandalously.

"What are you doing?" Nel yawned. She had been woken up from her sleep by the commotion from the meeting and had come downstairs for a drink of water. She pushed her way past Hiro and continued to make her way downstairs, revealing the giant "3" tattooed on her back. Hiro's jaw hit the floor as she stepped into the kitchen, flipping out her hair, which blew softly in the breeze coming from the open window. Her gown softly blew in the breeze as well, she was the fantasy of every man, but oddly enough, none of them were paying much attention to her. She looked over towards Hiro, the pink marks under her eyes glistening in the light, and the "children" stared in awe. How could everyone possibly be ignoring her the way she looked right now? "Grimmjow-sama? Can you take me shopping tomorrow? Ichigo-kun is busy tomorrow so I was wondering if you could help me pick out some new clothes!" she exclaimed excitedly. Grimmjow yawned and looked over at her.

_She is beautiful,_ he thought to himself. "Ya, whatever," he yawned again, he really just wanted to go home and sleep.

"AH! THANK YOU GRIMMJOW-SAMA!" Nel exclaimed as she jumped over to Grimmjow and held him tight. He could only smile.

_Wait? Why the hell am I smiling? It's only Nel, and I don't smile. Damnit Grimmjow stop it. _He mentally slapped himself and returned to his usual scowl, not returning her embrace. She sensed his indifference and pulled back and weakly smiled at him, quickly returning to Ichigo's side. Ichigo smiled at her as she sat down next to him. He didn't have any feelings towards Nel, but found her child-like behavior adorable. She smiled up at him, swinging her feet back and forth. Hiro slowly made his way towards his mother, and extended her his jacket.

"Please for me, put this on," he mumbled red-faced at his mother, unwilling to look at her. Nel stared at him, questioning him with her green eyes piercing him with her deep thought. It suddenly hit Ichigo that Nel hadn't heard the conversation, and had no idea that Hiro was her future child, obviously embarrassed by his mother's appearance. However, the look in Nel's eyes suddenly changed, from questioning, to understanding, as she gratefully took the jacket from Hiro's hands.

"Thank you, Hiro-kun." She put the jacket on, and grabbed her sons arm, setting him down on her lap, and holding him close. Nel hadn't needed an explanation, she just knew. Now, understand that Hiro was by no means a mama's boy, and was about as much of a rebel as there ever was, but right now, after all the confusion, it felt good to be held by his mother.

* * *

_The future_

Ichigo lie awake in bed, unable to sleep after the events that had unfolded that day. He looked down to his chest, where Rukia's sleeping head laid. It had

taken her a while to fall asleep, and the dried tears could still be spotted on her cheeks.

_What the hell am I gonna do? We can't go on like this. It's been one day and we're on the verge of falling apart. What the hell does Aizen want with them? What can he possibly gain? Where are they? Damnit I'm confused. I just wish I could sleep._ He decided that sleep wasn't going to come tonight, so he succumbed to playing with Rukia's dark hair. He mindlessly twirled it around in his fingers, bringing it to his nose and smelling her sweet shampoo.

"Ichi…go?" Rukia mumbled, she obviously hadn't been sleeping well if such a gentle touch had woken her up. She looked up in his eyes; her's were beginning to swell again. Ichigo hated nothing more than seeing Rukia cry, so he did the only thing that had ever stopped her from crying in the past, he kissed her. He knew it seemed out of place in such a sad moment, but it was the only way he had ever been able to stop her crying. He pulled away rather quickly when he realized that it had worked, feeling guilty for taking advantage of their grief. He began stroking her hair as she rested her head back down on his warm, bare chest.

"Will we ever see her again Ichigo?" she stuttered, fighting back tears again.

"I'm sure we will Rukia, we gotta have faith in her." He wanted to believe his statements, but in all honesty, had no idea if he would ever see his precious little girl again. "I'm sure she's ok; let's just try to get some sleep." As he said this, he noticed that Rukia's sleeplessness had caught up to her, because she was asleep again. He gently kissed her on the forehead, and he to, fell asleep.

* * *

_The Present_

Isshin Kurosaki couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had Rukia asked to stay in his house, about a month ago, a beautiful big-breasted woman had asked to as well. Now to top it all off, an orange haired girl was now pleading with him to sleep in his home.

"I would be so grateful Gra… I mean a ," Masaki smiled at her future grandfather.

"I would be honored to have you stay here Masaki-san! Your name enough was enough to convince me!" he sobbed. "I had no idea my little Ichigo was such a ladies man but-"

"SHUT-UP!" Ichigo roared as his foot rocketed into his fathers face.

"But were will she sleep Ichi-nee?" Yuzu questioned.

"Rukia's small right? Can she sleep in Ichigo's closet, and then Masaki can take her spot in our room?" Karin chimed in.

"That works," Rukia smiled. Ichigo nodded in agreement, this wasn't anything unusual, even though that's what Karin was going for.

"I'll show you where you will sleep then Masaki-chan!" Yuzu squealed as she took Masaki's hand and dragged her upstairs. Karin looked over to Ichigo and Rukia, shook her head, and left.

* * *

Ichigo put on his sleep pants, it was an unusually hot night, so he decided to sleep shirtless. He turned around to find the dark-haired shinigami kicking her legs in the air, engrossed in the latest volume of her favorite manga. She was munching on a cookie, completely comfortable, in fact, happy, with her new sleeping arrangements.

_She looks awfully cute sitting there like that, not a care in the world,_ Ichigo smiled to himself. He then quickly frowned however. _Wait, what the hell was that? Ah, never mind._ He shook his head and noticed that she was looking at him, and smiled back. "Good night Rukia."

Rukia had looked at Ichigo, and become engrossed in his shirtless chest. She had seen it before, but not this close, this intimately, or in this detail. She noticed how well sculpted it was, how powerful. Even the scars looked perfect on his chest. Her face quickly turned red, and Ichigo had told her good night. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Good-night Ichigo." She shut the closet door and he turned of the light. Her heart was beating heavily. She held her hand to her chest. _What the hell was that? I'm not sure what was going through my head just then, but it wasn't normal. I don't get butterflies looking at Ichigo! God Damnit! I probably just need sleep. Ya, I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning. _She laid her head down on her pillow. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you guys liked it :D Its 1 am so im gonna ork on Chapter 7 during my long weekend, maybe i can get chapter 8 done too, school starts in the next chapter, and were gonna meet present day Sia Komamura and learn about her soon, so stay tuned and thanks alot :D**


	7. Chapter 7: School Days and Hard Nights

**CHAPTER 7!! I think this turned out pretty good, a lot happens pretty quick, but dont worry this story still has quite a ways to go. Masaki and the others start school, and things go down hill pretty quick, lol.**

**And I still dont own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 7. School Days and Hard Nights

"We're leaving now dad," Ichigo shouted to his father as he slammed the door shut. He turned around with his usual scowl on his face, angry that his father had jumped him that morning. Nel, Rukia, and Masaki were all standing outside the gate waiting for him. Nel and the other arrancar's had been in gigai's since their arrival to the world of the living, leaving them to look like normal humans, aside from the colors that marked all over their face, which most people just thought was way cool.

"I'm so excited to meet your friend's daddy! I've heard stories but to think I'll actually be able to see what you and mom's high school days were like!" Masaki smiled as Ichigo made his way over to the group of girls.

"You know you can't call me that at school Masaki," he sighed as they began their trek towards the school.

"But, I've never called you anything else?" Masaki stammered.

"At school, you're gonna have to call me Ichigo, and Rukia, well, Rukia," he smiled at her.

Masaki looked at the ground, "Alright." She was wondering how the hell she was gonna pull this off. She not only thought it was disrespectable, she had never called them anything but Mama and Daddy.

The gang finally reached the school, and Masaki let out a big squeal.

"This is the same school I go to!" She squeaked in excitement. She ran up to Ichigo and gave him the biggest smile, which he could only chuckle as he returned.

"ICHIG… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Kiego yelled as he noticed the _3 _girls that were at Ichigo's side today. He knew that Ichigo knew the hot new girl Nel, but was in awe of the fact that another new girl, who was also very pretty, was now at his side. Noticing that Kiego was making Masaki uncomfortable, he decided to introduce her.

"Oh ya Keigo, this is the new girl in our grade, Masaki Kur....o….." _DAMNIT SHE CAN'T HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME AS ME! _Ichigo began to panic, but Masaki quickly recovered for him.

"Masaki Ikasoruk," she grinned at Kiego.

_How original, it's our last name backwards._

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Masaki, I'm Keigo Asano and Me and Ichigo are…"

"Nothing alike? Barely on speaking terms? Totally disgusted by your behavior? Why yes, yes I am," Ichigo replied with an unmoving facial expression. Masaki and Rukia laughed, Nel was in her own little world.

Ichigo quickly discovered his more comfortable gang, and after Kiego jumped Nel, earning him a fist in the face from Ichigo, made his way over to them. They had decided that even though Masaki and Riley were seniors, they would join Ichigo's class, since there was only a couple months left in school, and they couldn't graduate in a year they didn't exist in now could they? The others were freshman, and would be joining the freshman class.

"You guys ready to do this then?" Uryu asked the "children" as they looked at them. They all nodded as the bell rang, signaling them to go to class.

"We'll all meet up at lunch then," Orihime smiled as she gave Sosuke a big hug. She waved them of, and then turned to go to her own class.

* * *

"Alright class, I would like you to meet our two new students, Masaki Ikasoruk and Riley Iaraba. Ichigo and Renji sighed at the unoriginality of their names. The two girls smiled at their class mates and sat down.

"Boy their both way hot don't you think?" the whispers began. Ichigo resisted the urge to turn around and punch them. This was gonna be a long day.

Lunch couldn't have come soon enough. Masaki and Riley were searching for a place to sit when they noticed Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Keigo and Mizuiro sitting under a tree. They walked up to the group and Masaki stood behind Ichigo and bent down to reach his level.

"May we sit here with you da… I mean Ichigo-kun?" Masaki smiled nervously. She had almost slipped up, which would have been a disaster.

"Ya sure Masaki-san," Ichigo smiled at her scooting over towards Rukia to make room for her and Riley. They smiled as they sat down.

"NO WAY! ICHIGO GETS ALL THE BREAKS! THE HOT NEW GIRLS WANNA EAT LUCH NEXT TO HIM! WHY!!!" Keigo cried.

"Shut up Keigo," Ichigo glared in vein.

"Why hello Masaki once again I am Keigo Asano and if you need anything and I mean anything just let me know and I will be more than willing to assist youuuuu," he whined as he jumped Masaki, she cringed, but never felt him hit her. When she looked up, she saw Ichigo's fist holding Keigo in midair. She giggled as Ichigo smiled at her. They went back to eating, and Keigo didn't bother Misaki more than anyone else. Lunch was nice, well, _was_.

"Hey Kurosaki? When you gonna stop trying to copy my hair? It's pissing me off," Reiichi Oshima, the school bully bellowed behind Ichigo. Ichigo and Masaki both turned around, Masaki quickly realizing that she shouldn't have since her name isn't Kurosaki right now, was thankful that Rukia, Renji, and Riley both did as well.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya Reiichi, I'm not copying your hair color, this is my natural color so piss off," Ichigo growled. Masaki looked at him with fear in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time that her father got that mad. Was this a normal occurrence? Was this a side of her father that she was unaware off? It scared her, the look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Calm down Ichigo, beating him up isn't gonna help anyone," Rukia whispered to him.

"Eh, Kuchiki? You wanna get in this too?" he smirked at her. She glared at him. Masaki had never seen this from her mother either, what was going on? "Oh, and who's this pretty lady?" Reiichi smiled, looking at Masaki. "She's got that same orange as Ichigo, well I guess if we rip it out of your head, I won't have to stare at it anymore," he laughed as he picked up Masaki by the throat. Her feet were of the ground, she couldn't breathe. She looked over to Ichigo to save her, but he had been pinned by 3 of Reiichi's henchman. Reiichi began to pull on Masaki's hair, and Masaki began to scream. However, the pain was short, because Rukia, Riley, and Renji had all delivered a round-house kick to the henchman holding Ichigo, who in turn, quickly rearranged Reiichi's face. Renji caught Masaki as she fell, gasping for breath. Once Ichigo had taken care of the hoodlums, he quickly ran over to Masaki, who was crying.

"You alright sweetie?" Ichigo stated without out even thinking. He had been saying some pretty weird things since Masaki showed up, and this was no exception. Keigo and Mizuiro both looked at him strangely as he allowed Masaki to cry on his shoulder. The tears finally stopped and she looked up into Ichigo and Rukia's caring, loving eyes. She was no longer afraid, she knew what that look from before was, they weren't looking for trouble, they were looking to protect.

"Thank you for saving me," she smiled sweetly. Rukia smiled and stole her from Ichigo. The bell rang and everyone got up to go back to class. Masaki smiled as she watched Ichigo and Rukia walk off, and promptly get into an argument over who had to do the math homework tonight. She laughed, even if it was the past, she knew her parents were the same people, and that they would always protect her. But she knew if a hollow attacked, she would have to protect them. _I need to get stronger, for them._

"Damnit! I wanted to get in on the fight too!" Shaolin whined.

"No you didn't," Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Sosuke sighed in unison.

* * *

"Masaki! You go to the west side of the city; I'll take the one a little north of there!" Riley yelled as they were hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Alright!" Masaki nodded as she jumped away. Everyone had gone out on patrol, looking to get stronger to protect their parents, and it was a good thing because hollows were popping up all over town. The group decided to split up to dispatch of them quickly, their spiritual pressure's seemed weak enough to be easy to handle. Masaki found the location of the hollow she was supposed to go after, but was surprised that it wasn't there.

"Are you looking for me dear?" she heard chuckle behind her. She turned around to see a pink haired girl standing in midair. She was wearing a tiny mask that covered the left side of her head, and wrapped around her eye, extending out past her cheek, making like a horn on her cheek. Her eyes were pink, and she wore a sinister grin.

_How is she standing in midair? That's amazing!_ _She looks like Hiro and Sosuke, I wonder if she can tell me where the hollow went?_ "Do you know where the hollow went?" she asked the arrancar, unaware. The only arrancar she had ever dealt with were Hiro and Sosuke, she was completely unaware of what they were or who they usually served under.

"Sure, follow me, I'll take you to the hollow," the arrancar girl smiled. She was going to take full advantage of the girl's vulnerability.

* * *

"I'm bored Ichigo!" Rukia said exasperated. She rolled over in her closet to glare at him.

"So go to sleep, it's late anyway," Ichigo rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up from his manga. Suddenly Rukia's soul page went off. She sighed and grabbed it, flipping it open. Her eyes grew wide. "You're the one who said you were bored, you can go kill it," Ichigo laughed looking up at the girl, and instantly beginning to worry from the expression on her face. Rukia looked up at him, with a fear in her eyes that he hadn't seen since, since…

"Arrancars…. 6 of them," she gasped. Ichigo quickly reached for Kon and Rukia grabbed Chappy. Releasing themselves from their bodies, they received a phone call from Renji, telling them that everyone else was already on their way out, and that they should go over to the west side of the city, that one seemed to be the strongest. They quickly shunpo'd over there.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you? You call yourself a shinigami? You're PATHETIC!" the arrancar laughed, pulling her zanpaktou out of Masaki's stomach. Masaki grabbed her stomach, quickly realizing how badly it was bleeding.

"Dam….Damnit," she gasped, falling onto the rooftop. The arrancar was about to deliver the final blow when she heard a familiar voice coming from the distance.

"Getsuga,"

_That almost sounds like, but it can't be, there's no way in hell that's…_

"TENSHO!"

A huge wave of blue spirit energy made its way towards the Arrancar. It hit her dead on, blowing her away from the injured Masaki. Masaki thought she had fought well, but stood no chance against the experienced arrancar. She looked up, the blood pouring from her forehead over her eyes, but she was still able to make out the orange haired man that stood in front of her, holding a sword, wearing a black kimono.

"Daddy?" Masaki cried in shock. Ichigo turned around and his smile quickly turned into overwhelming fear.

"MASAKI! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo screamed as he ran over to the fallen shinigami. "I thought you didn't know we were shinigami? How the hell are you one?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she gasped, it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. "Wait, we?" Ichigo put pressure on the wound, and looked above him, with Masaki following his eyes.

"Tsugi no mai,"

"No fucking way," was all Masaki could think to say, obviously inheriting her father's mouth.

"HAKUREN!" Rukia shouted as her pure white sword shot forward, releasing a giant wave of ice and snow toward the pink haired arrancar, freezing her on the spot. Rukia jumped down, and without any further questions, began to heal Masaki's wounds.

"Ichigo," was all she had to say, and he knew what to do. He stood up, faced the arrancar, and lifted Zangetsu over his head.

"Getsuga Tensho," he stated coldly, shattering the ice, and the arrancar with it.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOUR WERE A SHINIGAMI!" was all Ichigo could say as he looked down at his daughter, tears practically in his eyes. She looked away from him, trying to concentrate on the wounds her mother was healing.

"How was I supposed to tell you what I was when I had no idea you were one." She looked at her sword, how come her zanpaktou didn't have any kind of powers like her parents did.

"What's its name?" Ichigo glanced at her, realizing that she was staring at her zanpaktou.

"A name? You named your Zanpaktou?"

"All zanpaktou have their own name," Rukia smiled. "Mine is Sode No Shirayuki, and Ichigo's is Zangetsu.

"Then…. I don't know my zanpaktou's name, and I doubt the others do either."

"I think the others are gonna be in for quite a shock," Ichigo chuckled.

"There's no way."

Rukia and Ichigo could only smile, picking up Masaki, carrying her home.

* * *

_The future_

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ichigo screamed at Kisuke, fighting with every fiber not to strangle him.

"They asked me about their powers, so I only found it fair to tell them."

"Well, if anything else Ichigo, at least it means they'll be able to defend themselves wherever they are," Renji glared.

"Not likely! It was so quick that they don't know much of anything, let alone the fact that the Zanpaktou have names."

Ichigo and Renji grew furious, they were about to pummel him until the next words came out of his mouth.

"I think I know where they are."

* * *

**YAY thanks for reading, chapter 8 will be up shortly since i already wrote it, awesome Ichirukiness in the next chapter!!! Everyone else saves their kids followed by some akwardness. Im writing chapter 9 right now so it hopefully wont be too long, were gonna meet Sia Komamura in Chapter 9, and her and Nemu are gonna come to the world of the living soon, stay tuned!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stealing Her Heart

**Ok, so aside from the awesomeness that is an Ichiruki moment, some of this chapter is pretty corny, and AKWARD!!! lol I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Chapter 8: I'll Save Your Soul, And Steal Your Heart

_The present_

Ichigo sat awake in bed, unable to sleep. He and Rukia had brought Masaki home, and she had immediately fallen asleep. He carried her into his sister's room, and laid her down on her bed, running the back of his hand over her cheek before he left. He and Rukia decided that they would fill her in tomorrow, which was a Saturday. He rolled over, and saw Rukia asleep in the closet. It was another unusually hot night, so Rukia had decided to sleep with the closet open.

_She looks so peaceful, so…cute. GOD DAMNIT NOT THIS AGAIN! _Ichigo shut his eyes. Why was he thinking these thoughts all of the sudden? _I can't help myself anymore though. I've been fighting my feelings for her since the soul society, and now that Masaki's here, I can't control it._ A tear began to fall down his face. _I know that she doesn't feel that way about me, and it's gonna break my heart._ He slowly rose from his bed, and made his way over to Rukia's closet. He leaned against it for a minute, watching her sleep. Her mouth was open slightly, and her breathing was soft.

_If she ever finds out I did this she's gonna kill me,_ he thought as he gently moved his hand down her cheek. He knew that he would only be able to express his true feelings while she was asleep, since she would immediately reject him if she were awake. He bent his head down, and brought his nose to hers.

"I love you so much Rukia," he whispered to her softly, running his fingers through his hair. "So much more than you will ever know." He gently pressed his lips against hers, and delivered a soft, yet passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair one last time, and stood up. He turned around and slowly made his way back to his bed. He was about to get in bed when he felt a tug on his arm,

"You idiot, I was wondering when you would finally crack." Rukia smiled as she spun him around. She looked up at him with a little smirk on her face, as a tear could be seen forming in Ichigo's eyes.

"Wha..." he didn't have time to finish, because Rukia had grabbed his head and pulled it down to her level.

"I love you too, idiot, I was just waiting for you to tell me." She passionately kissed him, and he soon returned it, running his hand up her back into her hair. They explored each other's mouths for quite sometime. Ichigo began to kiss her neck, which instantly drove Rukia mad. She shoved him down onto the bed, and began to take his shirt off. He unbuttoned her Chappy pajama top, and quickly discarded it. He flipped her over, so that now he was on top. The kissing deepened; Ichigo knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

Blood was pouring down Riley's face. She was outside her gigai, so her actual body was exposed, her tail blowing in the breeze behind her, her fox ears standing straight on her head, and her feet were now tiny fox paws sticking out of the bottom of her shihaksho. She was getting beaten pretty badly by this, this _thing _that she had been fighting.

"Why is he so strong? Damnit I can barely lift my sword. I'm done for." She barely got her sword up in time to block his next attack. He as much weaker than the arrancar that had fought Masaki, but still, for the inexperienced shinigami, was almost impossible to beat. The arrancar grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up, and raised his zanpaktou to her throat.

"Goodbye, Shinigami."

_ROAR, ZABIMARU!_

Riley opened her eyes to see a serrated sword running through her captor's chest. She quickly fell, only to be caught by a pair of giant, warm arms.

_"_You got yourself pretty beat up eh?"

"DAD! No, but, how, wait, what!?" Was all Riley could stammer. She looked up at her father, who was wearing the same outfit she was, and then looked at his sword, which was oddly shaped.

"I'LL KILL YOU SHINIGAMI!" the arrancar screamed as he jumped back up. Renji gently set Riley down, and stood face to face with the arrancar.

"It's not shinigami, I'm Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai!" Renji jumped up, swinging his Zanpaktou. "ROAR, ZABIMARU!" The Zanpaktou hit with prefect accuracy. The arrancar fell backwards, and Renji decided to finish it "HADO NUMBER 31! SHAKKAHO!" A giant ball of fire burst out of his palm, hitting the arrancar in the chest, instantly finishing him off. Renji landed on the ground, and looked at Riley, noticing the change in her appearance with a small frown on his face. "Alright, we've both got some explaining to do."

* * *

"SATORU! AIM FOR HIS LEFT SIDE!" Ryuji shouted, dodging the arrancars cero. He quickly aimed his bow for the thing and fired. Satoru fired a red blast of energy from his right arm, but they both missed their mark.

"You guys really suck at this don't you?" bellowed the arrancar. He swung his zanpaktou at Ryuji, which Satoru intercepted, barely. Ryuji quickly grabbed his zanpaktou and swung back, almost hitting him, until the arrancar used his Sonido.

"Where the hell'd he go?" Satoru asked. His question was soon answered however when the arrancar appeared right above him, and was getting ready for the kill.

Until a blue arrow hit him and sent him flying.

"Thanks Ryuji," Satoru gasped. He looked at Ryuji, who was standing in shock.

"That wasn't me."

"Nope, It was me," they heard come from behind them. They turned around to find a blue-haired man with glasses in a white outfit standing on the adjacent rooftop, laughing. Both their mouths hung open.

"DAD!" Ryuji finally got out.

"You dare to call yourself a Quincy wearing that outfit?" Uryu smiled at Ryuji, quickly vanishing.

"How the hell did he do that? I thought dad was just an ordinary human!" Ryuji gasped as he turned around to find his father firing a barrage of arrows at the arrancar. He was jumping from points in the air, and Ryuji stood in amazement. "What is he?"

"_We _are Quinces," Uryu chuckled, turning around to face his son. "But apparently, you are also a shinigami. That's too bad." Uryu jumped up as they heard a much deeper voice from behind them.

"_EL DIRECTO!"_

A blue mass of energy flew at the arrancar, and with another barrage of Uryu's arrows, the arrancar was defeated. The boys turned around, to see Chad jumping down off the same rooftop that Uryu was standing on a minute ago.

"You too dad?" Satoru asked as his father walked up to him.

"Hmm."

"We'll explain everything when we get home," sighed Uryu, waving them to follow.

* * *

_I can't feel my legs,_ thought an exhausted Shaolin. She collapsed onto the nearest rooftop. She was much more skilled than most of her friends, but still stood no chance against an arrancar. She rolled over in time to block his attack with her zanpaktou, but that was about all the strength she had left. "I really wish Mom were here right now," she cried.

"Why, so I can save your sorry ass?" Yoruichi laughed. Shaolin turned to see her mother standing there, arms crossed, staring at her.

_I must be dreaming, there's no way that's her._ But it was.

"HADO NUMBER 4, BYAKURAI!" she screamed as a white bolt of lighting shot out from her fingertips. She quickly vanished from the rooftop, and delivered a blindside kick to the arrancars head, and quickly vanished again.

"SCREAM, BENIHIME!" Kisuke shouted as a bright flash of red light charged from his zanpaktou. Yoruichi appeared above him, and pounded his head in with both her fists. Kisuke suddenly appeared next to her, kicking him in the chest. The arrancar fell in defeat, as the 2 parents turned around, and smiled at their daughter.

"How the hell did you think we knew so much silly?"

* * *

Motoko Hitsugaya was dying, or at least she thought she was. The pain was unbearable, she could barely stand, but this arrancar, even though she had managed to hurt it, wouldn't stop coming. _I'm gonna die here. _

"GROWL, HAINEKO!" Rangiku screamed, jumping in front of Motoko.

"MAMA! What the hell?"

"Just shut up and run," shouted Toshiro. Motoko was even more surprised to see him, and he was wearing something she had never seen before, a white haori. The ash from Haineko sliced up the arrancar, and Toshiro decided to finish him off.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru! A giant ice dragon appeared from his sword, engulfing the arrancar. Toshiro landed, at turned to look at Motoko, who was in Rangiku's arms.

"You're almost as bad as she is," he sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean CAPTAIN!"

* * *

"This thing has the same powers as us Sosuke, so why is it kicking our asses so badly," Hiro gasped at his friend as they panted on a rooftop.

"I have no freakin idea," Sosuke replied. He stood up and pointed his finger towards the opponent. "CERO!" A burst of green energy shoots out of his finger towards the enemy. However, the opponent used his sonido and vanished. "Damnit," Sosuke cried as he turned to see the man appear over Hiro. Hiro turned around and blocked the arrancar's attack with his zanpaktou and fired his own cero, which hit.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hiro as he jumped up in the confusion.

"You guys call yourself arrancars? That cero was PATHETIC!" they heard the man laugh as he stood. Both Hiro and Sosuke's masks were beginning to crack, which they knew was really bad. They stood, panting, swords positioned ready for the next strike. The arrancar quickly fired a bala, catching the boy's off-guard with its speed, it was on a collision course with them.

"SANTEN KESSHUN! I REJECT!" Suddenly a triangular shaped shield formed in front of them, and a brown haired girl appeared behind it.

"MOM!" Sosuke stuttered as his mother turned around.

"Hello," she chuckled. She then noticed the severity of their injuries. She placed her hands up to her temples, "SOTEN KISSHUN! I REJECT!" Suddenly her hairclips exploded and two lights came shining from them, and flew over Hiro and Sosuke, forming a barrier healing their injuries. The boys stood speechless as Orihime smiled at them. Her smile quickly turned into a look of fear however when the arrancar released its spiritual pressure.

"You probably thought that Lilly was the strongest, well, YOU WERE WRONG! MEET ESPADA NUMBER 6! KENJI YAGAMI!" He ripped off the top of his uniform, revealing a "6" on his chest.

"Wow, Aizen-sama must be desperate to be using Arrancar's as weak as you as Espada," They heard a soft voice come from behind them. The boys turned around, to see 3 more arrancars behind them. They began to panic until they realized that they knew those arrancars.

"No, way," was all they could get out. Nel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra jumped down from the rooftop they were on, and took position next to Orihime.

"That was pretty smart to conceal your spiritual pressure like that, to bad we did the same thing," Grimmjow chuckled as they all released their spiritual pressures. Hiro and Sosuke suddenly felt weak, they could hardly stand. "I was Espada number 6, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"I was espada number 4, Ulquiorra Cifer."

"And I was Espada number 3, Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

The current espada grew fear in his eyes, as the 3 former espadas disappeared, they appeared on three sides of him, and all fired a rainbow of cero's at him, making direct contact. After the smoke cleared, the espada stood, bleeding profusely. He quickly charged towards Orihime, redrawing his sword.

"CHASE HER!" he screamed. Ulquiorra quickly realized what he was doing, and used his sonido to intercept him. He grabbed Kenji's arm with little effort, and drew his zanpaktou.

"Whatever your resurreccion is, I'm sure it's hardly worth my time," Ulquiorra glared at him. He slowly drew his zanpaktou, while staring Kenji directly in the eye. Ulquiorra stuck the zanpaktou under Kenji's neck. "Now behold the power of a true resurreccion." He began to release an immense green wave of spiritual pressure.

"Bind, Murcielago."

The spiritual wave turned black and enveloped them, Orihime tried to shield the boys as Nel and Grimmjow looked on as though nothing was going on. The smoke soon dissipated, revealing a giant pair of bat wings. Ulquiorra's mask had shifted to the top of his head, and looked like a pair of horns. His fingers became sharp, and his Zanpaktou took the shape of a spear.

"Cero Oscuras."

Ulquiorra released a cero like nothing any of them had ever seen. The cero was a huge black mass of pure spiritual energy. Upon the cero's backlash fading, the arrancar was nowhere to be seen, presumably, he disintegrated. Ulquiorra turned to see the fear in the boy's eyes, and sighed.

"You both have an ability like this too you know." Their eyes widened. They could do _that?_

"It's called a resurreccion, It's a power exclusive to arrancars," Nel smiled, cupping Hiro's cheek in her hand. "Me and Grimmjow can do it too." Hiro nodded at her and looked away.

"What about you mom?" Sosuke asked Orihime. She laughed.

"No no no no," she giggled. "I'm just a human with the power to reject phenomenon," she laughed as though it were no bid deal.

"Oh," he replied giving her a funny look like_ oh ya, what a lame power my ass. _Ulquiorra walked up to him, returning back to his normal state. Their masks were almost identical.

"Your's will probably be something like mine."

"Fantastic," Sosuke laughed.

"What about your guys' mom?" Hiro asked looking at his parents.

"We'll just leave that to be a little surprise!" Grimmjow laughed. They all got up to make their way home.

* * *

_The next morning_

Ichigo struggled to open his eyes. He was feeling incredibly good, but still exhausted. He finally pried his eyes open, only to find his arms rapped around a certain someone. His eyes grew so big that they practically didn't fit on his face anymore. His mouth hung open.

".aaa." Was all he could stammer. Rukia turned around to see what all the noise was. She panicked when she realized who it was coming from, and why.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed as she jumped out of his bed. She hit the floor and quickly realized the situation, because she landed in a pile of her clothes. "What the hell did we do last night?"

* * *

**BWAHAHAAAHAHAAAA So I hope you guys enjoyed it, Ichigo and Rukia talk things over in the next chapter, so weird explaniations, and We'll meet Sia, I'm really excited about introducing her if you havent noticed. I havent written it yet so I hope it turns out well lol See you soon :D**


	9. Chapter 9: About Last Night

Ok, so now the explanation of why they don't remember. Sia and Nemu are being sent to the World of the living. Incase you haven't noticed, im only throwing out brief hints to the main plot, its gonna get juicy though, just wait.

* * *

Chapter 9. About Last Night, The Great Fox Women Appears!

Ichigo and Rukia sat on his bed, trying to figure out exactly what had happened the night before. They got that they had just confessed their love for each other, that wasn't the part that bothered them. The part that bothered them was how they awoke that morning.

"Do you remember any of it?" Ichigo asked Rukia, rubbing his head.

"If I did, would I be sitting here trying to figure this out?" she snapped back.

"Fine, sorry."

"I remember kissing you, and I remember us saying that we loved each other, and then it's gone."

"That's all I got."

"DAMNIT I WISH I REMEMBERED!" Rukia screamed as she kicked Kon across the room, who had recently awoken and had been making his way over to their side of the room. She wasn't exactly thrilled that she had slept with Ichigo, but she at least wished that she remembered her first time. Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now I guess," Ichigo sighed, standing up. As he stood up, a memory replacement device fell off of the bed onto the floor. He and Rukia stared at the thing, mouths hanging open. Rukia slowly picked it up, it had been used recently.

"This, must have been in my pocket, and fell out onto the bed…" Rukia stuttered. Ichigo looked at it, then Rukia, then back to the device.

"Well…" Ichigo began.

"GOD DAMNIT!!!!!" Rukia screamed, kicking Kon again, and throwing the devise to the floor. She was furious, she may never remember this night, and god knows she wanted too.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head with his hand, and began to make his way downstairs for breakfast. He wanted to remember it as much as she did, but he wasn't going to admit it. He suddenly felt Rukia's hand grab his arm; he turned to see what she wanted. She was looking up at him, with her big violet eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said last night? I mean, about how you loved me and everything?"

Ichigo smiled, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. He reached his arm around her back, pulling her close. "Would I lie to you?" He smiled, gently kissing her. She kissed him back, and they reluctantly pulled apart from each other. They made their way downstairs for breakfast; Downstairs, however, only to find a very angry Masaki glaring at them.

"We need to talk," was all she said.

* * *

On their way to Orihime's, Ichigo and Rukia explained everything, aside, from, well, last night.

"So lemme get this straight," Masaki sighed as she stopped walking. Ichigo and Rukia stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Daddy was a normal human aside from the fact that he could see spirits, then Mama broke into his house one night in her shinigami form and Daddy kicked her, freaking out mama and causing an explanation of what shinigami are. A hollow then attacked Grandpa and Mama went to go stop it, but since daddy's so stubborn he went to help, mama put herself in harms way to save daddy, and she gave him her powers to save his family. He took all her powers and she was left with nothing, so she had to stay on earth and daddy took over her job. However, what mama did was a sin, so Uncle Renji and Uncle Bya-kun came and kidnapped mama, taking her to this "Soul-Society" place, so Daddy, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime trained and went to the soul society to get her back. Daddy managed to learn his shikai and bankai in a matter of like 3 weeks and defeated Ikkaku, Uncle Renji, Kenpachi, and Uncle Bya-kun and saved mama in the nick of time from being killed by a giant fire bird. However, this captain named Aizen was evil and took the Hogyoku from mama and fled to "Hueco Mundo" and created the arrancars, in other words, people like Auntie Nel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Sosuke and Hiro. Aizen then kidnapped Orihime because of her powers, so Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Renji, Uryu and Chad all went to Hueco Mundo to save her. Daddy then befriended Nel, and defeated Grimmjow and Ulquiorra before making his way back to earth, where Aizen was waging war with the Captains and Lieutenants, to force Aizen to retreat, and now we're here."

"That's about it." Ichigo and Rukia nodded. A vein began to swell in Masaki's forehead.

"That's all believable to me, ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTHFAIRY!" She screamed as she punched her father in the face. Rukia laughed, realizing that that was what Ichigo said when she explained Soul Reapers to him.

"What the hell isn't believable about it?" Ichigo growled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"You expect me to believe a story that incredible?" She sneered.

"Well, YA! SINCE IT'S TRUE!" Ichigo then began a staring contest with Masaki.

"Whatever, it would explain everything, I just didn't think that you guys were that special." After that Ichigo and Rukia got a look on their face as if someone had stabbed them in the heart, "I didn't mean it that way!" Ichigo and Rukia smiled and they began to make their way towards Orihime's once again.

* * *

"So everyone got it?" Ichigo sighed, looking around the room. All of the "parents" had left their gigai's, or manifested their powers upon the start of the meeting to prove what they were saying was true. The "children" sat in awe at the very sight of their parents at this point. They all nodded their heads, believing every word that came out of their mouths.

"Now there's one more thing I would like," Renji stated, looking at his daughter.

"What?" she questioned, looking him in the eye.

"Come with me to the soul society, there's some things we need to do."

Riley nodded her head. Renji used Rukia's glove and pushed her soul out of her body, revealing her to the "adults," for the rest of the "children" already knew of her appearance. They looked at her, baffled.

"You know who her mother is, don't you?" Rukia smiled at Renji. Renji returned a grin.

"Come on," he waved her, stabbing Zabimaru into the air, opening the Senkaimon.

* * *

_The Soul Society _

The gates opened as Renji and Riley walked through. Riley was awe struck as she entered the world of the dead. They made their way towards the Seritai.

"Daddy? Do you really live hear?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yep, I've lived here for over 100 years," he grinned at her.

_Daddy's been dead over 100 years? _Was all that ran through her mind. They made their way to the gate, where a giant was standing guard.

"Hey Jidanbo, can you let us in?" Renji shouted at the giant.

"Yes Sir Lieutenant Abarai!" Jidanbo smiled. He opened the gate and Renji and Riley made their way through. She heard the gate slam down, and went blank faced as she stared into the awe that was the Seritai.

"We're gonna go to the division. I'm sure Captain Kuchiki's face will be priceless when he meets you," Renji laughed.

"We're gonna go see Uncle Bya-kun!" Riley's face lit up with excitement.

* * *

"Sia! I need you to deliver some documents to Captain Kuchiki," Soi Fon explained to her new lieutenant. Omaeda was deemed worthless after the war and demoted to 3rd seat. Sia Komamura was the daughter of a captain, and since Soi Fon actually liked her, was promoted.

"What kind of documents Captain?" Sia asked. She was small and petite, the exact opposite of her father. She was a small red fox, with a big bushy tail, and bright blue eyes. Her top canines were slightly exposed on her face, which just made her cuter.

"I'm sure Captain Kuchiki will fill you in if you ask him, but I'm really busy, so I must be going." Soi Fon smiled at the girl, and vanished.

"Hmm, whatever."

Sia began her trek to the Kuchiki estate. She really didn't know Captain Kuchiki too well, but did like his lieutenant Renji. They had become fast friends since she was promoted. She thought the way he smiled was cute, and wasn't afraid to admit it.

"I think he's still in the world of the living though, awe," she sighed to herself. She allowed a childish frown to form on her face, when she looked up to see her favorite red-haired lieutenant walking towards the Kuchiki estate, with a, "fox girl?" She ran over to him.

"Renji!" she yelled happily as she made her way over to him. Renji turned around and smiled when he saw her.

_I knew it._

"How was your trip to the world of the living?" she smiled, trying to ignore the girl on his right. Riley's eyes grew large when she noticed the strange women in conversation with her father. She studied the fox-women, analyzing her up and down.

_Is she? No, there's no way, mom's a human, a tiny human, but a human. But then again I thought dad was too. It would explain my ears and tail, but. Her eyes, they look just like moms, she has to be. Mom's a soul reaper too?_

"I'm here because," Renji stopped mid-sentence when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. "What is it sweetie?" he was starting with the crazy talk now too.

"Is she? She has to be," Riley stuttered, looking at Sia. Sia gave them both a very confused look, and then looked Riley in the eye. Her eyes swelled, she brought her paw to her mouth.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" she gasped. Renji smiled.

"Riley, I'd like you to meet the true form of your mother, Sia Komamura. I knew who your mother was the second I saw you in your shinigami form." Renji looked at Sia, who suddenly understood everything. She grabbed the girl who was a little taller than she was, and held her tight. "Come on now guys, we need to go see the Captain." Renji waved for Sia and Riley to follow him, which they did without hesitation.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji yelled as he walked into the Kuchiki manor. He decided to let himself in, waving Sia and Riley to follow. Riley was in awe.

_I knew Uncle Byakuya had money, but I've never been to his house, it's huge!_

"What do you want Renji?" Byakuya asked as he walked into the living room. He looked up to see Renji, Sia, and a girl that looked like both of them. Byakuya went white faced, which made Renji howl with laughter since he didn't know his captain was possible of such a thing. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing yet," Renji laughed, "But wait till you find out what that Ichigo did to your sister."

Byakuya said nothing, instead he vanished, and the senkaimon opened in the distance.

"But I have papers he needs to see," Sia exclaimed. Renji burst out laughing again. He knew the paperwork would have to wait.

* * *

"So you're telling me that she's your daughter from the future?" Captain Kurosutchi inquired. Renji nodded and Mayuri grinned. "May I,"

"No," Renji replied quickly, Mayuri hadn't said what he wanted to do, but he knew he wasn't about to let him do it.

"Um, Uncle Kurosutchi? How come you look so… different?" Riley asked, almost scared of his current appearance.

"Why, what do I look like in the future?" he asked her, puzzled.

"A normal person," she smiled weakly.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" he screamed, pounding his fist into the table. "NEMU! I want you to go to the world of the living with Sia and collect data!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied. She showed no emotion in her face, which puzzled Riley, auntie Nemu was always bubbling.

"Good, I'll get you and Sia gigai's, and Sia?"

"Yes Captain?"

"You will be in a human gigai, so that you will fit in with everyone, no offence to you or your father, but dogs don't walk and talk in the world of the living."

"I understand Captain," Sia smiled. She had never been to the world of the living, and was extremely excited.

"Daddy?" Riley asked, making her eyes irrestistable to him.

"What," he awnseredm trying to avoid eye contact.

"Can we go visit Grandpa?"

* * *

_The future_

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed to the group of concerned parent's in the Urahara Shoten. The room quieted as Kisuke stood up, and cleared his throat.

"So, after some extensive study, I have discovered the location of our children, and I'm proud to report that they are being taken care of quite well."

"Where the hell are they?" Grimmjow blurted, a faint look of hope appearing on his face.

"With you."

"Wait, what? No their not, their…"

"Their with us, XX years in the past."

The entire room grew silent. This was a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. The good news was that they were safe, for now, the bad news…

"I think I know what Aizen's trying to do!" Ichigo shouted.

* * *

**So ya, who wants to see what Byakuya does in the next chapter? lol. Im not giving away how many years in the past it was because its gonna be a suprise later (just trust me). Stay tuned :D I think I'm gonna have Aizen in a chapter pretty soon, not sure how soon though, and get the plot a little more developed. Don't worry though its gonna be awesome! Thanks for reading and please continue :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Byakuya's Gonna Kill You

**Chapter 10 YAY! So Aizen's plan is revealed in this chapter, and along with a little Ichiruki love, we also get a fight scene! I hope that you enjoy it!**

**And I still don't own Bleach :(**

* * *

Chapter 10: Byakuya's Gonna Kill You

_The Present, World of the Living_

Ichigo was sitting on his bed, watching Rukia pace back and forth. Even though they had decided to put what they dubbed _the incident _behind themhours ago, she still couldn't get over it.

"Why on earth did we do it?" was all she had said for the better part of the last half-hour. Ichigo just buried his head in his hands.

"How the hell should I know?" he said as he let out and exasperated sigh. She angrily glared at him.

"I'M CONFUSED NEE-SAN!" Kon wailed. He had missed the whole thing, and they knew if they told him, well, they just weren't going to tell him. Rukia sighed and made her way over to Ichigo. She walked in-between his legs, and picked up his hands with hers, bringing them up to a comfortable level. Her height left her head only slightly above his in this position.

"I'm just so confused Ichigo," she gasped, tears beginning to fall down her face. She was surprised when he lifted his hand and wiped away her tears.

"Why? I thought we discussed this," he smiled. "I love you." He pulled her down to his level, and kissed her. She fell on top of him, returning the kiss with much fervor. They were now lying on the bed, her on top of him, her hands traveling up his chest, his wrapped around her waist, traveling up her back. They were so involved in each other, that they didn't notice the sharp spike of spiritual pressure behind them.

"I suggest if you enjoy your life that you take your hands off of my sister Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo and Rukia jumped about 8 feet in the air. They turned around and dropped their jaws when they saw Byakuya Kuchiki leaning against the siding of Ichigo's window.

"Nee-sama, we were just, doing lung exercises! Yes, that's it. We were trying to increase the amount of time we can go without breathing, and the easiest way to do that is to prevent the other person from being able to breathe, so…"

"Renji warned me of this, but I was not expecting such drastic measures," Byakuya sighed, not believing a word of Rukia's obvious lie.

_Good thing he wasn't here the other night._

"I'm gonna kill him," Ichigo growled, thinking about Renji. Then they heard the sound of running in the hallway.

_Awe Damnit_

Masaki burst into the room, a large grin on her face.

"Daddy! Mr. Urahara says he has designs for a… Uncle Bya-kun? You're a shinigami too?"

Byakuya looked absentmindedly at the girl for a minute, then drew Senbonzakura and placed it at Ichigo's throat.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Wait? Uncle Bya-kun!" Masaki yelled as she ran over, pushing her uncle away from Ichigo. He looked at her flabbergasted, had she just dared to push him? However, Masaki then looked at Ichigo, and began to scream.

"I knew that you weren't uncle Bya-kun's favorite relative, but you never told me he wanted to kill you!"

"I didn't till about 30 seconds ago." Masaki then looked at him, and began laughing.

"Ohhhh Ok, I get it now," she chuckled. "Anyways, Urahara said that he has plans for a time machine, which if he gets one built and running, we may be able to go home!"

"Well, that may be the best news I ever heard," Ichigo gasped, still keeping an eye on Byakuya. Masaki laughed as a hell butterfly slowly fluttered onto the tip of Captain Kuchiki's finger.

"Attention all Shinigami in the Soul Society and The World of the Living, the future children of many shinigami have appeared in the world of the living. Lieutenant of Squad 2 Sia Komamura and Lieutenant of Squad 12 Nemu Kurosutchi have been deployed to Karakura town to collect data. The Soul Society is also making attempts to find possibilities of way's to send them back. For now, return to assigned activities as normal."

The butterfly flew away, probably to deliver the message to Uryu and the others.

"So that's what's going on then?" Byakuya sighed. He glanced at Rukia, studied Masaki, and glared at Ichigo before saying, "I must be returning then." He jumped out of the window, and vanished.

When Byakuya was safely out of sight, Ichigo mumbled "I hate that bastard."

* * *

_The Soul Society, Squad 7 Barracks_

"She's my what?" Captain Komamura stuttered as he looked at the half fox-half human that stood in front of him with a giant smile on her face. She had seen her grandfather numerous times, but never in his true form. She wasn't scared by it; she thought that he looked very warm and huggable, like her favorite teddy bear. "Well then, I guess hello?" Captain Komamura sighed as he smiled at the girl.

"We were getting ready to depart, but she wanted to see you, I guess that means that you're going to be a really good grandpa," Sia chuckled as she waved him goodbye. Once they were gone, Sajin turned around to face his lieutenant.

"Tetsuzaemon, I think I'm going to go take a nap."

* * *

_The future, Hueco Mundo_

"Awe, but Aizen-sama, your plan seems to working perfectly, why must we interfere?" a purple-haired arrancar said at the meeting they were currently sitting in.

"Because Ami, the plan is not going the way we originally intended. The original plan was to send the children back to keep their parents from getting together, however, it almost appears as though it's drawing their parent's closer together. So, there's been a slight change in plans.

"So what is the change then?" asked an angry looking black haired arrancar in the back.

"Well Kazuo, my new plan should work much better than the original. You Espada will go attack everyone. The children are still very weak, so we will target them and you all will hurt them, but be sure not to kill them. Their parents will step in to defend them, but you guys won't kill them either."

"Aww, why not?" Ami whined.

"Just be patient, you will seriously injure them and we will then retreat. The children will be so guilt stricken over the injuries that occur to their parents because of them, that they will believe them to be better off if they were never born."

"Mind games eh?"

"You catch on quick Kazuo. Yes, we will give them some time to recover, and then, the plans will begin."

"But If I may ask sir, why do we want to prevent these children from being born? You said yourself, they're quite weak," Gin asked with his creepy smile.

"Because Gin, based on the data I've gathered, one of those children have the potential to become as strong as I am."

* * *

_The Present, Urahara's Training Ground_

"Daddy, why did you gather all of us here?" Masaki inquired. Everyone except Renji and Riley, who were on their way back from the Soul Society, was there.

"Because, I need to kick Renji's ass, and it would do ya'll good to watch a real fight. Know what to do, and what to expect." As if right on cue, the senkaimon opened, and Renji, Riley, Sia and Nemu walked through. Renji quickly noticed Ichigo in his shinigami uniform and immediately thought _Oh Shit. _

"Hey Renji, I need a little payback, and it would do them good to watch us train," Ichigo smirked, slowly unsheathing Zangetsu.

"You're on ginger kid," Renji sneered, drawing his Zanpaktou.

"Everybody give um room," Rukia sighed, waving everyone back.

Once they were a safe distance away, the fight began. Ichigo and Renji quickly shunpoed into the air and clashed swords. Renji jumped back and found footing on a rock. He jumped off and swung his sword high in the air.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" The sword transformed and swung down towards Ichigo, who skillfully dodged. Ichigo then returned the favor, jumping into the air and bringing his sword up over his head.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A blast of Blue energy flew from his sword, Renji managed to dodge it, but not as gracefully as Ichigo. They continued clashing swords and attacking until they got bored with it, and decided to turn up the volume. They both landed on the ground, and brought their swords in front of them.

"Everyone! Stand Back!" Rukia shouted, realizing that with the amount of spiritual pressure that was about to be released, she was unsure if the inexperienced shinigami could handle it.

"BAN-KAI!"

Both Renji and Ichigo were soon enveloped in a huge wave of spirit energy; it caused a backlash, destroying many of the rocks that surrounded them. The children had never seen a bankai, let alone the power that it held. Once the smoke cleared, Renji was the first one visible. He stood still, his hand around the tail of a giant snake made of bone. He now wore a fur coat over his shoulders, with a glare of death in his eyes.

"Hihio Zabimaru," he coldly stated.

Ichigo became visible soon after. After seeing Renji's bankai, they were expecting something awe inspiring from the great Ichigo Kurosaki as well, so when they saw Ichigo's bankai, they were in shock. He now held a much smaller sword, a sword that was pure black with a small chain on the end. His outfit had also changed, and his chest was raped in bandages. He had a similar stare of death in his eyes.

"Tensa Zangetsu."

"You're dad's Bankai is quite pathetic," Ryuji laughed.

"Just wait," Rukia smiled.

Before Renji had time to react, Ichigo was behind him, horizontal in mid air with his zanpaktou thrown over his side.

"Getsuga Tensho," he calmly stated, and with a swing of his arm, he released a wave of _black_ energy, and vanished. Renji had little time to react, and was struck by the attack. He quickly stood back up however, and swung Zabimaru towards the rock that Ichigo stood upon. Ichigo vanished, but Renji had expected this, and swung the front of his sword around and nearly hit Ichigo when he reappeared. Renji read his movements and swung Zabimaru around.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" he screamed. A burst of giant red energy swelled through Zabimaru and fired out of his mouth.

It hit Ichigo dead on.

Ichigo feeling the impact of the direct hit began to fall quickly towards the ground. A giant cloud of smoke enveloped him when he smashed into the ground.

"Renji you idiot! You weren't supposed to hurt him that bad!" Rukia cried as she began to run towards where Ichigo fell. However, she quickly froze when she felt a change in spiritual pressure.

"You didn't think that attack was strong enough to take me out, did you?" They heard a rattling voice say.

"That sounds like daddy, but, more sinister." Masaki worried.

Rukia's eyes grew wide. She realized what he was doing, and was unsure as to how Masaki and the others would react. But it was too late. The smoke began to clear, and Ichigo's face became all too visible. His soft, yet angry face was gone, replaced by a mask, to be more specific, a hollow mask. His eyes were now black with yellow irises. They looked menacing.

"Grrrrraahhhh," his hollowified voice rattled as he breathed. He vanished, and stayed vanished. Masaki was trembling.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. The others looked on, also unable to believe what they were seeing. He wasn't an arrancar with part of a mask, the mask he had was a complete mask, complete with the eyes and the voice, a voice that you only hear when something's trying to eat your soul.

"That fool, he'll do whatever it takes to win," Rukia sighed.

"Getsuga TENSHO!!!" Ichigo screamed as he quickly appeared right in front of Renji. The attack caused a massive explosion. Ichigo jumped backwards and vanished, reappearing in front of Masaki. He peered over his shoulder, to see her eyes full of fear looking up at him. His eyes instantly softened. He put his hand over his face, and pulled the mask up over his eyes. Even though his eyes remained the same color, his face was now visible, and the softness in his eyes had returned completely.

"I'm not that scary am I?" he smiled, his voice still that of a hollow, but much less scary now. Masaki realized that he was still Ichigo, and smiled. He returned his gaze to the smoke that surrounded Renji, for it was dissipating. Renji appeared, bleeding everywhere. His bankai was still intact, but he was visibly exhausted. He weakly looked at Ichigo, who appeared unfazed.

"You win," he weakly smiled, collapsing to the ground.

* * *

"OUCH!!!!!" Renji screamed as Riley and Masaki applied bandages to the wound on his chest. He had a sizeable gash from Ichigo's attack, and Orihime wanted to get it bandaged up before she healed it.

"Stop squirming," Riley sighed at her losing father. "Maybe if you would have won, you wouldn't have gotten beaten up quite as badly."

"It's not like I lost on purpose," Renji barked back. Everyone in the Urahara Shoten burst into laughter.

"So, what did you guys learn," Yourichi smiled as she stood before the room full of people.

"That I need to learn my bankai," Masaki laughed. The room soon followed.

"Good luck with that."

"Let's just stick with learning your shikai first," Ichigo laughed.

* * *

**YAY! Ok so everyone's gonna start training, romance is gonna start to form between everyone in the comming chapters, eventually we will learn how far in the past they are, but its still a secret for now :D It's like 830 saturday night and im really distracted by the Red Wings game, but i wanna try to get at least one more chapter up before monday when the new trimester starts. I hope you enjoyed it and please continue to read!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tattoos in Fox Fire

**YAY! So I worked on this like all day but its finally up! I really like this chapter. It's so cute 3! i hope you guys like it and continue reading**

**I still dont own bleach, if i did, the english dub wouldn't be going on hiatus till Summer**

* * *

Chapter 11. Tattoo's in Fox Fire

"How do you guys wear these things Renji? They're so uncomfortable," whined Sia as she adjusted herself in her new gigai. Renji could only laugh at how awkward she looked in it. It really was an amazing transformation though. One would never know that she was a fox woman. She now looked completely human. She had short red hair that extended just below her chin, with bang like extensions on the sides of her eyes. Her blue eyes now stood out on her white face. Her face, like the rest of her, was little, but Renji thought little suited her quite nicely.

"You get used to it after a while," he smiled as they left the Urahara shoten. Renji, Riley, and Sia were all going to be staying there, but Renji and Sia had decided to go for a walk, and maybe pay Ichigo a visit later.

"So, tell me some things that I should know about the real world Renji." Sia half demanded, half begged. Renji laughed realizing that she was in for the same shock he was when he first came to the real world.

"Well, why don't we just go do some stuff, that will probably be easier than me trying to explain to you. I'll call Ichigo and Rukia and we can all go together."

"Ok!" Sia smiled as Renji grabbed his phone and began to dial Ichigo's number. After arguing with Ichigo's dad, he finally got to talk to Ichigo, and they agreed to meet at the park at 3 o'clock. As Renji and Sia made their way to the park, Sia was overwhelmed with the beauty of earth. Her sensitive nose picked up the sweet scents that floated around in the springtime air. They finally made it to the park, but Ichigo and Rukia hadn't arrived yet. They decided to walk around a little bit and talk.

"So how long have you been a shinigami Renji?" she asked with a soft smile.

"I don't even know, like 55 years maybe?" Renji pondered. How long had he been a shinigami? He had lost track of time after a while. He was immortal after all, and time didn't really mean much to him. "What about you Sia?"

"Hmm, about 17 years I think. After the academy, I joined the Onmitsukido. My daddy wasn't very happy, but respected my decision. I moved up the ranks after assassinating a huge underground kingpin. Captain noticed my abilities and promoted me to 3rd seat. I stayed there for a while and really enjoyed it because it allowed me to get to know my captain better. After the winter war, she was fed up with Omaeda and we switched positions. I was scared at first of the responsibilities that came with being a lieutenant, but the Captain helped me so much. I'm so grateful for what I have, and I can only hope that my Father is proud of me and my achievements."

"I'm positive that your father is proud of what you've done," Renji smiled at her. She looked back up at him; he towered over her, and returned his smile. He couldn't help but notice her beautiful blue eyes. They looked at him with unwavering trust and kindness. He couldn't comprehend what he was feeling, but it was an overwhelming happiness that had come about by just being with her. "I was a member of Squad 5 under Aizen, but I guess he noticed I was too much of a rebel for his plans, so he had me transferred to squad 11. I was the 6th seat there and asked Ikkaku to train me. We trained for what seemed like forever, but I was very indebted for how much stronger he helped me become. I was then promoted to my current position on the same day that we went to arrest Rukia. I guess Aizen was right though, I am a rebel," he smiled at her. _Why am I doing this so much? Smiling? I smile sometimes, but not this much. _However, Renji continued to smile. _I've liked her ever since I met her. She had such a bubbly personality. She's kinda klutzy too, she trips on her own tiny feet, but it's so cute when she does it. Wait, did I just think that she was cute? Well, I didn't say that she was cute; I said that her tripping on herself is cute. But isn't that the same thing? DAMNIT I'm so confused right now!_

Renji continued to argue with himself whilst an oblivious Sia took in the sights, sounds, and smells of the park. She loved everything she saw. She looked like a little girl coming to the park for the first time. She spotted Ichigo and Rukia on the other side of the park, and turned around to get Renji.

"Come on, I see Ichigo and Rukia," she squealed in excitement. She grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him along behind her, waving her free arm and giggling the entire time. She was so caught up in running, that she failed to notice the divot in the ground, and promptly tripped. Renji quickly noticed, and grabbed her from behind, catching her just before he hit the ground. Ichigo and Rukia laughed as Renji and Sia's faced turned beat red. "Um…..thanks Renji," she chuckled as he pulled her up.

"Ya, no problem," he nervously laughed. Neither of them noticed, or cared that Renji hadn't let go of her waist, except of course, for Ichigo and Rukia.

"Oooooooooooo, do you see what I see Ichigo? Rukia sang as she tried to hold back laughter. Ichigo however couldn't.

"I wish I had my Camera," he snickered. They continued walking towards the flustered "teens" trying to hold back their giggles.

"So, uh, what do you guys wanna do? Renji mumbled as he realized that he was still holding Sia. He quickly let go and they both looked away from each other.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie!" Rukia quickly chimed in. Ichigo's wallet cringed as the words came out of Rukia's mouth, but a movie did sound good.

"So what do you wanna see?" Ichigo asked his, well, was she his girlfriend?

"Hmmm, let's go see (Insert Movie that's not New Moon here) (nothing against people who like it, but can you imagine Ichigo going to see it? I think not lol).

"Alright," Ichigo smiled as he waved the red faced couple to follow. They made their way to the movie theater, Renji and Sia only giving each other glances when they were sure the other wasn't looking. Ichigo and Rukia were walking side by side, and a shiver raced up his spine when Rukia…grabbed his hand! She wanted to hold his hand, in public! Ichigo and Rukia knew that they loved each other, but they had kept their relationship private. Was Rukia even aware of what she was doing? It wasn't that Ichigo minded holding Rukia's hand, but were they ready to tell their friends of their more than friendship? Ichigo thought about it, and sighed, tightening his grip on Rukia's hand, which made her smile grow wider. Renji, who had been busy trying to avoid eye contact with Sia, suddenly discovered Rukia's hand inside of Ichigo's.

_ARE THEY DATING NOW! WHAT THE HELL!_ Renji couldn't believe it. Those two never did anything but fight and now their, holding hands? He allowed his brain a moment to process this before he shook the images out of his head. He allowed himself to look at Sia. Was what he was feeling the same thing that Ichigo and Rukia were? Renji had thought that he had been in love with Rukia, but he never felt the way around Rukia that he does now around Sia. But how could this be? He hadn't known Sia for more than a couple months. Is it possible to fall in love with someone that quick? He looked at Sia for a while, and shifted his gaze ahead again. They entered the movie theater and paid for their movies (well OK, Ichigo paid) and sat down to the movie. After the movie, they decided to go back to the park for ice cream (and again, Ichigo paid). Ichigo and Rukia ended up getting separated from Renji and Sia, Rukia wanted to go see the dog park. So Renji and Sia walked down a path at the park eating their ice cream in a semi-comfortable silence. Sia suddenly stopped walking and looked up at Renji. He quickly noticed that she stopped, and turned to see what was wrong. She looked at him with intense passion in her eye.

"Renji…" she stopped.

"What?" Renji asked nervously. What was she going to ask him? He was almost in a cold sweat.

"Where's the bathroom?" Renji fell to the ground.

* * *

Renji and Sia sat inside their room at the Urahara Shoten. They hadn't spoken much since they came home, so Kisuke and his evilness decided to put them in the same room. Renji made a mental note to kill him when his guard was down. Sia slowly stood up, still in her gigai, however now in a cute camisole and a pair of sweats, and made her way over to Renji. He looked up at her as she sat down in front of him. She looked at him intensely with her deep blue eyes. He could only stare back at her, almost losing himself in her stare.

"Renji…" she stopped again.

"The bathroom's down the hall and too the left," he stated.

"No, I don't need to use the bathroom Renji. I need to…" she looked down. Renji grabbed her hand.

"You can tell me," he smiled sweetly. This was what she hated; this is why she felt like this.

_Why is he so damn sweet!_

She slowly looked back up at him and tears began to fall down her face. "I…I have these feelings Renji… Ever since I met you… I've… felt different around you… I…I THINK I LOVE YOU RENJI!" she sobbed. She couldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't believe that she had just blurted that out to him. She felt like such an idiot. She was ready to give up when she felt a finger underneath her chin, and it lifted her head up back to eye level with his. He took his thumb and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He smiled softly at her as the tears slowly started to stop.

"I think I love you too Sia," he chuckled. He finally realized what he was feeling that day. It was love. He loved Sia, but it took until now to be able to admit it. Her eyes grew big, and the tears started to fall again as she felt a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and pulled her into an embrace. This time, at least they were tears of joy. They held each other for a while, before gently falling asleep in each other's arms.

A small flash was seen from the dark hallway. After a few minutes, a soft noise was heard from the other side of the shop. "Look Yoruichi, I got a picture!"

* * *

**YAY so thats that. Im writing another story now too so i think im gonna rotate writing chapters for the stories so when chapter 3 is written for my other story (go read it i like it) i will write chapter 12. I think its gonna be Orihime and Ulquiorra. Oh, and if anyone reading this is a Detroit Red Wing or knows one, I have a statement i would like to pass along... STOP LOSING!!!! well ttyl thanks for reading and please feel free to comment!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Princess and Her Keeper

**YAY CHAPTER 12! I hope you guys like it, as promised its Orihime and Ulquiorra. It might be a little corney but i think its cute :D Please continue reading and supporting :D I love nothing more than when i get an email with someone saying that they like it, except maybe not having any AP english homework lol**

**BTW I still dont own Bleach or south park**

* * *

Chapter 12. The Princess and her Keeper

_How the hell did this happen to me?_ Ulquiorra wondered as he stood in what was at least the fifth store he and Orihime had been to that day. Orihime had somehow found a way to drag him along with her on a shopping trip. Why she didn't call Rangiku instead he will never figure out. So here he was, standing in the middle of (insert favorite store here), holding about 12 bags as Orihime ran around grabbing things off the rack.

"Don't you think this would look nice Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime smiled as she held a blue top with light blue bubbles on it.

"Yes, it would look lovely Orihime," He sighed. Where did the girl come up with this money anyway? He walked over to stand next to the changing room. He knew by this point that Orihime needed an opinion on everything she tried on. He stood there waiting for what seemed like forever, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You too!" Grimmjow screamed when he saw Ulquiorra standing next to the dressing room. Ulquiorra turned around and nodded to see Grimmjow holding about as many bags as him.

"Who dragged you here?" Ulquiorra pondered. Grimmjow sighed.

"I lost a fight to Nel, so she said I had to take her shopping," Grimmjow said on what was almost the verge of tears. "What about you?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out. I…"

"Ulquiorra-kun! How does this look!" Orihime sang as she jumped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a low cut green t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. Ulquiorra turned around to give her his usual _that looks lovely Orihime _when he froze. She didn't look lovely, she looked…sexy! His mouth hung open for a moment before he swallowed hard and stuttered.

"That's… very…nice looking…Orihime." He swallowed again as Orihime smiled.

"YAY!" she shouted, oblivious to his feelings. She ran back into the changing room. "Ok, I'll buy this and we can go home kay?"

Ulquiorra stood there awe struck. He turned around to talk to Grimmjow but he had already been dragged off by Nel. _Sexy? Orihime? How's that possible? She's the sweet, bubbly Orihime who is oblivious to so many things. She cooked spaghetti with grape jelly for god's sake! _Ulquiorra followed Orihime to the checkout line and continued to think. _What am I thinking! She's a human. This gigai must be affecting my thoughts. Stupid human emotions are getting to me. _

Ulquiorra sat on the couch that night still pondering what had happened that day. Orihime was in the kitchen cooking god knows what and Sosuke was flipping channels. He settled on South Park and was lost in the TV universe. Ulquiorra needed to take a walk, so he stood and made his way to the door. Orihime saw him and ran over to his side.

"Can I go on a walk with you Ulquiorra?" she chimed. He wanted to say no, but found it impossible. He nodded his head and opened the door. Orihime turned around and looked at Sosuke. "Sosuke turn off the noodles when the timer goes off kay?" Sosuke nodded and went back to watching Kenny die…again.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Orihime walked down the dark street in silence. Orihime had a steady smile on her face, while Ulquiorra's face was full of confusion. It was late March, and the snow was still fighting with the spring time warmth. Tonight, the snow won. It was light at first, and then got a little heavier. Orihime stopped to stare at the snow falling gently onto the trees. Ulquiorra turned around and stared at her. How did such simple things make her so happy?

"Do you know what makes snow so magical Ulquiorra?" Orihime smiled as she turned to look at Ulquiorra. He blushed and looked away.

"No." he quickly replied. Orihime smiled and looked up.

"Snow is just frozen rain. And when you stop to think about it, every rain drop looks the same. However, when the snow is kissed by the cold air, it changes. It becomes its own self, and gains individuality. When the rain is touched by its love, the cold winter air, it becomes unique and shines in front of it. No two snowflakes are alike, even though they come from the rain. When someone is around someone that makes them happy, they drop their façade and become what they truly are, unique. I believe that's what makes the snow so magical. I believe that we can all learn a lesson from it, and become ourselves." She stopped and turned to look at Ulquiorra, who was just staring.

_Did she just say that? _He shook his head and let out a small laugh. She looked at him puzzled. He walked over to her and took her hand in his. "Come on Orihime, you're gonna catch a cold standing here like this." She smiled at him as they turned to walk home, hand in hand.

* * *

"Damn!" Ulquiorra growled as he stubbed his toe on the coffee table. The snow storm had caused the power to go out. Luckily, he and Orihime had gotten home before the storm got to bad. Orihime was content sitting on tho lightrikka to lightthe storm got to his.

from it, and become ourselves.", it becomes unique ane couch until the power came back on, but Ulquiorra was determined to fix it. Well he was, but quickly gave up. Ulquiorra sat down and leaned his arm against the arm rest, placing his head in his hand. Orihime was sitting next to him, and Sosuke on the other side of the room, unable to see them.

"I have an idea!" Sosuke shouted suddenly. Ulquiorra and Orihime, who had been half asleep, jumped when he shouted.

"What is it Sosuke?" Orihime asked.

"Why don't you tell me how you and dad really met? You gave me a story but considering what I know now it was probably a load of bull, so how about the truth?"

"What did we tell you?" Ulquiorra wondered. He was curious now.

"You told me that you met at a school dance when you were voted King and Queen."

"BS," Orihime and Ulquiorra sighed in unison. They gave each other nervous glances, which they were barely able to make out in the dark. Ulquiorra sighed and decided to start.

"Well, as you know, I am an Arrancar, and Orihime is a human. Last year me and another Arrancar named Yammy came to earth on a mission for our master Sosuke Aizen."

"Is that where my name came from," Sosuke interrupted. Ulquiorra thought about it.

"Probably. Hopefully you're not like him though. Anyways, we were on a mission to scout the strength of Ichigo Kurosaki. Yammy began to suck the souls of everyone in Karakura town, and Orihime's best friend Tatsuki was one of them. Orihime ran to her rescue. That was the first time we met. She tried to help Tatsuki and Chad showed up to fight us, but was quickly defeated. Orihime tried to help him and engage us in battle, but was quickly defeated as well, along with Ichigo. We were about to kill all of them when Kisuke and Yoruichi showed up and forced us to retreat. Aizen found Orihime's power's intriguing, so we sent a distraction team that included Grimmjow to earth to engage everyone in battle. Orihime, who had been training in the soul society with Rukia, was passing through the dongai when I basically kidnapped her. We took her to Hueco Munco and mentally tortured her and held her as our prisoner. It was a distraction to get Ichigo and the others out of Karakura so that Aizen could make his move. Ichigo rescued Orihime but she was quickly taken again by me. I was debating on weather or not weather to follow orders to kill her when Ichigo burst in and fought me. We practically killed each other but in the end he won and I dissolved into ash. For some reason of which I will never fully understand, Orihime used her power to bring me back to life when Ichigo was making his way back to Earth to battle Aizen. After Aizen's retreat, I came to live here." Ulquiorra finished his long winded story and looked at Orihime. She looked at him with a strange look in her eyes, and then smiled.

"What do you mean you don't know why I saved you?" Orihime asked. He gave her a look of bewilderment.

"Why did you save me?"

Orihime smiled again. "Because you have a heart Ulquiorra-kun. When you were dying, you showed me your true self; you dropped your façade and allowed me to see what you really were, a lonely man searching for companionship. I didn't think of you as a hollow anymore because you showed me that you had a heart. I couldn't let you die. I, I just couldn't let you." A tear fell down her face. They quickly stopped though when she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close. She buried her head in his chest, thankful that Sosuke couldn't see them.

"Because I was around someone that made me feel a way that I had never felt before, someone that made me happy. I was touched by my love, the princess from Karakura. I was finally able to drop my façade, and become my true self, just like the snow." Orihime stopped breathing. Had he just said what she thought he said? She looked up at him, and was able to make out a small smile on his face. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and brought him down to her level, delivering a soft kiss. She pulled away and laid her head on his chest.

"Night Ulquiorra-kun."

"Good night Orihime."

* * *

**So how was it? awesome? lol I hope you guys like it! off to chapter 4 for my other story, dont expect many more quick updates till next weekend, i think im gonna have a lot of homework this week (like 2 papers due this week lol why is that funny) Ok well TTYL Chapter 13 comming eventually**


	13. Chapter 13: The King's Angel

**Ok, sorry this took so long, go look at chapter 5 of my other story if you wanna know why this took so long. I hope you like it, Grimmjow and Nel with a smidge of Ichiruki! I love you guys thank you so much for reading! ill try to make my next update sooner!**

* * *

Chapter 13. The King's Angel

Grimmjow sat on Chad's sofa watching television. He found himself doing this quite frequently since coming to the world of the living. Among his favorites were South Park and Fairy Tail. He liked Fairy Tail since he found Natsu to be a complete idiot, and South Park because it was violent and had sick humor.

_Is there really nothing more to living than school and television?_ As he was pondering this the phone rang. He sighed, immediately knowing who it was.

"It's for you" Chad, Satoru, and Hiro said in unison from the kitchen. Grimmjow reluctantly picked up the phone and placed it by his ear, only to immediately pull it away due to the screeching coming from the other end.

"HI GRIMMJOW!" Nel sang from the phone at Ichigo's. Grimmjow made a mental note to destroy it next time he was at Ichigo's.

"What do you want today Nel?" he asked. This was a common occurrence.

"Can we go to the beach today? I've invited everyone to come with us!"

"Nel, it's March, it's still cold outside."

"It's not like we're going swimming silly! We're gonna go play volleyball and build sandcastles and have a fire and all sorts of fun stuff. We've even rented the inn at the beach so we can stay all weekend! You're the only one who wasn't coming, so I wanted to invite you Grimmjow," she said sweetly. He could tell that she had one of those big stupid grins on her face. He turned around to look at the guys in the kitchen. His jaw dropped when he saw them all standing there with luggage and in vacation clothes staring at him. He sighed and turned back into the phone.

"All right, I'll come, but I won't like it!" Nel squealed into the phone and hung up. Hiro then handed a bag to his father.

"I already packed you stuff" he snickered. Grimmjow glared at him and snatched away the bag.

* * *

The gang consisting of Nel, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Sia, Uryu, Nemu, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Masaki, Riley, Hiro, Ryuji, Sosuke, Satoru, and Shaolin, arrived at the beach at about 5 pm. The wind was blowing slightly and the air was chilly. However, this did not stop everyone's excitement.

"I challenge you, Ichigo Kurosaki, to a sandcastle contest!" Renji and Uryu simultaneously screamed as they pointed a finger at Ichigo, who grinned evilly.

"You're SO ON!" he shouted as they ran to find the best patches of sand. The girls sighed. Rukia and Orihime decided to go for a walk along the shore. Urahara and Yoruichi decided to go fishing, the kids decided to join the sandcastle contest, Sia decided to use her wonderful nose to look for treasure with Nemu, Toshiro decided to sleep, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Chad, and Ulquiorra decided to play volleyball, (now imagine Ulquiorra playing volleyball. Now laugh lol). This left Grimmjow and Nel. Nel was just smiling at life, while Grimmjow stood, irritated at it. Nel looked at him with curiosity and gave him a sweet smile, playing with her fingers behind her back. Her eyes suddenly got big and bright as she giggled and grabbed Grimmjow's hand.

"Come on Grimmjow! We can go look for shells together by the shore!" She started dragging him as she ran to the shore.

"Let go of me you crazy bitch!" he screamed at her as he was dragged by her overwhelming strength. She threw him towards the shore and watched him fall into the water as she began to laugh. She bent over to clutch her stomach from her laughter. He glared at her as her face turned red. She fell to the sand laughing; she loved getting Grimmjow worked up. He smiled evilly.

"You want something to laugh about?" he chuckled. She stopped laughing and looked up at him, fear growing in her eyes.

"No Grimmjow stop!" she shouted as she got up. She began to run the other way as he ran after her. ""Stop Grimmjow no!" she shouted. He now began to laugh.

"Oh no, if you want something to laugh about I'm gonna give you something" he smiled as he used his sonido to catch up and tackle her from behind. He landed on top of her and rolled her over, sitting on her waist.

"No Grimmjow STOP IT!" she started screaming as he poked his fingers into her sides. She began laughing hysterically, squirming trying to get away. He tickled her more aggressively now, bringing tears to her eyes. She rolled over to find a crab walking along the sand, which she promptly grabbed and threw at Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow shouted as the crab pinched his nose, allowing Nel to escape. She took off as Grimmjow ripped the crab from his nose and threw it into the ocean. He turned around and gave an evil grin, beginning his chase again. She decided that she would use the only available method to escape him; she'd jump in the water. She knew that Grimmjow, being the kitty that he was, wouldn't dare pursue her. She ran towards the waters edge, and jumped in. She swam out slightly, turning around to find Grimmjow standing at the shore shouting at her. She was too far out to hear what he was saying. She laughed as she began to swim back, noticing that her arms were really heavy. She suddenly felt very cold, and could faintly make out Grimmjow jumping in the water as her vision went black.

* * *

Nel slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a comfy bed. She was in the hotel by the beach. She remembered that Ichigo and the others all chipped in to rent out the hotel for the day. She went to remove the covers, only to find that not only was she ridiculously cold, but that there was something preventing her from doing so. She pushed herself into an upright position while still holding the covers close, to find Grimmjow sitting next to the bed, slouched over sleeping on top of her. She smiled at how innocent he looked. Yes, mean old Grimmjow looked soft in this state. His eyes were shut peacefully and his mouth hung open slightly. His arms were cuddled underneath his body, his head resting on her legs. His back moved up and down with every breath he took. Nel smiled upon seeing her normally grouchy friend like this. Grimmjow wasn't one to open up to anyone, or expose himself to anyone. Nel began to run her fingers threw his hair.

_If you only opened up to people, they would begin to see you like I do Grimmjow. _She jumped slightly when she noticed him begin to twitch his nose. He slowly opened his eyes, to find Nel starring at him awkwardly. He realized what he had done.

"WHAAAA!" he screamed as he jumped up, falling into the dresser behind him, causing Nel to burst out laughing. He rubbed his head as he bared his teeth at her. He stood up and brushed his shirt.

"Last time I worry over your ass!" He barked. Nel went from laughing to an incredibly sad feeling. Grimmjow went to exit the room when Nel jumped out of bed and grabbed Grimmjow's arm, realizing that she was wearing her pajamas.

"Please….please stay Grimmjow," she pleaded softly as she looked down. She fought back the tears in her eyes. She hadn't realized it until now, but even with all her great friends, she was lonely. The fact that Grimmjow, someone from her own world, her own kind was worried about her made her feel whole again. Grimmjow turned and saw her pathetic state and sighed, shoving her back into the bed. She umphed as she hit the bed. She sat Indian style as Grimmjow took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Idiot," he stated, realizing that she probably wanted to know how she got here in the first place. Her eyes grew wide as he said this. He turned his head to look at her and in that Grimmjow way of his began explaining. "You jumped in the lake, in March. If you would have been paying attention in class instead of doodling you would have known that water warms slower than air and land. That water was 12 degrees (I'm American so sorry everyone else it's Fahrenheit). Part of it was still frozen for god's sakes! Considering the fact that you had a cold, and how you were dressed, you're body went into shock. I had to get in the water and save your ass" he shivered at the thought of getting in the water. He tensed up upon Nel hugging him.

"Thanks Grimmjow," she smiled. He shoved her off of him and stood up. She fell over and looked up at him, he refusing to look at her. "Why do you act like this, I know you're an ass sometimes but what has gotten into you!" He turned around to her glaring angrily.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" he screamed. She recoiled in fear, this was genuine anger. "I….I don't know!" he finally shouted. Her eyes grew big. She leaned forward to listen to him. He sat back down on the bed. "Ever since we got here, I've felt… lonely, I think. But I've never needed companionship, why now?" Nel sat next to Grimmjow and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sure you did. You had 6 fraccion. Now you may say it's because they were your underlings. But you wouldn't have that many unless you were in true need of companionship. Not to mention" she looked up at his eyes, which were staring back at her. "You're alone in a brand new world, there's only 3 of us, you're bound to feel lonely. But, you're not Grimmjow. Even though Ulquiorra would _never _admit it, he will always help you. And…" she said blushing slightly and turning away, "I'm here too." Grimmjows eyes shot open.

_Damnit. Did I really just spout out my inner most thoughts to her? What the hell is happening? Damn Urahara must have done something to this gigai. I don't have any emotions, only rage and instinct. An instinct to kill. Why has this world turned me so SOFT!_

"Grimmjow?" Nel questioned as she noticed him enter thought. He snapped out of it and looked at her. "Wanna go to the campfire?" Grimmjow looked outside. It was dark and Ichigo and Rukia had started the campfire, after Ichigo told Rukia she was too little to start the fire, which led Rukia to spray him with lighter fluid and chase him around the beach firing shakkaho blasts at him.

"Ya sure lets go," he sighed as they got off the bed. She followed him out to the beach. It was only 8 so they still had a while before everyone would want to go to bed. Grimmjow and Nel sat down and began roasting their marshmallows.

The night was fun. Everyone sharing stories. All of the children had succeeded in making their parents faces turn red at least once. Ichigo and Rukia mostly argued, leaving all but Renji and Sia unaware of their relationship status. Nemu conducted a study of the fire, and Sia had wound up chasing a seagull that stole her marshmallow. Urahara even told everyone how he and Yoruichi met, scaring everyone for the rest of their lives. Slowly everyone went to their rooms. Everyone had their own room since they rented the whole hotel. Ichigo and Rukia left, leaving Nel and Grimmjow the last ones on the beach. Grimmjow looked up at Nel, who was staring at the stars.

"Hueco Munco didn't have stars," she smiled. "They're so beautiful, so magical." Grimmjow continued to stare at her. Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, her hair flowing in the wind. He felt mesmerized by her.

_What is this I'm feeling? I feel like I do before a fight, nervous, and an overwhelming joy spreading through me. My stomach feels funny. Why does she look so pretty all the sudden? Am I? No. I can't be in love. Not to mention no one would ever love me. But she so pretty, it's almost like…_

His thoughts were cut off when a pair of lips met his. He jumped in surprise of the contact from Nel. She was kissing him? She stopped and looked at him, and upon seeing the astonished look on his face quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow. I don't know what came over me" she sighed with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

_He hates me know I know it! Damn, why am I such a screw up? _She suddenly felt a large pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, and a warm body press against her back. His head rested on her shoulder.

"Why are you sorry? You finally made me feel like I'm important, like I'm needed." Nel's eyes grew wide as he spun her around and kissed her. She eagerly accepted the kiss, and allowed him to deepen it. His right arm was wrapped tightly around her waist while his left arm made its way up into her green hair. Her arms wrapped around his back and his neck. They kissed like this until they needed air, and upon pulling away, stared into each others eyes.

"I missed you," she smiled as she took a deep breath, and they started again.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia had finally found their rooms. They were right across the hall from each other.

"Good night," Ichigo smiled as he kissed Rukia. He turned around to open the door to his room when he felt Rukia grab him and pull him into her room. She threw him down on the bed and shut the door.

"Don't even think your staying in a different room," she snickered.

"Why not?" he gulped as she made her way over to him and pushed him down onto the bed. She was now hovering Inches from his face. She lowered her mouth to his ear and began to whisper seductively.

"Cuz how are we going to have any fun if you're in the other room?" Ichigo's look of fright quickly turned into an evil smile as Rukia dimmed the lights.

* * *

**HAHAHA so did you guys like it? Only a couple more couples gotta get together before the plot really is gonna take hold! I;m thinking about another IchiRuki chapter too whatda think? So i hope you guys like it and continue reading! If i dont update before christmas Merry Christmas!**


	14. Chapter 14: First Date

YAY FOR UPDATES! So this is so Ichiruki goodness! its like all fluff no plot but i love it and i hope you do too! it should be hilarious since its 330 in the morning and im entering my humor phase of tiredness lol. I hope you guys like it and PLEASE! review!

* * *

Chapter 14: First Date

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and took in the morning light. He found a beautiful raven haired shinigami in his arms, lying next to him in bed. However, unlike the previous encounter, he was very much happy. He snuggled her closer to him and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. I think it's kinda late," Ichigo whispered sweetly into her ear. She started to move and opened her eyes. She rolled over to look at Ichigo and smiled.

"You have morning breathe" she smiled at him.

"Speak for yourself" he smiled back as he gently kissed her. "Its better when you remember ain't it?" Rukia giggled and got out of bed. He watched her make her way over to the bathroom to brush her teeth, not bothering to get dressed first. He rolled over on the bed to gaze out the window, when his eyes caught the clock. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he jumped out of the bed.

"What did you forget again?" Rukia shouted as she ran out of the bathroom. "Well basically last night you"

"NO NOT THAT! LOOK AT THE CLOCK!" Rukia looked at the clock.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S 11:30!" The others were sure to be awake by now and wondering where Ichigo _and _Rukia could possibly be, or what they could possibly be doing. Then, a realization hit Rukia.

"Your door was open when I dragged you in here last night wasn't it," she stuttered as she put her clothes on.

"Shit!" Ichigo realized as he did his belt. They looked at each other and peeked out of the peephole to see _everyone _sitting in his bedroom, waiting, staring at Rukia's door. They're jaws dropped and they looked at each other.

"Well, damn, now what?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I'm not sure; we can't leave through the door. They know something's up. I wonder how long they've been sitting there?"

Ichigo surveyed his surroundings. He noticed that the window in the room was very tiny, but would have to do. "We can climb out the window and hang out, and come back in a couple hours and say that we were in town." Rukia's eyes lit up as she nodded in agreement.

_My first official date with Ichigo! _She ran over to the window and opened it up and easily slipped out of it, landing 3 floors down to the ground. Ichigo was next, but considering how much bigger he was, didn't have as easy a time as Rukia.

"Rukia, I think I'm stuck!" Ichigo said as his front half stuck out the window. Rukia laughed as she jumped up to the window and braced herself against the building. She pulled Ichigo, who after so trying, finally plopped out of the window, and sent them both racing towards the ground. They laughed as they hit the ground, and jumped up and ran off towards town.

* * *

As Ichigo and Rukia walked into town, they couldn't help but get swept up in the local fair. They walked around town, hand in hand, taking in the sights of the fair. Rukia's eyes grew wide as she spotted the rollercoaster which lay in front of them.

"What's that?" she inquired.

"It's a rollercoaster. It's supposed to scare you and excite you at the same time."

"Like you last night?" Rukia stated quietly. Ichigo could only laugh back. "Not quite like that. Come on, let's go ride it." He dragged her to the line, which was rather short.

"It looks scary Ichigo," she shivered as she looked at the twists, drops, upside-down spins, and the sheer speed of the cart. He laughed.

"I promise it's fun Rukia," he smiled. She nodded nervously as they stepped onto the ride. They were seated next to each other and securely buckled in. The car jerked and Rukia squealed. Ichigo laughed and gently grabbed her hand. "Now, if we were gonna die, would I have made both of us get on it?" he laughed. Rukia would have kicked him if she could have, but her feet were held in place. The car reached the top of the hill, and stopped momentarily, allowing the riders to see how high they were. "Ready?" Rukia nodded her head reluctantly as the cart began its trek downwards. Rukia began screaming loudly as Ichigo could only laugh. She squeezed his hand, but it could not stop her stomach from moving. It was a rather short ride, but to her it had felt like a life time.

"So how was it?" he asked as she got of the ride dazed. She shook her head and promptly kicked him in the shin. "OUCH!"

"It was terrifying! I can't believe you made me do that!"

"Sorry, it was supposed to be fun! Come on let's"

"Let's ride that one next!" she smiled pointing at another ride. His jaw dropped, but quickly turned into an angry smirk.

"You dirty bitch!" he smirked.

"But I'm your dirty bitch" she giggled as she kissed him.

* * *

"Are we sure they're in there together? We've been sitting here for 4 hours" Ulquiorra sighed. Not that he could complain. Orihime had sat down in his lap and promptly fallen asleep, drawing many ooo's and ahhh's from their friends. Ulquiorra sighed as he held her sleeping waist. "As fun as sitting here is, I can't help but feel that there's something better we could be doing."

"But Ichigo and Rukia Sooooooooooo slept together last night!" Yoruichi squealed. Masaki was in the corner of the room, appearing as though she were gonna vomit every time Yoruichi said that. "We're so not gonna miss an opportunity to catch them in the act!" She had the evilest grin on her face at this point.

"That's my little demon Yoruichi!" Kisuke sang. "Speaking of demons, Nel and Grimmjow are missing out…..on…all…the..fun."

The room was soon empty, aside from Ulquiorra and the sleeping Orihime. Ulquiorra was given a camera to snap a photo when they came out. Everyone else went looking for Nel and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sighed.

"I fear that I will never understand humans."

* * *

"Ichigo! Do you think we've killed off enough time? My feet hurt," Rukia whined as they walked around. They had done most of the activities, and after looking down at his watch, nodded his head.

"Ya, we can probably go back. I can't wait to see the look on their faces" he grinned evilly.

"Ichigo?" Rukia inquired as they were almost at the hotel. He turned around and looked her directly in her violet eyes. "You don't, well, regret what we did last night do you?" His eye grew wide. She was serious about what she had said. He closed his eyes as a gentle smile over took his face. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"I will _never _regret anything I've done with you Rukia." He took her hand and led her back to the hotel.

* * *

Grimmjow and Nel had fallen asleep in Nel's room. While they hadn't done anything, they were however; both sprawled out on her bed. They were sleeping quite comftorably in each other's arms, until a rude noise made them jump awake.

"I KNEWED IT!" Kisuke screamed as the rest of the group snapped their camera's. Nel and Grimmjow both jumped up about 8 feet in the air, landing on top of each other.

"It's not what it looks like!" they shouted in unison. Their faces grew beat red as they buried their faces underneath the covers.

"Well now that we got the evidence, we need to go check on Ichigo and Rukia" Yoruichi smiled. Nel and Grimmjow shot up.

"Ichigo and Rukia!"

"Ichigo never made it to his room last night, but the door was opened…"

At that note, everyone ran back up to Ichigo's room.

* * *

The gang stood outside Rukia's bedroom ready to pounce the moment they came out. They were all snickering, and by now Orihime had woke up. It was 4 in the afternoon; they had to come out soon.

"As long as they've been in there they must have been going all night and morning, or Ichigo really is a beast in bed like I predicted" Yoruichi practically drooled. Masaki was in the corner with a green face.

"Can we please stop this conversation? I feel like I'm gonna be sick and these mental images will never go away. Yoruichi decided to torture the orange haired teen.

"Oh imagine it Masaki. Ichigo's hand running up Rukia's thigh as she let's out a moan of pleasure. "Oh Ichigo" she cries as he nibbles on her ear lobes, slowly moving down her neck, lower and lower. Then, the moment she's been anticipating, he..."

"STOP IT!" Masaki, and everyone else shouted. Yoruichi was the only one finding pleasure in these images. Yoruichi wiped the drool from her mouth and giggled. They heard a noise and fixated on the door, camera's ready.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks them from their left. They all snap their confused heads in unison to find Ichigo and Rukia standing in the hallway. Rukia was holding a large chappy plushy and cotton candy. They're jaws dropped.

"But you, and her, and then, and last night!" they shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked as Ichigo walked into his room. She went into hers to put her things away and came back out.

"But we thought you and Ichigo slept together last night!"

"What the hell would give you that idea? Like I'd get within 5 feet of sleeping with that midget" Ichigo scoffed. They looked at him, and frowned.

"Damnit!" they shouted as they trudged away. Once they were gone Ichigo quietly made his way over to Rukia and swept her up in his arms.

"Sorry" he whispered in her ear as he kissed it.

"You'll just have to make up for it later." She grinned.

"I knew it," Masaki laughed behind them. They jumped at her voice.

"Masaki, we just, ah…"

"I'm your daughter remember?" she laughed as she walked away. She turned around to look at them.

"Next time, please don't make it so obvious, and don't make Yoruichi put those images in my head again" she laughed. Ichigo and Rukia followed her out of the hotel, hoping the rest of the day went better.

* * *

**END! update soon if i can. Merry Christmas! Oh look another episode of death note! lol**


	15. Chapter 15: Daffodils

**Ok, so I was trying to figure out how to get Toshiro and Rangiku together, and low and behold i woke up 20 minutes b4 my alarm monday. And for some reason at 540 in the morning, this popped into my head. Why? i have no freakin idea, but I hope you guys like it! The ending popped into my head in calculus yesterday (in the middle of a quiz at that) so i hope its good lol i need better places to randomly come up with ideas lol**

* * *

Chapter 15: Daffodils

"Well Mama, I guess the good news is that your fever's going down" a worried Motoko tried to smile at Rangiku. Rangiku had suddenly fallen ill after they went outside earlier. Motoko thought that she had a cold, and the cold outside weather caused it to go into overdrive. She had been fine when stalking out Ichigo earlier. Toshiro just stood against the door frame with a cold look on his face. Rangiku had been waking up and falling asleep since she had gotten sick. The others were worried, but Motoko and Toshiro told them not to worry about it and to continue to enjoy their vacation since they would be leaving tomorrow. Rangiku had woken up now though and seemed to be feeling better.

"Your worrying to much Motoko, I'll be ok go have fun with the others" Rangiku smiled as Motoko sat down on the bed.

"But Mama!" Motoko protested. She opened her mouth again but felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"She's right Motoko, go have fun I'll watch her. She's my lieutenant and she's my responsibility" Toshiro smiled at his future daughter. She looked up at him shocked. "Besides," he added as an evil grin formed on his face, "Maybe she can get that paperwork that she's been putting off done." Motoko giggled.

"You're so heartless Captain!" Rangiku screamed as she sat up in bed.

"See? She's feeling better already." Motoko smiled and kissed Toshiro on the cheek as she exited the room. She exited the room and shut the door. The smile on Toshiro's face quickly turned into a frown. He raised his eyebrow and sighed at his lieutenant. He sat down on the bed and refused to look at her.

"What's wrong captain? You forget the paper work?" she asked concerned. Her captain never looked upset. EVER!

"Why do you insist on worrying me everyday?" he sighed, still not looking at her. His head was fixated on the floor. Rangiku's eyes grew huge. Had her captain just expressed concern for her?

"Captain…." She couldn't think of anything. She could tell that he was concerned about his last statement as well. "I have an idea captain!" she smiled as she thought of it. He looked at her with confusion. At least he was looking at her now. "How about you tell me a story?" His perplexed look only grew odder.

"What kind of story?" he asked sort of shocked by the statement.

"I don't know make something up! Like a Fairy Tail or something" she smiled. She was definitely feeling better now.

_A Fairy Tail? I don't know any fairy tails, at least not any I'm sure she hasn't heard already. I'm not that creative either. Hmmmm. _Toshiro's eyes suddenly grew huge. He thought of a wonderful idea. He looked at her with that Toshiro look of his, setting his one the other side of her legs, and began.

"Once upon a time," he started. Rangiku couldn't help but laugh at his cliché beginning. "There lived a beautiful princess. She..."

"Captain, I told you to make one up," Rangiku whined.

"Shut up! I am making this up!" he barked back. He let out a huff and continued. "The beautiful princess had long strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes, and, well, another much more notable feature" he added as his voice got more annoyed with that. Rangiku looked at him puzzled. He raised his eye brow and sighed. "You get where I'm going with this?" he asked. She shook her head, earning another sigh. He grew slightly annoyed, and then appeared relieved. _If she doesn't notice it could make my life a whole lot easier. "_The princess was very kind and loved by all the people in her kingdom. However, her evil white haired step-brother decided that know one should ever see her again, so he locked her away in a giant tower. His eyes were never opened, but would, however, open slightly when anyone mentioned his kind sister. He would glare at them and silently kill them as they slept. So, one day 30 people got together in secret and decided to send someone to rescue the princess. Even though he was an unusual choice, they chose the small white haired man in the center of the room. Not only was he extremely good looking," he chuckled, "he was a prodigy. His power was enormous, his skills with a sword unrivaled, his skills with magic unquestionable. And the icing on the cake was his trusted blue dragon, that would help him in anyway he asked. The man glared at all in the room with his aqua blue eyes and sighed as the request was placed upon his shoulders, and reluctantly accepted." He stopped and stared at her for a minute. She was definitely caught up in the story, and still clueless, just like he figured.

"Go on captain!" she exclaimed. He smiled.

"Well, the man flew on his dragon to the castle in the middle of the night, and fought off countless guards and monsters along with his trusted dragon. He finally found the princess and rescued her, astounded by her beauty. However, in the battle his dragon was injured, and would be unable to fly for a while. This led them to have to walk all the way back to the village. For the first day, the princess did nothing but whine, which annoyed the shit out of the warrior and his dragon. However, as the days progressed, he began to see another side of her. He realized that underneath her materialistic and vein outer appearance, she was very nice and had a beautiful personality. She was funny, and smarter than _some_ gave her credit for. Not to mention, was pretty good with a sword herself. One night, as the princess slept, the warrior and the dragon had a talk. The dragon was good at reading the warriors feelings, and was able to pick up on what the warrior wasn't sure of himself.

"You love her don't you?" the dragon asked in his wise and all knowing voice. The warrior could only shake his head.

"Is love what I'm feeling? My emotions are confusing me. Every time I look at her, my heart begins to race, I run out of things to say, and I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms, tell me, _Hyoinmaru, _is love what I'm feeling?"

At the mention of Hyoinmaru's name, everything suddenly clicked with Rangiku. She was the princess, and her captain was the brave warrior. Her heart suddenly stopped. He practically said what she had wanted to hear for the past 20 years since he had became her captain. _He loved her. _She pretended to be unaware of this slip on his part, and let him finish the story, interested to see where he would take it.

"The warrior told the princess his feelings, and was surprised when she returned them. Upon returning to the village, they were wed," he smiled as he moved closer to Rangiku. "And they lived happily," his face moved closer to hers. "Ever…" Rangiku could feel his breath on her face. "After," he whispered as he kissed her. Her initial shock quickly vanished as she allowed the kiss to deepen. They slowly wrapped their arms around each other and the kiss continued. They reluctantly broke for air when Rangiku realized something.

"Captain!" she exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" he answered kindly as he rested his forehead on hers.

"You're going to catch my cold!" she worried.

"You idiot!" he laughed.

"Huh?"

"You were stung by a bee when we walked outside."

"What does that got to do with…"

"You're allergic to bees." Rangiku's eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped. She was allergic to bees. Toshiro laughed as he used this opportunity to kiss her again, holding her with his left arm and bracing himself against the head board with his right. Rangiku had never been this happy.

* * *

"Motoko, I have a confession to make," Nemu sighed to Motoko as they sat at the campfire. Motoko squiggled her eyebrows and looked at the 12th division lieutenant.

"What?" she pondered.

"Yachiru may have given me a new serum to try, so I may have tried it on your father."

"What does it do?" she asked again, this time a little more concerned.

"Makes him lose his inhibitions and act on his feelings alone without thinking." At first this didn't faze Motoko at all. Then she remembered that he was alone, with her future mother. "Motoko?"

"Let's just leave him alone, I'm sure it will wear off in a few hours," she smiled. No one knew however, that she had a large sweat drop on the back of her head.

* * *

_The Future, Hueco Mundo_

_"_Lord Aizen, why must we go?" Ami protested as Gin opened the garganta.

"Because you're the only one I trust Ami," Aizen smiled at her. He knew Ami adored him and had to take advantage of this fact in whatever way possible. Her eyes lit up as her and her fraccion stepped threw. However, this was no ordinary garganta. This garganta would also take her to the past, more specifically, where Masaki and the others were currently located. After she had left Aizen turned to go sit back at his thrown.

"Now Aizen, considering we have several captain level shinigami located in Karakura town, do you really believe that she can succeed?" Gin smiled.

"No, but she doesn't have too, and more than likely she will not return. However, this is expected. After a few more waves of attacks, our plan should take full effect. Not to mention Gin, subordinates are so easily replaceable."

* * *

_The Future, Squad 6 Barracks_

_"_Byakkun!" A teenage Yachiru Kusajishi sang as she poked her head into Captain Kuchiki's office. She had grown much taller, she was about Yoruichi's height now, and her hair had grown very long. She wore it in 2 pigtails on the side of her head and the hair went down to her knees. She was the most sought after girl in the soul society, but nobody dared to mess with her "father" Kenpachi. Not to mention, she only had eyes for one man.

"What do you want today Yachiru?" Byakuya sighed as she darted into his office. He suddenly jumped up when she hugged him from behind; he really didn't care what she thought of him anymore.

"I want you to teach me how to use bankai Byakkun!" she smiled as if it were as easy as riding bike.

"Not today Yachiru," he sighed looking at the ground. "Maybe…"

"When Masaki and the others come back?" she questioned sadly. He looked up at her with shock in his eyes.

"I know how much you care about your niece and the other children Byakkun. That's why I asked you to train me today Byakkun, to get your mind off of it," she sighed as she began to play with his hair from behind him. He shut his eyes and allowed her to do so. As much as he hated to admit it, she was the only person who it seemed like understood him.

"You know Byakkun, I…" Yachiru was cut off when Rukia ran into the office. Byakuya's eyes shot open when he sensed his sister's presence as Yachiru put down the strand of hair she had been messing with.

"Nii-sama! Emergency Captain's meeting!" she panted. Byakuya quickly exited, leaving Yachiru with Rukia. Yachiru had initially been angry with the lieutenant of the 14th division, but was quickly growing concerned.

"Rukia, you don't look so good," she said as she made her way over to her.

"No, I'm fine, just winded as all, even though it was a short run from my and Ichigo's…" Rukia stopped mid-sentence. She grabbed her head and began to fall, bracing herself on the door frame.

"Rukia!" Yachiru shouted. She ran over and picked up the small shinigami, and shunpoed towards the fourth division.

_There's no way Byakkun would ever return my feelings if I let something happen to his sister. More importantly, I wouldn't be able to live with myself._

* * *

**YAY! so seriously I skipped writting my other story when i thought of this so well see when the next update somes, but theres one more day at the beach so lets see how it goes! So I gotta go write a vampire fic and figure out why the red wings have blown 3 games in a row :P Merry Christmas!**


	16. Chapter 16 Brain Vs Heart

**YAY FOR UPDATES! I got 3 volumes of bleach, a volume of fairy tial, and a volume of vampire knight! I was happy :D So this one is Uryu and Nemu, and could be a little cheesy. I have an idea planned out for Tatsuki and Chad, and im debating weather or not to do one for Urahara and Yourichi, (isnt it obvious already?) So I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Sometimes the Heart Knows More Than The Brain

_Present Day, Still at the Resort_

Rangiku Matsumoto could only laugh as her captain sat in her bed with his face buried in his hands.

"Awwwwww, it's not like I didn't like it captain" Rangiku laughed. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder. She snuggled into her captain as he began to blush profusely.

"It's just…" he started as he removed one hand from his face and down to his lap and let the other slid down his face and cradle his chin. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you. In fact, I wasn't sure I was going to tell you. I just feel stupid that it took some drug to get me to say that." Rangiku shut her eyes and chuckled a little more before softly kissing Toshiro's cheek.

"Now why wouldn't you tell me captain? Were you afraid I'd reject your cute little crush?" she teased.

"No" he sighed as he looked away from Rangiku."

"Were you worried about Momo?"

"NO!"

"Then what on earth was it captain?"

"I was… I was afraid that you still had feelings for Gin Ichimaru!" he shouted. He looked at her clenching his teeth, anger pouring out of him from the mention of his name. She looked at him stunned. Her expression was not one that he liked. He pulled himself away from her harshly and stood up. He made his way over to the door.

"Captain," he heard Rangiku whimper as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He turned around to find her on the verge of tears. "It's true. I did once love Gin. However, after you became captain, I was intrigued by you. It started as an interest, and a normal captain lieutenant relationship. It then turned into a little crush. All I wanted to do was tease you and flirt with you. But you were always so indifferent, so cold. And still through that, it blossomed into love. I wanted nothing more than for your happiness, and nothing more than to protect you. You always turned down my advances; I was convinced that there was no way in hell you were going to return my feelings. Then after Gin's betrayal, I felt so lost. My childhood friend was gone, but you were still there, and helped me when I needed it most. I was convinced then that even if you never returned my feelings, that you were the only _man_ that I could ever love." Toshiro removed his hand from the doorknob and let his arm swing down by his side.

"You think I didn't notice your advances? That I ignored them and treated you coldly?" he laughed. "You're damn right I did." He looked up to face her. "I did it because I didn't want to lose myself. I knew that if I allowed myself to notice your flirting and treat you kindly, that I was lose all reason and self restraint." He let an evil smirk graze his lips. "And after all, I do have an image to maintain." He slowly made his way over to the bed and placed his hand under Rangiku's chin and adjusted her face to be parallel with his. "Mark my words Rangiku, what I said last night was no lie and it wasn't a drug making things up, it only allowed me to say what I had wanted to for so long, that I love you." With that he planted a kiss on her lips to prove his statement, and pulled away.

"Why'd you stop captain?" Rangiku whined as Toshiro once again made his way to the door.

"People are gonna start wondering Rangiku." And with that, he left.

* * *

"Uryu? Why are there so many stars in the sky? What is their purpose? Why do they exist?" Nemu asked as her and Uryu walked down the coast. He looked at her confused, wondering how to answer that.

"Well, I'm not sure why they exist, and the only purpose I can think of is to light the sky for whoever needs it. And as for why there's so many of them, I'm not sure either. However, a legend says that every time a child is born, that a star is born with it, and the same goes for death, that every time a person dies that a star dies with it." He looked at her very satisfied with his answer.

"Do I have a star Uryu?" She asked. She turned to look at him as he noticed her beautiful green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Um, sure you do Nemu, I mean your alive aren't you?" he stated nervously. Then he began to panic when he realized that she was in fact, dead. His face contorted and he sweat dropped as Nemu began to… _giggle?_

"That's not what I meant," she smiled as she removed her hand from her mouth. Her expression quickly turned melancholic as she stared back up at the stars. "I'm not really a human."

"Well, no. You're a shinigami" Uryu replied.

"That's not what I meant either" she smiled again. "I was created from a gigai/ gikongai experiment. My body and soul are artificial. Therefore, do I really exist? Am I really a person?" She looked at Uryu, half not expecting him to answer, the other half hoping so bad that he would.

"Well, do you have feelings? Do you have beliefs? Dreams? Aspirations? Do you feel pain, do you feel joy? Do you cry when something upsets you, and laugh when you find something funny? Do you have friends that care about you and do you care about them?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to know if she did.

"Yes, I suppose so" she stated looking directly at him.

"Then you are indeed, alive. You are as much a real person as anyone on this earth, or the soul society. You exist Nemu Kurosutchi."

Nemu could feel tears welling up inside her. She fought to hold them back. When was the last time she cried? She couldn't even remember. "If I'm a real person, then why does my father treat me so poorly?"

"Because you're father is a cold hearted bastard. The fact that anyone would want to hurt you baffles me quite frankly. But you can always find comfort in your friends" he smiled as he walked towards her. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "We're only a phone call away."

Nemu totally lost it. She grabbed Uryu and held him in an embrace as she cried into his shoulder. Uryu was initially shocked but soon wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers down her back to comfort her. She stopped crying not long after, but felt safe in his embrace and decided to stay. He smiled and began running his fingers through her hair. "Hey! I've gotta idea!" Uryu shouted. He released Nemu and took her hand and led her into the water a ways. Once the water was about half way to their knees he stopped. "Ok Nemu, what do you see?" he asked pointing down towards the water. Even though it was slight, the moonlight refracted off the water and her reflection could be seen in the clear night water.

"I see a reflection of me standing next to you," she replied in a monotone voice. He laughed.

"Exactly."

Nemu looked at him very confused. "I don't understand?"

"The fact that your reflection shines off the water proves that you exist Nemu. The water can't reflect something that's not real." Nemu looked up at his, the moonlight shining off of his glasses.

"Thank You Uryu," she smiled.

"Captain look! Nemu's smiling!" Rangiku shouted as they looked at the pair. Toshiro and Rangiku has just went outside to join the others and seen them on the shore.

"Why's that such a big deal? Mom smiles all the time" Ryuji questioned as he walked up to Toshiro and Rangiku.

"What are you doing here Ryuji?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, Motoko heard you were feeling better and demanded that I come find you guys, and everyone wants to play hide and seek so we need all of you guys anyway." Ryuji shifted his gaze to his future parents in the water, his jacket blowing in the wind. "They're gonna freeze out there."

Rangiku laughed. "Ryuji, I don't think you understand how amazing that is. Nemu hardly ever shows emotion. She usually is shy and introverted, mostly I think due to Mayuri constantly beating her."

"Grandpa?" Ryuji questioned in surprise as he fixed his short ponytail. "He wouldn't hurt a fly. He looks a little funny with his blue hair and all the scars but he's the nicest guy in the world. My little sisters adore him." Toshiro and Rangiku's jaws dropped.

"Captain Kurotsutchi?!" they shouted. "Are we really talking about the same guy?" Toshiro questioned. Ryuji nodded his head.

"I can't tell you the last time I saw grandpa get angry, or mom get sad." Ryuji smiled as he noticed them walking back towards the shore. "Ichigo and the others wanna play hide and go seek! You guys in?" he asked as they walked up to him. Uryu grinned evilly.

"Those stupid shinigami are going down" he smirked. Nemu laughed at first, and then got a serious expression.

"Stupid shinigami?" she sarcastically questioned as she glared at Uryu. Ryuji, Toshiro and Rangiku burst out laughing as Uryu's face grew pale.

"Well, no I mean Nemu, most shinigami are well, um, er. Well what I met was…" he had turned completely white. Nemu smiled and began laughing.

"I think the stupid Quincy is going down," she giggled. She grabbed his hand and they ran over to the fire, leaving Ryuji, Toshiro, and Rangiku.

"They both just succeeded in calling me stupid" Ryuji faked tears. Toshiro and Rangiku laughed as they all made their way over to the fire.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's begin!" Ichigo shouted. After an intense round of nose goes, Masaki was it. As everyone ran off to hide, a bright star suddenly appeared in the sky.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm gonna try to update soon but my other story is really popular and im under pressure to get a new chapter up lol. Im off of school all this week so hopefully I can get a few chapters up but we'll see what happens lol (i still gotta come up with it lol). Were reaching a point now where everything is gonna come together and Aizens plot is gonna start to unfold. However NOT NEXT CHAPTER! lol hide and seek next chapter, what kind of trouble can everyone get in playing hide and seek at the beach in the dark? you'll all have to wait and find out lol. Toodles!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hide And Seek

**YAY FOR UPDATES! This is a really long chapter, and it's hilarious. So just a reminder, Chad and Tatsuki arn't together yet, and Yourichi and Urahara arnt technically. So i think you guys will like this and Happy 2010! only 8 minutes as of right now!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Hide and Seek

_The Present, the beach_

It was dark, very dark. The only light on the beach was the moon, the stars, and the lone flashlight Masaki had been given. She turned around against a palm tree and it was decide that she would count to 60 to give everyone ample time to use the whole beach. Upon Masaki discovering someone, she would announce it, and the person she found would then be able to attempt to run home, to the tree where she was counting. She began counting and everyone took off. That's when the "parents" decide to do something evil as they took off one way and the "children" another. They ran up to the hotel, discarded their gigai's, and used their respective techniques to run off.

* * *

_Ichigo and Rukia_

"Ichigo you idiot!" Rukia shouted as she tried to climb the tree. Ichigo was at the top laughing as she slid back down it for the 4th time.

"What you can't climb a simple tree midget?" he taunted. She glared at him.

"This tree has no grip! And sandals aren't the best for climbing!" She finally grew so angry that she unsheathed Sode No Shirayuki and stabbed the tree and used her for support. Ichigo knew that she was getting screamed at by the snow women as she finally sat down on the top branch next to him. He then began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You realize that you're in your shinigami form right?" he continued laughing.

"So?"

"You can fly, remember?" His face was red from laughing so hard as Rukia's turned red in anger.

"You bastard," she growled as she clunked him in the back of the head, earning a yelp from the orange haired teen. "Don't hide things like that from me!" She then realized how stupid that sounded as he started laughing again. She knew that she could fly, she just hadn't thought of it. "I'm gonna stop talking now."

* * *

_Renji and Sia_

"I am NOT getting in that hole Sia!" Renji barked as Sia, who was now back in her fox form, had just finished digging a giant hole in the sand in record time. She was now in the process of digging some false holes so that who ever was it would fall in the fake holes instead of theirs. She would then cover the holes with a kido spell and put a layer of sand on them. The kido spell was made strong enough that the sand would float on it, but anything heavier and it would give way.

"Come on Renji, no one will find us, and it will be fun! Sia smiled as she brought her sand covered nose out of the ground.

"Absolutely not!" Renji shouted. "Not to mention, when they fall in the hole were toast! We can't run out of a hole that easy, especially when they're in it too!"

"But there in lies the beauty, no one will find us! I'll put a stronger kido spell on our hole so that no one will fall through, they'll have to wipe all the sand off the hole to find us." Renji stood by the hole shaking his head. It was amazing that she had dug all these holes in 60 seconds. Then remembering she was a fox, he was slightly less impressed. She grew impatient and shoved him in the hole, hearing him cry out as he hit the bottom. She then jumped in and placed the kido barrier on top and flung sand up from the bottom, which phased through the barrier and stayed on top, and then strengthened the barrier. Renji glared at her as she giggled, when he realized how cute she looked with all that sand on her nose and paws.

"You got sand all over you," he lectured as he started wiping the sand off her nose. She burst out laughing as she backed away from him.

"Stop it! I'm really ticklish on my nose."

"Oh really?" he snickered. "Well, considering that you just shoved us in a hole, you can only run from me for so long. He tackled her and began tickling her nose, earning tears of laughter from her.

"Stop!" she laughed, "you're gonna give us away!"

* * *

_Shaolin and Sosuke_

"This … is not…going to work" Sosuke stuttered as Shaolin finished dressing him, as a hobo.

"Sure it will!" she smiled. "You just have no imagination." She sat him next to the hotel and got a few newspapers. He had a torn black hat covering his jet black hair. She had forcefully taken his shirt and replaced it with a plastic bag. He was wearing holy jeans so she allowed them to stay, (he thanked the god he knew didn't exist for this) and took off his shoes. She then left the one bare as she found a shoe with a hole in it and put it on his other foot. She then placed a large fake moustache on his face. He would wonder for the rest of his life where she got these materials from. "Ok, last touch," she smiled. She sighed and focused her spirit energy and began to glow. A smoke enveloped her and he watched her shrink, and take the form of a dirty blond cat. His mouth dropped.

"Mama taught me," she smiled as she jumped in his lap, hiding her clothes where ever she had placed his, (again this would bother him forever). She then instructed him to place the newspaper over them like a blanket, and to pretend to sleep so that Masaki would think it was just a hobo and his cat.

"I still don't think this is going to work," Sosuke sneezed. He then yelped when he felt Shaolin bit his hand, ordering him to shut up.

* * *

_Nel and Grimmjow_

"I don't understand why were playing such a childish game!" Grimmjow growled as Nel looked for a place to hide.

"Lighten up Grimmjow," Nel nagged. "It's supposed to be fun, you know what fun is don't you," she teased. The vein in Grimmjow's forehead began to pulsate.

"I'll show you fun," he smiled.

_30 seconds later_

"Hiding underneath a random octopus is not my idea of fun Grimmjow," Nel growled as she glared at Grimmjow. Only there eyes were able to been seen above the surface, the rest was underground, and an unsuspecting octopus sat on their heads.

"Shut up, it's not like there are that many places to hide on a beach!" he argued back. She giggled and he could only smile. Her face suddenly grew nervous. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"There is a tentacle somewhere there shouldn't be" she whimpered.

* * *

_Hiro and Motoko_

"Where on earth can we hide!" Motoko gasped as her and Hiro tried to find a good spot. They had been best friends since childhood and could pratically read each others minds. Motoko had got the idea to hide in the water, shallow enough where they could still breathe, but not be seen. She hadn't even opened her mouth yet when,

"I am not! Going in the water Motoko," Hiro shuddered, obviously inheriting his father's hatred of water.

"Humph!" Hiro ignored her pout and continued searching. They found a small canoe on the beach, and they scurried underneath it.

"Hiro?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you touching my ass?"

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"..."

* * *

_Yoruichi and Urahara_

"I love the way you think Kisuke!" Yoruichi smiled as Kisuke finished his device. In less than a minute, he had created a device out of random things on the beach that would act similar to one of Hachi's barriers, it would seem like nothing was there. Yoruichi turned into a cat and climbed on Kisuke's shoulder, and they ran over to the safe tree, to follow Masaki and watch the humor they knew would unravel.

"Try to contain your laughter Yoruichi, I don't know if it will stop sound," he giggled.

* * *

_Toshiro and Rangiku_

Toshiro was a genius, a pure genius, or so he thought. He and Rangiku had walked into the water a ways. He then froze the area around them into a small square and removed the ice that was inside. He and Rangiku then jumped in and he froze the rest. They were now underwater (mostly), concealed, and could still breathe.

"This plan is genius" he gloated.

"Until she shines the light in the water and it reflects off the ice," Rangiku replied. She was irritable since it was so cold. Toshiro's eyes grew wide. Rangiku had thought of something he hadn't?

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

_Orihime and Ulquiorra_

_"_What is hide and seek Orihime?" Ulquiorra questioned as he followed her. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing him to run into her back.

"You don't know what hide and seek is!" she shouted. He shook his head. "Well, let's hide first, then I'll explain everything!" She rotated her head, looking for a suitable hiding place when she spotted a refrigerator box by to the hotel next to a sleeping hobo.

"Poor hobo!" she cried as she led Ulquiorra to the box. She lifted up the box and her Ulquiorra barely managed to fit under it standing up.

"See, I told you this was a good disguise!" Shaolin whispered, Orihime and Ulquiorra unable to hear them. "Your own mother and father fell for it!"

"Can it before I choke the life out of you're little cat body!" he growled, earning a fit of laughter from Shaolin.

"Shut-up and go back to sleep!" she commanded, making herself more comfy on his lap.

"You started it!" he growled back before shutting his eyes again.

"Okay, what is hide and go seek?" Ulquiorra asked again. Orihime turned around with purpose and pulled a sketch pad out of the magical vortex the girls seem to have access to and began doodling. She grinned realizing how proud Rukia would have been.

"Ok, so basically, one person is chosen to be it, and the other hide from them, and the person that is it has to find them!" She exclaimed as she showed her drawings to Ulquiorra, who promptly sweat dropped. It showed a stick man leaning against a tree as a bunch of stick men and women (noticeable because they had 2 circles drew on their chest) took of in other directions. It then showed a stick man pointing at a crouching stick girl, who had a look of distress on her face after being found. "Once they find you, you have to try to run home. The first person that gets tagged becomes it and the game repeats itself." Orihime seemed very content with her explanation and but the notebook back into the magical universe.

"Ok, so what is the purpose?" he questioned.

"To have fun Ulquiorra! You gotta relax more and learn to have fun!" she smiled. "Not everything has to have purpose, if it's enjoyable then do it!"

Ulquiorra smiled at her. As the humans had called it, she was practically his girlfriend. He was still trying to come to terms with these new human emotions, but she was making it so much easier for him.

"So what do we do while we wait?" he asked curiously. She went to open her mouth, but quickly shut it when she couldn't think of a good answer, she was usually by herself. "What if I told you I knew something that we could do that has purpose and is enjoyable?" he snickered, he liked some of these new emotions.

"OOOOOO! What?" she smiled. He pulled her closer than she already was and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She quickly returned it as he begged to enter, which she granted. After pulling away she looked up at him. "What's the purpose, I know why it's enjoyable," she giggled still feeling the tingles that his tongue had left, "but what's the purpose?"

"To show you how much I love you? That's the term correct?" he smiled. She smiled back and nodded as they kissed again. This was the best game of hide and seek she had ever played.

* * *

_Uryu and Nemu_

"This game isn't logical" Nemu stated as her and Uryu searched for a hiding place.

"On the other side of the beach I feel like Orihime is having this same conversation!" Uryu sighed. He took Nemu's hand and ran into a small cave he spotted on the edge of the beach. (What the hell kind of beach is this anyway? There are random octopi, creepy caves, random canoes and refrigerator boxes and Orihime seemed unfazed that there was a hobo next to the hotel. Awesome beach eh?).

"What isn't logical Nemu? It's a game, it doesn't have to be logical," Uryu smiled.

"No, I mean hiding on a beach isn't logical, there aren't that many places to hide. The optimal place for hide and seek would be like a warehouse or a forest or Captain Kuchiki's house," she sighed. "A beach isn't a very good location for a game of this stature." Uryu went white face, Nemu played hide and seek on a regular basis? He never thought this.

"Where did you…"

"President Kusajishi has us play it almost once a week during our women's association meeting. I'll let you know I'm 3 time hide and seek champion of the Soul Society" she smiled. A whole other light had been exposed of Nemu, not only to Uryu, but to herself as well. "OOOOO I have an idea!" she smiled as her eyes glittered with her sudden idea. She pulled a piece of chalk out of the magical universe (Uryu would have to remember to ask about this later) and began to doodle on the cave walls. She then remembered something and threw a piece of chalk to Uryu.

"Doodle contest!" she laughed. "When we get found we'll distract Masaki with our doodles, and make an escape, but before that we'll judge whose doodles are the best!"

_Doodle Contest? What the hell should I doodle?_

* * *

_Tatsuki and Chad_

"Run that by me again?" Chad sighed as Tatsuki gave him a proud look.

"We'll crouch down and put this brown blanket on top of us and we'll look like a rock in the dark!" she smiled at her brilliant plan. She pulled out a large brown blanket and flared it out.

"Because there's nothing suspicious about a giant rock" Chad sighed again. "Hey, where'd the blanket come from?"

"Don't worry about it. Now assume the fetal position!" she ordered. He crouched down and Tatsuki threw the blanket over him and got under it, getting as close to Chad as she could before crouching completely. "Now we just have to stay completely still."

"Easier said then done."

* * *

_Ryuji and Satoru_

"Your about as creative as your father!" Ryuji growled as he and Satoru stood in a tree, holding 2 giant leaves in front of them. "And what happens if the branch breaks or we fall down!"

"Just chill, this plan is fool proof," Satoru grinned giving Ryuji the thumbs up sign.

"Unless the tree breaks!"

* * *

_Riley_

"Damnit, my partner in crime is gone. She usually picks the hiding spot too," Riley growled. She ran around trying to find a suitable place to hide. However, she soon realized something.

"I can outrun Masaki easily. I'm gonna stand in plain sight and when she sees me just outrun her. I'm part fox this will be easy!" she grinned. She decided to stand by the shore on another side of the beach and stare at the stars.

* * *

_Masaki_

"59, 60. Ready or not here I come!" Masaki shouted as she spun around with her usual smile. She thought about trying to sense their reiatsu, but decide that she wasn't good enough at it, so she wouldn't resort to that unless she was desperate. She shrugged and decided to just play like a normal teen, until she went to go flip the flashlight back on, and nothing happened.

"Oh shit!" she panicked as she began banging the flashlight on her leg, then the tree.

"Damnit!" she growled as she threw the flashlight to the ground. "Screw acting like a normal human!" she yelled as she ate a piece of soul candy. She instructed the soul to stay at the tree so that she could tag anyone that tried to come (hoping for confusion) and turned around.

"Mama's been teaching me some, so I hope it works, Hado 31, Shakkaho!" A very tiny ball of red energy shot out of her hand, but instead of staying in her palm like she wanted it too, it shot out and hit…the flashlight.

"GOD DAMNIT!" she screamed as it exploded. However, her anger turned back into a smile when she realized that it had turned the flashlight back on. "I love technology!" she smiled as she skipped off to find the others, returning to her body.

* * *

_The future, Squad 4 barracks_

"What the hell happened!" Ichigo panted as he burst into the Squad 4 barracks. "All Shuhei told me was that Rukia collapsed!"

"How the hell should I know!" Renji shouted. Ichigo had been in the emergency captains meeting when Shuhei ran in saying that Rukia had collapsed. Byakuya said that he will fill Ichigo in when the meeting was over, and Yamamoto dismissed Ichigo to go tend to Rukia. Since Renji wasn't in a meeting, he got there first. "Ask Yachiru, she brought Rukia here in the first place!"

"She was fun one minute, then collapsed the next," Yachiru sighed. The 3 waited in the room tensely until Captain Unohana walked out of the room.

"Retsu! Is Rukia going to be ok?" Ichigo gasped as they ran over to the gentle captain.

"I'm positive that your wife is going to be more than fine Ichigo," she smiled. "Congratulations Ichigo, you're going to be a father, again."

"Well, I'm glad to know she's, WAIT WHAT!" Ichigo's face turned white and his body froze.

"Wow Ichigo, you knocked her up AGAIN?" Renji laughed.

"That's gonna make 4 kids in 17 years. Not to mention, you guys are gonna live practically forever," Yachiru snickered.

"Just wait till they've been together for 100 years. If we need more soul reapers we'll know where to go," Renji snickered. Ichigo got furious at his Red haired friend, until he realized something and smiled. He let out an evil chuckle and gave a sadistic look to Renji.

"You do realize Renji, that all out kids are the same age, and our wives always got pregnant within 3 months of each other" he continued laughing. "Rukia told me that they made a pact."

"What's that gott..a… GOD DAMNIT!" Renji shouted as Ichigo and Yachiru howled in laughter. "NOT THIS TIME, SHE IS SO CUT OFF!" Renji screamed as he ran out of the barracks.

"I give him a week."

"I give him 3 days."

"I give him an hour," they heard from behind them. They turned to see Sia with an evil grin on her face. She quickly vanished, earning more laughter from Ichigo and Yachiru.

"Even so Ichigo, Rukia's still pregnant" Yachiru grinned.

"Ya, but knowing Renji will suffer with me makes it a little better."

* * *

**So I hope that you guys liked it! We'll find out what the meeting was about in the next chapter, and Tatsuki and Chad are gonna get together after they leave the resort. Masaki is gonna go seek everyone in the next chapter, wait for the humor! Thanks to the Red Wings for winning tonight and giving me hope for the new year and I want everyone to watch the NHL Winter Classic tomorrow! HAPPY NEW YEAR! TTYL**


	18. Chapter 18: Memories and Seeking

**LOL so thank my snowday for this update. I was glad too cuz i had an anatomy test and was going to bomb it lol. So ok a lot of stuff happens in this chapter, so bear with it. A little plot development.**

**Trust me, right now everything probably seems scattered but i promise it will come together. I was planning out my plot line while doing my english homework in band class the other day lol. If you guys like the memories with Masaki, I was thinking about adding extras to the end of the comming chapters with memories of the kids when they are little, so tell me what you think. Ya'll are also going to find out soon how far back in the past they are, which is another plot thing :D so please continue reading and thank you! and thank you for voting. Yachiru won with 80% of the votes, and you'll see this play out in the comming chapters to :D**

**And I still don't own bleach :(**

* * *

Chapter 18: Memories and Seeking

_The Future, Kurosaki Residence (Soul Society)_

Rukia sat on the couch of her Soul Society home. Ichigo had taken her home and given her the rest of the day off, so she decided to look through some old photo albums until he came back. She was excited to have another child, but her primary concern was to find Masaki. Captain Unohana said that her stress and worry were the reason for her passing out in the first place. Ichigo had gone over to Byakuya's to find out what he missed at the meeting, leaving her and her thoughts alone. She reached a picture that brought back a sad memory. It was a picture of Masaki when she was six. Ichigo was cuddling her close and they both had huge grins on their faces. Ichigo was a wonderful father and if you looked up the definition of Daddy's Girl in the dictionary, you would probably find Masaki's picture next to it (even though basically all the girls her and her friends had had over the years were attached at their fathers hips.) However, when she was little, life wasn't easy for the 3. Masaki was born out of wedlock, and they still hadn't married when Masaki started elementary school. It didn't bother Ichigo or Rukia. They loved each other, and they knew that they loved each other so they didn't understand why it was such a big deal. And it wasn't like they didn't love Masaki; they loved her more than anything in the world. But try telling judgmental parents that.

* * *

_Flashback, Masaki's first day of 1__st__ grade_

"I'm so excited daddy!" A six year old Masaki jumped as her parents drugged threw the kitchen. Neither of them were morning people, but Masaki wasn't gonna let them sleep in today, not on her first day of school. "I can't wait! I'm gonna make friends, and color, and learn to read, and,"

"Slow down Masaki," Ichigo and Rukia smiled. Ichigo ruffled her cute little orange pigtails, earning protest from the girl.

"Stop it daddy! You're gonna mess up my hair!" she huffed as she fixed her hair.

"She's like you already Rukia," Ichigo laughed as he sat down to drink his coffee, which he spit back out when Rukia kicked his shin.

"Eat your cereal sweetie. You don't wanna be hungry on your first day," Rukia asked. Masaki smiled and complied with her mother's request, like she always did. Rukia then sat down to her own cup of coffee as the two parents listened to their daughter speak.

"Do you remember you're first day of school daddy?" Masaki asked. Ichigo sat his cup down and pondered this question for a moment.

"I think so; I think my first assignment was to color a picture of our family. My teacher yelled at me when I colored Yuzu mom and me with orange hair. Yuzu and mom didn't have orange hair but it was close enough, and I told her that. Then when my mom came to pick me up her face was priceless. I guess people were convinced I was a delinquent even back then" he laughed. Rukia gave him that _don't make her think her orange hair is bad look_ and Ichigo instantly thought he had done something bad, until he looked at Masaki and she was still smiling.

"I like our orange hair daddy, it makes us different!" Ichigo and Rukia smiled in relief. "What about you mommy? Do you remember you're first day of school?" Rukia almost choked on her coffee as Ichigo burst out laughing. Rukia had never gone to a human school till she met Ichigo and went to High School, but she couldn't tell her that.

"No, I'm afraid it was so long ago that I don't remember Masaki," she sweat dropped, earning more laughs from Ichigo. Rukia retaliated and kicked him again. This didn't faze Masaki at all though, she was used to it, and continued to smile and eat her cereal as her parents started another pointless argument over swimming lessons for Masaki. Masaki finished her cereal and looked at the clock.

"Mommy! Daddy! We're gonna be late!" she shouted as she ran to the door. Ichigo and Rukia stopped their argument and looked at the clock. They still had plenty of time, but they decided to humor her and leave. They put a light jacket on her and got her things together as she put her shoes on. They stood on either side of her and took her hands in theirs and began their trek to the school. Masaki happily hummed and skipped. Ichigo and Rukia could only smile at their adorable little girl.

When they reached the school however, Masaki got nervous and immediately wanted Ichigo to hold her, so he did. Rukia opened the school gate and the 3 walked over to the playground where the rest of the class and their parents were supposed to meet. The parents were supposed to stay for a while until the teacher had went over everything and the children were settled, which angered Yamamoto but he still let them have the time off. As they made their way over to the group they saw Renji, Sia and Riley, who like Masaki was snuggled into her father's arms.

"Masaki's nervous too eh?" Renji smiled. Ichigo nodded. Masaki gained her confidence upon seeing her best friend however.

"Riley! You're in my class!" Masaki smiled as she jumped out of Ichigo's arms. Riley jumped out of Renji's arms and the two girls hugged each other tightly. The teacher finally showed up and directed everyone inside. After about an hour of explaining all the parents were instructed to leave. Ever since their introductions, people had been whispering about the Kurosaki and Abarai families, but they ignored it. The only thing was, the rest of the parents didn't. They would talk at home about how Kurosaki and Abarai had to be thugs, or how awful it was that Masaki and Riley were born out of wedlock, or how their parents must not love each other is they still hadn't married. Their kids would hear it and say it at school and Masaki and Riley would come home crying sometimes over how cruel the people at school were. Ichigo and Rukia decided to get married during the next summer, as did Renji and Sia. But they still needed a way to improve things for their kids at school, without pretending to be people they were not. So when the family picnic came about, they saw the perfect opportunity. The students were allowed to invite any member of their family, so instead of only immediate family, they decided to call Byakuya, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, and Captain Komamura to come as well.

When the picnic was being set up, people expected to see the Abarai and Kurosaki families sitting alone since they were thugs. You cannot imagine the looks of surprise on the faces of the other parents when a beautiful man like Byakuya and a wise looking man like Sajin showed up. They all sat together and enjoyed themselves as one big happy family. Byakuya had lightened up after Masaki was born and thought that she was a little angel, and Masaki definitely had him wrapped around her finger. After seeing this, things at school got much easier for Masaki and Riley. That summer everyone got married and Rukia and Sia were pregnant again. The only thing that the girls get teased for now is their hair color, which doesn't bother them at all.

* * *

_Squad 6 Barracks, still the Future_

"Awwww, come on Renji, you know you can't resist me forever!" Sia flirted through the door that was keeping her from Renji.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Renji screamed. Sia knew exactly how to get Renji into bed, but needed him to open the door first. Her and Rukia had made a pact that when one got pregnant the other would too, not only so that they could have a suffering companion, but so that their kids would always have a friend their age. Not to mention, she had been so upset recently with Riley's disappearance, that this would be a good way to take her mind off of things.

"But Renji" Sia whined. "I need you!" Sia knew that Renji loved being needed, but it still wasn't working.

"NO!" Sia pouted and turned her back to the door. She happened to notice Ichigo and Byakuya walk by, and they stopped to stare at her for a moment.

"Renji barricaded himself in there," Sia pouted again. Ichigo laughed and Byakuya sighed. He looked at Ichigo for clarification.

"Rukia's pregnant again, that's why she passed out." Ichigo explained. Byakuya nodded and remembered his sister's pact with the 2nd division lieutenant. He thrust his hand onto his pocket and found his master key and handed it to Sia.

"I'd like Renji back to work in 2 hours," he told her before he and Ichigo went to his office. Only Ichigo saw the evil smile spread across his brother-in-law's face, and knew there was a reason he liked this man now.

* * *

_In the room Renji was in_

"GODDAMNIT!" Renji shouted as Sia skipped in. He backed into the room as far as he could and tried to ward her off with a chair like she was a lion.

"Alright no fooling around Renji the captain says you have to be back in 2 hours."

"Wait, Captain Kuchiki let you in here!" Renji gasped. Sia smiled, she knew it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

_In Byakuya's office_

"Alright, so what'd I miss?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya motioned him to sit. Ichigo and Byakuya had actually become pretty good buddies since Masaki was born; they even went out for drinks every Friday. If you were to ask Ichigo, he'd be all too happy to give you some stories about Byakuya not holding his liquor well.

"Kisuke and Mayuri have almost finished their time travel machine."

"That's great! That mean's we can get our kids back!" Ichigo smiled.

"Well, the only thing is, they're not sure if it works, or if they're dialed into the exact correct time. They need a test subject."

"Where do I sign up?" Ichigo asked with a serious expression. Byakuya found the determination on his face unsettling. He could not allow his brother in law to go though.

"You can't go Ichigo. Too many people need you, and if you don't come back I'd never be able to forgive myself." Ichigo growled in annoyance but saw Byakuya's point and backed off. He slouched in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"So then, who's goin?"

"Me," he heard a tiny voice say from the entrance. Ichigo turned around to find the pink haired lieutenant he knew all too well.

"Yachiru?" he gaped. Byakuya nodded.

"Yachiru will be going back in time to try to find your daughter and the others. She volunteered for the assignment, and since you guys were still in school at the time, and Yachiru looks like a normal teenager she will fit in quite well, and no one will recognize her." Byakuya gave her an _are you sure about this_ gaze and she nodded. He sighed.

"I'm leaving tonight, I'll contact you guys once I find them" she smiled and excused herself. Byakuya watched her leave and then once again focused his attention on his brother-in-law.

"That is all you missed."

"Thanks Byakuya, I'll leave and report the news to Rukia and the others" he nodded when he stood. Byakuya nodded back and Ichigo left. After he left Byakuya let out a long sigh. He laid his head on the desk over his folded arms and entered deep thought.

About an hour later Byakuya exited his office looking a little upset. He walked past the aforementioned room as Renji was exiting. He had a deep look of regret on his face and he was putting his hair back up into its usual ponytail. Byakuya raised his eyebrow and looked at his lieutenant. Renji looked back and with a simple sigh whimpered,

"I lost."

* * *

_The Present, The Beach_

Masaki was skipping down the beach with her flashlight trying to find the others. Unbeknownst to her, Kisuke and Yoruichi were following in their little invisibility devise. She went by the hotel, and saw her father's body lying motionless on the sand. She ran up to it and held him in her arms.

"WHY DADDY! WHY! WHY WERE YOU TAKEN FROM US SO YOUNG!" she continued sobbing until she realized something. If Ichigo was really dead, she would have vanished since she wouldn't have been born. After dragging his body several feet, she saw bodies of more of the shinigami. Her sadness quickly turned to anger.

"Oh it's ON!" She quickly discarded her body again and decided to try to find Ichigo and Rukia first as means of revenge. She was able to hone in on their spiritual pressure and took off.

_Ichigo and Rukia_

"Shit. Rukia do you feel something?" Ichigo asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I think we should run. She figured it out." Ichigo and Rukia prepared to jump down when they saw Masaki running towards them at full speed.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" She screamed as she ran towards the tree. Ichigo and Rukia didn't know if they should jump down or hope that she inherited Rukia's climbing abilities. However, it didn't matter, because at that moment Masaki vanished. They look of surprise on Ichigo and Rukia's voice quickly turned into a burst of laughter.

"AHHHHHH!" they heard her scream as she plummeted into a hole that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "What the hell!" she screamed. Ichigo and Rukia could only laugh.

"I told you it would work!" they could hear Sia faintly shout from inside the sand.

"Aunt Sia! As soon as I get out of here you're SO DEAD!" Masaki screamed as she attempted to climb out of the hole. Ichigo and Rukia quickly shunpoed out of the tree and stood over the hole that imprisoned their future daughter.

"Look's like you're stuck eh Masaki?" Ichigo laughed. Rukia tried her best to stifle her giggles but was unable to do so. "Look's like you shoulda done that training I offered. You'd not only be able to jump out, you could probably fly out and avoid falling in another hole." Masaki's admiration for her parents was quickly fading as anger took over. An evil grin quickly grew over her face.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Hado Number 31, Shakkaho!" A red ball of fire burst out from underneath her and rammed into the layer of sand underneath Ichigo and Rukia. They both let out a small scream in surprise and fell in, right on top of Masaki.

"God Damnit Masaki! If it were another time you would so be grounded right now!" They both shouted in unison while Masaki couldn't contain her laughter. She gently rolled over and tapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it! Now you gotta help me find the others." Ichigo growled at the fact that he had been caught and looked to Rukia, who nodded. She knew what he wanted, and would deliver.

"HADO NUMBER 33! Sokatsui! A blue fire hot from her palm and destroyed all the surrounding sand. Ichigo grabbed Masaki and he and Rukia jumped out of their hole before the sand collapsed. Masaki hung from her father's arms as she watched the sand collapse from midair. She couldn't believe the power they possessed. How long had they been shinigami? Masaki's Kido took out a small portion of sand, while Rukia's took out half the beach, without the incantation. Ichigo knew bankai and they were both standing in midair. She had much to learn, and knew that she would have to accept her father's offer, after this game. Her amazement quickly turned into a fit of laughter when she heard Renji and Sia shouting from their sandy grave.

"Should we help them?" Ichigo sighed.

"Well, they are both lieutenants, the soul society would kill us if we let anything happen." Rukia sighed and zoned in to where they were.

"Hado number 58, Tenran!" A large gust of wind suddenly swirled out of Rukia's hand and blew the sand covering Renji and Sia. Their bodies could now be seen so Rukia stopped. They jumped down and landed next to a gasping and coughing Renji and Sia.

"You idiot! You coulda got us killed!" Renji shouted at Ichigo. Renji knew that Ichigo didn't shoot the kido, but it was easier to yell at him. Ichigo laughed as Renji shook the sand out of his hair. Masaki ran over and playfully tagged her future uncle.

"You lose!" she laughed as Sia huffed some sand out of her nose.

"Do we have to help you go look?" Sia whined. "I'm really tired all the sudden." She leaned on Renji's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and then picked her up.

"I'll take her to home base. It is late and using all that kido probably did wear her out" he smiled as she nuzzled into him. The other 3 nodded as Renji shunpoed off. However, they didn't get far because Renji slammed into something. He flew backwards and landed hard on his back. Sia took the brunt of the blow, and it had knocked her unconscious. Ichigo and his future family stood there staring at the place where Renji had been hit, and nothing was there. Ichigo then decided to do his own investigation. He unsheathed Zangetsu and held it high above his head as Masaki hid behind Rukia.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" he shouted as he thrust his blade downward, shooting a large blue mass of concentrated reiatsu at the location. It hit something solid and the air seemed to shatter. "Is it Aizen!" him and Rukia shouted. Their anger quickly turned into even more anger however when they saw Urahara with a black cat sitting on his shoulder.

"No, but things might end up better for me if I was," Kisuke nervously giggled. They were all pissed until Masaki asked a question.

"What's with the cat?" she pondered aloud.

"Oh, I guess you've never seen me in this form Masaki" the cat stated in a deep masculine voice.

"OMG A FREAKIN CAT JUST SPOKE TO ME!" she shouted.

"It's not a cat, it's Yoruichi" Ichigo answered. The cat then jumped off of Urahara's arm and a light began to shine around her. After a puff of smoke, a naked Yoruichi stood before them. Masaki's face went white and distorted itself. Ichigo turned around and tried to claw his eyes out. Rukia upon noticing this ran to stop Ichigo and Renji joined Sia in a state of unconsciousness.

"Am I really that ugly Kisuke?" Yoruichi pouted. He laughed and placed his arm around her bare waist.

"No, they just don't appreciate your beauty like I do Yoruichi." He smiled waving the fan over his face.

_15 minutes later_

Grimmjow and Nel had been easy enough to spot. After all, there aren't that many random octopuses lying around with 2 pairs of eyes poking out from underneath them. Rangiku made her and Toshiro's giant block of ice explode when she couldn't feel her feet hands or boobs any longer. Hiro and Motoko revealed themselves soon afterwards when an army of crabs drove them out of their canoe, Tatsuki and Chad we're under a cloth rock so they weren't that hard to find when a sudden gust of wind appeared and blew it away, and a swarm of random bees attacked Ryuji and Satoru, who were currently being healed by Sia and Rangiku. So now all that remained were Ulquiorra and Orihime, Sosuke and Shaolin, Nemu and Uryu, and Riley. Masaki Ichigo and Rukia went into a nearby cave. The others stood outside incase anyone was in there and ran out. Or if there was another freak accident, which at the rate things were going seemed very likely.

"Here Nemu, I doodled an elephant trying to eat a coconut" Uryu exclaimed proudly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled. The doodle was pretty good. It was a mediocre elephant with an angry expression slamming a coconut onto a rock. Nemu turned around and laughed.

"I like your drawing, I may have lost." Uryu smiled confidently and looked to see what Nemu had doodled. His jaw dropped. Across a huge section of the cave was an army, of penguins. The penguins were all drawn very well with great detail. Some had eye patches, some had rocket packs. Some had swords, guns, bombs, one even had a gameboy. What the army was attacking was unclear, but it was an army of penguins.

"Nemu, I think you won" he stuttered.

"Well, we'll find out, cuz their coming." No sooner had she said that Ichigo Rukia and Masaki stormed in.

"AH HA! We found you!" They screamed. Nemu and Uryu pointed at their respective walls and took off. They ran out and were eventually caught by Renji and Yoruichi. About 5 minuets later Ichigo Rukia and Masaki walked out.

"What the hell took you guys so long!" Renji screamed. Ichigo raised an arm and pointed at the cave.

"Someone drew and army of penguins on the wall. It was amazing" he stuttered in amazement. Rukia and Masaki nodded.

"And then someone ruined it with a drunk elephant beating a coconut" Masaki added, causing Uryu's face to turn red in anger and Nemu to burst out laughing, drawing looks of confusion from the other's at Nemu's sudden emotion. They shrugged and went off to find the others.

They went towards the hotel; since it was one of the few places they had yet to search and stumbled upon a random refrigerator box.

"Well, this is weird" Grimmjow stated staring at the box. The others nodded in agreement. However, when they heard moaning sounds coming from inside the box, their looks of suspicion quickly turned into evil grins.

"She's in there with him" Rangiku snickered.

"We should mess with um" Nel agreed. They all nodded and picked Toshiro and Rukia to mess with them, since they had ice type zanpaktou.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia's sword quickly transformed into a pure white blade. Masaki had seen it before, but this was this was the first time she could truly appreciate its beauty.

"Its beautiful mom" she gasped at the sight of the zanpaktou. Rukia blushed.

"Thank you sweetie!" she blushed. She then turned to Toshiro, who nodded.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A giant ice dragon shot out of his sword and lifted the box away, leaving a chill in the air and revealing Ulquiorra and Orihime mid smooch. They barely had time to notice before Rukia's move was upon them.

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" A giant wave of white snow burst out of the ground and shot out at Orihime and Ulquiorra, who were already frozen in place from shock. The snow quickly became a solid chunk of ice and froze them like a sculpture. Everyone laughed when they heard the frozen squeals of Orihime and Ulquiorra come from inside the ice.

"That's what you get for making out while we're playing hide and seek!" Ichigo grinned. The others laughed.

"We'll leave you too alone for now, we still need to find your son" they smiled. They knew that they wouldn't be hard to find, so they walked. They hadn't walked far however when they happened upon… a hobo?"

"What…the…hell?" Uryu muttered. The others all cocked their heads to the side to stare at the sleeping hobo and his cat.

"POOR HOBO!" Rangiku screamed. She went to go give him a hug, when Motoko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's no hobo mother," she smiled. "That's Sosuke and Shaolin."

"You're right!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "I just taught her how to turn into a cat. And that blonde hair matched her perfectly!" Motoko grinned and looked to Yoruichi.

"Is there a way to turn someone back against their will?" she grinned. "Sosuke has a huge crush on her, and she the same on him. If she turned back naked on his lap…oh I can only imagine the chaos that would ensue." They all grinned evilly. Orihime and Ulquiorra would have surely protested, had they not been in a frozen prison at the moment.

"Well, allergies will do it!" Yoruichi explained. "What's she allergic too?"

"Shellfish" Motoko snickered. Yoruichi quickly shunpoed to the shore and quickly gathered some crabs. She came back and after trying to stop Motoko from killing them for pinching her "perfect ass" they rubbed the sleeping cat gently with the crabs. They backed off and her nose wiggled slightly. They poked Sosuke lightly so his eyes would half open when Shaolin suddenly sneezed and transformed back into a human while still sitting on his lap. Sosuke's eyes then shot wide open as he let out a yelp and jumped about 20 feet in the air. When he landed he shoved his hands over his eyes and turned around as not to face her.

"SHAOLIN! PUT SOME FREAKIN CLOTHES ON! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Well, I may not have told you, but when I transform back I'm naked. And I'm guessing that they all figured out our amazing disguise and transformed me back using my only weakness, shellfish." Shaolin appeared to have the same attitude towards being nude as her mother. "Now if you excuse me, my skin will now swell violently and I will pass out."

_15 Minutes Later_

After Shaolin had returned to normal and been dressed, they all decided to call it a night. They were gonna have to leave tomorrow so that they could be in school Monday.

"G'night everyone" Masaki smiled as she followed her future parents to the hotel. Her then happy expression then turned into a puzzled one.

"What's wrong Masaki?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't help but feel like we forgot something."

"It's probably nothing" Rukia sighed.

"Ya, you're probably right.

"Wow, what the hell is taking so long!" Riley shouted from her spot on the beach.

* * *

_The Future_

Rukia was sitting on the couch reading one of her favorite romance manga when she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her.

"You ready to go home?" Ichigo asked lovingly in his wife's ear.

"Ya, wait till Renji and Kyoko find out. They're gonna be so excited!" she smiled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown however. "They'd be even more excited if Masaki came home." Ichigo sighed and nodded, then remembered the information he had to relay. They grabbed their things and left for the senkaimon.

"Byakuya said that Yachiru is going to test Kiusuke and Mayuri's portal. She's going to contact us when she finds them and let us know how to get there." He told her as they arrived at the senkaimon.

"Why Yachiru?" she asked puzzled.

"Because she's a teenager and more than likely unrecognizable by anyone in the soul society back then. She'll be able to fit into the school and give us information." Rukia nodded her head understanding the situation and they arrived home. They grabbed their bodies at Urahara's shop and returned home.

"We're home!" Ichigo shouted as he opened the door.

"Hey Ichigo!" Yuzu smiled when they walked inside. Yuzu had been watching Renji and Kyoko after school since Masaki had went missing.

"Hey Yuzu. Renji didn't break anything did he?" Ichigo asked glaring at the little black haired troublemaker.

"Why so you always accuse me of things dad?" he pretended to be upset.

"It's not accusing when it's fact Renji." Ichigo pointed out. Yuzu and Rukia laughed.

"Hey guys we have some good news!" Rukia smiled. Yuzu's eyes grew as wide as Kyoko's and they ran over to her waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I'm gonna have another baby!" she smiled.

"And this is good news how?" Renji muttered under his breath, earning a kick in the rear end from his father. Renji turned around to growl at him but Ichigo was looking away, whistling as though he hadn't done anything.

"AWW Congratulations Rukia!" Yuzu squealed. She hugged her sister in law tightly and jumped up and down. Ichigo was glad that Karin was out of town because he knew he'd be receiving some smartass comment. Kyoko waited until Yuzu was done and quietly asked her mother,

"Is the baby going to replace Masaki?" The 3 adults froze and turned to the little girl. While Renji looked like Ichigo with Rukia's eyes and hair, Kyoko had the same bright orange hair as Masaki, Rukia's shape and her eyes as well. She was holding onto Masaki's chappy doll tightly. The girl was very close with her older sister. They were together all the time, and Kyoko had become silent and withdrawn since Masaki disappeared. Ichigo and Rukia both got down on her level and together hugged her tightly.

"No one will replace Masaki silly" Ichigo smiled.

"And we're doing everything we can to find her. I promise that she'll come back." Rukia smiled. Kyoko nodded her head and Ichigo picked her up. Rukia started dinner and Ichigo decided to play video games with the kids.

* * *

_Ulquiorra and Orihime's house_

Ulquiorra stood in the kitchen making dinner. Orihime had to work late tonight and Ulquiorra took full advantage of this opportunity to make something edible for dinner. He stopped suddenly however when he heard a quiet sobbing coming from down the hall. He stopped and listened. Orihime was still at work, and Sosuke was missing. That only left one person. He quietly walked through the halls and discovered that the noise was coming from Sosuke's room. He gently opened the door to find a little black haired girl crying on Sosuke's bed. It was his 5 year old sister.

"Mimi," he quietly asked as he entered the room. She looked up at him with a red face. She looked just like Ulquiorra. She had long beautiful hip length black hair, sparkling white skin and glowing emerald green eyes. However, those eyes were more red than green right now. Ulquiorra sat down on Sosuke's bed and Mimi quickly climbed into his lap and rested her head on his chest. "You miss Sosuke don't you?" She nodded her head.

"When's he gonna come home daddy?" she choked out between sniffles. Ulquiorra rubbed her head.

"I don't know sweetie, but I promise he will." He smiled. Mimi was very much a daddy's girl, but also admired her older brother. "You wanna help me make dinner?" Ulquiorra smiled. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I can eat tonight!" she giggled. Ulquiorra had taught her well to avoid Orihime's food. He sat up and she happily hopped off the bed and followed him around the house with her favorite stuffed bat held firmly against her chest.

* * *

_Urahara's House_

Yachiru stood outside the tiny shoten. She was dressed in a tight black shirt with white print and blue jeans. Her pigtails were out, letting her long pink hair flow out in the wind. She sighed, hoping that she would see one person before her departure. However, she knew him, and knew he wouldn't come.

"Well, I guess now's as good a time as ever" she sighed as she moved towards the shoten.

"Without saying good-bye Yachiru?" A deep voice asked from behind her. Her eyes lit up when she heard this voice. She knew who it belonged to and it was the person she was dying to see, and least expecting. She spun around and smiled.

"Byakkun!" she smiled as he jumped down from the light pole he stood on. She ran up to him and pounced, giving him a giant hug. She was shocked however when he hugged her back. "I didn't think you'd come!" she smiled up at him, still holding him.

"I decided to come and wish you farewell. You are after all going to find my niece. If this works I will be indebted to you forever Yachiru. I wish you luck on your mission" he said in that Byakuya way of his. She felt so much better about going now. She didn't know how he'd react, but she was leaving anyway. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek and darted off giggling towards the shoten. Even though she couldn't hear it a very quiet "be safe Yachiru" was spoken. Once she had entered, he turned and whispered

"And please come back."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! I hope you guys liked the chapter :D im sorry it took so long to update :D so idk how long it will be till the next one but its comming! Also, if you guys read Bonded By Fangs please vote on my poll! This chapter was really hard to write so I hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks for reading. Thanks to whoever gave me a snow day and to whoever gave the red wings that miracle victory last night. Curse whoever hurt Homer :D So Review and let me know what you guys think. TTYL!**


	19. Chapter 19: Filling In Tatsuki

**UPDATES! So ok im sorry this took a while but i was really busy with homework and stuff like that this week XD si here it is :D im hoping to get Bonded by Fangs updated this weekend as well and hopefully start writing chapter 20. I have a HUGE AP english project and a paper due this week and an AP Calculus midterm comming up soon so I may be slow on updates for the next week or two. Sorry :P Anyway I hope you like it!**

**A special thanks to nintendogirl50 for helping me with my writers block on this chapter. :D The hollow thing and waking up was her idea (youll understand when you read) So thank her if you get the chance otherwise you wouldnt be reading this for a while :D**

**I still dont own bleach, or deathnote :(**

* * *

Chapter 19: Filling in Tatsuki

The gang had recently arrived home from their trip to the beach. Upon arriving at school the next day they were all exhausted, but had a blast.

"Helloooooooo Ms. Ikasoruk" Keigo sang when a very bubbly Masaki walked into the class room, holding her bag in front of her. She smiled and giggled when he practically glided over to her.

"Oh, good morning Keigo" she laughed in a fake voice, pretending to be sweeter than she was.

"Oh great, looks like she inherited you're acting skills" Ichigo whispered under his breath. Rukia promptly elbowed him in the side, earning an umph and Ichigo falling to the floor clutching his side.

"Oh no Ichigo! Are you hurt?" Rukia acted concerned. Tatsuki, who had seen the whole thing, began laughing.

Class started and things went pretty normal. A hollow showed up half way during third period, so they did their usual who gets to go get it ritual. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Nel, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Rangiku, Nemu, Renji and Sia all stood up. Masaki and Riley would then run to the front of the class room. Masaki would find something random and Riley would spin her around with her eyes closed. She would stop when Masaki was facing the students again and Masaki would throw the random object. It _almost_ always hit one of them. This time it was a roll of duct tape, and it clonked Uryu right in the head. None of the other kids, or understood this ritual, why it happened randomly, or why it always caused bodily harm, but it was so funny that they would let it slide. After Uryu woozily stood back up, he and Nemu ran out of the room. had given up long ago on trying stopping them. Everyone then sat back down and started her lesson again.

A while later Uryu and Nemu came back slightly beat up. Uryu had a pretty good gash on his forehead and Nemu had a black eye.

"What the hell did you 2 do!" screamed when they came back inside. Uryu sighed and waved his hand and Nemu bowed politely and they took their seats.

"Gave you that much trouble Uryu?" Ichigo snickered.

"Stop giving people ideas Ichigo" Uryu growled. "It was huge and gave me some trouble is all."

"That's what she said." The gang instantly burst out in laughter as Uryu buried his face in his books. The rest of the class was unsure as to how to react to the situation.

The day ended and the gang split up to go home. Tatsuki had to go the same way as Chad Grimmjow Hiro and Satoru so she decided to walk with them today.

"So Tatsuki, I know that you know of our spiritual powers, and the fact that Satoru is my and your child from the future, but what beyond that do you know?" Chad asked her as they walked. Grimmjow practically choked on air when he heard Chad making conversation with someone and pulled Hiro and Satoru by the back of their shirts off into town to leave them two alone.

"Not much actually" she replied. The two were oblivious of the fact that they were alone and kept walking.

"Well, it basically started when Ichigo met Rukia."

"It always goes back to those two don't it" she laughed. He nodded.

"She gave him her shinigami powers to save him and he ended up becoming a full fledged shinigami and she lost her powers. So she lived in his closet and they went around doing the things she was supposed to be doing. After Ichigo gained the powers, his spiritual energy began to pour out of his body, causing those of us who were around him a lot, like me and Orihime to develop awareness to the spirits and our own abilities. You and Keigo seem to be able to see spirits but don't have any abilities. So anyway, what Rukia did was against the law, so she was taken back to the soul society by her brother Byakuya and Renji to be executed."

"Why would Renji and her brother want to execute her!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Renji didn't want to, and ended up helping us after Ichigo defeated him. Byakuya was following the rules, so he did as the law dictated. He's kinda complicated. So anyway, Me, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu who is a Quincy by birth trained with Kisuke and Yoruichi, and Yoruichi took us to the soul society to save Rukia. We had to fight a lot of the captains and lieutenants, but managed to befriend enough people that we were able to survive. Ichigo ended up learning his bankai and defeated Byakuya after stopping Rukia's execution. The Toshiro discovered a plot by a captain named Sosuke Aizen. He almost killed Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, and Sia's father like it was easy and left after obtaining an item called the hoygokyou. He used it to create an army of arrancar's, or hollows that have removed their masks and attacked the world of the living and the soul society. He kidnapped Orihime and took her to Hueco Mundo for her power. So then Me, Uryu, Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji went there to get her back. While we were there we met Nel, a former Espada who had lost her memory. She traveled around with Ichigo and we all went our separate way to look for her. All of us almost died fighting the espada. Ichigo managed to defeat Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, both of whom after witnessing human compassion decided to help us. Aizen attacked the world of the living while we were trapped in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo managed to escape and drove Aizen back to Hueco Mundo when his troops suffered heavy losses. We got out and have lived sorta peacefully, but it appears as though the arrancars are coming back now."

Tatsuki stood in shock from the information she had just been given. She couldn't believe that they had all been through so much in their young lives.

"Well, I guess I'd probably lose to Ichigo in a fight now huh?" she nervously giggled. Chad smiled and shook his head.

"All of us combined would probably lose to Ichigo" he laughed. Tatsuki smiled back at him and they kept walking. They made casual small talk, nothing weird, which considering the people they hung out with was hard to imagine. She was surprised that she could get him to talk this much, since he was usually silent. She was also surprised to find that he did have a sense of humor. Tatsuki waved good bye and entered her home with a larger smile than she had had in a while.

* * *

This happiness was short lived however as Tatsuki was now sitting in her room processing everything she had just learned. She couldn't believe that Ichigo and the others were basically shinigami.

"They have this much power, and here I am thinking I'm strong. I'm nothing to them anymore. They don't need me to protect them anymore. What good am I now?" She sat with her head in her hands and let out a large sigh. She slowly moved her head upwards when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed again and slowly made her way downstairs and answered the door, only to be surprised to find Orihime standing at her door with a large smile plastered across her face.

"I guess I came just in time, you look like something's buggin you" Orihime frowned as she grabbed Tatsuki and made her way into the house. Orihime had reached that point with Tatsuki were she knew where everything in the house was, and made herself at home when she was there. She sat Tatsuki down in the kitchen and quickly got them some juice. She came back with a large cup of apple juice for Tatsuki, and a mixture of apple grape and cranberry for herself. "So you gonna tell me what's bothering you or do I gotta play the guessing game again?" Tatsuki smiled and took a sip of her juice.

"Well, Chad explained everything to me today, and I guess I'm just having a hard time grasping it is all" she smiled. Orihime almost choked on her juice.

"He told you everything eh?" she asked. Tatsuki nodded her head on response. Orihime sighed and set her glass down and looked her best friend straight in the eye.

"I know what your think Tatsuki, and you're not useless. Just because you haven't found your purpose yet doesn't mean that you won't. You just gotta wait a little longer. And don't worry" she added with a reassuring smile, "You can always protect me if you want." Tatsuki smiled and hugged the red head.

"Thanks Orihime, but I gotta go to the dojo. You know the way out right?" she smiled and patted Orihime on the head.

"Ya, I gotta shower here though before I leave, Ulquiorra discovered that there is a hot water setting and hasn't come out for 3 hours" she giggled. Tatsuki laughed back and left the house.

* * *

Tatsuki was clearly exhausted. Her sensei had been working her extremely hard for about 3 hours now. He finally excused her and she got her things together. She was about to leave when she heard a loud high pitched howling come from outside. She froze in fear. She realized that no one else heard it.

_It must be a hollow _she thought to herself. She quickly exited and stumbled around, trying to find her cell phone in her purse. She couldn't find it. It then dawned on her.

"Shit I left it on the charger. DAMNIT!" she screamed at her empty hand. She realized that she wasn't to far from home and made a mad dash for it, only to find a giant foot step right in front of her. She looked up, paralyzed in fear. The hollow was huge, and had the appearance of a dinosaur, a hungry dinosaur. She tried to evade it and was swept by its huge tail, sending her into a near by tree. Her back smashed into the tree, breaking it in two. She fell and the top half of the tree fell and slammed hard onto her back. She groaned and tried to get out from under the tree. The hollow then shoved the tree of with his claws, slicing her back open. She screamed in pain and the hollow picked her up and roared. He was moving her towards her mouth. She then faintly heard two words.

_EL DIRECTO!_

Everything went black.

* * *

_I have to be dead. There's no way I'm still alive. That thing ate me I know it did. Now what? So I become a hollow? Do I go to this soul society place? If I'm dead, why do I feel so warm?_

Tatsuki opened her eyes slowly. She realized that she wasn't dead, just in a very dimly lit room. Her head was pounding as she was trying to remember if she had been drinking since it felt like a hangover almost. She sat up slowly; realizing that Orihime must not have came since she could feel the wounds on her back still. They were however bandaged. She was in her bed, and had been wrapped tightly in her blankets. She remembered being attacked by the hollow, and hearing a voice right before she blacked out. She looked around the room, rubbing her hurting head. She sighed when she realized that no one was there. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to grab some pain killers.

As she stumbled into the dark kitchen, she noticed something sitting on the counter. It was a note, and a necklace. She picked up the note and read it.

_You were beat up pretty badly, so I took you home and bandaged you up. Orihime will be here in a few hours after you've had some time to sleep to heal your injuries. I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable with the fact that I bandaged you. The hollow was a strong one, it's amazing that you're still alive; it shows how strong you really are. Orihime told me what you said, and I didn't mean to make you feel inadequate and I apologize. You're a very strong person Tatsuki and don't ever think different. _

_P.S- I have left you my coin necklace. My abuelo gave this to me when I was a child living in Mexico. I feel as though it has brought me great power and luck, however, I feel that you need this more than me now so I would be honored if you accepted it. I hope it will give you the same feeling that it always gave me._

_Love Chad _

Tatsuki stood speechless. Her fingers slowly maneuvered their way around the coin she held delicately in her fingers. She held it close to her chest. She knew what this coin was. This was the coin on the necklace that Chad always kept placed around his neck. This was the necklace that he would die trying to protect. This was the reason he and Ichigo had become friends in the first place. The coin his grandfather had given him. He now had given it to her. She carefully placed the golden chain around her neck. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you Chad" she smiled, clutching the coin tightly. "This will give me more strength than you will ever realize." Almost magically, her injuries no longer hurt.

* * *

A short girl sat atop the roof of a vacant building on the outskirts of Karakura. She had long flowing purple hair that almost appeared to wrap around her body. She had deep purple eyes, which were accented perfectly by her purple lipstick and the purple raccoon strips that swirled downwards a little ways from the tips of her eyes. Her silver earrings almost touched her shoulders. She sat with her arms crossed, her white shirt revealing much of her upper body. It started at the collar, which was flipped upwards, and extended either way towards her arms. The sleeves were virtually nonexistent, reaching her shoulder and heading downwards, wrapping around the outside of her body. Much of the chest was exposed, the uniform coming in slightly to cover the necessary amounts of her large breasts, the two sides coming together and staying put from a chain that extended from the left side to the right. The shirt cut off after covering her breasts. Her white skirt reached the middle of her thighs, and her feet were adorned with small white opened footed sandal like heels, wrapping around up her leg, stopping about mid-calf. A sword was connected to the side of her skirt through a single belt loop. Her bangs hung down, covering he eyes, and covering some of a white mask. The mask began below her left eye and allowed the purple mark to be seen. It extended a bit past the eye, and made a sharp turn downwards, one small spike jutting down towards her cheek in a curved arc, and a much longer spike extending down past her chin line in another curved arch. A small hole was placed in the center of her body, below her breasts, above her abdomen. Her name was Ami Kyuketsuki, and she was the 4th espada.

"Karakura seems like a cute little town" her almost high pitched and mocking voice laughed. **(Imagine like Misa in the English Dub of Death Note)** "As soon as lord Aizen commands, we'll bring some chaos to this place" she giggled from the rooftop. The moon shown brightly behind her and her purple eyes began to glow red. Her giggle turned into maniacal laughter as 6 sets of red eyes appeared behind her.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks again to nintendogirl50! So Yachiru is gonna show up soon, and the training is gonna begin! I think i kjnow whats up in the next few chapters, so hopefully i wont get writers block again XD Thanks for reading and pleace continue :D**

**Also, if you guys want like little omakes with moments from when the kids were little, let me know, id be more than happy to do them. PLEASE REVIEW! TTYL and GO RED WINGS!**


	20. Chapter 20: Training

**OMG THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! So Sorry but I had a Calculus Midterm so that's why this didn't get up sooner, I was busy studying lol. So I got bad news guys! I think something is wrong with my car Ichigo! My daddy's gonna look at him this weekend but he was riding funny on the way home today. I'm worried :( So the red wings need to win, other wise my usually cheerful personality may begin to fade lol. This chapter covers some, and is very funy. I was very pleased with the way it came out, so please enfoy XD**

**I still don't own bleach**

**And please vote on my Bonded By Fangs Poll if You read it, havent started the chapter yet but will tomorrow and im closing it when i get home from school tomorrow. Last chance for your voice to be heard!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Training

_The Future_

"What the hell did you do now?" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed his son Renji's ear. He had been at work, when he received a phone call telling him that Renji had gotten in trouble and that he needed to come talk with the principal. To be perfectly honest, he hadn't been getting much work done, he had been to busy making out with his beautiful lieutenant while his 3rd seat Ulquiorra was collecting reports on hollow activity in the human world, which made Ichigo even more angry that he had been interrupted.

"I don't know what I did daddy I swear!" Renji pleaded as Ichigo growled at his troublemaker of a son. Renji was just like the man he was named after, always causing trouble.

"He disrupted class Mr. Kurosaki" his pointy nosed principal stated matter-o-factly. She was an old women with short gray hair pulled back into a bun with a women suit on her tiny body. Her skin sagged everywhere and she had tiny old lady glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Well there's a shock" was all Ichigo replied. He glared at Renji who looked down at the ground. "What exactly did he do?"

"Well, I was talking about the debate on suicide. How some people want to die in order to go to a better place and end their suffering when Renji started saying things like how there is no fate worse than death. And how the souls of the people who die are left to wander the streets until they are eaten by a hollow or turned into one themselves. How he has seen this happen to many people to let them die. He said the shinigami don't do their jobs well enough and too many people are left to experience pain all over again" his teacher stated when she walked into the room. She was a beautiful young blonde who happened to have a little crush on Ichigo, whose face was that of pure shock and horror.

_He knows about use? He can see hollows and shinigami and spirits? How hasn't he noticed me and Rukia yet? I assume he knows as much as he does because of Masaki, but I can't believe it. Does he really think that we're failures at protecting people?_

"Mr. Kurosaki I don't know what you're teaching your son at home but I do not want him spewing this kind of nonsense in the classroom!" the principal scolded.

"And how do you know he's wrong?" Ichigo coldly stated while facing the ground. They teacher, the principal and Renji both jumped at his statement and shifted their gaze over to him.

"I'm not saying he is, but you don't know what happens when someone dies. He's entitled to his own opinions isn't he?" he questioned. "I suggest that next time you call me at work it be over something important. Go back to class Renji" Ichigo directed.

"Yes daddy" Renji nodded and took off for his classroom.

"And you" Ichigo started as he turned around to face the teacher. She jumped a little when being referred to in such a manner by the beautiful man that was Ichigo Kurosaki. She knew that he was older than her since he had a seventeen year old daughter; however he still looked like he was only 20. "If you're going to talk about such controversial topics, don't get so upset about controversial answers." She nodded her head and bowed, then quickly made her way back to the class room. Ichigo turned back to the principal, "If that's all I need to get back to work."

"No mister Kurosaki, there is one more topic I would like to discuss" she replied coldly.

"Great now what?"

"Where is Miss Maskai?"

Ichigo's face went from annoyance to shock, then anger. "Don't say it like I did something to her pointy face" he shouted. "I wish I knew you don't think I've been looking for her? You probably think I had her killed or something don't you, you and all those other judgmental people out there. The only reason me and Rukia don't appear sad is because we know crying about it all day isn't gonna bring her back. We have an idea where her and the others are and are doing everything to get them back!" he shouted. He was so close to punching the old pointy nosed women in the face.

"Very well Mr. Kurosaki. Very well." She waved him out the door and he tried to keep from attacking her. How dare she. He knew that there were two things he could do to dissolve his anger. One, he could fuck Rukia senseless, but since she was pregnant and when he was mad he tended to hurt her sometimes, he wasn't going to do that. So that left the other option, a visit to the 11th division.

* * *

_The Present_

_You know you remind me very much of bother your parents Masaki._

"You have no idea how many time's I hear that everyday."

_If you possess half the strength they do you'll be a fantastic Shinigami._

"And if I possess more?" Masaki snickered to her zanpaktou. She was now able to clearly see her zanpaktou while in her inner world. She took the form of a beautiful woman in a black overcoat that cut off at the bottom of her breasts, exposing much of her cleavage. It connected around the back which was covered by the long black cape coming off of her overcoat, extending down to the ground. Her legs were covered by a pair of black pants that flared at the bottom. She wore black heeled boots that extended up right below the knee, but were covered by her pants. She had long black hair with a white highlight running through it on the left side. Her face was a soft white and her eyes were dark violet like her mothers. She had black lipstick and wore a little eye makeup. A silver snowflake hung from one ear and a crescent moon hung from the other. Her face was very soft as was her voice, and she carried a sword on her left side. A pure black guard and hilt stuck out of a pure white sheath.

_So do you miss your boyfriend?_ She asked in her beautiful and calm voice.

"Of course I do. I can imagine the look on daddy's face if he knew I was dating him, odds are he probably knows him" Masaki smiled.

_You done it yet?_

"Wouldn't you know if I had?"

_Touché_

"Sometimes I wonder if you think at all ah….. GODAMNIT I WISH I KNEW YOUR NAME!"

_You're improving quite rapidly, I'm sure you'll be able to hear my name soon Masaki _the women smiled from the rock she sat on. Masaki's inner world was dark and covered in snow. Masaki wondered how on earth her zanpaktou didn't freeze to death in that outfit. It was a forest, a dark forest where the sun didn't shine, only the moon. The moon always illuminated the sky along with the stars, but still allowed for the eerie darkness that fit her zanpaktou. The ground was covered in snow, but Masaki found it odd that the sun didn't glisten like it did on earth. You could only hear it crunch beneath your feet when you walked. The snow was always falling, but you couldn't see it, you could only feel it. The women on the rock sat with her right leg resting atop her left knee, and bobbed her foot up in down in a happy fashion. She obviously inherited the happy trait from her mother's zanpaktou.

"I hope so, maybe then daddy will get off my case. "My daughter should so know the name of her zanpaktou by now" blah blah blah. How long did it take him huh? I've been a shinigami for only 6 months. It takes most shinigami years!

_It took him about a month _she giggled.

"SHUT IT!" This made the zanpaktou laugh harder. When two shinigami had a child, the child would inherit the shinigami's powers. They would not awaken until an outside force acted upon them and made them awaken. Masaki was attacked by a hollow, and her powers awakened and she was able to defeat it. The zanpaktou of the child would also be a mixture of the parent shinigami's powers. This led to some very interesting zanpaktou's over the years.

_Masaki…._

"Did you hear something?"

_Masaki!......_

"I swear I thought I heard…"

_MASAKI HISANA KUROSAKI! _THWANK!!!!

"OUCH!" Masaki shouted as the pillow that smashed over her head plopped down to the floor. She looked up to see Ichigo standing there with an angry look on his face. She happened to be in his room, on his bed which wasn't an issue, except it was midnight and he had wanted to go to sleep for the last 20 minutes. "Damnit dad that hurt!" she shouted.

"Be quiet!" he whispered "My family can't hear you calling me daddy, they'll know something up!"

"Oh, because shouting Masaki Hisana _Kurosaki!_ Won't give it away at all!" she barked back.

"It's midnight and I'm not having this discussion! Go to bed!" Ichigo yelled. He found it weird how these fatherly instincts just kept coming and coming. If they hadn't came in handy so often he would have probably been a little more weirded out by now.

"Can't a shinigami get any sleep around here?" Rukia shouted as she thrust the closet door open.

"APPARENTLY NOT!" Masaki and Ichigo shouted at her.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia screamed. She had finally had enough. She grabbed Kon, who was sleeping in the closet, and with one stuffed lion, managed to hit both of them in the head. They fell to the ground.

"What do you say?" Rukia snickered as she got out of the closet and stood over them.

"We're sorry Rukia" they said, Masaki replacing Rukia with mommy.

"Good" she smiled. "Now what were you doing Masaki?" she asked puzzled.

"Good question" Ichigo commented, trying to get back on Rukia's good side.

"I was conversing with my zanpaktou" she smiled.

"OOOO! Have you learned its name!" they both asked now excited.

"NO!" Masaki gritted her teeth and kicked the nearest object, which happened to be Ichigo's face.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" Masaki squealed as she got back down on the ground and hug her future father tightly.

"Its….ok" he choked out as she squeezed him to death.

"Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin say to keep it down, you're keeping us awake" Nel yawned as she walked into the bedroom. She was half asleep still.

"Alright we're going to bed Nel" Ichigo yawned himself. He turned to Masaki, "you're training starts tomorrow." She nodded and yawned, and promptly slumped over onto his bed and fell asleep.

"Masaki!" Ichigo fumed.

"We're all a big happy family aren't we Ichigo?" Rukia giggled as she crawled onto the bed. Ichigo's face distorted as she did this and his finger rose to a determined point as Nel fell over on the bed as well.

"God damnit!" he stomped.

"Get over here Ichigo" Rukia demanded with an evil Kuchiki stare.

"Yes mam!" he stuttered as he got into his bed. She wrapped an arm around his and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Ichigo!" she giggled.

"Ni.." he stuttered. It wasn't that he had a problem sleeping in the same bed as Rukia, this was becoming a frequent thing actually. What he had a problem with was sharing a bed with his future wife, future daughter, and one of his best friends who happened to be very attractive all at the same time. Not to mention his bed wasn't that large. The 3 girls quickly fell asleep, and a little while later Ichigo's tired eyes finally won the battle, and he to succumb to sleep. Little did he know that about an hour later a flash was seen in the hallway?

* * *

Ichigo was the first to wake up the next morning and quickly realized that he needed to get out of bed before his dad walked in. Rukia was snuggled into his arms, which was normal. However, Masaki was using his back as a pillow, and Nel was lying on top of all of them in one way or another. Ichigo slowly tried to squeeze his way out of the bed, until he stepped on Kon, slipped, and dragged all the covers and everyone on or under them off on top of him. The loud thud made Ichigo's dad rush upstairs to see what was going on, and he wasn't expecting what he saw. All three beautiful ladies staying in his house, lying on top of his son, all 4 tied up in the bed sheets. Ichigo was finally to escape a little from the pile, only to face the terror that was his father.

".dad! It's not what it looks like!"

"A 4 some!" Isshin shouted. Ichigo stuck his arm out towards his father and began shaking it in horror.

"I'm so proud son!" he teared up. Masaki and Rukia sighed, Ichigo fainted, and Nel was still confused.

"That's not what it was at all Uncle Isshin" Rukia sighed.

"I wouldn't sleep with my dad! That would be gross beyond belief!" Masaki scoffed without thinking. Ichigo and Rukia stared at her with horror and Isshin got a very confused look on his face.

"Oh…god DAMNIT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!"

"YA THINK!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted.

"Good Morning!" Nel smiled after finally waking up.

"NEL!" The 3 future Kurosaki's sighed. They turned to Isshin, who went from shock, to a small smirk, then full out laughter.

"What's so funny old man? Don't go thinking anything crazy!" Ichigo shouted.

"You really didn't think I knew Ichigo?" Isshin smiled with a cocky grin that rivaled Ichigo's.

"Say what!"

"A beautiful young girl who happens to look exactly like you, has a personality which almost mirror's Rukia's, with the name _Masaki Ikasoruk_? It didn't take me long to put it together. Especially when I felt the reiatsu coming off of her. I went to Kisuke with my suspicion, and he confirmed it, and even showed me his and Yoruichi's little bundle of joy Shaolin. They've been flirting with each other the better part of 200 years, it's about time is all I gotta say" Isshin grinned. The gang's jaws then proceeded to drop.

"Damnit I shouldn't have said that" Isshin muttered.

"YOU'VE KNOWN HAT AND CLOGS FOR 200 YEARS!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, haha, well I'll explain everything at Urahara's later when Masaki's doing her training. You guys need to get to school now!" Isshin smiled as he ran out of the house.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE ESCAPING THIS GOAT FACE!" Ichigo yelled as his father ran down the road. He sighed heavily as they all got ready for school.

* * *

Ichigo and his 3 female companions walked into class that day with whispers flying. Nobody spoke when they were around, so Ichigo decided to ask his friends about this situation.

"Oh, it's nothing Ichigo, don't worry about it" Grimmjow tried to suppress his laughter.

"Spill Grimmjow, before I kick you're little kitty ass all the way back to Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo growled.

"He's talking about this Ichigo" Ulquiorra sighed in that way of his as he handed Ichigo a picture. Ichigo kindly thanked Ulquiorra, stuck out his tongue at Grimmjow, and looked at the picture. His face instantly went from curiosity, to horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted. It was a picture of the 4 of them from last night.

"I have a feeling a certain stuffed lion is behind this!" Ichigo growled.

"He won't be stuffed when I'm done with him!" Masaki and Rukia growled at the same time.

"Do I really look that funny when I sleep?" Nel pondered aloud, cocking her head to analyze the picture.

"NEL!"

"A 4 SOME ICHIGO! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T SHARE!" Keigo started screaming as he ran towards Ichigo with tears streaming down his face.

"SHUT UP KEIGO!" Ichigo shouted as his fist connected with Keigo's face. Keigo fell to the floor and Ichigo pulled back his arm with disgust. "It wasn't like that! And SHE started it!" Ichigo accused as he pointed his finger towards Rukia.

"How the hell was it my fault! I just told you to get in after they already fell asleep!"

"You should know how wrong that is! I had 2 girls fall asleep in my bed, then you proceeded to climb in and threatened me!"

"Rukia wouldn't hurt a fly Ichigo" Mizuiro chimed in.

"SAYS YOU!" Ichigo replied. "I could feel the temperature in the room drop! I had to get in she would have killed me!"

"Wait, why were Masaki Nel and Rukia at you're house in the first place?" Keigo asked as he got off the floor.

"We live there" Nel smiled.

"NEL!!!!"

"YOU HAVE 3 BEAUTIFUL WOMEN STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted. The men in the room instantly gave him cold stairs. He sighed in defeat and placed his head in his hand.

"Alright class, even though we have the equivalent of a pimp in class, let's get started" said as she walked into class.

"Uhhnhnhn!" Ichigo whined as he slouched into his seat.

* * *

"I swear Grimmjow it's not what it looked like!" Ichigo sighed for the 30th time as they left school that day.

"You were in bed with Nel what do you want me to think!" Grimmjow yelled trying to control his rage.

"I must admit uncle Ichigo it's kinda suspicious, but funny!" Hiro chimed in.

"I am so not related to you!" Grimmjow sighed.

"HEY KUROSAKI!" a big thug yelled from behind him.

"What!" Ichigo whined in a threatening way that only he and maybe Grimmjow can pull off.

"What do you think you're doing hoarding al those pretty women???" A group of jealous men growled.

"Just leave me alone! Did you want um on the street?" Ichigo complained to the obvious idiots.

"That's it, you're going down!"

"Usual team Chad?" Ichigo grinned. He hadn't got in a serious gang fight at school in a while, and was kinda looking foreword to it.

"No da…I mean Ichigo-kun" Masaki smiled from behind him.

"Wha!" Ichigo stammered as he turned around with shock on his face.

"I'll handle this one, I want to show you how much stronger I've become" Masaki smiled in a confident smile that rivaled her fathers. "Stand down. Let's go Riley."

"Aye sir" Riley grinned. They pushed Ichigo back and took up a stance in front of the group of about 10 guys in front of them.

"They're nuts!" Ichigo shouted. He soon felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rukia standing behind him.

"Let them do it Ichigo, it's obvious that they want to, and since she is you're flesh and blood, it shouldn't that hard for her" she smiled while still letting a little bit of concern get through. Ichigo sighed and turned to witness the battle that was about to take place.

"Ah, you're one of the sluts staying with Ichigo. Let's see what you got. But if I win I wanna borrow ya for the night" the leader grinned.

"Alright" Masaki grinned back. The determination and confidence in her face was definetly that of Ichigo's.

"Are you nuts!" Everyone screamed.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna win!" She screamed. The grunt ran forward and threw a punch at Masaki, who grabbed his arm and thrust herself up over his head. She appeared to stay in the air for a while, before completing her mid air flip and delivering a swift kick to the back of his head. She then flipped again and landed crouched on the ground. "Who's next?"

2 men came this time and Masaki and Riley nodded at each other. They flipped over the men that ran towards them and landed in a Spiderman pose behind them. They then ran towards their backs and before they even realized what had just happened delivered a hard side arm punch to their side. They flew towards each other and Masaki and Riley increased their speed by delivering a spinning kick to their sides. They fell in a heap next to the other man. The remaining 7 men charged them and Masaki and Riley only grinned. Masaki back flipped while remaining on the ground and delivered a swift back kick to a man's chin, sending him flying into the air. He landed with a thud while Masaki jumped up. Riley blocked a man's punch and grabbed his arm, and threw him into one of his comrades. Masaki sensed someone behind her and ducked as his fist met the air where her head previously was. She spun around and thrust her leg upward, kicking his straight in the body of his sternum. He coughed up blood and was sent flying. Riley sensed two men running at her from either side and swiftly stepped back to watch them punch each other, then delivered a kick to one of their sides, sending them flying. All that remained was the leader.

"You dirty BITCHES!" he screamed as he ran towards them with his brass knuckles. Masaki and Riley's eyes widened when they saw this as they swiftly avoided his punches. He wasn't as small or weak as the others, so they had to devise a plan.

"16B49!" Masaki shouted.

"But that hasn't even worked in practice!" Riley shouted.

"Do it!" Masaki shouted. Riley nodded and slid between the leader's legs. She jumped up into a crouching position with one leg behind her and one arm on the ground. She had to hope she didn't get caught.

"Bakudo Number 1, Sai!" she threw her hand to the left and the leader was paralyzed long enough for Masaki to deliver her swift uppercut kick to his chin. This had little effect it appeared. He stayed in the same place and since Riley was in her gigai the kido broke rather quickly, and he delivered a swift punch to her side.

"Masaki!" Everyone shouted. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes grew large as the tears quickly became visable.

_**Let me out king, you know you want to**_

"I think for once, I'm gonna listen to you!" Ichigo growled. His sclera turned black and his irises yellow. He lunged foreword and delivered a paralyzing kick to the leaders face. On the follow through he kicked him in the head and sent him spinning into the school building near by. He landed on the ground and looking menacingly towards the men.

**Let me tell you something,** Ichigo grinned in a slightly distorted voice. **You ever mess with Masaki, or any of us again, and you won't live to see the hospital room you're all gonna be lying in tomorrow!** The fear on the men's face grew exponentially as Ichigo grinned at them with the evil in his eyes. **I'm done here now King, but do a better job protecting next time eh? **Ichigo closed his eyes and they returned to their usual beautiful amber. Her turned to find the group having taken Masaki to a secluded place for treatment and followed their spiritual pressure to Urahara's.

* * *

"How's Masaki?" Ichigo asked as he entered the Urahara Shoten. The concern was written all over his face and wasn't concealed well within his voice. He shut the door to find her sleeping.

"She's fine Ichigo" Rukia smiled at him sweetly. Ichigo kissed her and took a seat next to Rukia.

"They actually fought really well today, I was impressed" Ichigo sighed.

"Where the hell did you guys learn that?" Renji turned to Riley.

"Well, after you guys saved us that one night, we all decided to try to get stronger, so we have all been training here in secret. We haven't developed our powers as much as we would have liked, but physically we've become much stronger" Riley explained. The rest of the "children" nodded in agreement.

"Well that will change today!" Urahara smiled from behind his fan. They all turned to him.

"Starting today you will all begin training you're shinigami power's!"

"Good, I think if I had those that guy wouldn't have stood a chance" Masaki coughed as she sat up.

"Don't rush yourself!" Ichigo and Rukia warned. Masaki laughed.

"You know how awesome auntie Orihime is right?" Masaki smiled. Orihime blushed.

"Aww, thank you Masaki-san!"

"Alright, Let's begin!"

"Wait a minute, I thought dad was gonna be here and…"

"Later Ichigo, I promise" Kisuke grinned under his fan.

* * *

"Ok, so the quickest way to learn the name of you're zanpaktou is for you're soul to be in mortal danger!" Urahara lectured happily behind his fan. "So, Masaki, Riley, Motoko, Shaolin, you guys will all be battling you're parents!"

"They'll WHAT!" Ichigo, Rukia, Sia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, and even Yoruichi shouted.

"How else are they gonna learn, just don't kill um then! Alright, since Ryuji is part shinigami and part quincy, you will be fighting your mother with your zanpaktou, and your fathers arrows at the same time with both weapons. This should help you improve immensely."

"I don't like the sound of this" Uryu sighed.

"Me either, but we will do what we must" Nemu replied as she began spinning her hand like a drill.

"Wait what the hell" Ryuji shouted as Nemu lunged him.

"Well, I wasn't gonna start quite yet, but oh well! Satoru, your powers are like that of a hollow so you will participate with Hiro and Sosuke. You will all be battling you're parents to awaken you're resurrections. I believe that Satoru's powers will liken to a ressurection since Chad is on the verge of gaining his own."

"Hmmm" Chad nodded.

"And Orihime! You will provide medical assistance, and since I believe Sosuke also has some healing power, you will teach him later."

"Yes sir!" Orihime stiffened and saluted with a serious face.

"Alright then…Let's Begin! I want you all to go full out!"

"No way in hell I'm going full out!" Ichigo shouted. Urahara quickly pulled him to the side and whispered into his ear. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Ichigo.

"To late for that Urahara" Ichigo sighed.

"Oh really? Cuz I have another" he pulled out another picture, and this one made Ichigo's face go white. It was a picture of him and Rukia, well, you can probably guess.

"You sick bastard" Ichigo growled.

"Do you really want everyone seeing _this_ one?" Urahara snickered.

"FINE!" Ichigo stormed off.

The "children" drew there swords, not knowing really what to expect, however, they didn't think that their parents were about to exhibit the strength they did.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki"

"Growl, Haineko"

"Ignite, Kitsune,"

"Experiment, Kimera"

Uryu formed his bow.

"Let's see if I can do this, Roar! Del Rey De Los Tigres!"

"Declare, Gamuza!"

"Grind, Pantera!"

"Bind, Murcielago!"

"Shunko!"

"Scream, Benihime!"

"Koten Zanshun!"

"Bankai!"

"Bankai!"

"Alright then, BANKAI!"

A burst of smoke engulfed the room, leaving everyone blinded by it.

"Shit" was all Hiro could saw before the fray began.

* * *

_A Distant Place in the Present that Isn't Karakura Town_

"Damnit, I think I'm lost."

* * *

**BONUS: Shaolin The Kitty**

"Daddy!" little 5 year old Shaolin Urahara shouted as she happily ran into the kitchen in her home.

"Yes?" Kisuke answered happily as she sprang into the room.

"I found a kitty! Can we keep him!" she asked with nothing but hope in her little yellow eyes. Kisuke found it impossible to say no to her eyes.

"Of course we can sweetie! Let me take a look at the little devil." Shaolin grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom, where a familiar black cat mouthed the words "help me" to him. He widened his eyes.

"Um, sweetie, I don't think we can keep this kitty" he started.

"But why not daddy!" she whined.

"Because, um, it's uncle Ichigo's cat!" he quickly lied.

"Oh Ok!" she smiled. She picked up Yoruichi, who was falling out of Shaolin's arms and ran outside.

"Shaolin!" Urahara shouted as her ran out the door after her. Shaolin knew the way to Ichigo's house and that's exactly where she was going.

"Uncle Ichigo!" she shouted as she opened the door at Ichigo's house.

"What Shaolin?" Ichigo pondered as he walked out of Masaki's room.

"We found you're cat!" she smiled as she held Yoruichi up to Ichigo's face. Yoruichi mouthed the words "play along" and Ichigo smiled nervously.

"Why yes you did Shaolin, thank you!" he stuttered as he took Yoruichi out of her hands and held the frightened cat in his arms. He felt Yoruichi sigh in relief and place her head on his shoulder as Kisuke finally got there.

"Thank you Ichigo, see you later" he gasped as he led Shaolin home. Ichigo shut the door and immediately held Yoruichi out in front of him.

"What the hell were you?"

"I was patrolling, and it's easier to move as a cat. I re-entered the house and she found me instantly" the cat said in a male voice.

"Well let that be a lesson to you miss kitty! I can only hope she doesn't pick that trait up one day." The cat suddenly became shrouded in smoke.

"Why not? You don't want her making some man happy like this one day?" a now naked human Yoruichi said seductively. Before Ichigo had time to react Rukia walked in the door with a bag of groceries in tow.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted at the sight of her husband who had his arms still on the shoulders of a naked Yoruichi.

"Bye Strawberry!" she grinned before she shunpoed out of the house.

"YORUICHI!"

* * *

**Lol so sorry the Omake wasn't longer, but I came up with it on the spot and wanted to get this chapter up. i have more planned and next time it will be longer. So I made up Sia's zanpaktou, i think you all know what a kitsune is, Nemu's a Chimera, and Chad's should be King of The Tigers. At least thats what google said. If you didnt get it, the end was Yachiru. Did you guys like Renjis teacher? I was told she reminded people of Orihime lol. Masaki and Riley are badass arnt they? lol well i hope your looking foreward to the next chapter. Training will continue, Byakuya is gonna have a long chat about his feelings, and maybe i dont know how far into the training well get, Ichigo's father will explain himself, maybe. so stay tuned and thanks for reading XD**

**And Sorry if you didnt like nel i nthis chapter! I love Nel, but this was too easy lol**


	21. Chapter 21: Family Revelations

**Ok you guys better like this. Its 416 am and im a little tired, but i think you guys will like this. We learn alot in this chapter, but some goes kinda quick, but its because I didnt wanna make this uber long with the same thing happening over and over. So bear with it XD It should be funny too XD **

**So I got a new laptop which means I will be able to write more often. But i still dont have word on it yet, but hopefully im getting it on, well i guess today and can go from there. **

**OH URGENT NEWS! Im going to New York City *squeals* next weekend and wont be able to write/ Im gonna see If i can get Bonded by Fangs updated before then, but well see. SO im unsure when the update will be**

**I dont own anything, yada yada**

* * *

Chapter 21: Family Revelations

_Squad 11 Barracks, the future_

"Hey Kenpachi wanna go!" Ichigo shouted as he stepped into the squad 11 barracks. The captain of the 11th division was known for his ferocity in battle, especially when fighting Ichigo. He was also known for his eye patch and the bells on his hair, but that was a story for another day.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked weakly and confused as he wondered around the barracks. Usually if Ichigo gets within a hundred feet of the barracks Kenapchi's itching for a fight, but here he was asking him for one and Kenpachi wasn't here. Ichigo peered inside many doors and hallways inside the barracks, each leading him no closer to finding the insane captain. He finally peered his head into a room and found a pair that may know where their captain was.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Ikkaku said as he sipped on his bottle of sake. The sun was shinning off of the bald man's head

"You know the captain is probably looking for you if you're here?" Yumichika asked as he took out a black felt tip marker and walked behind Ikkaku. Ichigo gave him a curious look before Yumichika held up a sign that said _the lieutenants gone, someone's gotta do it._ Ichigo sighed and tried to keep from laughing as Yumichika began to doodle upon the head of a partially intoxicated Ikkaku.

"That's just it, I can't find him. I asked for a fight and he isn't anywhere to be found."

"SOMETHING AWFUL MUST HAVE HAPPENED!" the dup shouted when Ichigo said this. They darted out of the office and began racing around the sereitei trying to find their captain. Ichigo gave a quizzical look and continued searching the barracks until he found Kenpachi in the one place he never would have thought to look, Kenpachi's office.

"Kenpachi? Are you ok?" Ichigo asked as he walked into the captain's office.

"Huh? Oh hey Ichigo, ya I'm fine" the captain replied calmly. He sighed and rested his head back down on his chin and stared off into space. Ichigo would have spat out his drink if he had one. Kenpachi was calm? And not looking for a fight?

"Ok, I can't believe I'm gonna ask this, but what's on your mind Kenpachi?" the captain of the 14th division asked as he took a seat in Kenpachi's office.

"I just hope Yachiru's ok is all. This is the first mission she's went on by herself is all." Kenpachi sighed in defeat and swiveled around his chair to meet Ichigo's gaze.

"Look, I'm gonna fill you in on something. Yachiru is strong, very strong. She'll be fine. Not to mention we're gonna be there right? She'll be alright" Ichigo smiled sincerely. Kenpachi nodded and looked slightly relieved.

"Now, did you want something Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked, realizing that Ichigo didn't come very often just to visit.

"Ya, Renji's teacher got me pretty mad today" Ichigo smirked.

"And Rukia's not an option right now is she?" Kenpachi smiled evilly. Kenpachi knew Ichigo's ways of dispelling anger, and loved option B. Ichigo chuckled at his statement.

"So, you wanna go?" Ichigo asked cockily.

"Bring it carrot top" Kenpachi grinned. He grabbed his zanpaktou and they shunpoed to the battle grounds.

* * *

_Byakuya's Mansion_

"Ok Byakuya, what's eatin ya today?" Soi Fon asked as she poured Byakuya and herself a bowl of sake. Soi Fon and Byakuya had developed a deep and understanding relationship over the years. They told each other everything and always knew when something was bothering the other.

"Not…"

"Bullshit" Soi Fon coughed, taking a sip of her sake. "I know you better than that, now spill!"

"It's just, well" he sighed, "I don't even know" he groaned as he sunk his head into his hands. Soi Fon frowned at this sight. Byakuya wasn't usually this distressed or conflicted. Yes, that's what it was, he was conflicted about something.

_I haven't seen him fighting himself this much since the first time Rukia got pregnant. What on earth could he be fighting with himself about? Does he feel responsible for Masaki's disappearance somehow? No, he didn't have anything to do with that. What could it be???_

Soi Fon sat and pondered for a few moments, analyzing Byakuya's actions. He buried his face in-between his hands, fiddling with hair that was intertwined in-between his fingers. He wouldn't look at her, only staring at an invisible stain somewhere to his right. His eyes were full of sadness, and every now and then he would sigh. These were rare emotions for anyone to show, much less the stoic Byakuya Kuchiki. The room was silent as Soi Fon pondered the things she saw before her.

_Hmmmm_ She thought to herself as she took another sip of her sake._ It's almost as if……nah. He's Byakuya Kuchiki for God's sakes; he could never be paralyzed by an emotion as weak as love. However, this bout of depression did start when, when, NO WAY IN HELL! HER!_

"Cradle robber!" Soi Fon pointed as she finally discovered the cause of Byakuya's depression.

"I think your sake is getting to you captain" Byakuya scowled slightly irritated. "I robbed nobody's cradle. What use would I have for someone else's baby anyway?" he asked in his matter o fact tone.

"It's an expression smartass! It means you're in love with someone _way _to young for you. And that's exactly what you are!"

"Would you care to further elaborate?"

"You're in love with lieutenant Kusajishi!" she shouted with a girly smile on her face. Byakuya gave her a stern a few minutes before doing something he hardly ever does, he burst out in laughter.

"What? You don't think so!" she shouted, red in her face.

"Me…..in…love with..Yachiru?" Byakuya gasped between his laughs. He fell down to the floor and continued his laughter. Soi Fon was steaming and picked up the back of his haori and threw him back into his chair. He even out his breathing with a few wheezes and his normal face returned.

"Well, I must say I don't think I've laughed like that since Rukia knocked Ichigo unconscious during childbirth" Byakuya coughed, returning completely to his normal composure.

"Ok, that was funny, but I'm serious about this one Byakuya-bo" she smiled evilly. He scowled at her for using his former teacher's nickname for him.

"Alright then, prove it" he smirked.

"Alright then" she smiled, accepting his challenge. Now she had a different problem to figure out. How was she supposed to know if he was in love or not!

"Alright….she started. How do you feel when she's around you?" she asked, figuring this was a good place to start.

"Irritated to the core" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're not lying?"

"Positive."

"Damn!" she cursed under her breath. "Ok, how do you feel when she leaves?"

"Relieved" he smiled, knowing that this was the truth, and the opposite of what Soi Fon needed.

"Alright, now, describe how you really feel" she asked slyly.

"I already told you I…"

"BULLSHIT! Now, tell me everything that you feel when Yachiru is around. I've heard how you act around her, and the things you've done together, now tell me the truth" she growled. She knew Byakuya was half telling the truth, and keeping the rest to himself.

"Fine" Byakuya huffed. "Usually when she comes, I do feel irritated, but that usually turns into serenity. I enjoy her company and have meaningful conversations with her…sometimes" he sighed.

"Hehehe, and????"

"I do miss her" he mumbled under her breath.

"I KNEW IT YOU DO LOVE HER!"

"You wish"

"Give me one good reason why it's not love then Byakuya!"

"Our relationship is very dysfunctional! We argue constantly and have totally different tastes and hobbies!" Byakuya shouted.

"You know what you just described right?" Soi Fon chuckled.

"The most outlandish relationship on the face of the planet?" he grinned.

"Your sister and brother-in-law's marriage. And what's that old saying? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree???"

"But….but….but…" Byakuya was speechless for the first time since Rukia had told him she was knocked up. He was frozen with a finger held up at Soi Fon, before he did something he hadn't done since he saw Ichigo after hearing that his sister was knocked up, he exploded.

"GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!" he shouted as he slammed his fist into his desk, splitting it clean in half. Now it was Soi Fon's turn to fall to the floor laughing.

"It…took you this….long to…figure out?" she gasped. She jumped back up abruptly and caught him by surprise. "The way your sister and Ichigo act and you never thought love could wind up like that???"

"Ok, I'm blind, but how did this happen" Byakuya asked himself. "How did I fall in love with that little blob of pink?"

"How should I know?" Soi Fon snickered back.

"So what am I gonna do about it!" he sighed.

"Tell her of course!"

"If you haven't noticed Captain, she's gone."

"That doesn't mean you can't go find her" she snickered.

"What are you implying captain?" Byakuya glared.

"Go find her in the past Byakuya-bo" she smiled.

"You know, I don't remember giving you permission to call me that" Byakuya sighed.

"No but Yoruichi did" she smiled.

"I don't recall giving her permission either."

* * *

_The Present, Urahara's training ground_

"God DAMNIT!" Masaki shouted as she dodged a dark blast of reiatsu. From the thick smog Rukia and a hollowfied Ichigo appeared and began attacking again. Ichigo shunpoed in front of her and dodged her attack. He grabbed her throat and pinned her to the ground. He wasn't going to kill her, he could never bring himself to do that, but for the sake of the training she had to believe that he would. Her eyes grew wide in fear as Ichigo lifted his hollow mask off his face slightly, revealing his face and his black eyes.

"You should have fought harder Masaki" Ichigo laughed in his distorted hollow voice. "Then maybe you would have lived past 17!"

_Where's Rukia with that distraction!_ He thought as he said this.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" a brilliant white flash exploded out of Rukia's sword and hurdled a ton of snow towards Ichigo and his victim. He pinned her down until the last second before shunpoing off, leaving her to be covered by the solid chunk of ice that soon formed. Masaki's eyes grew wide she was soon over taken by a giant mass of ice. Ichigo appeared next to Rukia and looked at the ice that covered their future daughter.

"Do you think we over did it?" Ichigo asked in his still distorted voice.

"Maybe, I guess we'll find out though."

Across the training ground none of the other "children" were fairing much better. Motoko was sliced up in several places and bleeding profusely with a frozen left arm after trying to evade her future mother's ash and Toshiro's ice. Motoko landed on a rock and braced herself up against it, panting heavily, her normally beautiful sapphire eyes losing their shine and becoming a very dull gray. The blood began running down her exposed breasts and dripping onto the rock below, staining it dark red. Even her beautiful white hair was turning dark red as the blood from her head started seeping into her hair. Toshiro and Rangiku suddenly appeared about 10 feet in front of her, Toshiro full Bankai and Rangiku with Haineko's ash encircling her. She shakily lifted her sword with her unfrozen arm and began panting.

"I….won't…lose!" she tried to shout, the life seeping out of her. Rangiku and Toshiro closed their eyes and pointed their swords towards her.

"Attack her Haineko"

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Toshiro shouted as he swung his sword horizontally, creating a giant wave of ice that was sent hurling towards Motoko. Haineko's ash began spinning like a vortex and rushed towards Motoko, accompanying the ash to what Motoko was sure would be her final sight.

Riley was in _very_ bad shape. She could barely move. Her tiny fox feet were trying to carry her to safety, but her body was struggling to keep up with her mind. Her blue eyes scanned her surrounding, before her superior hearing picked up on a sound coming from below. She lethargically jumped up in tome to dodge Zabimaru's head shooting out of the ground below her. She landed on a rock, panting heavily. She turned around after hearing flickers of flame from behind her, to find her future mother standing in the air with her zanpaktou prepared to strike. _Kitsune_ was a fire zanpaktou. When released, the blade spilt into nine pieces, and they quickly became red flames, outlined by a white flame. The flames followed her will, and could stretch and contract as her mother pleased. She could shoot flames with it, set things on fire, and a variety of other things, but she preferred to use it as a whip like object, ensnaring them, searing their flesh as she pulled closer and used her onmitsukido training to finish them off with a quick well placed strike. Sia lifted her hand and began chanting.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" a red ball of fire formed and began rotating in her palm. She could only hope that she inherited her mother's skill for kido's and not her fathers. However, she wasn't going to get to find out.

"Sen Nen Noroi (Millennium Curse)." Sia swung her blade and the nine flames towards Riley. The flames turned black and Riley knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Hiro just barely managed to dodge what could have been a fatal attack. Nel's spear had just missed him and hit the rock behind him, making it shatter into a thousand pieces. Nel's centaur form had come as quite a shock to Hiro, but not as much as the panther that was now charging him with a certain bloodlust that he wasn't aware his future father had. Grimmjow slashed the area where Hiro stood and Hiro barely dodged, leaving Grimmjows claw to slam into the ground, creating a crater that would make that sinkhole in Texas envious. Hiro charged him with his zanpaktou drawn, when Grimmjaw's claws started glowing blue, and he swung them at Hiro with full force.

Sosuke wasn't fairing much better. He didn't have the initial shock factor to get over since he saw Ulquiorra's resurrection once before, and since Orihime wasn't going to be fighting him much since her power's weren't really sorted for that sort of thing, he thought he would have a slight advantage over the others. That was, until Ulquiorra revealed that he had a second ressurection.

"Oh damnit!" Sosuke cried as Ulquiorra released his zanpaktou the second time, becoming even more demonic. Sosuke shivered, wondering what his ressurection would look like. He didn't have much time to think about it though after Ulquiorra began attacking him at full force. Sosuke, since his primary source of company was Shaolin was very graceful in his dodging, but wasn't having much luck getting hits in. He knew he couldn't win without getting a hit, so he went on the offensive and back flipped over his father, hoping to land a cut on the back of his head, only to face a cero at point blank range.

Satoru tried to hold off Chad right but was failing miserably. Chad's ressurection was scary, and he had little knowledge of how to battle with it since this was the first time he got it to work right. Del Rey De Los Tigres (King of the Tigers) was menacing however. Chad had taken an appearance sort of resembling Grimmjow's adjuchas form. He was a large tiger with dark black eyes and yellow sclera. His body was black with white stripes running down his body, with a long black tail at the end. The tail had spikes on it and made it useful for whipping around. He was much larger than a normal tiger, and much more muscular looking, but not to the point where it looked weird. His large powerful paws were accented perfectly by the large claws on the end of his feet. His large teeth stuck out of his mouth, and concealed a powerful venom that could paralyze his foes without much effort. His ears were shaped in the right size, with something resembling a crown on the top of his head. At first, they had wondered how his ressurection would help him at all, since it didn't appear to offer him an increase in strength. However, it allowed him to awaken his hollow abilities like cero and sonido, which led to the advantage his ressurection brought…lighting speed. Satoru's transformed right arm wasn't cutting it, and his attacks would always miss. Chad lept across the battlefield and vanished, appearing right behind Satoru, and sank his venomous teeth into his shoulder. Satoru dropped, screaming in pain, and as much as it pained Chad, the paralysis had started to take effect. Chad put a paw on Satoru, and opened his mouth to begin charging a cero.

Shaolin would have had an advantage with her superior battle training…had she been battling anyone aside from Yoruichi and Kisuke. Their speed was astounding, and they appeared to put little effort into stopping all of her attacks. Yoruichi had almost blown her to bits several times using Shunko, and Kisuke's blood mist shield stopped the only attack she thought she may have landed. Shaolin was fast, not to mention a martial arts master, but that didn't mean anything with who she was facing. Yoruichi appeared behind her and used the ability to stop her in place using Shunko, and Kisuke prepared the final attack.

If Ryuji had been a weaker man, he would have been screaming in terror. Nemu's zanpaktou _Kimera_ was true to its name. It transformed her arms into 2 metal scythes (**think like scyther)** and she was swinging them all over the place. Between her and the barrage of arrows from his father the speed master, he hadn't really stood much of a chance. He had improved at wielding his zanpaktou and bow simultaneously, but it still hadn't worked, which is how Ryuji wound up in his current situation, Nemu's blade swinging at his neck.

* * *

_Masaki. You must wake up Masaki._

"Ungh" Masaki groaned as she opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head slowly. "I feel like I was just hit by a truck!" she hissed.

_You may as well have been_ her Zanpaktou chuckled. _However the fact is you are going to die if you don't release me._

"But I don't know your name" Masaki sighed.

_You must listen to your heart Masaki. What are you fighting for?_

"Well, I was fighting to protect my parents, but I guess they're pretty good at doing that on their own, not to mention they're trying to kill me. So I'm not sure."

_This won't work until you can answer that question Masaki_

"Well, I guess to protect myself, and everyone else. Like Kyoko and Renji" she sighed. Her zanpaktou raised an eyebrow and slowly inched her hand towards her hilt. "I want to help people who can't help themselves. I want to protect people from hollows, and allow the hollows to move on. I want to protect everyone, not just myself, not just my parents, but everyone. Then I wanna go home and make my parents stop worrying about me! I will do everything in my power to dry their tears!"

_Masaki, I believe you have finally discovered what you are fighting for, and I must say, you sound just like your father. You have inherited his greatest strength, his will and want to protect. However, be warned Masaki, for this is also his greatest weakness. You must know where to draw the line. You must fight and keep yourself alive. Fulfill your dreams and never back down. Never succumb to the darkness, and fight for what you believe, and slay those who danger the world and its peace. I believe in you Masaki, but you must believe in yourself. Now, here my name! _The spiritual pressure around Masaki began to gather. Ichigo and Rukia looked on. The rest of the "children were experiencing a similar feeling and experience. Her eyes glowed blue and the ice encasing her began to crack.

_Blast!_

"KUROYUKI!" **(Black Snow).** The ice around Masaki exploded into a million pieces, and Ichigo and Rukia were caught in a storm of dust, as their future daughter stood in front of them, zanpaktou fully released.

Motoko- "Scratch! KORINEKO!" **(Ice Cat)**

Riley- "Extend! Kasi no Hebi!" **(Fire Snake)**

Hiro- "Hunt! Raion Kingu!" **(Lion King)**

Sosuke- "Pray! Cazador Nacturno!" **(Night Hunter)**

Satoru- "El Brazo Izquierdo Del Tiger!" **(Left arm of the tiger)**

Shaolin- "Pounce! Nekohime!" **(Cat princess)**

Ryuji- "Meld! "Haiburiddo! **(Hybrid)**

"Holy Shit" Grimmjow replied.

"Good, training stops today. If you would ?" Kisuke grinned.

"I'm on it!"

* * *

_Somewhere_

"Um, excuse me sir, can you tell me how to get to Karakura town?"

"Um, where's that?"

"I'm not in Japan am I?"

"Not close. This is Michigan sweetie."

"That would explain the foot of snow and the subzero temperature in April."

"I'm sure there's a flight leaving Detroit Metro today or tomorrow"

"Thanks mister!" and with that Yachiru skipped down the road until she happened upon a large building.

"Joe Louis Arena" she mumbled. She looked and saw an ad. "Oh, let's see. Ottawa Senators vs. Detroit Red Wings, tonight at 7 pm." She looked down at her watch. 6 o'clock. She looked back up and smiled, "Why not!" and happily jumped to the ticket counter to purchase a ticket.

* * *

**Bonus: The Lion King**

These were the days Grimmjow dreaded. The days where it was him and Hiro alone. Nel was gone on some all day shopping adventure with Orihime and Rangiku, leaving him and 5 year old Hiro home alone for the day. It wasn't that Grimmjow hated spending time with him. I mean, he was his father after all. No, it was the fact that Hiro was very hard to keep entertained.

"So Hiro, what do you wanna do today" Grimmjow sighed as he sat on the sofa next to his seafoam haired son. He looked up at his father and thought for a minute.

"How about a movie!" Grimmjow sighed in relief. Compared to some of the things Hiro had came up with in the past, he could do a movie.

"Alright, which one?" he now asked with a smile on his face.

"The Little Mermaid!" he smiled.

"NO WAY!" Grimmjow growled. He was furious that Nel had made their son watch the girly princess movies, and he was _not _sitting through one with him.

"Awww, Why not!!!"

"Because I said. Now how about The Lion King!" Grimmjow smiled. This was personally one of Grimmjow's favorite movies.

"What's that?"

"Your mothers never let you watch the Lion King!" he spat out. Well, this solved his problem of what he was going to talk to Nel about at dinner tonight. He seriously needed to have more influence over the movies their son watched. He already though Nel was on the verge of having him watch _Twilight_ with her, and that was SOOO not happening. "Trust me, you'll like it." Grimmjow popped in the DVD and turned off one of the lights in the livingroom. Hiro scurried in his lap and sat eyes glued on the TV.

Grimmjow was right, Hiro did love the movie. However, he was filled with questions. After he was done crying after Scar had killed Mufasa, he turned to Grimmjow.

"Daddy, why did he kill his brother?" he asked tearfully.

"Well, I guess it was because he wanted all the power for himself Hiro" he replied.

"That's not a very good reason!" Grimmjow gulped. What would Hiro think if he found out that not that long ago he had killed people senselessly for the sake of power. He sighed. No, that life was behind him, he didn't do that anymore. He only killed when necessary. When someone was threatening something important to him, like Nel or Hiro.

_Wait, I didn't include myself in that. Would I kill someone still if I was the only one they were threatening? Back then I followed my arrancar instinct and killed without hesitation. Have I really changed that much, to only kill when those I care about, myself not included are in danger? And the others, would I kill to protect them? Ya, I suppose I would. I haven't realized how much I've changed. Am I really an arrancar anymore? My natural instinct is gone. The urge to kill has been replaced by the urge to protect. As much as I hate to say it, I may as well be human. Power means nothing to me anymore. I only desire enough to protect those precious to me._ Unconsciously, Grimmjow held Hiro a little closer, and Hiro scooted as close as he could into the warmth that was his father's embrace.

"Is something wrong daddy?"

"Nah, I've just been hanging around your uncle Ichi to much."

The movie continued and Hiro didn't have to many more questions, until the movie ended.

"Daddy? Why is this you're favorite movie?"

"Cuz Simba is a cat, and I've told you a million times, cats are the best."

Later that night Nel had returned home and they had tucked Hiro into bed. Nel sat on the bed brushing her hair when she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her, and heard a faint purring in her ear.

"You know I love you right?" Grimmjow purred into her ear.

"What brought this on?" Nel questioned. Grimmjow wasn't usually one to overly show affection like this.

"I just did some thinking today while watching that movie with Hiro."

"About?"

"How much things have changed."

"That happens when you have kids Grimmjow" Nel laughed.

"Not like that, well ok sorta like that. What I mean is, Hiro asked why Scar killed Mufasa, and I told him because Scar wanted power. He told me what a horrible reason that was, and I stopped and thought about it."

"Did you tell him that you use to do that on a daily basis?" she teased.

"No, I got to thinking though. I don't desire power at all anymore. I guess I don't know when it left, but I'm not hungry for it at all anymore. I have enough power for what I want, and that's all I need."

"What is it that you want Grimmjow?"

"To protect what's precious to me" he said kissing her. Nel smiled at his revelation and resed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you to Grimmjow. But honestly? You sound like you've been spending too much time with Ichigo."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it XD Isshin will make an appearence in the next chapter, and there wil be more training to come, trust me. It may seem slow now but once the plot hits its gonna hit, ive got that much planned out lol. How long should I have Yachiru run around trying to find Karakura?**

**I have story ideas on my profile page, feel free to take a look and tell me what you think about them XD like it or not they will hopefully all get written one day, but let me know what you think! I especially like the 3rd idea XD**

**Please Review! and thanks to all of you who do! hugs and kisses!**

**PS: CAN THE RED WINGS JUST WIN A GOD DAMN GAME! SERIOUSLY!!! They play ottawa tonight, if they dont win i may scream!**

**Go Team USA in the olympics XD ill be watching and rooting!**


	22. Chapter 22: She Appears

**I UPDATED!!!!! SO I was in New York last weekend, IT WAS SO FUN! but i wanted to get this updated since I have exams this week, so probably wont get much writing done. *cries* I hope you guys like it XD Ami finally makes her appearence! Plus we get to meet Masaki and Riley's boyfriends, as well as Ryuji's and Satoru's girlfriends. XD**

**PLUS! I pick on Byakuya SO MUCH this chapter XD**

**things are going to get very angsty in the next chapter, so enjoy the humor while it lasts!**

**and who is watching the Gold Medal Hockey game today? USA ALL THE WAY!!!!!!**

**I dont own bleach, blah blah blah, and neither does Nick Simmons, no matter how much he wants to XD**

* * *

Chapter 22: She Appears

"Well it's good to see my beautiful granddaughter master his zanpaktou!" Isshin smiled when the gang came upstairs.

"You idiot!" Tatsuki screamed as she punched Ichigo in the face, sending him flying. "You never told me your dad was a shinigami!" she fumed.

"I didn't know either!" Ichigo shouted when he jumped up, now sporting a large bump on his head.

"Grandpa Isshin?" Masaki smiled sweetly. "Would you please care to explain your history as a shinigami?" In the future, all Masaki had to do was clasp her hands together in front of her chest and get puppy eyed while batting her eye lashes a few times and Grandpa Isshin would do anything for her, so she tried it in the past. Sure enough, it worked.

"OH MY DARLING MASAKI!" he shouted, floating over to her and hugging her. "I will do anything you ask, if nothing else simply because you proved that he has a brain and a pe…" he was interrupted mid flight by Ichigo's fist reaching his face.

"Shut….UP!" Ichigo screamed as he wrapped a protective arm around Masaki. "Note to self" he huffed. "Never leave Masaki at dad's place."

"But I'm over there all the time" she smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" he shouted. Her and Rukia laughed as Isshin jumped off the floor.

"So" he started more seriously. "Ya'll seriously wanna know about my history eh?" Everyone nodded their heads eagerly and sat down at the table in the Urahara Shoten. Isshin stood in the center of the room to begin, crossing his arms, shutting his eyes, and tilting his head towards the ground, contemplating where to begin. With everyone focused on Isshin, Yoruichi and Kisuke tried to sneak out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Everyone plainly stated while doing the irritated robot head turn in their general direction. They sweat dropped and quietly took their places on the chairs. The others know that they had been aware of the situation the whole time, and chose not to say anything about it.

"Well, it basically started about 200 years ago" he smiled looking up. Ichigo, who had decided to take a sip of his tea, promptly spat it all out.

"200 years!"

"Didn't I saw that earlier?" Isshin grinned. "Anyway, I died when I was about 10, and was raised in a certain were-cats mansion with a certain blond and his current assistant, but I won't go into details" he chuckled. We all decided to become Shinigami together, and Yoruichi wound up captain of the stealth force, Tessai was captain of the Kido corps, Kisuke was the 3rd seat in the second squad, and I was the lieutenant" he grinned.

"YOU WERE LIEUTENANT OF THE SECOND DIVISION!" everyone spat.

"Where do you think I learned all my sweet moves?" he proudly gloated. Yoruichi giggled in the background and Isshin continued. "Well, about 150 years ago I learned my bankai" he started.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ichigo shot up, pointing a finger at his father. "There's no way you were…"

"I was soon promoted to captain of the 10th squad!" He opened his eyes to find Uryu fanning Ichigo, who had fainted.

"OMG THAT'S RIGHT!" Rangiku giggled. "You were my previous captain!" At that point everyone aside from Isshin, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Rangiku fell to the floor. It didn't take long for her current captain and lover to spring back up in a manner similar to Ichigo.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" he shouted. Rangiku smiled and nodded.

"Yep, he was my previous captain, I just forgot!" she smiled.

"Awww! But how could you forget me my precious Rangiku!" Isshin cried.

"I'm sorry Captain Kurosaki!" she blushed.

"Very well, so yes, I became captain, then Kisuke did, and then they were banished, and I worked in the Soul Society. Then Rangiku became my lovely lieutenant" he winked, causing Rangiku to giggle, and Toshiro to growl. "I left on a mission to earth about 20 years ago, in fact, I left for Karakura town to kill an extremely deadly hollow known as…" Isshin gulped and paused. Yoruichi and Kisuke looked down at the ground, knowing what was coming next.

"Grand Fischer" he gulped. Ichigo and Rukia's eyes shot open. Ichigo began to shake. There were very few things that could make Ichigo lose his cocky and brave attitude, but Grand Fischer was one of them. Rukia placed her hand in his and leaned on him in support. Isshin sighed, anticipating Ichigo's reaction, and continued.

"I got sidetracked when I stopped these two men from mugging this blonde woman in an ally. They were freaked out because they couldn't see me, and took off. I turned around to find the women staring directly at me. She could see me, and thanked me. I knew. Something about those eyes, I couldn't leave. She took me to her home, and it didn't take long for me to fall in love. I found Kisuke and he gave me an untraceable gigai, similar to the one Rukia first used, and I abandoned my post as a shinigami, and settled down with Masaki. Since I had had training from Captain Unohana, I knew a lot about medicine, and was able to get a job as a doctor. 5 years later Ichigo was born, and I had forgotten all about my past as a shingami. Then, when Masaki died, I began to slowly regain my memories. The real reason I could never blame you Ichigo? I knew it was entirely my fault. I should have killed Grand Fischer when I had the chance. I'm sorry Ichigo" he sighed, tears forming in his eyes. Ichigo slowly rose, his face red and his eyes full of tears. He slowly walked over to his father. Isshin shut his eyes, expecting a swift punch to the jaw, but it never came. What did come was something that Ichigo hadn't done in years. He held his father in a tight embrace, and wouldn't let go.

"It's ok Old Man, we've all made mistakes. I can't hold it against you either" he choked. Isshin returned the hug, and they held each other in their first moment of understanding in years. Rukia was initially stunned watching them embrace, but quickly smiled. They finally understood each other…somewhat. They let go of each other and Ichigo stood against the wall, while Isshin wiped a tear and finished.

"After Rukia gave you her shinigami powers the rest of my memories returned, and my powers slowly started to come back. I began to realize when Kon was in your body, and I must say he must have done a pretty good job of keeping my secret if you took it this hard" Isshin grinned.

"WAIT A SEC! KON KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Ichigo jumped. Isshin only grinned. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Now in his defense Ichigo, I asked him not to tell" Isshin giggled. Ichigo punched him in the face and sent him flying.

"Well, now that things are back to normal, I think we can all go home today!" Urahara grinned. "See you all back here tomorrow!" They all nodded and left. After all they did all have plans today.

Ichigo and Rukia were going to the zoo, mostly because Rukia wanted to go and Ichigo being the good boyfriend that he was (meaning that Rukia kicked him and threatened his manhood) was going to take her.

Ulquiorra was going to give Orihime cooking lessons. Ulquiorra had cooked during his free time in Hueco Mundo, and quite frankly was literally getting sick of Orihime's cooking.

Tatsuki and Chad were going ice skating at the park, because they were the only normal ones in the bunch.

Toshiro and Rangiku were going clubbing, which was going to be very interesting considering Toshiro's size and well personality.

Nel and Grimmjow were going shopping, because Grimmjow is totally whipped.

Uryu and Nemu were going to the local science fair, because they're nerds and for some reason like that sort of thing.

Renji and Sia were going into town for the night to do, well; it's pretty obvious when they leave what they are going to do ain't it? They had told everyone they were going to see a play in town… *cough BULLSHIT cough*.

Shaolin and Sosuke were going to the movies. AWWWWWW!

"You like her Sosuke" Orihime and Ulquiorra teased.

"LIES!" Sosuke shouted red faced pointing at them before grabbing Shaolin and anime running out of the shoten.

Hiro and Motoko were going fishing. How this is romantic? Don't ask me.

Ryuji and Satoru were going to the arcade to drown themselves in videogames and try to forget their girlfriends.

Masaki and Riley were going to a small café to discuss some things, and talk about how much they discussed their boyfriends.

"Bye bye everyone! Enjoy your day!" Kisuke grinned and waved with his fan as everyone left the shoten. He shut the door and turned around to find Yoruichi grinning at him.

"So Kisuke, what do _you_ wanna do today?" she grinned.

* * *

_A Random Bar In Rukongai, Future_

"Sigh" Izuru and Shuhei sighed as the downed another bowl of sake.

"What's got you guys down?" Ichigo asked as he and Renji took their seats next to them.

"Oh, hey Captain Kuro….saki" Shuhei sighed, refusing to look at Ichigo. Ichigo rested his chin on his palm and analyzed his old buddies. Shuhei looked like hadn't shaved in a while, which was weird since he usually kept a squeaky clean face in order to show off his tattoos. Izuru never could grow a beard, but he looked like he hadn't slept in a while. Both of them had red eyes, and if Ichigo and Renji hadn't known better, they would have thought for sure that they had been crying. They sighed in unison and ordered another round of sake.

"Um, are you guys…Ok?" Renji asked hesitantly.

"Peachy!" Izuru smiled up to the Captain and Lieutenant. He tried to hold the smile but it quickly fell and his head fell with it, slamming into the bar.

"IZURU!" Ichigo and Renji shouted as they jumped up.

"Eh, he's fine" Shuhei said nonchalantly, sipping his sake. Sure enough Izuru sat back up and sipped on his sake again. Ichigo and Renji gave them a strange look and ordered their own sake.

It took all of 10 minutes before Shuhei and Izuru were wasted.

"So……" Ichigo started. "Do you wanna tell us whats wrong while you're still conscious?" Ichigo asked again. Izuru hiccupped and Shuhei giggled.

"I miss my little bunny" he sighed tearfully. "How could she leave me like that! I just wanna see her again!" he sobbed into Ichigo's chest.

"Break-ups are tough Shuhei" Ichigo sighed, patting Shuhei on the back for comfort. Ichigo had no idea really though, since Rukia was his first and only girlfriend.

"And my little kit!" Izuru sobbed into Renji's chest. Renji repeated Ichigo's actions while giving Ichigo a look like _what the hell is going on right now?_ Ichigo gave him an _I really wish I knew _look.

"Well, why did she break up with you, you're um, little bunny?" Ichigo asked uncomfortably.

"She didn't break up with me! She just vanished! It's like she went" Shuhei got out of Ichigo's chest and made a funny face, "poof" with an arm motion signifying his poof.

"Where did she go?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't know" Izuru sighed. "We were gonna go out on a double date, since they were best friends too, and they were just gone!"

"I miss her bright orange hair! It reminded me of the morning" Shuhei half sobbed half smiled. You know Ichigo it looks a lot like yours" he giggled. Ichigo's eyes shot open, and he thought for a sec, before his usual scowl magnified about 20 times.

"Say now," Renji started at Izuru. "You're girlfriend wouldn't happen to have red hair now would she?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Izuru gasped, his alcohol obviously overtaking him.

"They're names wouldn't happen to be Masaki and Riley would they?" Ichigo growled, fists completely clenched.

"Wow, you guys should be like, psychos or something" Shuhei laughed, taking another drink of his sake. "Masaki Hisana Kuro..sa..oh shit" his eyes popped open, suddenly sober.

"Now Renji, Ichigo, if you would give us a minute to explain…" Izuru nervously grinned. He waved his arms in front of him and he and Shuhei slowly backed up, but Ichigo and Renji were in full out over protective dad mode.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" Ichigo and Renji screamed as they flew at Shuhei and Izuru. They started throwing punches and the drunk Shuhei and Izuru stood no chance against the pissed off dads. When the brawl stopped they had all been kicked out of the bar, and Shuhei and Izuru were pretty badly beaten up.

"Explain yourselves!" they demanded, staring at the ground where Shuhei and Izuru's mangled corpses laid.

"I met Masaki a few months ago, right after she became a shinigami" Shuhei started. "I realized that she was your daughter, and knew it was weird to feel attracted to my best friend's daughter, but I was. We made small talk, I told her a little about the Soul Society, even though I figured if you didn't wanna tell her I wouldn't tell her too much, and we eventually started dating. I would find every excuse to go to the world of the living to see her, and me and Izuru started going together when I discovered he was seeing Riley. You know Ichigo, I never thought it was possible, but I think you're daughter has made me, fall in love" he smiled, remembering all the times with his beloved Masaki, his "little bunny".

"Same with you?" Renji glared at Izuru, who simply nodded.

"I just don't want Masaki to go through the same thing me and Rukia did" Ichigo sighed, offering a hand to Shuhei.

"Don't worry about it" he grinned. Ichigo nodded. Izuru did the same to Renji and they got up.

"Well, now that we've been kicked out of the bar, why don't we go to earth and hit up a movie? There's a new movie I've been wanting to see" Ichigo grinned. Everyone smiled in agreement and they made their way towards the senkaimon.

* * *

_Shinigami Women's Association, AKA Byakuya's House, the future_

"GOSSIP TIME!" Tatsuki grinned as they passed the sake around the giant table in Byakuya's mansion. Byakuya had given up kicking them out, so he had a room built for them on the other side of the manor then he was usually in. Tatsuki wasn't a shinigami, but she came to the soul society all the time since her husband worked there, along with most of her friends, so it was like a second home.

"Ok" Rangiku started. "So we all know that Rukia and Sia are knocked up again" she giggled, drinking her sake.

"You say it like it's a bad thing or something" Rukia and Sia hissed, red faced drinking water instead of sake. The good thing about tea, you can't get wasted off it. They would definetly be getting them all back later.

"I'm teasing. Truth be told me and Toshi have been trying again for a while now, but I think he's broken" Rangiku giggled. Rangiku and Toshiro had Motoko, who was 14, and Zero, a little boy with his father's white hair, and his mothers blue eyes, and a personality more matching his fathers, but with moments resembling his mother.

"Maybe it's you that's broken Rangiku," Nanao teased.

"SHUT UP NANAO!" Rangiku growled. Everyone in the room burst out into laughter while Rangiku turned red in the face. "Ok, so there are a few new pieces of gossip. One including president Yachiru, whom it is believed captain Kuchiki is crushing on" Rangiku smiled. A collective gasp was heard around the room.

"NII-SAMA HAS A THING FOR YACHIRU!" Rukia spat. Soi Fon burst out into laughter while everyone else was trying not to choke.

"I got the information directly from the source. You guys can't say anything though cuz I don't wanna get Senbonzakura'd" she laughed.

"I can't believe Nii-sama…"

"What about Nii-sama?" they all heard from behind. They cringed and slowly turned to find a partially dressed Byakuya leaning against the doorway. His hair was down and kensaikan-less, hanging partially in front of his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the only item of clothing on him was a black pair of sweat pants rukia had gotten him for his birthday a few years ago from the world of the living. The single, and the married ladies resisted the urge to drool at this sight of Byakuya.

"Nii-sama! What…what are you doing here?" Rukia stuttered.

"I _was_ sleeping. But you guys are so loud that you woke me up on the other side of the manor, so I came to ask if you would tone it down a bit, but now that I know you're conversation involves me, I'm intrigued and want you to continue" he smirked.

"No…no…nothing" Rukia sweat-dropped.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to tell Ichigo who drew Chappy on his you know what when he was passed out a few weeks back" Byakuya sighed with a giant smirk on his face.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Rangiku shouted. "That was the best prank ever! Ichigo was pissed for day's cuz it was in permanent marker!" she laughed.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Rukia pleaded. "If he finds that out I'll never see his you know what again!"

"Just tell me what you were discussing and it will remain our little secret" Byakuya grinned.

"We were discussing how you have a thing for Lieutenant Kusajishi" she muttered. Byakuya's grin vanished, and quickly turned into a scowl rivaling Ichigo's.

"Oh? And where did you hear this bit of information?" he growled. Soi Fon shrank in her seat.

"Well, look at the time I gotta go" Soi Fon faked a laugh and tried to run out of the door, only to be intercepted by a shunpoing Byakuya. "Well hi Byakuya ol'pal" she grinned, shrinking as she did. "You probably think it was me who spilled the information from our little discussion the other day but I can assure you that…"

"Scatter,"

"I'M SORRY!" she cried, latching onto his legs. "I BROKE YOU'RE TRUST AND I'M SORRY! IT WAS JUST SUCH GOOD GOSSIP AND IT PERTAINED TO THE PRESIDENT AND…and" she stopped sobbing when she felt the leg she was latching onto start shaking. She looked up to see Byakuya holding back a laugh.

"Wha…what's so funny!" she growled, standing up to face her long time friend. Byakuya laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Soi Fon asked shocked, Byakuya never hugged anyone.

"Hold me mommy" Byakuya yawned softly. Soi Fon's eyes shot open, and her mouth gaped.

"Mommy!" Everyone asked.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia started practically dying.

"What the hell is going on!" Soi Fon stuttered.

"Nii-sama talks in his sleep, and you do sort of look like a shorter version of his mother, especially you're hair color. He must have still been half asleep and fallen back asleep while talking to you" Rukia giggled.

"On top of that, he must be having a dream about when he was little" Yoruichi smirked. "Most people don't know this, but Byakuya was a _HUGE_ mama's boy."

"Well, that's a development I'm sure none of us will forget" Nemu giggled. "Someone needs to call Shuhei tomorrow so that we can run this story."

"Well" Soi Fon sighed placing Byakuya on the ground. "What can we do now?" They stared at the man, who was dead asleep.

"Oh I know! We can draw chappy on his thingy!" Rangiku chirped.

"NO!" Rukia yelled, not exactly wanting to see her brothers _thingy_, or face his wrath when he woke up. "Why don't we just let him sleep" she smiled.

"Fine" they all sighed.

"For now" Rangiku giggled.

"The president would be proud" Tatsuki giggled.

"Tatsuki, would you come with me to get more snacks and sake?" Nemu smiled.

"Of course Nemu" Tatsuki grinned. She got up and looked back at the table. "Don't spill anything good till we get back!" The two mothers then left towards the kitchen to get more snacks and sake.

"Ok, so the next topic of business" Nanao sighed as Byakuya wiggled around on the ground. Nemu was taking notes so that they could post it in the newspaper. "We have received information leading us to believe that Lieutenant Kotetsu and Lieutenant Hinamori are no longer single" she grinned, adjusting her glasses. Momo and Isane, who were sipping their sake, immediately spat it out.

"Wait what!" they shouted.

"So it's true!" Kiyone practically glowed at the prospect of her sister seeing someone.

"Well" Isane blushed.

"Yes… it's true" Momo blushed as well.

"SPILL ORDER!" Rangiku shouted. The women all ran around the room and grabbed paper towels and duck tape. The Spill Order meant that the person given the order would have to answer every question truthfully and spill everything. If the others believed that she was lying, they would cover her in paper towel and duck tape, and eventually tape her to something. You'd be surprised how many women went for getting taped up, like how Rukia and Sia decided to get taped up when asked if they had ever had a four-some between them Ichigo and Renji. By choosing not to answer they basically did… but.

"Ok, spill or tape" Rangiku glared. Isane and Momo looked around, and sighed.

"Fine we'll spill but make it quick!" they shouted as they were backed into a corner.

"Ok, descriptions!" Soi Fon started, extending the roll of tape.

"Well" Momo started. "He's pretty tall, with gorgeous shoulder length raven black hair, which he usually wears back in this sexy little short ponytail. He has the most beautiful sea green eyes and I get lost in them when I look at them" she said dreamily. "He's very skinny and very fit and is extremely good with his zanpaktou. He has the gentlest hands and the softest lips and is the best kisser ever!" Momo shouted happily.

"Do we believe her girls?" Nanao asked. They all nodded and looked over at Isane.

"Well, you're turn" Rukia grinned at the snow haired blonde.

"Well. He is very tall, taller than me which is extremely nice" she grinned. "He has very tanned skin, and dark brown hair that goes to about his chin, and is straight but spikes at the end. He is very muscular and doesn't have a zanpaktou, but seems to know some kido. And he holds me so softly and I love being with him!" she grinned.

"Ok, is she lying?" Kiyone asked.

"Not with that grin!" Nel laughed.

"Alright, we need names!" Orihime laughed. No one seemed to notice Nemu and Tatsuki walk back in.

"Do you really need names?" the asked nerviously.

"We'll put hot sauce on the tape" everyone growled. "Name your boy toys" Rengiku growled. This caught Nemu and Tatsuki's interest.

"RYUJI AND SATORU!" they cried, threatened with hot sauce.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tatsuki and Nemu shouted from the other side of the room.

"AWW DAMNIT!" Momo and Isane cried.

"You're dating my son!" Nemu pointed to Momo, who nodded. "You're like 20 times his age!"

"He doesn't seem to mind, and he's so amazing!" Momo blushed.

"And YOU Isane?" Tatsuki gapped.

"Yes, you're son is the best thing that happened to me" she blushed.

"You're lucky their fathers aren't here now" the mothers sighed in unison.

"So what do you guys think?" Momo asked.

"You wanna know the truth?" Tatsuki asked. The girls nodded.

"IT'S SO KAWAII!!!!"

* * *

_The Next Day, The Present, Karakura High School_

"MORNING DADDY!" Masaki grinned as she jumped on Ichigo's back at the table. Ichigo promptly fell over and Isshin laughed histarically.

"WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL HIM!" Karin and Yuzu shouted.

"You didn't tell them did you" Ichigo glared at Isshin.

"Slipped my mind" Isshin grinned, earning him a kick in the face from Ichigo.

"Masaki is my and Ichigo's daughter from the future" Rukia sighed as she walked down the stairs. Masaki ran and gave her a big hug too. She missed being able to attack her parents in the morning and was relieved to be able to do it again.

"I always knew you two were doing it" Karin giggled.

"Shut it" Ichigo growled.

"Morning!" Nel yawned, joining them.

"Hey Ichigo? I gotta go make up a test today so I'm leaving early" Rukia said, packing her bag. Ichigo turned and pulled her in.

"Don't let anyone get you on the way there" he giggled, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Oh shut it" she grinned, kissing him.

"Get a room!" Karin choked.

"We have on, there are just other people in it" Ichigo grinned.

"That's my boy!" Isshin sobbed, earning a kick from Ichigo, ruining the moment.

"Seriously though, be careful" Ichigo sighed. Rukia nodded and left.

* * *

Rukia made her way towards the high school, hair blowing gently in the air. She skipped happily, humming the chappy the rabbit theme song when she heard something. She opened her eyes and stopped, finding talking to a purple haired girl that Rukia didn't recognize. She didn't think much of it and walked up next to .

"Morning , I'm here to take my test" she smiled in her fake school girl voice.

"Oh, morning Rukia, this is our new student Ami Kyuketsuki. Maybe you can show her around today at school. I'm sure you and Ichigo would get along great with her" stated, knowing how well her and Ichigo always seemed to get along with the new students.

"Ok, I'll talk to Ichigo about it later" she smiled. "See you later!" Rukia smiled, following into the school so that she could make up her test. Once they were out of earshot, Ami sighed.

"Damn, so I have to put up with this? Whatever. So that's the famous Rukia Kuchiki eh? Looks pathetic, I can't believe she becomes a lieutenant. The good news is, she knows Ichigo, and it sounds like they're already together" she began laughing evilly. "Good" she grinned, bearing her fangs.

* * *

"Good morning class!" shouted, earning groans from the class. "We have" she sighed, "yet another new student today. Please come introduce yourself" she shouted outside. A beautiful purple haired girl entered the room, her hair flowing behind her. She walked with a certain walk that made her hips sway side to side seductively, wearing her uniform so that it exposed some of her large breasts. "Hello, my name is Ami Kyuketsuki, it's a pleasure to meet you all" she grinned. Her purple eyes scanned around the room, until she found the orange haired boy she was looking for. She smirked, but it wasn't caught by anyone, except Rukia.

_What was that? She looked at Ichigo and smirked. I think I need to keep an eye on this girl. It almost feels as though she has spiritual pressure, but I could just be imagining it._

"You can take the empty seat behind Ichigo over there" said, pointing towards Ichigo. Ami nodded and took her seat.

"Hello Ichigo, I'm Ami, I hope we can be friends!" she grinned.

"Sure" Ichigo replied.

_I really! Don't like this girl! _Rukia growled.

* * *

**BONUS: BABYSITTING ADVENTURES!**

**PART 1: BYAKUYA**

"Thank you so much Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed as she put on her heels. Ichigo and her were going out for the weekend, and Byakuya was going to be kind enough to watch little 8 year old Masaki and 1 year old Renji.

"The number for the hotel we'll be staying at is on the fridge, and you have our cell phone numbers, and I think that's all you'll need" Ichigo sighed.

"Masaki's bed time is 9 o'clock, and but Renji down whenever he get's fussy" Rukia smiled. She hugged Masaki and kissed Renji one last time.

"Ok, we'll be back on Monday, now be good for uncle Bya-kun!" Rukia warned. Masaki nodded and kissed her mom and dad.

"Be good now! Oh, and Byakuya?" Ichigo added on his way out the door. Byakuya looked up. "Masaki is going through that _I can do whatever I want _phase, so be careful! BYE!" and with that he shut the door.

"Oh uncle Bya-kun!" Masaki sang. Byakuya turned around to find Masaki standing there with her Chappy the bunny dolls. "Wanna play chappy with me!"

"Why don't you play by yourself for a while while I go give Renji his bath" Byakuya smiled. Masaki glared at her uncle with a famous Kuchiki glare and Byakuya swore that the temperature in the room dropped 20 degrees.

"Play Chappy with me" she growled in a low voice.

"Yes mam!" Byakuya sweat dropped.

Byakuya quickly sat on the floor, making sure that Renij was content in his playpen, and picked up a chappy doll. "What do you want to do" Byakuya asked, still a little scared of his niece.

"Ok, this chappy can be mommy!" she grinned, holding up her chappy doll. "And that one can be daddy!" she smiled pi=ointing to the one Byakuya held.

"Is that so?" Byakuya grinned evilly. He then proceeded to beat the chappy doll into the ground repeatedly. "Take that! Teach you to beat me in a fight and knock up my sister!" Byakuya laughed manically.

"Um, uncle Bya-kun?" Masaki asked, sweat dropping. "Why are you beating up daddy chappy?

"Oh, was I?" he grinned.

After Chappy play time Masaki played with her dolls in her room while Byakuya gave Renji a bath, which was an adventure in itself when Renji started splashing water everywhere. He then put Renji to bed and went to go put Masaki to bed.

"Ok Masaki, it's time for bed" he said, walking into her room. She hopped up onto her bed and smiled at him.

"Uncle Bya-kun, read me a story" she smiled.

"Um…"

"Read…me…the story"

"Yes mam!"

After reading Masaki "The adventures of chappy the rabbit" Byakuya decided he would go to bed. He walked into the guest bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, passing out almost immediately.

The next morning…

"UNCLE BYA-KUN!" Masaki shouted, jumping up and down on Byakuya's back.

"URMPH!"

"I want breakfast!

"Mkay."

The rest of the weekend basically went as follows

would ask something

would say no

would glare and the temperature would drop

would get her way

Until Sunday night.

"Uncle Bya-kun!" Masaki started, earning a groan from Byakuya. "Can I call you pinky?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Daddy calls you that."

"No."

"I said…can I call you pinky?"

"THAT DOES IT!" Byakuya finally snapped. "SCATTER! SENBONZAKURA!" now of course senbonzakura wasn't materialized, so nothing happened, sort of. Byakuya began running around the house screaming. Masaki watched him and sweat dropped as her uncle snapped. When he finally came back he was panting.

"Imma going to bed. Night pinky" she giggled and went to her room.

The next morning

"So Nii-sama, how were they?" Rukia asked.

"Never…again" Byakuya replied, sleeplessly.

"Daddy? Can I have a lollipop?" Masaki asked Ichigo.

"No, it's too early and you haven't eaten breakfast."

"I said…can I have a lollipop?" she asked, glaring at him.

"And I said no. Now ask like that again and no chappy for a week" Ichigo warned. She nodded and skipped away. Byakuya's jaw dropped. Ichigo noticed and tried not to laugh. "You gave her everything she asked for didn't you?" Byakuya hit the floor.

* * *

**ALL DONE! I hope you liked it XD It was so easy to pick on byakuya XD. So thids chapter was very funny, i hope, and in the future chapters, tihngs are going to get very angsty XD Im excited i dont write that much angst XD SO i hope you guys keep reading and please review! please! And please read my new fic Do It Again XD Im updating that next!**

**Until then, TTYL and GO TEAM USA!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Waching the World Crumble

**HORRAY FOR UPDATES!!!! So you guys are all gonna hate me after you read this chapter XD XD XD This is where the angst/drama begins XD So I'm sorry this took a while, but I've been neglecting my homework to write this, i have to read a whole book tomorrow XD I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers and my loyal FF buddies for always helping me and making me smile with your reviews XD Theres nothign like comming home after a bad day at school and seeing an inbox full of reviews XD So anyway I worked the band carnival last night and spent 2 hours blowing up and tying balloons. Im proud to say i think i now have a thumb infection and i stepped on a bag of tacs T___T**

**Oh and please if you read Bonded by Fangs vote on the poll if you haven't XD It's very important**

**Well Enjoy! XD**

**and I don't own bleach, or anythign really, except my awesome AP Calculus T-shirt our class just got XD**

* * *

Chapter 23: Watching the World Crumble

School had only been in session for an hour, meaning that Ami had only been in class for an hour. Who knew that an hour was enough time to develop an immense hatred of a person? However, that was exactly Rukia's feelings towards the purple haired girl sitting across from her, directly behind the man she loved, and the future father of her children. Ami hadn't done anything except flirt with Ichigo since she had sat down, and Ichigo, being the ignoramus that he was, was completely oblivious to it and just thought she wanted conversation. Rukia was practically growling as she watched Ami giggle and press her boobs upward in her seat, trying to get Ichigo to look at them. The only thing comforting Rukia was that Ichigo was completely oblivious to them, which met he was uninterested in her. However it wasn't stopping her from trying.

"Rukia he's not gonna fall for it, calm down" Sia begged, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Rukia growled, snapping her pencil in half, causing Ichigo to notice her.

"Are you ok Rukia?" he asked concerned, this time causing Ami to growl.

"I'm…fine…Ichigo" she stammered through her clenched teeth.

"Now sweetie I know when you're lying" he teased, making Rukia actually loosen slightly, and Ami to grow furious.

"I'll talk to you later Ichigo" she sighed in a smile. Ichigo smiled and nodded back, completely oblivious to Ami's growing rage behind him.

_UNBELIEVABLE!!!!! Here I am, a beautiful young woman with massive boobs and he's more concerned with this flat-chested shrimp sitting across from him! I'll show her. There can only be one of us who owns the heart of Kurosaki Ichigo, and it's gonna be Ami Kyuketsuki!_

At lunch time Ichigo and Orihime (who hadn't noticed the previous events) invited Ami to eat lunch with them.

"So Ami-san where are you from?" Orihime asked as she bit into her strange concoction. Ulquiorra gagged looking at it, and Sosuke was eating the same thing.

" Odnum Oceuh high school" Ami smiled at the girl. Everyone gave her a goofy look for a minute, before Ichigo goes…

"Sounds familiar." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. He smiled, still oblivious, and noticed something out of place.

"Rukia come here, you got rice on your face" he grinned. Rukia's eyes shot open.

"DO NOT!" she scoffed.

"Do to now come here! You look ridiculous like that" he laughed, jumping up to get her.

"BWA! Ichigo!" she laughed, jumping up and running away.

"Why are you so difficult midget!" he laughed, running around the room trying to grab her. She laughed and he finally caught her from behind, grabbing her waist and pulling her in.

"Now was that so hard?" he grinned, wiping the rice off her mouth.

"Can it strawberry" she growled playfully. They both laughed for a while before he stole a kiss and took off. "CHEATER!" she shouted, running after him. Ami sighed heavily, almost growling.

_AHHH! Why is he immune to me! Damn her!!!! I'm running out of options. My charm ability usually has men swarming all over me the second I use it, but he's not even batting an eye! Luckily, my most powerful trick is still up my sleeve, and no man has EVER resisted it! _Ichigo and Rukia had just come back to the circle, Ichigo now supporting a lovely bruise on his shin.

"Teach you to cheat" Rukia smirked.

"Bitch!" Ichigo growled. Rukia laughed and went back to eating, just as Ichigo did.

"Ohhhhhh Kurosaki-kun!" Ami sang. When Ichigo looked at her she batted her eyelashes at him again and giggled. "Would you mind showing me around the neighborhood tonight?" she grinned sweetly. Ichigo then made a weird face.

_Is she….flirting with me? _He thought. He then looked at Rukia, who looked as though she were going to eat Ami's face, and smirked. You see, he was kinda peeved about her kicking him for kissing her, even though he did cheat, and thought this might be a funny way to get back at her, to play dumb and show her around town. He inwardly smirked. Of course he wouldn't do anything with Ami, and of course if Ami tried anything he would have to tell her he wasn't interested. After all he was madly in love with the short little shinigami, not to mention she was the future mother of his kids. But what could it hurt to show Ami around town? After all she was new here.

"Sure Kyuketsuki-san" he smiled. Rukia's head may as well have exploded.

"AWW Thank you Kurosaki-kun!" she shouted, grabbing him and hugging him, making sure to hold his head in her breasts.

"MRUMGRPHUNTSHAKWA!" he flailed with his head smooshed. She finally released him and he gasped for breath. The bell rang and everyone headed back to class.

"Pick me up at my house at 8 o'clock Kurosaki-kun" she giggled, giving him her address. He smiled and nodded, going back to class.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Rukia shouted at him the second they got back home that day.

"Whatever are you talking about Rukia dear" he giggled, sitting down on his bed. She was furious, yet she couldn't stop the tears from beginning to fall down her face.

"Rukia….relax" Ichigo sighed. "I know she was flirting with me, and I was just teasing you when I offered to show her around town" he reassured, pulling her to sit on his lap. "I would NEVER, cheat on you Rukia" he smiled slightly, pushing that stray hair behind her ear. "I love you to death Rukia, I'm just being nice. If she tries anything tonight I'm gonna make it clear that I'm not interested, because I have the most beautiful girl in the world sleeping in my closet" he smiled. The tears kept falling out of her eyes. "Trust me Rukia, I will NEVER hurt you" he smiled sweetly. "And if I ever do……………… I want you to kill me."

"Ichigo!"

"I'm serious Rukia. I'd rather die than know I was hurting you, so please promise me?" he sighed. Rukia looked into his eyes, touching his soul with her own, before cupping his face with her hands, and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other behind her neck. The kiss got deeper still before Rukia managed to moan.

"I love you Ichigo, I promise."

"I love you too Rukia, and I always will." Rukia's hand slowly slid down Ichigo's uniform, and expertly removed the buttons, and the rest is pretty self explanatory.

* * *

"Move over Rukia I gotta get up!" Ichigo grunted as he tried to maneuver himself around in his bed.

"We had sex and you're STILL gonna go? Can't we just stay in bed? I'm tired anyway" Rukia groaned and yawned at the same time. Ichigo laughed and kissed her nose.

"I never said you had to get up, just that you had to move" he laughed. "Not to mention I told her I'd go, and it would be a jerk move not to" he sighed smiling. Rukia huffed and blew a strand of hair over her head.

"Fine" she pouted, snuggling back up into the blanket. "Be back by 10" she ordered. He bent down and kissed her cheek while tightening his belt.

"I will mother" he replied sarcastically. She glared at him and shut her eyes again. "See you later Rukia, and I still love you" he smiled as he shut the door.

"You to Ichi" she groaned, rolling over.

Ichigo shut the door to the house quietly and made his way to the address that Ami had given him. He really did feel like he was betraying Rukia, but he had made his feelings clear hadn't he? He wasn't gonna cheat on her; he was just being nice to the new girl. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt with a light, blue jacket. It was a beautiful night, the moon was shining high in the sky, and the stars glistened.

_I really feel like I should be with Rukia. Damn this was a mistake if I ever made one_ he sighed. He finally reached the house, a small white house with purple windows and doors. She was looking out the window and upon seeing him immediately smiled and ran out the door.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she smiled, running up and hugging him. "Thank you so much for coming with me!" she grinned. _And not bringing that flat-chested bitch_ she inwardly smirked.

_Ok, this has to stop _Ichigo sighed inwardly. Ami let go and smiled at him.

"So where are we going first Kurosaki-kun?" she smiled.

"I was thinking we could go to the park" he tried to smile amongst her flirting.

"YAY!" she squealed. She grabbed Ichigo and he slowly pushed her off and led her to the park, trying to resist her clinginess the whole way. She was obliviously dressed to get a man's attention, with a short skirt that completely showed her panties to any guy who wanted a look if she bent over slightly, and a low cut white shirt that amply showed off her impressive assets. The rest of the night was spent sight-seeing in Karakura, and Ami tried to cling and flirt with Ichigo the whole night. So when Ichigo FINALLY got her home at 9:30, he was relieved.

"Well Kyuketsuki-san, I hope you know the town better now, but I promised Rukia I'd be home by ten" he smiled at her, hoping she would take the hint when he said he promised Rukia to be home.

"Oh…you live with Kuchiki-san?" she replied innocently. _DAMNIT!_

"Ya, we've lived together for a while now" he smiled, seeing that she was taking it.

"Oh" she almost growled, looking at the ground. "I see." Ichigo looked at her funny as she clenched her fists.

"Kyuketsuki-san?" he questioned.

"I must say Kurosaki Ichigo. No man has ever resisted my _charm._ However, when I want a man, I get him. And now especially now, since I'm under orders from Aizen-sama to seduce you" she grinned, showing her fangs. Ichigo gasped and tried to reach his badge, but she grabbed his throat and shoved him into a wall. "I _will! _get what I want!" she laughed. "I am Ami Kyuketsuki…" she grinned, licking his ear as he tried to shove her off, but her strength was too much for his human body. "The cuatro espada!" she screamed. She smashed her mouth against Ichigo's, who immediately began to squirm. She forced her tongue into his mouth, and he bit down hard, but it didn't stop her. She used her fangs to secret her venom, the magic seducing agent that no one had ever resisted, and sure enough, Ichigo's squirming slowed, and eventually stopped. Ichigo's lively amber eyes suddenly turned dull, and he soon cupped her face and returned the kiss, completely under her control. She finally broke away, and now stared into the caring face, which cared only for her.

"Ichigo-kun" she purred in his ear.

"Yes Ami dear?" he purred back.

"You're not going home to that whore Rukia tonight are you?" she whimpered.

"I never wanna see that bitch again" he grinned. Ami grinned manically and started cackling in the street. After it died down she led Ichigo into her house, and texted Aizen-sama… step one was complete.

On the other side of town, Rukia was dead asleep. She was curled up under Ichigo's blankets, a sweet smile on her face. She was having a dream about what she thought her future family might be like; when she was suddenly jarred awake.

"ICHIGO!" she screamed. She didn't know why she screamed it, she just did. She turned to look at the clock, which read 10 pm. "He was supposed to be home by now" she gasped. She tried to sense his spiritual pressure, to find where he was, however, it was almost nonexistent.

"What the hell!" she gasped. "It's…." she was suddenly hurled out of her thoughts when she heard a blood curdling scream.

* * *

_The Future_

"Hey big guy! How was school today?" Ichigo asked as Renji ran up to him. Ichigo and Rukia got off early today, so they had picked up Kyoko early from Isshin's and decided to pick up Renji at school and they were going to go take a picnic at the park. It wouldn't be the same since Masaki was gone, but there wasn't much they could do at this point.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he grinned. Ichigo was cradling 4 year old Kyoko in his arms, and Rukia, whose hair was a little longer, was standing by his side smiling. "It was good! I made a painting of us in art class see!" he grinned, proudly holding up his painting for his parents to see. It was Ichigo and Rukia, then Masaki, himself, and Kyoko, and Rukia had a bigger tummy than she actually did to emphasize the coming of another baby. Then of course the family cat and dog were there as well.

"It's beautiful Renji" Rukia smiled. She was truly proud, seeing as how Renji had inherited her drawing abilities.

"Ya Renji we're gonna have to…" Ichigo started, but quickly grabbed his head, seething in pain.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" The elder Renji asked, seeing Ichigo holding his head like that. Renji and Sia were going to join them on their picnic.

"I'm not sure, I just have a horrible headache" he hissed.

"Here Ichigo I have some…." Rukia suddenly stopped, and held her stomach tightly.

"Rukia!" he shouted.

"It hurts….Ichigo" she panted. He began to panic, until his heart stopped.

"" he heard Renji start suddenly screaming. It was a blood curdling scream, and Renji was clutching his head for dear life. Ichigo now was panicking when Kyoko suddenly began to mimic Renji. Rukia soon followed, clutching her stomach for dear life, the pain coming from there instead of her head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo was screaming, panicking, crying. Renji had already called Unohana, and Sia was trying to help. The entire school yard had now paused, and was looking at the scene in front of them.

"Rukia! Renji! Kyoko!" Ichigo was frantically yelling as they all continued their ear piercing howl. Ichigo quickly forgot about his headache, it appeared as though his family was dying before his eyes.

"Ichigo! Captain Unohana is on her way!" Renji tried to comfort him. Ichigo was losing it quickly. His eyes were crazy, he was crying, shouting, frantic to do something. Ichigo was trying to cradle them, but Renji and Sia knew it would only make it worse. They pulled Ichigo back, and it took all their might.

"DAMNIT LET ME GO!" he shouted. "I HAVE TO HELP THEM!" he shouted as the tears pouted out of his eyes. Ichigo was in full panic mode. He stood there helplessly, watching the people he cared most about in the world scream bloody murder due to some pain that he was unable to erase. He felt helpless; he felt the life draining out of him. The feeling of helplessness Ichigo felt, the guilt. He hadn't felt this way since his mother died. "DAMNIT LEMME GO!"

"NO ICHIGO! There's nothing you can do! Wait for Unohana-taicho!" Renji choked. He was trying his best as he watched his best friend's family fall apart before his eyes.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU RENJI LET ME!" A fist suddenly appeared out of nowhere and punched Ichigo in the head. He fell unconscious and Renji and Sia quickly turned their heads to find Grimmjow standing there, a look similar to Renji's on his face.

"I couldn't watch anymore" Grimmjow choked. Renji and Sia now let the tears start as Captain Unohana knocked the 3 Kurosaki's into out to stop the shouting, and try to stop the pain. They turned to find every member of squad 14, and almost every other captain and lieutenant, and Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Hanataro, standing, staring, and trying to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

_The Present_

Rukia made a mad dash down the hall towards the sound of the blood piercing scream, coming from Karin and Yuzu's room. The sweat was pouring down her body, her eyes were wide open. She knew that scream, it was Masaki. Masaki was screaming at the other end of the hall, and no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't seem to get there fast enough.

_First Ichigo doesn't come home, then his spiritual pressure is off, and now Masaki sounds like she's dying! Something happened. Something isn't right! What the hell is going on!! _As Rukia tried to collect her thoughts, she became increasingly distraught by the increasing screams. The 12 second walk to Karin and Yuzu's room seemed to take an eternity, but Rukia finally managed to burst through the door, to find Karin, Yuzu and Nel on Masaki's bed, tried to calm her. Masaki, however was clutching her head, crying, screaming like she was being raped, stabbed, shot, and watching the worst horror movie ever whilst simultaneously watching her family be murdered, all at the same time.

"Masaki!" Rukia shouted. "What….." she was completely distraught. What was going on?

"She just started screaming, and nothing is making her stop!" Yuzu panicked. Rukia ran over to hug Masaki to see if she could snap her out of it.

"It's alright sweetie mommy's here now its ok stop screaming" she was practically sobbing, holding Masaki in her chest and stroking her hair, rocking back and forth as though she were cradling an infant. However nothing could stop the screams pouring from Masaki. Rukia could not quell her screams, and despair was taking over. Isshin finally ran in and grabbed Masaki, rushing down to the clinic where he knocked her out in order to quiet his future granddaughter. Rukia followed hastily.

"What's going on!" she cried.

"I'm not sure, I'll run some tests" Isshin sighed, turning to face Rukia when he realized she was alone. "Where's that worthless son of mine?" he asked, serious.

"I'm….not sure" she sighed, pretty sure that he was with _her._

"Go find him, I'll take care of Masaki" Isshin ushered. Rukia nodded and ran out the door.

"I can still sense him, but his spiritual pressure is so distorted!" Rukia huffed as she followed his spiritual pressure. "Ichigo. What's going on? Where are you? And….why didn't you come home?" Rukia continued sprinting towards Ichigo's location until she finally reached it. "It's a house" she huffed, exhausted from her run. "What the hell? It better not be her house!" she glared. She went up and knocked on the door, urgency returning. The door slowly creaked open, and Ichigo appeared, with a cold expression on his face.

"What do you want" he growled. Rukia's eyes shot open. Why was he being so cold?

"Ichigo something happened to Masaki! She won't stop screaming!" Rukia pleaded. She looked up into his eyes, noticing that they seemed almost lifeless. She began feeling sprinkles of rain falling onto her bare arms. Ichigo smirked and laughed.

"And I care about this why?" he asked coldly. Rukia began to tremble. What the hell was going on with Ichigo?

"Because she's you're daughter for god sakes!" She screamed. The rain was now increasing steadily. She was glad that it was cold, because it was able to mask her shivering from the way Ichigo was acting.

"Ichi-kun, why are you still at the door" Ami whined as she walked to the door. "Oh hello Kuchiki-san, me and Ichi were just discussing you" she smirked.

"Ichi….go?" Rukia whimpered.

"I'm sorry Ami I'll be back in as soon as I get rid of the trash" Ichigo smiled at the espada. She grinned and kissed Ichigo, keeping a cocky eye on Rukia as she did it. She re-entered the house and Ichigo scowled at Rukia. "If you haven't noticed I'm busy, so take a hike will ya?" he growled.

"What the hell is going on Ichigo!" Rukia cried as she grabbed him. "I thought you said you loved me!"

"Get away you dirty bitch. You're barely tolerable as it is with your pathetic fighting skills, and all that god damned chappy shit. You honestly think I loved you? I never loved you. I used you. I'm a teenage guy, it's what I do. Now get the hell way from me. You're to disgusting to look at" He shoves her off, watching her fall to the ground, and makes a face of utter disgust. "Stupid bitch."

"Ich…igo" she whines, tears running down her face. He grins and laughs.

"Oh Rukia" he smiled. "Listen and listen carefully" he grinned, pulling her damp chin closer to his grinning face. He placed his mouth next to her ear, and whispered seductively. "I never want to see your face again" he grinned. He pulled away and shoved her back down, listening to her groan as she hit the ground. She began breathing quickly, tears now mixing with the rain making her tiny body even colder, as she watched Ichigo walk up to Ami, who had reemerged from the house. He wrapped his arms around her, glancing at Rukia, smirking, and kissing Ami passionately. Rukia tried to stand, but found herself unable, as the tears continued to roll down her face. She fell back down, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Come on Rukia" she heard Renji say. "Something's wrong with Ichigo right now, but Masaki needs you." She nodded as Renji helped her up. She turned around to find him, Sia, and Riley all standing in the rain, with faces of betrayal and confusion, soaking wet from the rain.

* * *

_The Future, the Next Day_

Ichigo had been asleep since the incident at school the day before. Byakuya and Soi Fon were watching him while the others were taking shifts with Rukia and the kids.

"What do you think happened?" Soi Fon asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know" Byakuya sighed, resting his chin in his fist. "We need to get a hold of Yachiru and see if something is going on in the past."

"Do you think that something could have happened in the past that is affecting the future?" Soi Fon asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure." Byakuya sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment to think when Soi Fon shouted.

"Look! He's waking up!" Byakuya's eyes shot back open and they watched Ichigo groan and his eyes slowly flutter open. When he opened them he realized where he was and shot up instantly.

"Where's Rukia!" he shouted.

"Calm down Ichigo" Byakuya commanded. "They're fine, Captain Unohana has placed them in an induced coma until their pain subsides." This didn't seem to be good enough for the grieving father though.

"What the hell is going on!" he shouted.

"We don't know Ichigo" Soi Fon sighed. "We believe it may be something in the past affecting the outcome of the future. The good news is that they haven't disappeared yet, so they haven't been completely erased from existence. However their lives are in danger right now, but we won't know for sure until Yachiru contacts us."

"Why's she taking so long damnit!" Ichigo growled.

"Knowing her she's probably lost" Byakuya sighed.

"Damn!" Ichigo groaned, clutching his head.

"You have a headache no?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo nodded, clenching his teeth. "Maybe something is affecting you as well."

* * *

_The Present, the Next day at School_

The gang, minus Ichigo and Masaki, stood outside the school, trying their best to consol a hurting Rukia, and not kill the strawberry that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"How the hell could he do this" Orihime whimpered. Everybody was in a state of shock, clinging to their significant other, or just someone they were close to. Rukia stood in the center of the circle, eyes dark and sunken from lack of sleep, and red from crying. She was holding herself, and shaking. She was a mess, and everyone was trying to help, Riley holding her close, petting her head in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Grimmjow growled.

"What trash" Ulquiorra added.

"The screaming, there was so much screaming" Nel stuttered. She was pretty shaken up as well after witnessing what had happened to Masaki last night. Her eyes were sunken in like Rukia's. Rukia came home a mess last night, and Yuzu and Karin tried to help her, leaving Nel and Isshin to tend to Masaki. Grimmjow was holding her close, since she was so visibly upset.

"Do you think Ichigo's being with Ami could somehow be causing this?" Nemu asked.

"It's a possibility" Chad sighed.

"Do you think Aizen could be behind this?" Uryu asked, cringing at the mention of Aizen.

"Well, I don't think Ichigo is intentionally doing this" Renji sighed, looking down at the ground as he spoke. "Something wasn't right, Ichigo wasn't Ichigo, and he wouldn't hurt Rukia like that, so it's all a possibility."

On the other side of the school a pink haired girl entered the premises. She had long pink hair, swirling down to her thighs, and her hair had been left down today. She was about Yoruichi's height, and was very well endowed. Her beautiful red-brown eyes were highlighted by the pink hue that always lit up her cheeks. Her name was Yachiru Kusajishi, or as she would be known here, Yachiru Ihsijasuk (Everyone is so original here). She hopped into the school yard, her pink hair flowing behind her, earning her lustful stairs from most of the boys in the yard. She ignored them and looked around, until she spotted what she was looking for, the group of future squad 14 members and their children. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ichigo's number.

_The Future_

"I wonder…" Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "IT'S YACHIRU!" he shouted. Byakuya and Soi Fon jumped and Ichigo put it on speaker phone. "Yachiru!" he shouted desperately.

"Hi Captain, I've located you guys in the past, and most everything looks alright, I see Renji Sia and Riley, Captain Hitsugaya Rangiku and Motoko, Shaolin, Orihime Ulquiorra and Sosuke, Grimmjow Nel and Hiro, Chad Tatsuki and Satoru, Uryu Nemu and Ryuji, and Rukia" she listed.

"Well that's good" Ichigo sighed. "Wait…where's" his voice cracked.

"You and Masaki aren't here" she swallowed hard. "Could you two be sick?"

"No" Ichigo gasped. A tear began rolling down his face.

"Rukia and the others look really upset and…wait I see you, and you're with some purple haired girl? Ichi I thought Rukia was the only girl you ever dated?" Yachiru asked. Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"She was!" Ichigo shouted.

"They're all staring at you, some of them look angry, but most of them look concerned, what's going on Ichi? You're…..you're making out with her." Ichigo dropped the phone, and Byakuya quickly caught it.

"You're _sure_ that Rukia was the only girl you dated in high school" Byakuya asked. Ichigo just nodded his head, and his eyes shot open in realization.

"Yachiru what's the date!" he shouted.

_Interchanging_

Riley's eyes shot open as something suddenly dawned on her. "Dad what'd the date today?" she panicked.

"It's April 3rd, why?" Yachiru and Renji answered. Both Ichigo and Riley's eyes grew to the size of saucers. They began to shake violently, breaking into a cold sweat.

"Mom, I'll tell you everything later, but can you take aunt Rukia inside please?" Riley barely shook out. Sia hesitated, but nodded. Riley released her grip on her aunt and Sia ushered her inside the building.

"What was that about?" Renji asked.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Soi Fon asked. Byakuya suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ichi?" Yachiru asked concerned through the phone.

"Aizen is definitely behind this" Ichigo and Riley choked out, staring at the ground.

"How are you so certain?" they were asked.

"Today is April 3rd."

"And…"

"Masaki…was conceived on April 10th."

* * *

**HA! who was expecting that! did i get you XD probably not lol. So do you guys hate Ami yet? be honest XD YOU SHOULD! I do XD So i hope you guys like where this is going XD its gonna get good XD And Yachiru has finally showed up, whats gonna happen next, and what do Ichigos inner hollow and Zangetsu think about this prediciment? HAHAHA youre gonna have to wait XD**

**Please vote on the poll, and please review XD Thank you XD**


	24. Chapter 24: The Lust

**HAPPY EASTER!!!! So I was dog sitting all day yesterday so i got to write XD I seriously CRIED while i was writing this, and i want you to as well XD A lot happens in this chapter XD I hope you like it XD**

**Youll notice a moment of frustration while reading XD AND THE RED WINGS NEED TO GET THEIR CRAP TOGETHER!!!**

**I dont own bleach....blah blah**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Lust

_Ichigo's Mind_

"Damnit King what do you think you're doing!" Ichigo's inner hollow screamed at his master. He and Zangetsu were left to watch as Ichigo did whatever the purple haired espada desired. Last night had been awful. The girl had made Ichigo take off his shirt and they promptly spent the whole night kissing and licking each other. Shiro had practically thrown up watching his king do that to another woman, and Zangetsu tried not to pay attention. Both of Ichigo's inner beings were distraught, depressed, and pissed.

However the worst part was….

Ichigo was there watching the whole thing too…

Ichigo's body was the only thing that submitted to the power of Ami's venom. Ichigo's mind had somehow fought it off. He was trapped in his inner world, left to watch his body betray the women he loves. He was screaming at the top of his lungs when his body had said those things to Rukia last night. Shiro and Zangetsu had to restrain him. He was screaming, the tears pouring out of his face, trying to reach his sword and attempt to break out so that he could hold Rukia and apologize profusely for those things he said. He figured if he destroyed his inner world he would be freed, or his body would be unable to function and would fall into a coma, instead of flaunting his infidelity in her face like his body currently was.

"LET ME GO!" Ichigo screamed. Shiro and Zangetsu grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Zangetsu threw him to the ground and Shiro began chanting.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Hado number 61! Rikujokoro!" the hollow cried as he froze Ichigo in place.

"YOU BASTARD LET ME GO!" Ichigo roared at his hollow.

"ICHIGO YOU HAVE TO THINK!" Zangetsu screamed back. Ichigo stopped and listened with a scowl to what his zanpaktou had to say.

"Listen Ichigo. Masaki is still alive! You can feel her spiritual pressure can't you?" he asked. Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Barely" he growled. He glared at his hollow and his sword. He could feel Masaki's spiritual pressure. However the feeling was weak and quaking. Ichigo could tell there wasn't too much time left to try to do something and that whatever they were going to do and it was going to have to be done quickly.

"That means that the future hasn't been altered permanently, we can still fix it!" Zangetsu reassured.

"How do I fix this damnit!" Ichigo cried.

"If I knew that we already would have fixed this" Zangetsu sighed.

"So I just have to sit here and watch as I hurt the people I love!" Ichigo cried. Ichigo couldn't handle this. He was supposed to protect those around him, make them feel more secure. Instead he was the cause of their suffering. He couldn't bear to be the cause behind their pain and suffering. It was eating him up inside.

"It's not like its any easier for us King" Shiro scowled. "As much as I hate to admit it, me and Zan over there care for the same people you do. This is hurting us to King and we're gonna try and help, but…" Shiro looked away. "We can't make any promises." Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"What happens if…" Ichigo was cut off.

"The entirety of the future will change Ichigo" Zangetsu sighed. "It's my honest belief that Masaki is supposed to be conceived in the not too distant future" Zangetsu sighed.

"While I'm still in school!" Ichigo's eyes shot open. Zangetsu nodded.

"I'm not positive, but it's a very strong feeling. I also have a hunch that there is an ulterior motive behind what the espada is planning, and that she knows a way to get you to fall under the spell completely" Zangetsu sighed.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Ichigo shouted. "Masaki is such a good kid. Me and Rukia obviously did something right and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way damnit!"

"We have to fight!" all 3 of them shouted.

* * *

_The Future, Squad 4 barracks_

"She was what!" Soi Fon and Byakuya shouted.

"I knew you two had her when you were still in high school, but how do you know the exact date of conception?" Yachiru asked over the phone.

"It was the only day that it could have happened. It lined up perfectly with Rukia's cycle and it was the only day during that time" he eyed Byakuya who was cringing at the thought. "You know." They nodded and sighed.

"I'm gonna keep watch on you Ichi, but the bell just rang so I gotta go" Yachiru snapped her phone shut.

"So we have one week to figure out what the hell is going on" Soi Fon sighed. She sat back in her chair and covered her face with her hands and sighed again. Soi Fon had grown very close to the Ryoka since they permanently joined the soul society. Seeing them all like this, and knowing the kids herself, she wanted as much as anyone else for them to come home.

"I'm going to the past" Byakuya sighed.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of the other captains in the other room gaped.

"Ichigo is obviously in distress and I feel as though I may be of some assistance" the captain of the 6th division stated coolly as usual. "I will personally stop Aizen and free my sister and you from their distress." With that he stood and made his way to leave.

"Hey Nii-sama?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya's eyes shot open in shock of what Ichigo had just called him, but he turned around nonetheless.

"Yes?" he asked slightly bewildered.

"Kick my ass" Ichigo grinned.

"With pleasure" Byakuya nodded. He went to exit the hospital, however stopped halfway down the hall and decided to pay a visit to Rukia before he left. He walked into the quiet white room. Rukia, Kyoko and Renji were laying in their separate beds, hooked up to breathing machines and in a deep sleep. He stood against the door, watching their chests slowly rise and fall with the machines. They were alive; for now. He slowly made his way over to his sister and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Rukia, we'll fix this."

* * *

_The Present, School Ground_

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" the gang shouted at Riley.

"Masaki was conceived on April 10th 2011." She repeated. "Auntie Rukia and Uncle Ichigo got frisky and on January 15th 2012 Masaki Hisana Kuchiki Kurosaki joined the world" Riley sighed. "Well, as of right now anyway. The way things look…" a tear formed at the corner of her eye and slowly trickled down her face.

"That's why you had Sia take Rukia away" Renji sighed. "Rukia's already so depressed that if she knew…"

"Not to mention, knowing the exact date of your future child's conception could throw off the time balance thingy" Nel added. The others nodded their head and sighed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Orihime asked.

"Kill the bitch obviously" Grimmjow growled.

"We can't kill her Grimmjow" Tatsuki barked back.

"We do need to find _how_ she's manipulating Ichigo like she is though" Uryu sighed. "Ichigo would never hurt Rukia like this on his own accord." Everyone nodded in agreement and the bell rang for everyone to go inside.

"Ichi-kun!" Ami whined to Ichigo. She batted her eyelashes at him sweetly, and he smiled cockily and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes my darling Ami" he purred back.

"I'm _sooooo_ tired. Can you carry me to class Ichi-kun?" she whined.

"Of course sweetheart" he smiled. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their classroom. She giggled the entire way and squealed when Ichigo started going up the stairs. He entered the classroom and gathered stairs as he set a giggling Ami down and followed her to her desk.

"Isn't he dating Rukia?" Keigo asked confused.

"I thought he was" Chizuru quietly replied.

"Rukia looks really depressed, and the others are glaring" Mizuiro added.

"But they're not glaring at Ichigo. They're glaring at Kyuketsuki-san" Keigo observed.

"On top of that, does anyone know what happened to Masaki-chan?" Chizuru added. The other 2 shook their head. What the hell was going on?

"Look at this, Ichigo isn't that stupid giggly" Renji hissed.

"I have to agree this is rather strange behavior for Ichigo" Ulquiorra glared. The group had gathered around a still depressed Rukia. She was staring off into nothingness, just existing. Sia was holding her, trying to comfort her to no avail.

"Sia, I need to talk to you" Renji sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and nodded. Orihime and Rangiku went up to Rukia to take over for Sia. Renji took Sia to a quiet corner of the room and told her what Riley had told them earlier.

"That's so horrible" Sia cried. "Poor Rukia, poor Masaki." She laid her head into Renji's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. The final bell rang and Ms. Ochi walked into the classroom.

"We have a new student everyone!" she smiled. The door opened and a young beautiful pink haired girl walked in and smiled.

"Good morning, my name is Yachiru Ihsijasuk. I hope to have a wonderful time here" she smiled and bowed. A few of the men in the class started ogling and she went to sit in her seat. She sat down and immediately frowned when she noticed her fellow shinigami lost in their own thoughts.

_Ichi….what the hell is going on?_

"Ok class today we're going to…" Ms. Ochi stopped when she noticed Ichigo and Ami giggling, while Rukia stared off into space. She looked around to the rest of the "gang" to find them looking depressed, concerned, or angry.

_Shit! My original lesson plan was about the effects of love on the brain. Something tells me that that is not the lesson I should be teaching today._

"Today we'll be learning about how times of war have affected various countries economies…"

Class went on and Ms. Ochi continued to notice the sudden gap between Ichigo and his friends. It was like they didn't matter at all anymore. He was completely absorbed in Ami, who was eating up every second of it. None of them got up to leave class; none of them said a word. The lunch bell rang and Ami quickly dragged Ichigo out of the room. Yachiru slowly made her way out of the classroom, eying Ichigo as she left. When Toshiro stood and everyone else followed, Ms. Ochi decided to say something.

"Captain Hitsugaya" she stated. He and the gang were the only ones left in the room, and they were all caught extremely off guard by her statement.

"What are you…" he started.

"Did you all think I was stupid or something? That I would just be alright with you guys leaving class, that the sudden influx of transfer students was normal? I know that you all are shinigami and arrancar, Chad and Orihime are humans with strange powers and I even know that Uryu is a Quincy; and I want answers" she glared.

"How do you know?" Uryu asked confused and stunned.

"That's not important. What is important is what the hell happened to Kurosaki?" she demanded. Everyone looked down and sighed.

"We don't know" Sia sighed. "Yesterday everything was normal. Ichigo and Rukia were happy and goofing around at lunch. Then last night Ichigo went out to show Kyuketsuki-san around town and never came back. Something happened to Masaki and Rukia went to get Ichigo and he acted disgusted with her. He pushed her down into the rain and said he never wanted to see her again. Me and Renji had sensed something wrong and went out to investigate and saw this and took Rukia home. He's acting like he doesn't even know us" she shook. Ms. Ochi sighed. Yachiru, who had been eavesdropping outside the classroom ran outside and dialed Ichigo's number on her phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Captain Kurosaki this is Lieutenant Kusajishi of squad 11 reporting in from the world of the living year 2011."

_"Oh thank the lord what the hell is going on!"_ Ichigo gasped.

"I just overheard a conversation you all were having. Apparently you were acting normal yesterday until you went out with a new girl named Ami Kyuketsuki.

_"Why the hell did I go out with her!"_ Ichigo barked.

"Apparently you were just being nice since she was the new girl and you were showing her around town. I guess then something happened to Masaki and Rukia went to find you and I guess you were being a jackass and pushed her and called her really mean things and told her you never wanted to see her again. And ever since then you've been all over this new girl named Ami. Ichigo, Rukia looks really really bad" Yachiru sighed.

_"I would never do that to Rukia…"_ Ichigo whispered. _"DAMNIT THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"_ Yachiru heard a loud bang over the phone and looked at the ground.

"I know you wouldn't Ichi. Ami is doing something to you, I'm sure of it" Yachiru tried to reassure.

_"How do you know?"_ Ichigo growled.

"Because I've never seen you bite Rukia's earlobe in public" she laughed.

_"Thanks Yachiru. By the way Bya…"_

"Sorry Ichi I gotta go. I'll fix this I promise!" Yachiru hastily called as the bell rang. She snapped her phone shut and made her way back to class.

* * *

_That Night_

"_Trust me Rukia, I will NEVER hurt you" he smiled sweetly. "And if I ever do……………… I want you to kill me."_

"Ichi…go" Rukia cried in her sleep.

"Rukia?" Nel asked concerned. Nel had decided to stay with Rukia to make sure she was ok. The twins were taking shifts with Masaki down in the clinic. Nel got up and made her way towards the closet and slowly opened it.

"Ichi…no…" she whined as she violently tossed and turned.

"Rukia…wake up Rukia" Nel began shaking her.

_"I'd rather die than know I was hurting you, so please promise me?"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rukia screamed as she shot out of bed. She was crying, hyperventilating, sweating and screaming as she shook her head violently side to side. "NO ICHIGO I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" She screamed.

"RUKIA!" Nel cried as she grabbed Rukia and pulled her into a tight embrace to keep her from hurting herself. Rukia continued to scream into Nel's chest while Nel began stroking her hair. "It's ok Rukia we're going to fix this it's going to be ok." Isshin walked in and gave Nel a sad look. He sighed and left with a look of sadness and shame on his face. Rukia finally cried herself back into a shaky sleep and Nel laid her back down to go to sleep herself.

* * *

"Ichi-kun" Ami purred as she sat down on Ichigo's lap.

"Yes my angel" he purred back, kissing her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She injected a little more venom as she kissed him to ensure he stayed this way and allowed him to gently move his hand up her thigh.

"You love me don't you Ichi-kun." She smiled into the kiss.

_"NO DAMNIT!"_

"With all my heart sweetie" he groaned.

"Will you do some things for me then?" she gasped as he nipped her neck and began sucking.

"Anything."

"The first thing I want you to do is kill Kuchiki Rukia" she smiled. "She's jealous of our relationship and will do whatever it takes to get between us. I want her dead Ichi-kun. Then we can be together forever." She groaned as his mouth moved down to her clavicle.

_"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!! SAY NO DAMNIT!!!!!" _Ichigo screamed in his mind.

"Of course darling, Kuchiki Rukia shall be eliminated." A button soon disappeared from Ami's shirt and she laid back into the couch.

"And the second thing. I want you to father my child Ichi-kun" she grinned. "If me and you had a child it would be the most powerful creature ever born. It would be a great asset to Lord Aizen's army, and would prove our love forever. Take me here and now Ichigo. If you do this you will be mine forever."

_"So that's her plan. She wants me to sleep with her, which will cause the spell to become permanent and irreversible, and to father a child for Aizen's army! NO DAMNIT! I refuse to sleep with anyone other than Rukia. And I REFUSE TO FATHER ANOTHER WOMAN'S CHILD! DAMNIT LISTEN TO ME!"_

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Ichigo's body groaned. He began undoing the buttons on Ami's shirt and began licking his way up towards her chest.

"Yes Ichigo take me here!" she gasped.

_"ZANGETSU! Can you knock me out or something at least?"_ Ichigo was starting to panic as he saw his body do things he knew were solely for Rukia.

_**"I'll try."**_

_"HURRY DAMNIT!" _Ichigo and his inner hollow shouted. Zangetsu began chanting something. Ichigo's hand reached up and unclipped Ami's bra strap, watching as it fell to the floor. He took one of her pert nipples into his mouth and began sucking, earning gasps of pleasure from the espada.

_"HURRY UP ZANGETSU!"_

Ami reached up and removed Ichigo's shirt, slowly caressing his abs as she moved her hand upward. Ichigo moved his hand downward towards her skirt and reached his fingers up towards her steaming sex.

_"DAMNIT ZANGETSU!! HELP!!!"_ Ichigo screamed. Suddenly Ichigo's body began to slow and he suddenly fell off the couch and fell asleep.

_"Thank the lord"_ Ichigo sighed in his mind.

"DAMNIT!" Ami cursed, pouting that she had been so close.

_The Next Day_

"DAMNIT!" Renji slammed his fist into the wall of the school building. "We're not any closer to figuring this thing out!" he shouted.

"We only have 6 days…" Riley sighed.

"We need to get something from Ami today so that Urahara can analyze her spiritual pressure" Uryu declared. "I don't think she's a normal human."

"If you can get a hair sample I can analyze her spiritual pressure on the spot" Nemu added.

"You can!" they all shouted. She nodded.

"A member of research and development always has an analysis kit handy." They turned to see Ami and Ichigo walking into the schoolyard. **(GOD DAMNIT MSU!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!)**

"Shaolin, think you can turn into a cat and snatch a piece of her hair before class starts?" Motoko and Rangiku asked.

"If you come with me Sosuke" she blushed and twirled her toes in the dirt. Sosuke blushed back and nodded. She grabbed his hand and they ran behind the school. Shaolin checked and looked to make sure no one was watching and began the transformation. Her body glowed and shrank, her clothes falling to the ground. Soon what was left was a sandy blonde tabby cat with golden eyes looking at Sosuke.

"Take my clothes and cover me" she ordered as she took off towards Ami. Sosuke quickly grabbed her clothes and followed her. Shaolin jumped on the fence and quickly trotted over to where Ami and Ichigo were making out. She slowly maneuvered herself behind the purple haired girl and reached out a paw, extending her claws and grabbing a piece of hair, pulling it out of Ami's head.

"OWW!" Ami whined as she clutched her head. Shaolin took off making sure to keep the hair secure in her paw and jumped into Sosuke's arms. He took off and they walked up to the gang.

"I got it!" she smiled, holding up the hair. Nemu took it and placed it in a plastic bag.

"I'll cut class today and analyze this" Nemu bowed. "Would you be willing to assist Uryu?" Nemu blushed.

"You're still blushing at me" Uryu laughed. He kissed her forehead and they left to go analyze the hair. The bell rang and everyone else went to class.

* * *

_The Future_

If you were to ask a random person on the street what a heart was, they would tell you that it is the organ in the center of your chest that pumps blood through your body. However, this would be incorrect. The heart is what is formed when two people form a bond with each other. It is unbreakable, once created can never be destroyed. Most people have multiple hearts, with some more important and closer to themselves than others. The heart is what keeps people going. The heart is a necessity for human life, without it a person would fall to shambles, swallowed in the darkness of their own loneliness and despair.

Ichigo's hearts had been ripped from his chest.

He sat alone is his dark quiet home with nothing but the dog and a bottle of sake to keep him company. The clock in the living room ticked the time away as a single light from the moon shown in on his face. When he returned home his neighbors asked him where his family was, and he had no idea how to respond. The quietness was odd in the house. There was no Renji playing video games, no Kyoko playing dolls, no Masaki yapping away on the phone till 3 in the morning with Riley, no Rukia teasing him. There was nothing, just the dogs soft snoring and the gentle ticking of the clock in the corner. He took a gulp of his sake and sighed loudly, resting his head in his hands, pushing them back through his hair.

"I never thought I would miss all their fighting" he chuckled. "I took all of them for granted" a tear formed in the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry" he cried. "My life was meaningless before them. I was a stupid teenager who did nothing but fight. I only had a few friends, wasn't sure of where I was going in life. Then after I met Rukia…I had a purpose in life; to protect her, to protect everyone. I made so many friends, and they were the most important people in my life. Then Rukia told me she was pregnant" he laughed. "I still remember thinkingwhat the hell are we getting ourselves into. But then…" the tears were steadily flowing down his face now. "I remember being in the hospital when Masaki was born… it was the best fucking day of my life… holding her, those feelings of pure happiness. If she vanishes because of me…" he took another gulp of sake and buried his head in the couch. "I don't know…what I'd do…" he whimpered.

_Flashback, January 15__th__ 2012_

"You better run when I can move again strawberry, because not only did this ruin my birthday party but if I weren't a shinigami I'd be screaming my head off right now" Rukia growled. Ichigo laughed and kissed her forehead. They had been at Rukia's birthday party yesterday when she went into labor.

"And the adventure is this close to beginning" Ichigo smiled at her. She had been in labor for 10 hours, and it was about 3 A.M, but they were both still holding strong. Rukia was fully dilated and it was only a matter of time. "Everyone at school says we have to bring her in" Ichigo laughed.

"Well let's focus on getting her out first" Rukia huffed. Ichigo grabbed her hand and ran his fingers over her knuckles. Rukia suddenly contorted as a very strong contraction hit.

"Alright Rukia I want you to push now" Unohana ordered. Rukia began pushing, the baby slowly appearing. "One more big one Rukia!" with one last push a new life entered the world…screaming. Well technically she was born in the soul society but same thing. Captain Unohana took the baby to clean her off and cut the umbilical cord.

"You did wonderful Rukia" Ichigo smiled, kissing her gently.

"I look like shit don't I?" she asked.

"No…." he replied sarcastically. Then he pulled out a camera and snapped a picture.

"Give me the camera strawberry!" she growled.

"That one's going on facebook" he laughed.

"If I weren't bed ridden right now I'd kick your ass" she growled. Rukia soon fell asleep and a few hours later was woken up when Unohana came back, bringing a clean bill of health for the little girl.

"Does the happy couple wanna see their daughter?" Unohana laughed.

"Well I didn't push her out for nothing" Rukia smiled. Unohana handed the small baby to Rukia, who cradled her close.

"Hello sweetie" she cooed. "I'm your mama and the orange haired goof over there is your daddy" she grinned. Ichigo frowned at the comment. "Get use to that look he uses it a lot" she whispered. He couldn't help but laugh.

"We make a pretty cute baby eh Rukia?" Ichigo smiled.

"What are you two going to name her?" Unohana smiled.

"Well, we decided that I would get the first name, and Ichigo would get the middle name" Rukia grinned. She looked at Ichigo with sweet eyes. "I've decided to name her Masaki." Ichigo's eyes shot open. It didn't take long for them to get that watery look.

"Rukia…" his voice shook.

"You're mother was a beautiful woman Ichigo…If our daughter becomes half the woman she was…" she was cut off when Ichigo kissed her.

"That you Rukia" he smiled. "You stole all my thunder though" he laughed. "Her middle name is Hisana." Rukia looked at him and smiled in a way like he had. "Byakuya said she was the kindest woman with the biggest heart who would do anything for those she loved."

"This kid has some pretty big shoes to fill" Rukia smiled, running her fingers through her daughter's bright orange hair. "You want to hold her Ichigo?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he scoffed, gently scooping his daughter from Rukia's arms. He was instantly lost in her soft warmth. "Hey" he gently whispered. She was so precious, so tiny. His heart melted when she fussed a little, settling into her larger father's arms. Rukia couldn't remember the last time she saw a smile that large plastered across Ichigo's face. Even though she was a newborn, her eyes already held the same dark amber hue that Ichigo's did. They looked up at him, and he was instantly lost in them. He knew he would do anything to keep her safe. She and Rukia were the two most important things in his life.

"Thank you Rukia, for helping me become the happiest man in the soul society."

_End of Flashback_

The sake bottle now sat empty on the coffee table. The couch was empty, Ichigo having vanished from it. The house remained dark, the neighbors asleep. Ichigo's faithful Rottweiler the only witness to what had just occurred.

* * *

_The Present, School_

Ms. Ochi sat silent as the class took their math test. The clock ticked the minutes away, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was happening.

_What is Kyuketsuki-chan? I sense a strange reiatsu coming off her, but I can't place it. I know Ichigo though, he would never do this. Rukia knows that too; that he isn't doing this of his own free will… what the hell is eating at her so much?_

Rukia couldn't focus on her test. Her pencil had hovered over question 7 for the last 20 minutes. The same thought continued to run through her head.

"_**Trust me Rukia, I will NEVER hurt you. And if I ever do……………… I want you to kill me."**_

_Why did you make me promise you that Ichigo. I can't…I love you with all my heart but I can't kill you. I know it's what you want, I know your fighting it, I know you can't stand doing these things but…why do I have to kill you._

"_**I'd rather die than know I was hurting you, so please promise me?"**_

_I can't…_

"_**Promise me…"**_

_I know I promised you, but I can't do it…_

"_**Kill me…"**_

"I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia started screaming. She began sobbing and screaming into her test. "I CAN'T DO IT I CAN'T!!!" she continued sobbing. Renji shot up and grabbed her. Ms. Ochi's eyes shot wide open and Chad was calling Urahara.

"Rukia what the hell is going on" Renji pleaded to his childhood friend.

"I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T!!!!" she continued screaming. Ami began silently chuckling as the class stared at the scene playing out in front of them.

"Get her to Urahara's" Ms. Ochi ordered. Renji, Chad and Orihime all left to take her to the shoten as the rest of the class stared.

"That was beautiful wasn't it Ichi-kun?" Ami smiled slyly. When she didn't hear a response she turned to find Ichigo holding his head. "Ichi-kun" she barked angrily.

"_RUKIA!!!!!!" _Ichigo was screaming in his mind. _"DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL!!! RUKIA!!!" _he fought. His body was trying to fight off his mind breaking free. His body clutched their head, grinding their teeth. Ichigo's mind was trying and almost succeeding.

"I guess I need more venom later" Ami hissed lowly.

The rest of the class was to focused on what had transpired to notice Ichigo's internal struggle. All but one. Riley Abarai had seen what had just transpired, but couldn't focus on it. The only thing she could focus on….

She had a horrible headache.

* * *

**BONUS: BABYSITTING ADVENTURES PT. 2**

**CAPTAIN KOMAMURA WATCHES RILEY**

"Thank you so much for watching her daddy!" Sia kissed her father's cheek as she put her shoes on. Renji had gotten her tickets to her favorite baseball team's home opener, but they didn't think Riley was old enough to appreciate baseball yet. AKA she would get bored in about the 3rd inning. So good old grandpa had offered to watch his favorite granddaughter while they went out.

"No problem sweetie; have fun at the game" he smiled. Sajin was in his gigai as was his daughter and granddaughter, and he took the form of a tall noble looking brown haired man.

"Now you better be good for Grandpa Riley" Renji warned.

"I will daddy" six year old Riley Rae Komamura Abarai smiled. She kissed her parents goodbye and they left, leaving Grandpa and Granddaughter alone.

"What do you want to do Riley?" Sajin smiled.

"Let's play a game!" she grinned.

"Ooooo which one?" he asked excitedly.

"POKEMON!" she squealed.

"Go get it!" Riley ran off to her room and brought out her favorite Pokémon: Pokémon Coliseum. She plopped it into the GameCube and handed Sajin the controller. When the game started Riley clicked "Quick Battle" and then proceeded to choose the double battle. It selected 2 parties for her and Sajin and took them to choose their Pokémon. They selected their party and the sequence began.

"I choose Aggron and Aerodactyl!" Riley grinned.

"Well I choose Houndoom and Skitty!" Sajin retorted.

"Why did you pick Skitty?" Riley questioned.

"Because it's cute and I like cats" Sajin replied. Riley sweat dropped and promptly used earthquake, ending the issue. Sajin sent out Raichu and Blissey, and another earthquake later the battle ended.

"You should chose your Pokémon wiser grandpa" she scoffed.

"Teach me your ways Sensei!" Sajin bowed.

Renji and Sia returned home at 11:30 at night. Their team had won and they were planning on coming home and going straight to bed…they never expected what they found.

"Ok, Ice Pokémon are weak to fire fighting and steel types. An ideal Pokémon would be a Houndoom that knows Flamethrower and Iron Tail. If you're battling an Ice trainer it would also be wise to teach it Solarbeam, seeing as how many ice types are also part water. They last move I recommend would be Crunch since it's a powerful dark type move and gives you a wide range of attacks to use. Sludge Bomb is also a good attack to teach if you can. They best thing is to either have a highly specialized pokemon or one with a wide range of possibilities, Understand?"

"Yes Sensei!" Sajin wrote down on his notepad. Renji and Sia sweat dropped.

"Dad….what are you doing?"

* * *

**All done XD So anyone curious about Ms. Ochi XD XD XD XD XD XD SO MUCH SUSPENSE!!!!! XD Please Review, it makes me smile XD WHO FEELS BAD FOR ICHIGO AND RUKIA!!!**

**and im on spring break now!! so its gonna be a writing frenzy, and if you havent voted in the poll im closing it soon so pleasae do!!!**


	25. Chapter 25: Last Night, Good Night

**Yay....IM SO FUCKING PISSED RIGHT NOW!!!!!! GOD DAMNIT THE RED WINGS JUST LOST GAME 3!!!! *SCREAMS IN A BAG* This is not ok!!!! ITS NOT!!!!!! your lucky this got finished before this or else it may not be as funny. This chapter is a little lighter, sorta..... WE're getting into it now, and things are starting to come together... AND GOD DAMNIT IM STILL PISSED**

**This isnt the greatest chapter ever, but i still worked hard so i hope you like it.....*punches something***

**The title comes from the Miku Hatsune song Last Night, Good Night, which i seriosuly think needs to be Ichigo and Rukia's theme song...**

**I dont own bleach...blah blah**

**I HATE COYOTES!!!!! **

* * *

Chapter 25: Last Night, Good Night

_The Future_

The sound of shuffling feet could be heard scrapping around outside the room. The clock ticked quietly in the silent room, the only other noise the gentle repeating beeps echoing rhythmically. The sunlight was just beginning to peak through the curtains in the room, forming a small line of light on the body which lay in the white bed. The sheets gently rose and fell with every breath, the tube running into his arm slowly seeping fluid into his arm. Ichigo groaned and slowly opened his eyes, noticing the white hospital room he was laying in. He looked down past the IV in his arm down to his wrists, which were wrapped tightly in red stained bandages. He slammed his head back into his pillow and sighed.

"Damn…" He took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully, shutting his eyelids to block out the sunlight.

"You're an idiot" he heard a wise old voice chide him. He rolled over onto his arm without the drip and groaned.

"I don't need your shit Zangetsu" he growled. He had manifested himself and was leaning against the doorframe.

"What about my shit? I think you do need some of it" his hollow growled. He had manifested himself as well and was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. They were both glaring at Ichigo intensely.

"You tried to commit suicide" Zangetsu sighed.

"And it didn't work. So get off my case" Ichigo growled.

"The Ichigo I know would never take the easy way out. He would fight tooth and nail" the wise zanpaktou ushered.

"The Ichigo you knew had his family supporting him. Without them I have nothing. I have no reason to fight" he sighed. Zangetsu and Shiro sighed as well. They knew what he was going through; it was hurting them just as much.

"You really would have died if Kaede hadn't found you" Shiro sighed. "Zangetsu and I could only stop the bleeding so much." He shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

"Well remind me to thank Kaede later" Ichigo groaned sarcastically, pulling the sheets closer. Kaede Tsubasa was Ichigo and Rukia's neighbor. She was in her later 20's and had lived next door to them for 8 years. She was a very thin woman with very voluptuous curves. Her long brown hair and sea blue eyes complemented her perfectly tanned skin. She was beautiful, and had the heart of a sweet old lady. She was always looking out for her neighbors, making cookies for the elderly, doing community service work. Masaki was very close to her and looked up to her in a way. Kaede knew something was wrong when Ichigo came home alone. When she heard Nisshoku barking she knew something was wrong. Nisshoku was a _very _good dog, he never barked unless something was wrong. She jumped out of bed still in her nightgown and ran to her neighbor's house.

_Flashback, That Morning_

"Ichi-nii!" Kaede shouted as she banged on the door frantically. "Ichigo damnit open the door please!" she shouted. She continued to bang her fist on the door. She could hear the barking increase and grow louder in volume. Nisshoku was running towards the door, barking more frantically. "Nisshoku!" the dog continued barking frantically. Ichigo and Rukia usually told Kaede where the spare key was hidden, but they changed the location on the first Saturday of every month, and hadn't had a chance to tell her where the new location was yet. "Ichigo are you ok! Open the door if you are!" She didn't hear anything aside from Nisshoku's barking. "Damnit" she sighed in frustration.

_Ichigo wakes up at a pin drop I know he'd be awake if he was sleeping. Not to mention I can't remember the last time I heard Nisshoku bark! Damn! Now what! _Kaede's breathing increased as she realized something was horribly wrong. None of the other neighbors seemed to notice or care, she knew she was on her own. Ichigo had helped her to many times before; it was her turn to help him.

She looked around for something to help her bust the door down. She wasn't a very big woman, so she knew she'd have a hard time breaking down the door on her own. She then began to hear Nisshoku claw at the door. She ran back to her house and grabbed a stool she could use to ram the door. Running back to the house she could feel the cold dew under her bare feet, but she knew her friends, the ones who had been so kind to her since she moved in where in danger. "Nisshoku, if you have any idea what I'm saying get away from the door!" The dog's cries got quieter as the he moved back, and Kaede took a running start at the door, and busted it down. Nisshoku, the big foreboding 90 pound Rottweiler jumped at her feet and started barking, then took off down the hall. Kaede followed the dog upstairs, where he stood outside the bathroom barking. She reached the bathroom and looking inside, only to gasp out in horror at what she saw.

"Ichi-nii!" she shouted as she rushed to his side. He was lying on the floor unconscious, blood pouring out of the slashes in his wrists. The red substance continued flowing; increasing the volume of the already large puddle he was lying in. He was only in his boxers, his torso and face stained in the blood he had been lying in. A note sat neatly on the sink, written in Ichigo's neat handwriting. She knew from babysitting experience that they had bandages in the medicine cabinet, an odd amount of bandages actually. She opened it and grabbed them and the coagulants they kept in there cabinet. She put them down and grabbed the phone, dialed (I don't know what the Japanese equivalent of 911 so it's 911) and began putting on the coagulants.

_911 what's your emergency?_

"My neighbor, he tried to commit suicide! His wrists are bleeding really badly, I'm putting bandages on them now but please hurry he's laying in a puddle of blood!" she cried into the phone.

_Paramedics are on the way ma'am._

"Please….hurry!" she cried. She started wrapping the cuts, tears falling from her eyes. "You'll be ok Ichi-nii stay with me Ichi-nii please!" she cried. She applied pressure to his wrists, the blood seeping through the bandages, staining her hands red. "You're gonna be ok Ichi-nii" she continued to chant, quivering as the warm blood dripped from her hands down into the ever-growing puddle. Nisshoku began barking again and she heard the door open.

"IN HERE!" Kaede shouted. Nisshoku ran to her side and the paramedics soon followed.

"Step aside miss" they ordered. She shakily stood and moved out of the way so that they could attend to Ichigo. She could only stare at the blood on her hands as they lifted Ichigo onto the stretcher. They hooked up the oxygen and rushed to the truck. The sirens soon started up and faded into the distance, Kaede standing in the bathroom looking at her blood stained hands. She felt a tug on the bottom of her nightgown. She slowly turned to Nisshoku, who whined and looked up at her. Kaede nodded and washed the blood off her hands. She knew the police would be here soon for a statement. As she turned off the faucet she noticed the note on the sink, clearly written in Ichigo's beautiful handwriting. Drying off her hands, she took the letter and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and opened the letter. Nisshoku jumped up and laid his head down on her lap as she began reading the letter to him.

_Kaede,_

_I know you'll be the person to find me. Nisshoku won't let this go unnoticed for too long. I wish I could show all those people who say that Rottweiler's are bad dogs could see him. If you're wondering why Ichigo, the strong guy with no fear whose been your neighbor and friend for the last 8 years would do this, it's because the pain and guilt are too much. __Masaki went missing last month, because I was unable to kill a man 18 years ago when I had the chance._

"Wait….what?" Kaede gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Ichi-nii could never harm a fly…"

_18 years later me and my friends have all settled down. The war was behind us, and our enemy hadn't shown heads or tails of himself for years. I guess it lulled us all into a false sense of security._

"Ichi-nii…what are you talking about…"

_The bastard found a way to get at us where we least expected. We discovered where the kid's were and thought we were in the clear, until the rest of my family wound up in a coma. I discovered this is my fault as well. We are 6 days away from the future being altered forever and there's nothing I can do about it! Without my family, the only woman I've ever loved…the children I would die a thousand times for… _A tear mark was noticed on the page here. _I can't find a reason to go on anymore. I have nothing without them. Please don't hate me for killing myself. Hate me because I'm weak. I was unable to protect my family, unable to find a reason to live. I took the easy way out like the coward I now know I am._

_I'm sorry for doing this to you, please take care of Nisshoku, he seems to really like you._

_Your brother_

_Ichigo_

"Ichi-nii…" she sobbed. She knew she couldn't show the police this letter, it was met only for her, and she hid it in her bra as the police walked in.

_End of Flashback_

"I'm going to go see Sode No Shirayuki" Zangetsu declared as he got up. "Don't let him do anything stupid while I'm gone Shiro."

"Aye sir!"the hollow grinned.

"Wait…what do you mean…" Ichigo shot up and started.

"Rukia's not the one in pain, the unborn child is. Rukia had to be placed in the coma to stop the pain she was feeling from the baby. Sode No Shirayuki is fully alive and aware of what's going on. I'll be back, or you'll find me. Whichever comes first" he nodded, opening a senkaimon and making his way to the soul society. Not a second after Zangetsu left the door slowly creaked open, and Ichigo saw a blue eye peer into the room.

"Oh you're awake" she sighed. She slowly opened the door and walked into the hospital room. Her eyes were red and she looked like she hadn't slept much that night.

"Oh she's pretty Ichigo. If Rukia does croak…"

"IF YOU WANNA KEEP THAT FACE I SUGGEST YOU GO SIT IN THE CORNER LIKE AN OBEDIENT HOLLOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" Ichigo roared at Shiro. Shiro wasn't usually intimidated by Ichigo, but he realized he had crossed the line, and was on the verge of death. He sighed and sat down in the corner of the room, eying them.

"Who's that Ichi-nii?" Kaede asked as she tentatively took a seat next to the bed. Ichigo turned and looked at her.

"Wait you can see him Kaede?" he asked shocked. She nodded. He sighed and scratched the back of his head with his good arm. He laid back down and shut his eyes. She sat there for a moment, looking at his face. He appeared to be contemplating something in his mind. She decided to speak now.

"Why did you do it Ichi-nii?" she asked quietly. He opened an eye and looked at her.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"Why" she asked louder, looking directly at him. "You have a beautiful wife, 3 wonderful kids with another on the way. You love your job, whatever it is, and you have the most amazing friends in the world Ichi-nii" she tried not to cry. "I read your letter, I didn't understand. Why would you have to kill a man…why does he want to hurt you? What war did you fight in? Why is it your fault Rukia-nee is in the hospital? Please Ichi-nii….why" she clenched her skirt, tear drops slowly forming on it as she cried.

"I hadn't intended to be around to answer your questions Kaede, and I'm not sure I want to. Me and my friends have been through more than most people should by our ages. You wouldn't understand…" he wouldn't look at her.

"Aren't _I_ your friend Ichigo?" she whimpered, not using his normal suffix. This time he turned to look at her.

"Kaede, why would you ask that of course you are" he replied.

"Remember when I first moved in, and you and Rukia-nee invited me over for dinner?"

"And the oven caught on fire and we ordered Chinese food?" Ichigo laughed.

"And then that time us 4 went to Youmacon together?" she smiled.

"And we went as Ash Misty and Brock?" Ichigo laughed again. "And Masaki went as Pikachu and was on _my _back the whole time instead of Rukia's?"

"When you and Rukia were at work and Renji broke his leg?"

"And they arrested you at the hospital for kidnapping?"

"And when my basement flooded?"

".Ever" Ichigo cracked up. "I still remember you knocking on the door at 3 am drooping wet asking if we had any towels you could borrow" he grinned. She smiled and laughed with him, Shiro sitting quietly in the back of the room with a grin on his face.

"And the time when my ex-boyfriend broke into my house in the middle of the night?" she asked quietly.

"And Rukia and I ran over and kicked his ass?" Ichigo grinned. "You should have woken the whole neighborhood with those screams."

"You two ran into the house, busted down the door to my bedroom and held him at sword point until I called the cops" she half laughed. "I didn't even know people had swords anymore, and judging by the look on his face neither did he" she laughed. "We've done so much together Ichi-nii. I know I haven't known you nearly as long as the rest of your friends, but can't you please let me in? You're hurting, and it's obvious. Please, let me help you" she smiled kindly.

"Kaede," Ichigo started.

"You're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother Ichi-nii. You and Rukia have been like my family. Please…let me help?" He sighed and nodded.

"Help me get outta here, and I'll show you everything."

* * *

_The Present_

Immediately after the bell rang the gang rushed over to Urahara's to check up on Rukia. Yoruichi had put her to sleep in an attempt to calm her down. Renji was sitting next to Rukia with a worried look plastered on his face. They all eventually sat in a circle to discuss the day's events.

"She just kept screaming 'I can't do it Ichigo' and holding her head" Yoruichi sighed. Shaolin was sitting next to her future mother, her head resting on Sosuke's shoulder. Sosuke's arm was wrapped protectively around her, and most of the "couples" were sitting like this, completely distraught over the recent events.

"I'm looking into a way to read her thoughts so we can know exactly what is bothering her" Urahara sighed. "But it might take some time."

"We don't have time, we have 6 days…" Sia sighed. She looked over at Renji and Riley, and noticed how out of it Riley looked. "Riley sweetie are you alright?" she asked concerned. Riley strained a look up towards her future mother and forced a smile.

"Just peachy" she grinned. Sia continued to give her a worried look, but nodded and went back to the conversation. Riley then placed her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand.

_I've heard the story a million times, how me and Masaki were meant to be best friends, but damn why did it have to be true…_

"For now I just want you all to go home, we'll work on things with Rukia" Yoruichi sighed. "You're all under a lot of stress, go home and try to relax please?" They all nodded and everyone who wasn't staying at the Shoten left.

"So now what?" Renji sighed.

"You two can do whatever" Riley groaned. "I'm going to bed." She slowly rose and made her way towards her room.

"Riley?" Renji and Sia asked. She waved and shut the door, leaving a confused and worried couple behind her.

"I think something's wrong with Riley" Shoalin pondered.

* * *

_The Future, Later That Day_

"I can't believe I just broke you out of a hospital after you tried to commit suicide" Kaede sighed as they walked into the Kurosaki home. Nisshoku instantly attacked Ichigo with a barrage of kisses when he stepped inside. Ichigo squatted down and hugged his large puppy.

"Oh I missed you" he said in his baby voice reserved especially for the dog. Kaede smiled and suddenly remembered something.

"THE BATHROOM!" she cried, bringing her hands to her face in that dramatic fashion we all know.

"Don't worry I'll go clean it" Ichigo laughed slightly, looking to the side. "You can chill for a minute, then we'll get going, and I'll explain everything." Ichigo stood rapidly, but was still a little woozy from blood loss. He almost fell, until he felt Kaede at his side. He looked and she smiled.

"I can't let my Oni-chan fall" she grinned. He smiled back and righted himself, making his way to the bathroom upstairs. Kaede sat on the couch in the living room, Nisshoku followed Ichigo. The clock clicked quietly in the room as Kaede was finally able to relax, knowing that Ichigo wasn't going to hurt himself, and that she would finally be brought into the loop. She laid back into the couch and sighed comfortingly, letting the sound of passing car and the ticking clock sooth her. Until she heard a loud crash.

"Ichi-nii!" she shouted concerned. Did he try to kill himself again? Was she to trusting? She jumped off the couch and started upstairs when she heard shouting.

"Damnit Shiro can you do anything right!"

"I'm not the one who tried to kill us dumbass! It's your fault we're in this situation in the first place!"

"All you had to do was fill the bucket and you can't even accomplish that!"

_We came home alone. Shiro wasn't with us._

"I'M A PART OF YOUR SOUL! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!"

"Don't put this on me!"

"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Kaede heard another crash and then heard Nisshoku start barking. She went to the bathroom and found Ichigo trying comically to pull a bucket off of his head and Shiro laughing hysterically whilst clutching his stomach. Ichigo started running around and slammed into the bathroom door, falling back and slipping on the wet floor, doing an anime backwards slide and landing with a thud on his back. Kaede tried not to laugh as Ichigo exploded and began cussing Shiro out. All while lying on his back with a bucket on his head.

"Ichi-nii are you ok?" Kaede giggled.

"Peachy" he growled. "I'll finish everything in here." He finally got the bucket off his head and chucked it at a still laughing Shiro. When the inner hollow hit the floor Ichigo stood and growled. "I'll be down in a minute Kaede" he sighed. He ushered her to go back downstairs and she complied, quickly trotting down the stairs.

About 10 minutes later Ichigo came downstairs in a new shirt and pants since the others had gotten wet from the incident and sat down next to Kaede on the couch. He then sighed and ran his hand through his unruly orange hair before starting.

"Ok, this is gonna sound really weird, but it's all the truth. Do you know what a shinigami is?" he asked her completely serious. She met his amber eyes, realizing that it was an honest question, and wondered where he could possibly be going with this.

"You mean like a death god?" she replied. He nodded.

"Ya. Me, Rukia, and most of our friends….are all shinigami." He looked at her and her face had dropped.

"I thought you were going to be serious with me Ichi-nii" she sighed.

"I am being serious!" he shouted. He slammed back into the couch and sighed, covering his face with his hands. "Rukia is over 100 years older than I am, but when we met each other 19 years ago you would have never known it. Rukia made me a shinigami and was then kidnapped by Renji and her brother and taken to be executed in the soul society, which is where we all work now. Kisuke trained me and then Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi and I all went the Soul Society to rescue her. Renji eventually began helping us after I kicked his ass and we were able to save her. A man named Sosuke Aizen, who was a captain and 2 other captains both betrayed the Soul Society and were the reason Rukia almost died. They left for Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society decided to make us basically honorary members. Then we all came home and I thought I'd never see her again. Then a few weeks later the arrancar attacked and she, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, and a couple guys named Ikkaku and Yumichika came to help us fight them. Orihime was kidnapped and we went to Hueco Mundo to save her. We met Nel and some of her friends and she helped guide us through Hueco Mundo. I eventually fought Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who both eventually decided to help us. After that I came back to earth to fight Aizen, but he retreated before I could kill him. Now 18 years after the war ended he came back and kidnapped our kids. He sent them back 18 years in the past and has somehow altered it so that I'm not with Rukia in the past. So the kids are all in a coma now because they're on the verge of not existing and Rukia because she's pregnant. Byakuya and Yachiru are going to the past to try to fix everything_, _but now do you see why I did what I did?" He was looking Kaede directly in the eye, hoping that she would believe him.

_Ok, Ichi-nii wouldn't lie, and this story is too incredible to be made up. He wouldn't be able to make up something like this on the spot anyway. Not to mention, it explains why they are all so close to each other. But Ichigo….fighting in a war? And the others? It just seems so odd. They're shinigami, gods of death. But they're the nicest people I've ever met, and they seem so normal. _

"I believe you Ichi-nii" she finally sighed with a smile. "I guess it's just hard to imagine you killing someone, or fighting. And Rukia and the others…but I guess we all have our own secrets eh?" Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Ya, so now that you know, we're gonna go see Rukia. Not to mention…" he groaned. "I'm sure everyone's heard by now….shit I'm in for it." He hung his head low and stood up. "Kon!!!!!!!" he whined. Kaede tilted her head like a curious dog.

"Who's Kon?"

"This better be important Ichigo!" she heard a pissed off voice come from upstairs. "I was having the best dream about Nee-san…AND YOU WEREN'T IN IT!" She looked up the stairs and fell backwards when she saw a stuffed lion walking towards them. Kon imedieatly jumped when he saw Kaede. "Oooo she's pretty cute is she for me?" the lion asked,staring at her chest. He choked when Ichigo grabbed him around the middle and picked him up.

"Shut up Kon I gotta go to the Soul Society" he growled. Kaede stood with her mouth agape as Ichigo shoved his hand down the squirming lion's throat. The lion went limp and Ichigo pulled a green pill out of its stomach. "Disgusting" he scoffed as he wiped the pill off on his shirt before swallowing it. Her eyes popped out of her head as Ichigo suddenly jumped out of his body wearing a black kimono with a white haori with a number 14 written on it and a giant sword on his back.

"We're going to the Soul Society, you wanted to see Rukia didn't you?" he asked, ignoring her stunned expression. She shook of the shock and nodded. "Alright, swallow this" he ordered, handing her a blue liquid. "Kisuke developed it. It allows humans to pass through the Senkaimon without their souls being ripped from them. She nodded and swallowed the liquid. Ichigo then took out his sword and held it out in front of him.

"Now OPEN!" he shouted as he stabbed the air. 2 large doors appeared in front of him and opened. Two black butterflies then flew out and Ichigo ushered her to follow.

_This is weird this is weird this is weird!_

* * *

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" was the unanimous cry as Ichigo walked into his barracks. Grimmjow and Renji promptly smacked him over the head and he hit the ground with a thud. Kaede soon followed and everyone gasped.

"KAEDE-CHAN DIED!" Orihime shouted, running over and hugging the girl. "Kaede-chan how did this happen!" she cried.

"I didn't die" she stuttered, caught extremely off guard.

"I brought her here because she's the one who saved me, and she wants to see Rukia" Ichigo groaned as he stood, rubbing his head. Orihime turned and saw the bandages around Ichigo's wrists.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she started, nodding towards the injuries.

"Oh" he realized. He stuck his arms out and a yellow shield formed over them. She took off the bandages and gasped at the severity of the wounds, and everyone soon gathered around. Nel covered her mouth and gasped, and most of the others let out a long sigh.

"You really meant it didn't you" Ulquiorra asked in his usual tone. Ichigo looked away.

"Yeah…" he nodded. The wound soon started to heal and quickly vanished, Kaede standing in amazement.

"It looks like it never happened" she gasped.

"Because it didn't" Orihime smiled. "I rejected it ever happening" then her face dropped and she glared at Ichigo. "Even though we all know it did" she scolded.

"Whatever I need to go see Rukia" he sighed.

"Make sure you apologize to her dumbass" Uryu ordered. "If she did wake up and you weren't here I doubt she'd ever forgive you." Ichigo nodded.

"Come on Kaede. She's in the squad 4 barracks." Kaede turned and bowed before following Ichigo out of the room.

The walk to the squad 4 barracks was long and silent. Ichigo seemed to be deep in thought the entire walk. His eyes were closed most of the time. It was such a routine walk that he could sense his way there, so he was gathering his thoughts. Kaede looked around the Serietei, amazed at the old building designs and all the shinigami walking around. IT amazed her how every time they passed a wandering shinigami how they would stop and bow to "Captain Kurosaki." Then they seemed surprised when he ignored them and continued walking, for Ichigo would usually greet them back. She was soon too lost in thought as they finally reached the barracks.

"I was wondering how long you'd be gone Ichigo, but I didn't think you'd take such drastic measures" Unohana frowned.

"I'm sorry Unohana-san" Ichigo bowed.

"Don't ask me to forgive you, talk to Rukia" she smiled. Ichigo nodded and walked into the room. Kaede followed and stopped when she saw Ichigo bowing to a bearded man in a black overcoat, and a beautiful snow woman with shiny blue hair in an icy kimono.

"Sode No Shirauki-san, Zangetsu-Osan, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." The ice women, who Kaede assumed was Sode No Shirayuki frowned and pointed to the left, where Kaede looked and gasped. There was the Kurosaki family hooked up to respirators and other machines.

"She's crying on the inside Ichigo" the women glared. "She wants to know what's going on. And then she finds out you tried to commit suicide! What the hell do you think is running through her mind right now? She can't take the easy way out because of her condition, but she could lose just as much as you. You Ichigo Kurosaki are a coward!" the woman yelled. "I'm not as forgiving as Rukia-sama, so I withhold my judgment until you speak with her!" Ichigo was fighting back the tears. He knew what he did was wrong.

"Ichi-nii? Are you ok?" Kaede asked, taking a seat next to Rukia.

"No…" he whimpered. " Sode No Shirayuki-san is right. I am a coward, and I hope she can forgive me" he shook.

"Me and Sode no Shirayuki can temporally transport you to her inner world to speak with her, but it will only be for a few minutes" Zangetsu said. Ichigo jumped.

"Really!" he replied anxiously.

"Apologize to her. But I'm sure just seeing you will make it a little better" the ice women sighed. Ichigo nodded and ran to Rukia's side, clutching her hand. Sode No Shirayuki and Zangetsu joined hands and began chanting something, and Ichigo slowly faded into Rukia. Kaede's eyes grew wide and she looked at the two zanpaktou spirits, who were returning her stare. "We should talk."

* * *

_Rukia's Inner World_

Ichigo suddenly found himself inside a palace of ice. It was beautiful, and very finely crafted. He walked around the palace, shivering in the cold. He wondered how Rukia could possibly be in this cold place. He finally pinpointed on her spiritual pressure and ran into a giant room, where she was sitting on a bed, crying. He froze seeing her like this. Rukia hardly ever cried. He ran and hugged her, catching her off guard, for she had never noticed his entrance.

"I'm so sorry Rukia" Ichigo cried, kissing the top of Rukia's head and petting her hair lovingly. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"You idiot" she tried to stop her tears. "What the hell were you thinking!" she yelled.

"I wasn't" he sighed. "I just couldn't imagine a world without you guys" he sighed again, resting his cheek on her head.

"What about me?" she asked. "I can't imagine life without you Ichigo. What if I woke up tomorrow, what if the kids woke up tomorrow and daddy wasn't here anymore? What would we do?" She could feel a few wet spots on the top of her head where the tears were sliding down his cheek.

"I don't know…I'm sorry. It's just…the hope for your recovery is growing slimmer, and we're running out of time. Rukia leaned further into his embrace.

"The twins…they are in so much pain Ichigo" Rukia cried again.

"Twins?" Ichigo stuttered. Rukia nodded in his chest. "This is all my fault" he growled. "They might die before they even get to live!"

"Don't say that Ichigo. Have a little confidence in yourself. You'll come out of it. I have faith." She pulled away from him and pulled him down and wrapped him in a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and rested their foreheads together. "I love you Ichigo. Fight for us….For all of us." Ichigo nodded and kissed her again.

"I love you too Rukia" he smiled as he slowly began to fade out of Rukia's arms. He opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital room again. "Thank you" he said, staring at Rukia's sleeping form. "We'll fix this" he smiled, grabbing her hand and holding it in his own. "Then the seven of us can be a happy family again." Kaede stared at her neighbor and close friend and smiled.

_The Ichi-nii I know is finally back._

* * *

_The Present, the next day_

Kisuke was sitting in the backroom of the Shoten in deep thought. The bozes were carelessly stacked and he was sitting on a few. He was attempting to come up with a way to see what was distressing Rukia, and the backroom was the quietest in the shoten. Everyone aside from Yoruichi, Tessai, and Rukia, who was still asleep, were at school, but those that remained were all still in the shoten. He suddenly heard a shout at the front of the store which sounded a lot like Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi doesn't shout like a girl" Kisuke realized. He jumped up and ran to the front of the store and practically froze at what he saw. There was Byakuya Kuchiki, in a gigai with his hair down. Something was off. THE Byakuya Kuchiki was dressed in a white t-shirt with a red jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Hair hanging freely in front of his face, no scarf no zanpaktou, he appeared to be a normal person. He looked like a normal person.

"Who are you and what have you done with Byakuya-bo!" Yoruichi hissed.

"I am Byakuya Yoruichi" he sighed. "If you want proof ask me anything that only the real Byakuya would know." Yoruichi glared at first, and then grinned.

"Alright, tell me then. Who was your first?" she grinned evilly. His face went blank.

"Yoruichi is this really…"

"Only the real Byakuya would know this" she smiled. He sighed.

"You were" he muttered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" she grinned.

"It was you Yoruichi" he glared "Right before I met Hisana and after you were already exiled." Kisuke took a cup of tea and drank it, and promptly spat it out. Yoruichi began cackling.

"Ok, I believed you anyway, but that was priceless" she laughed. He glared the Kuchiki glare at her.

"Stupid were-cat" he muttered.

"Wha…what brings you here Captain Kuchiki?" Urahara stuttered, still stunned by the new piece of news.

"I'm Byakuya from the same period that my niece and the others are from" he started.

"That would explain your loser attitude" Yoruichi grinned.

"Anyway. Something has happened to Rukia and her other children and I want to know what's going on back here that's interfering."

"Unfortunately we're not sure. Ichigo is behaving strangely and dating this purple haired girl. Nemu and Uryu went yesterday to conduct an analysis of her, but they have yet to return with the data. So until then were stuck. Did Rukia and the other children begin screaming in pain and have to be put into induced comas?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what happened." Kisuke nodded in response.

"Are you supposed to contact anyone?" Yoruichi asked.

"Don't worry about it" the captain responded. "Also, don't tell anyone I'm here. Thank you and keep me updated" he declared, before shunpoing off.

"Well that was…weird" Kisuke sighed. Yoruichi just started laughing again.

* * *

_The School_

Riley sat in the classroom, trying to forget about the headache which seemed to only grow in intensity since yesterday. No one else could focus. Their group seemed to be falling apart before their eyes. Yachiru sat in the corner of the room. She hadn't learned much of anything since yesterday, and she knew they were losing precious time.

_5 days left…..what are we going to do?_

Ichigo was in his chair, flirting away with Ami again. Ami had unsuccessfully attempted to sleep with Ichigo again last night, but his mind had fought it off. Zangetsu and Shiro were still trying to find away to break the spell, while Ichigo was attempting to keep his body from doing the things it was doing.

"Mrs. Ihsijasuk?" Ms. Ochi asked. "There's a man outside who needs to talk with you right away." Yachiru almost jumped in her seat. No one was supposed to know who she was.

"Yes ma'am" she nodded. She quickly made her way out of the school, her long pink hair swaying and making the men drool. She got outside and about dropped when she saw the raven haired man standing waiting for her.

"Bya-kun!" she shouted.

* * *

****

**I feel a little better.......almost. .**

**So did you like it? Its gonna get good! I already know EXACTLY where im going with this.**

**Please Review XD Reviews make Paige not pissed off anymore XD**

**If you dont know the song, you should look it up with the english translation, its such a good song XD**

***still angry***


	26. Chapter 26: Dancing in the Moonlight

**WHOOT!!!!! *busts out champagne!* I CANT BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS!!!! You guys are so lucky...I didnt do ANY studying so i could finish this, and im not writing till after thursday, im not going to let myself so i can study for my AP tests....but i got this done!!!!**

**So I have a feeling after this chapter...your gonna love me, and wanna rip my throat out at the same time XD**

**I didnt go to prom today, but I am going to a party in a little bit XD its 11 pm here if your wondering**

**PLEASE READ AT END IF YOU JOINED DONT STOP THE MUSIC**

**I dont own bleach blah blah blah....and im over hating coyotes...NOW I HATE SHARKS!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Dancing in the Moonlight, Twirling in the Snow

"Bya-kun!" Yachiru gaped, rushing to the captain's side. She knew that this was the future Byakuya, mostly because the present one was unaware of her being here. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she reached him, panting slightly from her excitement in seeing the man she has had a crush on suddenly coming to her aid.

"Things are getting ugly, and I've come to knock some sense into Ichigo, and try to fix things before it's too late" Byakuya sighed, running his hands through his freely flowing hair, a habit he picked up from hanging around his brother-in-law too much.

"Oh…" she sighed, slightly disappointed. "It's that bad huh?" she asked, scratching her arm. She hadn't had the opportunity to see how Masaki was since no one was supposed to know who she was in fear of jeopardizing the mission. Byakuya sighed and nodded.

"Rukia and the others have all been placed into comas. Ichigo tried to kill himself and Renji and Sia are beginning to fear for Riley's safety as well" the captain explained somberly. Yachiru's eyes widened. She remembered when Sia got pregnant. She explained the only reason that she and Renji decided to go through with it initially is because they wanted to make sure Masaki always had a friend in the same situation as her. They later said it was the best decision they ever made, but still Riley's life could be in jeopardy because of the initial reason.

"So you came here to help me then?" she asked, slightly defeated. He nodded.

"I'll see you later, I just wanted to inform you of my presence" he told her before shunpoing off. She sighed and hung her head. She was really hoping that he had come out of concern for her wellbeing.

"I guess it is a better reason though" she sighed. "Bye captain." She turned and walked back into class.

* * *

_Lunch_

The gang was sitting on the roof as usual eating their lunch in silence, thinking about everything that had been happening. Mrs. Ochi announced that she was taking the rest of the day off, which confused everyone even more; especially since she had revealed her knowledge. Orihime, Shaolin, Rangiku and Motoko usually insured that lunch would not be quiet, but today even they sat in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the leaves rustling in the spring breeze, and the soft sounds of chewing coming from the mouths of the shinigami. They suddenly however felt a huge surge in reiatsu and turned around to see the ceiling door fly open, to reveal a panting Uryu behind it.

"My house…NOW!" he demanded, panting slightly from the increased speed of the hirenkyaku he had used to get to the school.

"Wha…." But Ryuji was suddenly cut off by his future father.

"We discovered how Ami's doing this!" he shouted. "And something even more disturbing!" That's what got everyone's attention. The hastily abandoned their food and rushed out following Uryu closely. Most of the students swore that they witnessed a sonic boom that day.

The gang burst into the giant Ishida household. It was no secret that the Ishida's had money, especially considering that Ryuken owned a hospital. But nobody expected the freaking mansion they lived in. If Rukia would have been there she probably would have likened it to Byakuya's place. The entranceway was massive, painted a dark blue color. The quincy cross hung in various places, highly decorated, almost adding a brightness to the dark yet eloquent house. As they entered the living room they were almost shocked again. As fancy as the house was, it was also extremely homey. You could tell people lived in the house. The couches were only slightly worn, but mixed in well with the dark paint. The tables had various household knickknacks scattered amongst them. A flat screen TV hung on the wall in the middle of the room, perfectly aligned to be viewable from every couch. They made their way to the winding staircase, which seemed to circle up for ever before reaching the next floor. The hall was decorated with pictures of the Ishida family. At the end of the hall there was a picture of Uryu, Ryuken and a woman everyone assumed to be Uryu's mother. They finally reached his bedroom, which was decorated like any guys bedroom. There were a few Quincy items placed as decoration, a bed in the corner with a quincy cross on the comforter. There was a lamp, and a desk sitting next to it, which was currently being occupied by Nemu and her equipment. She turned around when they entered; the obvious lack of sleep was still fresh in her eyes.

"You're not going to believe this…" she yawned. She turned around and focused her microscope and punched a few keys on a computer looking thing. "We analyzed the reiryoku and DNA, and discovered something extremely disturbing…" she sighed. "Ami Kyuketsuki is an arrancar…and a powerful one at that" she sighed. A collective gasp was heard around the room.

"Are you positive?" Grimmjow asked, still stunned. Nemu and Uryu nodded solemnly.

"Yes, we are awaiting analysis, but we believe her to be an espada as well, but until the final test is finished we're not sure. But we do know that she is using one of her powers to almost hypnotize Ichigo. We're trying to find out how exactly, and how to break it. However how do you say it….easier said than done?" Nemu sighed.

"So if we figure out how that bitch is controlling him we can stop it?" Riley asked, cringing at the pain in her head. Nemu nodded.

"However, I doubt we will. It is most likely something she will only produce for him. Our best chance is to kill her and hope that the control then vanishes."

"But how are we going to kill her?" Motoko asked. "We can't kill a human in her house. Unless she comes out to attack us there isn't much we can do…"

"Maybe you did inherit my brain" Toshiro smiled at her logic. "I guess I wasn't giving you enough…" Toshiro looked up, and immediately frowned.

"Uryu why is there a soup ladle in your bathroom?" he heard her ask from the bathroom. Toshiro sweatdropped.

"Then again…"

"That means we have to wait for her to strike first" Ulquiorra sighed.

"What if she doesn't attack though?" Orihime asked.

"Then we never get Ichi back?" Nel questioned, turning towards Uryu. He sighed and nodded.

"She won't attack until she's accomplished her mission. And then it will be too late. Whoever she is, she's smart" Uryu replied.

"Or taking orders" Grimmjow growled.

"We'll try to come up with more information, but like Motoko said, we're kind of in a bind right now" Nemu bowed. "I suggest for now everyone try to go on as normal, and don't hint that you know about her. Me and Uryu will continue researching." The group reluctantly agreed and left, leaving Uryu, Nemu and Ryuji to try to solve this before it was too late.

* * *

_Back At the Beginning of Lunch_

Isshin slowly shut the door to Ichigo's bedroom. Rukia was in a shaky sleep in Ichigo's bed, and Isshin was worried. He slowly walked downstairs and crossed through the living room into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. This was taking a toll on him as well. He had shut down the clinic until further notice to take care of Rukia and Masaki when the girls were at school. Rukia wasn't actually sick, but the stress and rejection, coupled by what Ichigo had told her before this happened was wearing down on her fast and Isshin had to keep an eye on her. On the other hand, Masaki was still in a coma, and things weren't looking well. Another reason that Isshin had to close down the clinic...If Ichigo didn't come through and Masaki vanished…how do you explain that to the rest of the patients? He walked over to the room where Masaki was sleeping and sighed.

"What the hell is going on Ichigo…"

"I can't think of the last time I saw you this depressed… captain" he heard a familiar voice ring out behind him. His eyes widened and he quickly spun around, to see a cocky brown haired women smiling at him, leaning against his doorway.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes….former squad 10 3rd seat…. Misato Ochi" he grinned. She returned it.

"Just be sure never to forget that and we'll be all good Captain" she chuckled. Mrs. Ochi then lackadaisically stepped inside towards the room Masaki was in. She stopped and looked on, frowning and looking away. "How did this happen?"

"Somethings wrong with Ichigo, and it turned into this" Isshin sighed.

"I figured something was wrong when he started fawning over the new girl" she sighed.

"Hey Misato…" Isshin turned to his former 3rd seat.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when you helped me leave the soul society so that I could marry Masaki?" Misato scoffed.

"And got myself banished in the process? Yes captain I remember" she grinned. "Who else would have helped you like a hopeless romantic on a mission to help her captain find true love?"

"I never got to thank you for that…"

"Save it, I know you're grateful. I have the evidence staring me in the face everyday" she smiled up at her former captain. "Not to mention…you can thank me after I help your son." Isshin gave her a strange look.

"You know what's wrong with him!" he gasped.

"I think I have an idea… and I think it's all gonna be alright…."

* * *

Time was slowly progressing for the group, with no hope in sight. Uryu and Nemu had determined that Ami was an espada, but they were unsure as to her rank. She continued to disgust them with her antics with Ichigo. She would randomly make out with him, make him feed her or get him to do corny things just to piss them off. However, they could not attack a human without getting unwanted attention from the police. And since she had yet to leave her gigai, there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Ichigo was fighting it off in his mind, or at least trying. He had kept his body from sleeping with her yet, but as the poison began taking full effect, he was unsure as to how long he could even keep that up. It seemed to be the only thing he could resist, as all other attempts at resistance would lead to failure. Shiro and Zangetsu were trying to help, but they weren't making any progress either.

Mrs. Ochi and Isshin were attempting to discover a way to bring Ichigo out of it, but they weren't having much success either.

Renji and Sia were growing very concerned. Riley had become increasingly quiet in the last few days, and spent a lot of time clutching her head and seething in pain. They tried all the pain medicines and none of them appeared to be helping at all. They feared with the April 10th date approaching that maybe she too was in danger. They were afraid they would break down completely if that happened.

However, by far the worst was Rukia. She was unable to go to school that entire week. She would stay in Ichigo's bed, smelling his scent, trying to think of the good times. She would try to rationalize why she was this week, why this was affecting her the way it was. She was a Kuchiki, this shouldn't be affecting her in such a drastic way. She should be able to hold herself up higher and fight this, but instead she found herself completely overwhelmed by hopelessness and despair. She had lost a little weight, and the Kurosaki family was growing very concerned.

Nothing was getting better….the days ticked by and nothing resolved itself…nothing even made any progress towards anything….

And then finally….it was April 10th…..

* * *

The school day was filled with nervous anticipation. Riley was bed ridden today and had to stay at the shoten due to her headache. However, it wasn't that piercing pain that Masaki had felt, so she was still alright for the time being. However, it didn't stop Renji and Sia from worrying all day at school. They only went because Yoruichi insisted on it.

At school, Ichigo almost seemed worse if it was possible. He was all over Ami, and she was soaking up every second of it. She almost appeared to be laughing at his group, knowing that today was the day and that he was still under her control. They still couldn't do anything about it. Nemu was trying to come up with a way to snap Ichigo out of it, but she was rapidly running out of time.

_That Night_

Rukia was lying in Ichigo's bed, snuggling his pillow close to her face. Even though it had been a week since he last slept in it, she could still smell his light spicy sent embedded in the fabric. She tried to even her breathing to fall asleep, but found herself unable to, especially since she had been doing nothing but sleeping for the last few days. She pulled the blanket up around her and snuggled in deeper. She let out a long sigh, blinking and gazing across the room. Ichigo's absence was even affecting Kon. He had been almost silent the last few days, and wasn't making any advances towards Rukia at all. The most he would do was try to get her to talk during the day. Rukia only left Ichigo's bed when she had to use the bathroom, or the occasional period where she would take a bite or two of food.

"Ichigo…..I can't do it. We are like the earth and sky. Separated, never met to find each other, but somehow against the horizon they connect. They depend on each other. The sky cannot exist without the earth, and the earth cannot exist without the sky. Please Ichigo, meet me again at the horizon, and please come back to me. The sky cannot kill the earth, and I cannot kill you, no matter how hurt I am inside. I know you'll come back to me, but please come back before it's too late…" She rolled over and looked out the window, the moon she had been told so many times she resembled, was full tonight.

* * *

_Ami's House_

"Ichi-kun" Ami whined seductively, stretching her legs across the couch in an attempt to woo her catch. Ichigo slowly walked out of the kitchen, where he was doing dishes and stared at her with lustful eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a dark pair of sweatpants, pulled down so that they rested just below his hips. He slowly inched his way over to Ami, her dark purple eyes glimmering in the dim moonlight that sparkled through the half covered windows. He slowly crawled over her, slowly moving his mouth next to her ear, before nibbling on it and whispering seductively.

"Tonight…I am yours…" He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her shiver all over. She wished that she could tonight, but she knew that on this night, something had to be done. Tonight was the night Masaki was supposed to be conceived, but if he was here that wasn't going to happen now was it. However, to ensure that there would never be any Kuchiki Kurosaki children, something needed to be done tonight.

"I'm sorry darling" she gasped as she felt his hand working up her inner thigh. "But tonight is a special night, and I need you to do something for me" she struggled.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, slowly rising and sitting on the couch. She rose and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her in around her waist, and she could easily feel his desire growing under his sweatpants.

_I think I'm going to be ill_

"Ichi…kun" she hurried between the gasps in the tongue war they were fighting. "You…need…to…kill…her… tonight!" she gasped. He pulled away.

"Who hime-san?" he asked. Ami huffed for a minute to regain the breath that Ichigo had robbed her off before meeting his confused eyes.

"That bitch Rukia Kuchiki" she growled. Ichigo's eyes grew and he nodded.

"Now hime-san?" he asked. She nodded.

"And when you complete the mission…" she whispered crawling over him and slowly caressing his crotch "you can do whatever you want with me" she whispered into his ear. He smiled and kissed her, before nodding and exiting his body. His shinigami robe flowed with the wind and he sat on the windowsill.

"I'll be home soon hime-san" he nodded, before jumping out the window. It was the first time Ichigo had left his body since his mind had been taken over, and Ichigo could tell this was his best opportunity to get free, since his body was gone and his soul took precedence now.

_This is my chance!_

**Don't screw this up king. You have to regain control before your body kills her, but this is undoubtedly your best opportunity.**

_**We'll help, but you have to do most of the work.**_

_I'm on it…._

Ichigo's body artfully jumped rooftop to rooftop, instinctively knowing the way to his home. Ichigo could almost feel the wind in his hair, showing how close he was to getting control back over his body. However, he quickly noticed his house, and the familiar window which Rukia and he often snuck in through. His body stopped outside the window and his body slowly slid it open, trying not to make any noise. He stepped inside and bent down, sitting on the windowsill. Rukia, who had been in a restless sleep rolled over and slowly opened her eyes, only to have them shoot open when she saw the familiar blob of orange on the windowsill.

"Ichigo!" she gasped.

"Hey sweetie" he grinned. Ichigo jumped down onto the ground and looked into her eyes, which were shimmering with tears. She jumped up and jumped into his arms.

"You're back Ichigo!" she sobbed into his chest. He placed a protective hand behind her head. "I'm so glad…" she rested her head.

"Me too Rukia. I know this sounds weird, but can you do something for me?" he questioned innocently. She looked up and met his eyes with hers.

"What?" she asked innocently. The dull look on his face suddenly turned into a cynical grin.

"Die…" he laughed. He shunpoed around and unsheathed Zangetsu, appearing behind her and placing it against her neck and laughing. "Stupid girl…did you really think I still loved you? Ami is the only one I want. Her wish is for your death, so be it!" he shouted. He tried to pull the sword against her throat, planning on watching her bleed to death, when he suddenly felt resistance. He looked Rukia directly in the eyes, noticing the tears.

"If you want to kill me Ichigo…go ahead. I love you, and if this is what you want, so be it" she sniffled. His eyes grew wide, and a voice began ringing out in his head. "I can't do this anymore Ichigo. I know I made you that promise, but I can't keep it. I can't keep it because I love you too much, and I can't bring myself to kill the man I love…"

_I can't kill her…I love her…Let me out…please….PLEASE!!!!_

_LEAVE HER ALONE! LET ME OUT OF HERE DAMNIT! _Ichigo dropped and began clutching his head. His mind was winning, Rukia's plea was the final straw and he could feel himself regaining control. With a shrill inhuman scream, he coughed, and a thick purple glump came out, the venom that Ami had used to poison and control him, and he braced himself against the floor, panting hard. Rukia gasped when the pressure relieved itself and looked at the slumped over Ichigo that sat on the ground.

"Ichi…go?" she asked slowly and unsure. She took a tentative step towards him, almost shaking. Ichigo slowly lifted his head, and she gasped. Those were the eyes she knew, the dark, amber, full of life and love eyes that she knew was the real Ichigo. She could feel the tears come back. "ICHIGO!" she cried, running and holding him close. Ichigo soon got his breath back and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck and breathing in the scent he had missed so much.

"I'm so sorry Rukia…" he tried to hold his tears. "I promise it really is me this time. I'm so sorry!" He pulled her in closer and ran his fingers through her disheveled hair. He could tell she had let herself go from her paled frame and knotted hair, but he was just glad that she was in his arms again instead of that bitch Ami. "I know this is no excuse, but I hated what I was doing to you. I was trapped in my inner world, watching everything. It was so painful watching you crumble like that. I fought everyday but… can you ever forgive me?" he pleaded. He felt her pull away and looked down into her beautiful amethyst eyes, which were once again full of life, glistening in the light of the full moon. She chuckled and smiled softly.

"Idiot…" she grinned before crushing her lips to his. Ichigo felt a wave of relief flush over him as his lips met with those that he loved. Ami always tasted bitter, evil, but Rukia was sweet and addicting. The kiss started slow, but was soon intensifying. Ichigo moaned when he felt Rukia's tongue move across his lower lip, and eagerly parted to make way for her entrance. Her tongue met his and the two reacquainted with each other, sending sparks flying between the two lovers. After a few minutes Rukia pulled away, resting her forhead against Ichigo's. "Of course I forgive you Ichigo. I knew you were fighting, and I knew you would come back to me…" She stood and went over to the window, looking at the moon. Ichigo got up and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head atop hers.

"Thank you…midget" he snickered. He then umphed when Rukia elbowed him in the abdomen. He laughed, then sighed, leaning back on Rukia.

"Rukia…" he sighed. He turned her around and met her eyes with his own. "I have to go back." Her eyes shot open.

"What!! But…you're free!!! And I just got you back…Why!!" she shouted. He grabbed her and held her close, caressing her hair slowly and lovingly. "Ami thinks I came here to kill you. If I don't come back she'll realize something's wrong. I know she's working for Aizen, she's the fourth espada. I want to find out some more information. Now I know that I'll be able to fight off her advances, but I have to act now, until I can get the information I need. I'm sorry Rukia…but please. I think this is our best shot." She looked up at him, tears trickling out of her eyes. He raised an arm and gently wiped them from her cheeks. She nodded.

"I'll need you and Masaki to stay hidden. Stay here and she'll think your dead. Have dad place a spiritual pressure barrier around the house in the morning, that way she won't detect you. If the others come to see you, tell them to act like your dead." Rukai sighed.

"Masaki is in a coma Ichigo…and I don't know if she's going to wake up…." Rukia choked. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"This is my fault isn't it?" he sighed.

"Ichigo…I know this may sound selfish…but if I'm not going to see you for a while…please…" she placed her hand inside his kimono and traced his muscles. "Make love to me?…it can be a promise…that you will return to my side when this is over…" He pulled away and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. She nodded. He gently pulled her in, capturing her lips between his own. He ran his fingers down her back, making her shiver and she traced his muscles delicately with her fingers. She made her way up to his shoulders, gently pushing the kimono off, while his lips moved lower, capturing her neck and gently nipping, making her softly moan. He pushed her back onto the bed; gently bringing his hands around and working them lower, to push off her pajama shirt, tickling her soft skin as he did.

Even though _they_ didn't know it….this was the night that a new life would be created…

* * *

About an hour later Ichigo was putting his kimono back on, while Rukia sleepily watched him from _their _bed.

"Remember to stay hidden…I'll see if I can come see you soon, but I'm not sure. If Masaki wakes up, keep her hidden as well."

"What if the others ask…"

"I haven't snapped out of it. Make use of those acting lessons kay?" he smiled softly. She nodded.

"I love you Ichigo…" she yawned. "Remember, this was a promise…that you would come back." His smile grew and he bent over to softly kiss her.

"And I fully intend on keeping my promise…" He kissed the top of her head and jumped out the window, off back towards the women whom they had decided they would kill together in the end. Rukia watched his form vanish in the distance, and for the first time in a week fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Isshin awoke early to go check on Masaki. Riley had told him about her conception date, and his eyes were teary, knowing that she would not be there. He sighed and gathered his courage, pushing the door open, and dropping his coffee cup with a shout.

"Grandpa…why am I in the clinic?"

"Ma…ma…Masaki!!!!!"

* * *

**So did you like it???? XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**I know im evil right???? ARC ONE IS REACHING ITS FINALLY!!! Then arc 2 shall begin XD**

**OK so first of all, i would like to sincerly thank from teh bottom of my heart everyone who sent me emails and joined the facebook group dont stop the music...words cannot descirbe how thankful i am for all your support. **

**Our cause is getting popular. Our meeting was a success and we made 2 different news stations. We have come up with several ideas on how to fight and local businesses have even given us theyre commercial spots to get our cause out. If we cant save him now, we want to get infront of the school board and make sure if the state changes the budget that the music program is the first to be looked at. **

**They made a mistake sorta and said were trying to save the marching band..which is true since its part of the band program but... heres a link just get rid of the spaces**

http: // abclocal. go. com/wjrt/video?id=7413532


	27. Chapter 27: The Black Moon

**HORRAY! HAPPY 5 AM! so my cat does not know how to stay quiet when everyone else is sleeping. She tried to jump on top of the closet door.... guess how well that worked. **

**So I hope you guys like this chatper. I worked REALLY HARD ON IT!**

**A lot goes on, but Ami doesn't die in this chapter. We cant kill her off yet!**

**I dont own bleach....balh blah**

**Banana**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Black Moon

_The Hotel_

Byakuya had reluctantly joined Yachiru in her hotel room when he found out that his cash was of no use on earth. Yachiru already knew this and had gotten earth money. So he found himself staying with her. He was lying on the floor, thinking about how today was the 11th, and that Masaki was not coming back…when a familiar sense washed over him. He jumped up, startling Yachiru, who was on the bed, awake.

"Bya-kun what's the matter?" she yawned. He sat with wide eyes, a small smile gathering on his lips.

"Do you feel that Yachiru?" he gasped.

"Feel what?" she asked. Yachiru didn't know Masaki's reiatsu like Byakuya did. He looked at her and a huge smile spread across his face.

"It's Masaki!" he shouted.

* * *

_The clinic_

"Masaki!" Isshin shouted, running over to her, holding her in a tight embrace. She pulled back and looked at him baffled.

"What's wrong you're acting like I died yesterday" she looked at him. He could only smile.

"You almost did." He smiled. Then his eyes shot open. "Wait…..then that means... RUKIA!" he shouted, running into the house.

"Grandpa!" she shouted, jumping out of the bed after him. She noticed she was quite weak, but she continued to follow.

_That has to mean Ichigo came back yesterday! Why didn't anyone tell me! Do they even know? He's gonna get it that's for sure though! _Isshin panting made his way up the stairs and up to Ichigo's room.

"ICHIGO!" he shouted, slamming the door open. He scanned the room, only finding Rukia's raven hair stirring in the bed. He relaxed and stood upright as Rukia sat up in the bed, rubbing a tired eye. She fluttered her eyes and looked up at Isshin.

"Morning Mr. Kurosaki" she yawned. "What are you screaming about?" she asked. Isshin looked at her with wide eyes, realizing she was all alone in bed. However she also appeared to be happier than she had been lately. She reached her arms above her and stretched with a yawn. It was only then that Isshin realized his future daughter in law….was naked.

"Rukia!" he shouted. She apparently didn't realize her shirtlessness and looked at him.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked quickly, desperately. She almost smiled then remembered last night, covering herself with the blanket when she realized she was naked. She tried to look sad, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. She looked down and towards the window.

"Why would you ask me that!" she shouted, her voice shaking. _Damn those acting lessons Nii-sama had me take were so worth it! _"He's with that Ami woman." Isshin glared at her.

"Tell me the truth Rukia" he tried not to shout. "Did he come rape you last night?" she jumped and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Why would you even ask something that ridiculous!" she shouted.

"Because!"

"What are you guys yelling about?" a soft innocent voice asked, popping her head underneath her grandfather's arm. Rukia's eyes popped open and her bottom lip started quivering.

"Masaki!" she shouted, jumping out of the bed to hug her. She jumped into the taller girls arms and started to cry real tears. Isshin covered his eyes to avoid seeing her naked form.

"Why is everyone acting like I died?" the girl asked.

"We thought you would!" Rukia smiled up at her.

"Rukia…." Isshin started, his eyes still covered. "Today is April 11th…" Masaki's eyes went wide. She not only realized that it was a week later than she assumed…but she knew what yesterday was as well.

"What about it?" Rukia asked Isshin, cocking her head.

"Ichigo came back last night then" he shot at her, still covering his eyes.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Rukia asked defensively.

"Because Rukia if Masaki is here it means you're pregnant!" Rukia's eyes shot open as she froze. She knew if Ichigo snapped out of it Masaki would come back, but she didn't expect it to be because they slept together last night!

"I'm…." Rukia stuttered… "pregnant?" She seemed almost unable to comprehend what she was being told. Then she snapped out of it, shaking her head and pointing an angry finger at Isshin.

"How do you know! It was just last night how can you tell? HOW!" Rukai screamed, still completely naked. Isshin uncovered his eyes when Masaki tapped his shoulder. She gave Rukia one of Ichigo's shirts and made her throw it on Rukia's now shaking body.

"So Ichigo _was _here last night" Isshin sighed.

"Don't change the subject!" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia…" Isshin started. Masaki was feeling a little dizzy and sat on Ichigo's bed. After all she had just woken up from a coma. "Riley told us, Masaki was conceived on April 10th 2010 and born on January 15th 2011. The fact that she woke up from her coma the day after her conception date means that she was indeed conceived last night. Even though you won't actually be able to tell for a few weeks yet, her very existence means you're pregnant with her Rukia." Isshin tried to comfort, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She just stared off into the distance, lost, confused, wishing Ichigo was here.

"But I'm so young…no, it's not that I'm young…Ichigo…he's only 16…"

"He's 17 when she's born Rukia" Isshin tried to comfort her.

"Are you not happy mom?" Masaki asked, slightly hurt on the bed. Rukia's eyes went wide again and she quickly turned to Masaki, whose eyes were red. "I'm sorry if you're not…" Masaki was interrupted when she was embraced tightly by Rukia, who was resting her head on Masaki's shoulder.

"No, of course I'm happy. It's just, I didn't expect this to be so soon. It's kinda a lot to process…especially with Ichigo's current situation" Rukia sighed. "I just wish he were here right now, but… he's not. Until he comes back I will have to deal with it…but what is Nii-sama gonna say?" she wondered.

"I'll take care of Byakuya" Isshin smiled. "He owes me one anyway" there was now a sneaky grin. "However, what is Ichigo's current situation? He obviously slept with you last night." Rukia chuckled a little bit and looked at Isshin with the sparkle now back in her eyes.

"I'll tell you at breakfast, but I wanna take a shower….and you should to Masaki….no offence but after a week in a coma you don't smell that great. Oh, and Isshin-san, can you put up a complete reiatsu barrier around the clinic and house? I'll explain later." Rukia skipped out of Ichigo's room and Isshin shrugged his shoulders, going off to create the barrier. Masaki sat there with a confused look on her face before lifting an arm and smelling her armpit.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted, turning her head and coughing.

* * *

_The Future_

"You know Rukia…" Ichigo smiled, caressing her hand slowly and gently, holding it in his own. His face was inches from hers, smiling lovingly. "When you and the kids wake up, we can all go to chappy land. God that place makes me wanna vomit, but if you wake up I'll do whatever you want!" Ichigo rested his forehead on hers. "I've been so lonely since you fell asleep, I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms again…to listen to the kids argue… kill all the spiders you and Kyoko shout for me to kill in the bathroom. Just please sweetie….come back" he whispered, kissing her lips gently. His eyes shot open when he felt the lips start kissing him back. He pulled away and heard a giggle before seeing Rukia open her beautiful lavender eyes and stare at him lovingly.

"I want that trip to Chappy Land when Masaki comes back" she giggled. Ichigo was so stunned that he was unable to say anything. After a minute he snapped out of it.

"Rukia!" he shouted in a surprised yet relieved voice. He jumped and wrapped his arms around Rukia, holding her close trying to withhold the tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're awake!" he pushed his face into her neck. She held him and smiled.

"I've been awake since you went out to get coffee" she giggled. "I just wanted to see what I could get you to say" she laughed. Ichigo glared and pulled away.

"You bitch…" he tried to growl, but he was so happy he couldn't pull it off completely.

"Ahh but I'm your bitch" she grinned, pulling him in for another kiss. She pulled away and looked at Renji and Kyoko. "They'll be up in a little bit. I think whatever was going on has resolved itself" she smiled softly.

"What about the twins?" Ichigo asked. Rukia turned and smiled at him.

"They're peachy" she grinned. He smiled and ran his fingers over her cheek gently.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you" he sighed seriously. She gave him the same loving look and nodded.

"I can only imagine, but thank you Ichigo. I know you rarely left my side. But promise me that next time something happens you won't attempt suicide" she chuckled.

"Ya" he laughed. "I love you Rukia, please don't ever leave my side again."

"I won't captain Kurosaki…and I love you too." She kissed him again, but she soon quickly pulled away with a white face.

"Morning sickness?" Ichigo asked. She shook her head.

"Remember when you said you missed killing all the spiders?"

"Ya?"

"There's something crawling up my leg….and I doubt it's your hand."

* * *

_The Present, The Kurosaki Kitchen_

Masaki walked downstairs with a sopping wet head of hair, but feeling so much better. She saw Rukia sitting at the table, wanting to glomp her like she would in the future, but she realized how weak she had been after a week in an induced coma. Rukia had filled her in while she was showering and everything made sense. Not to mention she now wanted to kill this Ami bitch. But only one question remained.

Rukia was now pregnant with her, so how did Ichigo come back?

Masaki sat at the table and Rukia smiled at her, getting up and kissing her forehead. She put her own dishes in the sink and brought a plate of food out for Masaki, seeing as how she hadn't eaten any real food for a week. Masaki gratefully started eating and Rukia took a seat next to her, relieved that her future, soon to be present daughter was back. Isshin soon joined them and gave Rukia a stern look.

"Talk…" he ordered in an un Isshin like way. She sighed and set her glass of juice down.

"Ichigo did come back last night" Rukia sighed. "But he said I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Isshin's eyes shot open.

"Why not!" he asked.

"Ichigo came into the window last night. I thought he had snapped out of it, he was in his shinigami form. But then he tried to kill me. I told him to go ahead, and then he actually did snap out of it. He spat up this strange purple venom looking substance and looked at me, with the eyes that only the real Ichigo has. He told me that Ami is the new 4th espada and is under orders from Aizen. He says he thinks he can get some info out of her and that's what he's going to try to do. He was getting ready to leave when I begged him to make love to me, as a promise that he would return, hence Masaki sitting there. He told me that Ami expects me and Masaki to both be dead, which is why he wanted the reiatsu barrier around the house so that she wouldn't be able to sense us. We're not supposed to go to school either, since she's there. And we're not supposed to tell anyone we're alive" Rukia looked at Isshin. "If anyone asks….me and Masaki are dead. I don't want to jeopardize Ichigo's mission. If he can figure out what Aizen's plotting…."

"Mom…" Masaki interrupted. Rukia gave her a confused look. "I sense…. Uncle Bya-kun!" she gasped. The door then opened and 2 figures ran into the house. They stopped in the kitchen. Rukia and Isshin's eyes widened.

"Nii-sama….and the new girl from school!" Rukia gasped.

"Masaki you're alive" Byakuya shouted, hugging his neice tightly.

"Uncle Bya-kun you came all the way back in time to see me?" Masaki sighed into her Uncle's shoulder. He nodded.

"You're future Nii-sama" Rukia gapped. She then turned to the beautiful pink haired girl, who was on the phone.

"Captain Kurosaki? This is Lieutenant Kusajishi reporting. Me and captain Kuchiki are with Masaki and Rukia. Yes, you're daughter is alright" the girl smiled.

"You're Yachiru!" Rukia's jaw fell to the floor. Yachiru smiled and waved at Rukia, however the girl then pulled away the phone from her ear grimacing. "Yes, just don't make me go deaf captain!" Yachiru then handed the phone to Masaki.

"These phones were developed by Captain Kurotsuchi to talk across time…you're father want's to talk to you" she smiled. Masaki's eyes widened as she eagerly grabbed the phone.

"Daddy!" she eagerly shouted into the phone.

"Masaki!" Ichigo smiled through the phone. "I'm so relieved!"

"I miss you guys" Masaki smiled.

"Ditto. The house is….oww damnit Rukia you can talk in a second….ow don't bite me!" Masaki put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear it.

"I wanna talk to my daughter damnit!" Rukia's voice could be heard on the other side. Present Rukia started laughing.

"She's my daughter too!" Ichigo's voice was heard.

"I gave birth to her!"

"You practically broke my hand in the delivery room!"

"That's what you get for knocking me up!" Masaki was in full out laughter at this point.

"You guys were right, you haven't changed. You two act the exact same way right now." Laughter could be heard through the phone.

"So you being alright means Byakuya kicked my ass right?" Byakuya shook his head and sighed.

"I haven't even seen your past self Ichigo." Byakuya sighed.

"Wait, so you two came here to try to fix Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia!" Future Ichigo shouted. "So did I snap out of it then? Make sure you kick my ass."

"You were being brainwashed by Ami Kyuketsuki, the 4th espada. You snapped out of it last night and we….yeah. He decided though to go back to Ami's to try to get more information, and me and Masaki are supposed to pretend to be dead."

"That makes a little more sense now. So I'm trying to gather information eh? OW RUKIA DAMNIT!"

"Past self as much as I love Ichigo, and as nice as it is to be miserable for the sake to the mission….KICK HIS ASS WHEN HE COMES BACK!"

"But I told Byakuya to do that!" Ichigo could be heard.

"You two are something else you know that?" Isshin smiled.

"Oh dad you're there too?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo Renji and Kyoko are waking up!"

"We're going to let you go Masaki. Do whatever you guys gotta do, and kill that bitch Ami. I love you Masaki."

"But I love you more!" They heard Rukia shout.

"God damnit Rukia!" Masaki laughed again.

"I love you guys too" Masaki sighed. The heard the phone click and Masaki handed it back to Yachiru.

"Nii-sama, what are you going to do now?" Rukia asked. He turned and placed a hand on Rukia's head.

"We're not leaving until Urahara finds a way to get us back. So for now act as though you are dead. Tell no one me and Yachiru are here. Do not leave this house, tell no one you are alive. We will work on this Ami person and make sure she is elimintated. For now just carry your child Rukia." He removed his head and turned to leave. "You still need to go to school today Yachiru, keep a close eye on Ichigo and Ami."

"Yes captain" Yachiru nodded, running after him. They heard the door shut and Rukia looked at Masaki.

"Is my future brother really that different?" Masaki smiled.

"Well I've never seen him try to kill daddy before" she grinned. Rukia nodded and looked at Isshin.

"Is the barrier up?"

"All good to go" Isshin grinned, giving Rukai the thumbs up. Rukia nodded.

"Well, since we can't leave the house, up for an intense round of Mother Daughter Grandfather Mario Cart competition?" Masaki and Isshin grinned.

"You're on!"

* * *

Byakuya and Yachiru walked down the street, Yachiru's school uniform flowing in the wind, Byakuya's modern outfit blowing as well. They walked in silence, Yachiru's beautiful red eyes carefully following Byakuya.

_He's been here a week, but he's barely said anything to me. Does he hate me? When he came to see me off I thought maybe he felt something close to what I did…. But I guess not._

_I've known her since she was a child this is so wrong! I promised never to betray Hisana…am I betraying her falling for Yachiru? Damn, I can't believe I'm falling for a child. No, that's not the problem at all…she's not a child. She's a fully grown woman. A beautiful woman. This seems so wrong, but I can't stop it. She probably thinks I hate her as much as I've been avoiding her, but I don't want to get near her, afraid I'll lose control._

"Don't forget about your mission at school today" Byakuya barely looked at her. Yachiru nodded slightly with a humph as a reply and ran off towards the school. Byakuya watched her for a second, before sighing and leaving.

* * *

_Urahara's Place_

Renji, Sia, Urahara, Yoruichi and Shaolin all sat at the table in the shoten, solemn faces worn. They knew what today was, and they weren't ever expecting to see Masaki…or Riley for that matter again. Tessai brought out tea for everyone, but it was left untouched. However, Shaolin suddenly perked up.

"That's….there's no way" she gasped.

"What is it Shaolin?" Kisuke asked.

"It's…" she was interrupted when they heard the sound of dashing footsteps running down the hall. The door then rushed open, to find Riley dressed in her pajamas panting.

"Masaki! Where is she!" Riley shouted.

"Riley how are you?" Sia asked.

"My headache is completely gone! And I just sensed it, Masaki's reiatsu, I can feel it!" she shouted.

"I sensed it too, she's awake" Shaolin added. Their 'parents' gaped but smiled at their 'children'.

"You're positive" Renji asked. Riley nodded.

"I've been best friends with Masaki since we were babies, I know her like the back of my hand. She's back!" Then Riley's face fell when the reiatsu vanished. "Damnit where did it go!" she shouted.

"They could be trying to hide it, I don't sense Rukia anymore either" Renji added. "We'll go over there after school. I guess though, if you're fine than we have to trust your judgement" Renji sighed. "And Riley, you're not planning on going to school like that are you?" Renji chuckled. Riley looked down at herself. She was in a white cami and a short pair of chappy the rabbit shorts.

"Shut up!" she shouted before running back to change.

* * *

"So it appears that that bitch Rukia is dead after all" Ami snickered as she and Ichigo took their seats at school. "Good work darling" she kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"Anything for you my angel" Ichigo acted. _Can I vomit yet?_

**Just a little while longer king. We need the information.**

_Since when did you become so helpful?_

**Banana**

_WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN_

**Ask a stupid question get a stupid answer.**

_I hate you…._

**Well, it's the truth isn't it? We need her to spill!**

_Where's Zangetsu_

**He's running a fever today, Dr. Shiro is taking care of him. **

_He's gonna die…_

"ICHIGO!" Mrs. Ochi shouted, slamming a ruler down on Ichigo's desk.

"Yes sensei?" he asked slightly startled.

"What is the answer to the math problem?"

"Oh shit…" Ichigo mumbled. He looked at the board, but then realized that he could do it. "46/5" he answered. Ms. Ochi's eyes grew wide, but then she smirked.

_He hasn't answered a question right since he was brainwashed….hehe_

"Correct" she smiled. She walked away and continued with her lecture, inwardly smirking the entire time.

At lunch Ami was all over Ichigo, as usual. Ichigo was trying his best to go along, and she was falling for it, but he was vomiting on his insides.

**This is gross!**

_Shut it!_

"Ichi-kun!" Ami whined. "Will you feed me?"

"Of course Ami-chan" he grinned. He began feeding her her lunch, and she started talking.

"Aizen-sama is going to be so pleased when he finds out that wench and the girl are dead" she giggled, taking a bite of her food.

"Why's that hime?" he asked. _This is good!_

"Aizen-sama says that the girl had tremendous potential. They say as powerful as you are, she had the potential to be 10 times stronger. Apparently a child of true love had never been born in the serietei, especially considering children usually aren't born there in the first place. Apparently a child of true love is the most powerful being in the Soul Society. The child absorbs all of the positive aspects of their parent's spiritual pressure and zanpaktous, with none of the negative sides. This allows the children to grow immensely. And then with all of those children being born Aizen was afraid that they would be able to defeat him. He said Masaki was the biggest concern though, being as how she was _your _child after all. So I was sent to deal with it. And then we can have our own child" she purred.

"Aizen-sama need not worry anymore" Ichigo lied.

_There's still 1 thing I need to know….why bring them to the past? What is Aizen planning that he needed them out of the way?_

* * *

_The Future, Squad 4 Barracks_

"You know what Ichigo next time you get hungry you can go wait in the cafeteria. Seriously with all those Squad 11 members hitting on me I have half a mind to…" Kaede stopped mid sentence when she opened the door, seeing Ichigo cuddling with Kyoko and Renji, Rukia smiling in her bed. "HOLY SHIT THEIR AWAKE!"Everyone looked up and saw the bewildered Kaede standing in the door, dropping the food she had bought.

"Is that Kaede?" Rukia asked loudly.

"Auntie Kaede!" Renji and Kyoko smiled.

"Ichigo what the hell..."

"She wanted to see you guys I couldn't say no…."

"SO YOU BROUGHT HER TO THE SOUL SOCIETY!"

"Well fine next time I'll ignore her!"

"Can I go back to sleep? It was quiet there" Renji sighed in his father's arms. The argument continued, Renji adding stupid comments and Kyoko just happy to be in her father's arms again. Kaede however just stood there twitching, until she finally snapped.

"UNOHANA TAICHO!" she shouted. They all stopped and heard footsteps running down the hall.

"What is it Kaede-chan?" Unohana asked, her jaw dropping when she saw the typical Kurosaki family moment in front of her. "They woke up!"

"Ya, we woke up about an hour ago, we're all peachy" Rukia grinned, until Unohana smacked Ichigo upside the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ichigo-kun!" Unohana growled. "You should have told me!"

"Sorry Unohana-san…I didn't even think about it" he grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Unohana huffed and went to take everyone's vitals. When they all came back ready to go she got them all fed and discharged them.

"Daddy….why didn't you guys tell us that you lived here?" Renji asked.

"We didn't want you to know…but the cats out now. We'll explain everything later, let's go see everyone though they will be so happy to see you guys" Ichigo grinned, holding his daughter in his arms, his son's hand and walking about as close to Rukia as humanly possible. Kaede tagged close behind, watching the cute family moment. They got to the Squad 14 barracks, where Ulquiorra had been in charge while Ichigo was with Rukia, and heard something of a commotion.

"Ulquiorra-kun, can we have another baby?" they heard Orihime's familiar voice sing. They decided to stay outside the door and eavesdrop, way more fun.

"Wha…wha…what!" Ulquiorra stuttered. Ichigo tried to stifle his laughter hearing the Espada of nihilism stuttering. "Why on earth! We have Sosuke and Mimi, and Mimi is only 5 why do we want?"

"Well Rukia-chan and Sia-chan are pregnant and I thought it would be fun! Not to mention…we haven't had much _alone _time lately. I miss your warm touch…" Orihime was getting seductive…Ichigo and Rukia had covered Renji and Kyoko's ears, but themselves were trying not to burst into laughter. They could imagine Ulquiorra right now. "You hold me so gently when we're together Ulquiorra-kun… I'm _soooo _cold….so lonely. Not to mention…way horny right now…" she whispered.

"Why….now?" he stuttered again.

"I'm not sure…" she purred. "It could have something to do with the fact that you don't have a shirt on right now…" she giggled.

"The air conditioner broke!" he tried to explain.

"Ulqui-chan" she whined, her voice getting quiet. "Nobody's here today… their all out training the new recruits for a few hours…what do you say me an…" Orihime's voice was suddenly cut off and a thud was heard. Ichigo slowly cracked the door open to find Ulquiorra holding Orihime up against the wall, kissing her feircly. He pulled away and grinned a grin that only Ulquiorra could pull off.

"You're in for it…woman" he purred before capturing her lips again. Ichigo went white faced before he shut the door quietly and looked at Rukia and Kaede.

"We'll tell them later" Ichigo whimpered.

* * *

_The Present_

The door to the Kurosaki clinic was flung wide open and the gang all rushed inside.

"Rukia…Masaki!" They all shouted. But Isshin was the only one to come out.

"They're not here" he sighed, remembering the act he would have to pull.

"Isshin-san, I think you're forgetting that the barrier only works when we're outside it" Kisuke grinned. Isshin's face dropped.

"…damnit…"

"Where's Masaki" Riley shouted, frantic to see her friend. Isshin sighed.

"Ok, but you guys HAVE to listen to what I tell you understand?" Isshin asked sternly. They all nodded and Isshin waved them to follow. They followed to the basement…where they all witnessed Rukia and Masaki in the most intense game of Mario Kart ever.

"Suck it Yoshi!" Rukia shouted, veering her wheel sharply to the left.

"Oops the princess just fell off a cliff!" Masaki growled, pressing the 1 button frantically.

"Damnit Masaki!" Rukia yelled.

"MASAKI!" Riley shouted running and tackling her best friend. "Don't ever scare me like that again damnit!" she cried a little. Masaki smiled and hugged her childhood friend.

"I'm sorry Riley" she sighed. The others ran over to her too, glad she was ok. Isshin explained everything that Ichigo had done and said, and they all agreed to act as though they were both dead. But they all knew they would sleep better tonight knowing different. But there was one thing that irked Renji and Sia.

"So wait…you're pregnant now right?" Renji asked Rukia.

"So I've been told" Rukis grinned a sideways grinned.

"That means…." He looked at Sia. "We have 3 months…" Sia's face went white.

"But you love me" Riley grinned. When they both didn't respond she glared. "Say you love me damnit…"

* * *

_That Night, Byakuya and Yachiru's Hotel_

Byakuya sat on the chair watching the television, listening to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He sat there, listening to the sound of the water crashing against the bathtub, not paying attention to the TV.

_I wish someone would give me a sign…a sign saying if it is alright to be feeling this way. Damn that Soi Fon…she always has to be right. She's as bad as that were-cat. At least Rukia and Masaki are alright, but were stuck here until Urahara finds a way to get us back. Someone….just tell me something! _As if on cue the shower stopped running. After a minute, a glistening wet Yachiru walked out of the bathroom, wearing her usual night wear, a pink cami and pink shorts…short shorts at that. Her wet hair stuck to her face and back, the water droplets rolling down her skin. Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Bya-kun? Can you hand me my hair brush?" he asked. He snapped out of it and grabbed the hair brush and handed it to her. She thanked him and sat in front of the mirror, brushing her long, silky pink hair. Byakuya tried not to stair, but couldn't help himself.

_Is this my sign? _He wondered. **(RANDOM BUG JUST SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME) **She set her hair brush down and turned, her hair gliding behind her as she stood. _Fuck it!_

Byakuya stood and walked over towards the side of the room Yachiru was in. She turned and was stunned to see him, since she thought he wanted nothing to do with her.

"What is it Bya-kun?" she asked confused. He looked from her eyes, down to her increasingly pinking tinted cheeks, noticing the blush growing on them, down to her luscious pink lips, taking even but unsure breaths.

"I've put this off long enough" he stated. She grew confused, but it was made perfectly clear when his lips suddenly met hers. Her eyes grew wide; she couldn't believe this was happening. The man she has loved forever practically is kissing her! His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her in as her eyes shut, her mouth responding to the kiss. She reached an arm around his neck, entangling her free hand in his flowing black hair. She soon felt his tongue, tracing her lower lip, begging for entrance. She eagerly gave in, moaning as it made its way around her mouth hungrily. She joined him in the war, passionately kissing, feelings left unsaid now maid perfectly clear. After what seemed like hours, a lack of oxygen forced them apart, forehead to forehead, and gasping for breath, staring at each other's eyes.

"What is Kenny going to say?" Yachiru gasped, feeling Byakuya's lips against her wet neck. She then heard a soft chuckle.

"I'll kick his ass."

* * *

**SUPER FUN OMAKE TIME!**

**Family Bonding Time With the Cifer Family!**

_Setting, Future Karakura Town Zoo_

"Dad…" Sosuke Cifer sighed. "Why am I here?" The 14 year old asked. The man's father, who could have been mistaken for his twin glared at him and sighed.

"Your mother and sister love the zoo, and I find it intriguing myself. There was nothing like this in Hueco Mundo."

"There wasn't anything in Hueco Munco dad" Sosuke sweatdropped.

**(Lets say this is post story line eh?)**

"True…but you best enjoy yourself…or I'll make you" Ulquiorra glared. The young father then joined his wife and daughter, scooping the later up into his arms as they decided to go to the first exhibit.

"I hate my life…" Sosuke sighed.

"Why? The zoo is awesome!" Shaolin grinned. She was basically an honorary Cifer, and he an honorary Urahara since they were with each other so often.

"I'm a 14 year old boy Shaolin" he glared.

"You worry about your image too much. Enjoy yourself; I don't understand why guys think they can't like the zoo after age 7. Probably since men are retarded" Shaolin sang.

"I'll make you eat those words" Sosuke growled. Shaolin laughed and punched him, making him fall over.

"Come on! We're gonna lose your family!" she giggled, running off after them.

"Bitch!" he growled, rubbing his arm and taking off after her.

After a few exhibits they decided to sit for a while. Orihime had been fighting a cold and was tired, Ulquiorra trying to comfort her. Mimi jumped from her father's arms, holding her stuffed bat obtained from this very zoo close to her. She walked over to her brother and Shaolin, who were arguing about Pokémon on the bench adjacent and tugged on his pants.

"Sosuke-nii?" she asked softly, her emerald eyes looking almost into his soul.

"What Mimi?" he asked.

"Mommy's tired. Will you take me around the zoo please? I don't want mommy to be tired Sosuke-nii" she asked in that cute little 5 year old way of hers. Sosuke and Shaolin looked up, Ulquiorra wetting a towel for Orihime, whose cold had apparently returned full force. Sosuke smiled at his little sister.

"I'd love to Mimi" he smiled, grabbing her free hand and standing. Shaolin stood too and they went to leave the bench area, but Sosuke went to speak to his father first.

"Dad" he whispered. Ulquiorra turned to face him. "I'll take Mimi through the zoo. You take mom home and pick us up in 3 hours" he told him. Ulquiorra looked Sosuke in the eyes, as a soft smile escaped his lips.

"Thank you Sosuke" Ulquiorra nodded, rising and gently grabbing Orihime. Sosuke nudged Mimi to follow and he and Shaolin led her to the next exhibit.

"Aww how cute, see young people can be good parents" an older woman giggled as Sosuke and Shaolin walked by, Mimi still grasping Sosuke's hand. Mimi had a deep admiration for her older brother, and loved the opportunity to be by his side like this.

"Hey Sosuke" Shaolin grinned. "I think people think she's your and my kid." Sosuke smiled.

"Mimi is far too fair in complexion to be related to you in any sorts Shaolin" he grinned. Shaolin laughed.

"Sosuke-nii?" she asked softly. He looked at her.

"Yes Mimi?"

"I love you…thank you" she smiled softly. He could only return it.

"I love you too Mimi-chan." Mimi then turned to Shaolin, who was picking something out of her teeth.

"I love you too Shaolin-nee-san" she smiled. Shaolin grinned, then blushed realizing what she was just called.

"Look if you think me and Sosuke are together than I mean what I mean to say is" she stuttered. Mimi clutched her bat tighter and giggled.

"Mimi we're not" her brother started.

"And this zoo doesn't have a tiger exhibit" Mimi grinned.

"But this zoo doesn't have a tiger exhibit" Sosuke wondered. Then something came over the loud speakers.

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! FOR THIS WEEK ONLY WITNESS THE BRAND NEW TIGER EXHIBIT BEFORE THE EXHIBIT IS DONE! THIS SPECIAL SNEEK PEAK WILL ONLY LAST FOR ONE WEEK! THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT A MONTH TO SEE THEM AGAIN! HURRY TO THE WEST SIDE OF THE ZOO!**

Sosuke and Shaolin's faces distorted as they looked at a smiling Mimi.

"How did you.."

"I just know you Sosuke-nii" she grinned. She saw Ulquiorra's car at the entrance and ushered the stunned teenagers to follow.

That night Sosuke and Shaolin sat on the roof at the Urahara shoten, thinking about what had happened today.

"You know Sosuke…you're so cute with Mimi" Shaolin grinned softly.

"I've heard that" he blushed.

"You're going to be a wonderful father one day" she smiled. He blushed even more.

"Thank….you?" she chuckled and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.

"Night…my little bat" she giggled, jumping of the roof. He sat there, eyes wide.

_Did that just happen?_

A few blocks away, a little black haired girl laid in bed, clutching her stuffed bat, smiling in her sleep.

* * *

**So did yall like it! You should have lol. You should review and tell me though ^ ^**

**And incase anyones wondering, I want the Canadians to win the stanley cup now.**

**I wrote a new story! It's called THE DIARY OF MASAKI KUROSAKI! (yes, this MAsaki) ive heard its funny and im gonna update it when i get ideas for it, chapter 2 is already in the works XD yall should read it**

**I feel like im from texas sayin yall.**

**I have poll you guys should check out!**

**Feel free to PM me XD**

**Paige signing out...night everyone**


	28. Chapter 28: 3 Days for Conspiracy

ITS A BIRD! ITS A PLANE! NO! ITS PAIGE FINALLY UPDATING! So ok I'm REALLY sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, but I had a lot of stuff happening, and on top of that was suffering a HUGE case of writers block...it was bad.

**So I wrote ANOTHER story while I was suffering writers block...yes thats a smart idea Paige, let's start another story when you have WRITERS BLOCK! Sigh, but I did and I guess people like it, it's called Those Eyes and its a HitsuXMatsu multichapter fic. I hope you all go check it out, and of course theres Ichiruki goodness in there too lol.**

**Ya'll should thank BleachLovergirl if you get a chance, she's the one who helped me get over my writers block, i bet this chapter wouldn't be up yet if it wern't for her, and you should also read her story Powers in Me ^ ^ its really good! Also thanks to everyone else i talk to, you know who you are =3**

**Oh, and yes Dude I forgive you lol**

**This chapter is kinda random, and funny, but some stuff does happen trust me ^ ^**

**Ok so I'm done basically. I don't own Bleach, or Superman...**

* * *

Chapter 28: 3 Days for Conspiracy

_Ami's House That Night_

"Ichigo-kun why won't you make love to me?" Ami whined on her couch. She was completely naked; her head hanging over the arm rest, legs crossed in the air, swinging one back and forth in an attempt to seduce him, but her best efforts were failing. Ichigo walked out of the kitchen, completely dressed and unfazed by her actions.

_Oh my god I think I'm gonna vomit…_

**I gotta say king you've got a mind of steel. Most guys no matter how devoted they were would be getting a little hard right now…**

_Well it could be that….or it could be that I'm just thoroughly disgusted with her…_

**Yeah…that could do it…**

_**Achoo!**_

_Oh hey Zangetsu you didn't die!_

**I'm insulted….**

_**I felt like I did….what was in that stuff you gave me Shiro?**_

**Don't worry about it ^ ^**

_As enthralling as this conversation is she's looking at me like I just grew a second head._

**Well technically you have 3 heads, if you wanna call it that.**

_CAN IT!_

"Ichi?" she asked in a sweet voice that made Ichigo's insides curl up in disgust. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing Hime-san, I just have a really nasty headache tonight" Ichigo grinned seductively. He still had to pull this act off, even if it did end up killing him and destroying his sex drive forever, he needed to get that final piece of information out of Ami. What did Aizen gain by sending the kids to the past?

"Humph" she growled and sank into the couch in defeat. "You know where the ibuprofen is" she hissed. Ichigo nodded and walked to the bathroom. He really did have a headache and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He opened the medicine and pulled out the ibuprofen bottle and opened it.

_**I wouldn't take that…**_

_Why not?_

_**That's not ibuprofen, that's a VERY powerful aphrodisiac; if you take it your mind of steel might not hold out.**_

_Damnit…. She really wants me don't she…_

Ichigo sighed and closed the medicine cabinet. He figured maybe some sleep would cure him of his headache.

"Oh Ichi-kun!" he heard a voice sing from the living room. He sighed in defeat.

"Or not… Coming darling!" he shouted convincingly. _Maybe I should thank Byakuya for those acting lessons. _He walked into the living room and saw her pouting on the couch.

"I got a phone call from Aizen-sama… we're making our move in 3 days…" she glared.

"Isn't that good hime-sama?" Ichigo asked. Ami shook her head.

"No! That means that me and you only have 3 more days to be together!" she pouted.

_Oh darn… _"Hime-sama, may I please just go to bed. I really don't feel well" Ichigo sighed, while still trying to pull off the madly in love act.

"Whatever…" Ami groaned. Ichigo bowed and went into the bedroom, pulling out his phone and sending a text to Rukia.

Aizen told Ami to move in 3 days. Make sure your ready. He snapped the phone shut and deleted the message, placing it in his shirt pocket and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

_That Night, Ichigo's house_

"Tell me a story Masaki" Rukia smiled as she laid her head on arms, folded over on Ichigo's bed. Masaki was laying on the floor reading one of her mother's manga with Kon when she looked up slightly bewildered.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Masaki asked. Rukia laughed.

"Tell me a future story" Rukia asked again. Masaki sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, reminding Rukia of Ichigo with her facial expression.

"Hmmmmm I think I have one that will make you smile" Masaki sat up. "When I was little, like 3 or 4, I always used to have these horrible nightmares. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. They would always be about monsters eating these poor people on the streets, more than likely now that I think about it; it was probably hollows eating souls."

"How is this happy…." Rukia glared.

"Shush! It gets better! So one night I woke up after a dream and daddy came into my room. He sat down on my bed and picked me up, resting me in his lap and holding me close.

"What was the dream about Masaki-chan" he yawned lovingly into my ear. I told him, you and him were eaten by the monsters and I was left alone at the river where grandma was buried. I started crying into his chest.

"Shhhh" he hushed into my hair, stroking it. "It was only a dream see? I'm right here." I shook my head. It was almost like I couldn't believe it until I saw you as well, so I asked to see you. "You wanna see mama? Alright if it will help you go to sleep." He picked me up and carried me into your guys' room. You were sitting up in bed looking at us, a small smile formed on your lips when we walked in.

"We were eaten by the monsters in her dream, she needed to see both of us to be ok" he explained. He sat down on the bed and you took me, resting me in your lap.

"Masaki-chan we're too tough to be eaten by those silly monsters in your dream" you smiled.

"I would kick their ass and your mother would nag them to death" daddy grinned, until you punched him.

"Ok, first of all, watch your language in front of her. And second I DO NOT NAG!" you shouted. Your fights would always make me laugh so that's what I did. You two shut up and smiled at me, daddy grabbing both me and you and pulling us close.

"I have an idea" he grinned. "What if we sang her a song like we would when she couldn't sleep when she was a baby?" You smiled and nodded.

"But which one?" you asked. He smiled and looked at you.

"Just go with it." You nodded and smiled at me.

_For just one second  
_**If the sun is burning**  
_it will melt the sky_  
**the morning will come**  
_from its sleep_  
**raising its voice  
**_it's sprouting_  
_**the world**_  
_When I have accepted it  
__**I realized that it has become a past**_  
_**The destination of this embracing sadness are**_  
_wind  
_**sky**  
_star_  
**rain**  
_**Even if I have run past it  
**__the wind_  
**is now**  
_on_  
_**that cheek  
**__Like about to disappear  
_**the scribbled**  
_memories are just_  
**To gaze at it is**  
_just too fast_  
**in the vagueness**  
_it's returning back_  
_**the world  
**__If I put it away inside my heart_  
_**the whole thing will be now**_  
_**Those that are always close to sadness are  
**__wind_  
**sky**  
_star_  
**rain**  
_**It's connecting, suddenly I'm just looking up**_  
_to that_  
**sky**  
_inside that  
__**chest  
**__"I'm glad that I met you," this feeling just, just_  
_**carries a heat that's like the sunset**_  
_The night_  
**is still**  
_**unlike the star**_  
_**After the rain**_  
_it just_  
**just**  
_**glows**_

**(I hope those lyrics are right, they're the english translation… but I hope everyone knows what song I'm having them sing here ^ ^)**

"Needless to say, the song was so beautiful. I smiled and snuggled into your chest. You kissed daddy and handed me off and you two put me to bed. After that night, I never had another nightmare again. The years later when you two finally got married, you two sang that song at your wedding. I think it's my favorite song ever" Masaki grinned. "That and the song that daddy sang to you on your birthday when I was 12….. I think he called that Unchangeable word?" she thought.

"How did we come up with such a pretty song on the spot?" Rukia sat, stunned by the beauty of the song, but the fact that they were that in sync on the spot.

"I have no idea, it's like you just knew. You two were perfectly in key, in sync, it seemed like you had rehearsed it 100 times before. I think it's because you two do love each other so much, and know each other so well. I really hope that I can have that with Shuhei one day" Masaki sighed with a dreamy smile.

"I'm sure you and….wait a sec…. Shuhei as in Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of the 9th division?" Rukia glared.

"Oh….did I say that out loud?" Masaki sweatdropped.

"You're dating that flirtatious drunk from the 9th with the number 69 tattooed on his face!" Rukia roared.

"Now in his defense he got that as a tribute to Kensei" Masaki nervously grinned.

"HE'S OLDER THAN I AM MASAKI!" Rukia screamed.

"But the age difference has never been an issue before" Masaki jumped up and was inching towards the door when Rukia's cell phone went off. Rukia glared at Masaki.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy _dear_" she barked before flipping open the phone. Her face automatically went from a look of anger, to one mixed of relief, and fear.

"What is it mama?" Masaki asked.

"Aizen's making a move in 3 days" she gulped. Masaki's eyes widened.

"He's the reason we're here isn't he?" Masaki asked. "What exactly has this man done to you guys? Who is he?" Rukia sat up and patted a spot next to her on the bed.

"Eww I was conceived there yesterday I don't wanna…"

"SIT!" Rukia glared. Masaki nodded and sat next to her mother. "I'll tell you from the beginning, the extended version of our story. What I am about to tell you will be heartrenching and shocking. Me and your father, as well as your aunts and uncles, even your grandfather almost lost our lives several times. And the sole reason behind this story you are about to hear, is the evil man named Sosuke Aizen."

"You want me to leave Nee-san?" Kon asked, actually being courteous. Rukia shook her head.

"No Kon, you're as important in this story as anyone else."

* * *

_The Next Day, School_

Renji and the others all sat around Toshiro's desk in the back of the room. Rukia had texted Renji last night about the text Ichigo sent her. They had decided to make battle plans, and would fill the rest of the kids in of their ideas at lunch.

"Ok, Aizen is definitely going to attempt to get the rest of the children out of the way. He already thinks that Rukia and Masaki are out of the way which works to our advantage" Toshiro explained. "I want one team on every edge of town, father mother and child. Chad, since Tatsuki can't fight I want her running relay, she'll responsible for communications, which will allow us to focus more on the fight."

"Yes Captain" Tatsuki and Chad nodded.

"Orihime, you're the expert healer, not a fighter. I want you working with Tatsuki to heal anyone who needs it. Take Chad's motorcycle as a means of getting around town. Is this clear? I think Sosuke and Ulquiorra can hold off whoever attacks them."

"Yes sir!" Orihime nodded.

"Good. Now we have no idea who Aizen will send. He could send an army of arrancar, espada, or even make an appearance himself. The only one we know will be their will be Ami, and Ichigo will be with her. The good news is that Ichigo will not kill us, as much as he might act like he will, which also works to our advantage since Aizen could be counting on him as their strongest weapon, even though it doesn't seem like Aizen would rely on such a questionable variable."

"Captain, what if we're outnumbered?" Rangiku asked.

"Isshin will be on backup call. Being an ex-captain he should be able to provide adequate assistance. If we absolutely must, we can always call Rukia and Masaki as well, even though that would destroy our façade it is a last resort option" Toshiro explained.

"But Captain with Rukia's…" Ulquiorra started.

"That's why she will be _the _last resort option" Toshiro addressed. "Due to Rukia's very recent pregnancy we do not need her jeopardizing herself or Masaki's lives. She will only fight if it is 100% necessary." This seemed to satisfy everyone and they nodded in response.

"Now, I want someone near the Kurosaki home as well, Nel, Grimmjow? Can you and Hiro take the Kurosaki residence area? Since you live there Nel it wouldn't seem unordinary for you to guard your home.

"Yes Sir, Captain Hitsugaya" Nel and Grimmjow responded.

"Alright. I have called the soul society and the Gentei Kaijo will be released on the day of the attack without question. They are also on emergency standby and if Tatsuki calls them will move as many people, lieutenants and captains included to the needed areas provided there are enough left to protect the soul society in case it is a distraction for Aizen to attack the Soul Society."

"My head hurts again…" Riley groaned, until Sia smacked her upside the head.

"Listen to the Captain in times of war; that is one of the first things a Shinigami should know" she glared.

"Yes mommy….." Riley apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok, the most crucial thing is that we have the children training during their free time during the coming days until the attack. We need them as good with their Shikai's as they can be by time the attack happens. Isshin has an underground passageway connecting his and Urahara's houses that he will use to transport Rukia and Masaki to the underground training area. He has blocked all reiatsu in the tunnel and the shop as well so that they will not be noticed. Yoruichi and Kisuke are gathering data; I'm sure whatever they come up with will be useful. Is this clear everyone? We tell the others at lunch and training for the battle begins today!"

"Yes Sir, Captain Hitsugaya!" they all shouted. They turned to go to their desks to find everyone staring at them.

"Are you quite through with your war plans _Captain_ Hitsugaya?" Ms. Ochi asked with a snicker. She knew full well what they were doing but need to pull off the act in front of the students. Apparently the students had heard some of the convo Toshrio and the others were having and stopped to listen. The shinigami and arrancar went white in the face.

"How much did you guys hear?" Uryu stuttered.

"What's Gentei Kaijo?" Chizuru asked. Toshiro did a facepalm.

"I got it captain" Rangiku smiled, reaching into her shirt and pulling out a small devise with a rabbit on it.

"Why are you calling him…" Keigo started before a bright light went off, erasing the students memories and replacing them, making them believe they just heard a conversation about a party at Keigo's house that night. They all took their seat and class was about to start when the door burst open.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Ochi but me and Ichi-kun had to help a little boy whose cat was stuck in a tree" Ami grinned as she and Ichigo walked into the classroom.

"Ya and I saved Metropolis from Lex Luthor last night" Renji rolled his eyes. Sia and Riley giggled at the comment.

"Don't tell Rukia you said that or next thing you know she'll be drawing a chappified version of Renji in a superman outfit" Nel whispered.

"Would you like to be Superman Renji-kun?" Nemu asked monotonously. "I'm sure the 12th division could come up with some sort of…"

"IT WAS A JOKE DAMNIT!" Renji hissed.

"Alright settle down everyone class needs to start!" Ms. Ochi smacked the chalk board. The students nodded and listened intently to their teacher.

* * *

_Lunch_

"So does everyone understand how the next 3 days will go?" Toshiro asked everyone at lunch. They all nodded and Toshiro nodded in response.

"So we're taking you all training every day from now until the attack. You need to know what your Shikai's can do" Renji declared.

"Ryuji, I also want to see what you can do with your combined Quincy and Shinigami powers" Uryu stated.

"Mayuri-sama is also very curious" Nemu added.

"That psycho is not going anywhere near our son!" Uryu shouted.

"I can have him change his hat…"

"NO!" Uryu shouted.

"What's he talking about?"

"You're grandfather's insane"

"Don't talk that way about Mayuri-sama!"

"What way it's true!"

"The Gotei 13 would not be what they are today without Mayuri-sama!"

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi would still be in the maggots nest if it weren't because Urahara's retarded!"

"Don't bring daddy into this!"

"Grandpa's not crazy! He's such a good guy!"

"What Mayuri Kurotsuchi you talking about!"

"Taco…" Everyone stopped and looked at Satoru.

"Um…Satoru? Why did you randomly shout taco?" Chad asked.

"The argument was stupid and pointless and shouting something stupid and random was the only way to get your attention" Satoru replied. Uryu was about to say something when the doors opened and Ichigo and Ami came upstairs onto the roof.

"Remember, we gotta play that we think Rukia's dead" Toshiro ordered.

"I have just the plan" Renji smirked. He stood and ran over to Ichigo, grabbing him by the throat and ramming him into the wall.

_I've wanted to beat the shit out of him for a while now and I finally have an excuse_ Renji smirked inwardly.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard! What the hell did you do to Rukia!" he shouted, ramming Ichigo into the wall again.

_Wow, they really think she's dead.. I'll have to apologize one day…_

"She was eliminated to please hime-san" Ichigo flatly explained. Renji got the tears to build in his eyes as he raised his fist and threw it into Ichigo's jaw.

"I'll kill you! She's gone and it's all your fault you bastard!" she screamed, punching Ichigo again.

"Oh please Renji-kun stop beating up Ichi-kun!" Ami cried, running to Renji. She grabbed his arm and he threw her off, sending her into the building.

"Shut up you whore! I know this is your fault!" Renji screamed. Ichigo punched Renji this time.

"Don't you ever hurt Ami-chan or I'll kill you in an instant…Abarai Renji" Ichigo spat. He stood and kicked Renji in the side before walking towards Ami. "Let's go Ami-chan" he smiled, taking her hand and walking away.

"Bastard!" Renji growled. "You never really loved Rukia if you could do this to her!" he growled. Ichigo's eyes widened and he almost stopped dead in his tracks.

_Does he… is that true? Do I not love Rukia if I find myself able to hurt her like I have? Like I still might be?_

"Damnit Renji that was stupid" Uryu growled.

"I didn't think he'd take it that hard" Renji's eyes shot open.

_I'm so sorry Rukia…Renji…Masaki….everyone….. _Ichigo turned with tears his eyes at Renji, glaring, before sucking it up and walking with Ami again.

"Damnit Ichigo…" Renji sighed.

"RETARD!" Riley shouted, kicking him in the head.

* * *

_That Afternoon, Urahara's shop_

"Alright everyone, your training was excellent today" Urahara clapped. "But I do think it's time to go home now. You all must be quite exhausted and your spirit energy probably drained. Take a nice hot bath and don't stay up to late now!" he grinned.

"Shut up Kisuke you just want me out of here so I don't shoot your ass again" Ryuji growled.

"That was a good shot Ryuji….just don't listen to your father next time he tells you where to aim" Urahara nervously laughed behind his fan.

"Come on we can go practice at the hospital if you want Ryuji" Uryu laughed.

"And I'll bring the whip" Nemu nodded.

"We don't need a whip what the hell do you think we're gonna do!" Uryu shouted.

"I thought it was play time" Nemu blinked. Uryu promptly slapped his forehead.

"Remind me never to ask them what they do in their free time" Ulquiorra sighed. Orihime laughed as they and Sosuke went to leave.

"Well, I guess me and Masaki are back into the underground tunnel" Rukia sighed as Masaki sheathed her sword.

"But mommy it stinks down there" Masaki sighed. Rukia growled and grabbed her ear.

"It does not! It's all in your head!" she roared, dragging Masaki into the underground tunnel.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Masaki sighed, waving a white handkerchief. Rukia rolled her eyes and smacked Masaki upside the head. "Child abuse!" Masaki whined.

"Parent abuse!" Rukia mimicked.

"They should do standup" Sia wagged her tail. Riley rolled her eyes and went to go shower.

"Goodbye everyone!" Urahara waved with his fan and a goofy grin. Yoruichi joined him and laughed as everyone else quickly fled the underground training area.

"What do you think Yoruichi-san?" Kisuke asked, moving only his eyes towards his lover from his position behind the fan. She returned his gaze with only her eyes, before sighing.

"I honestly have no idea Kisuke…" she sighed, looking back toward the shrinking forms going up the ladder. "What about Byakuya-bo and Yachiru?" she asked.

"If they find that they are needed they will assist Yoruichi-san, I'm not concerned about that" he glared towards the path Rukia and Masaki took back to the Kurosaki clinic. "I'm concerned with Rukia's pregnancy…"

…

….

….

….

"Life….. Is such a fragile thing…."

* * *

_Future_

"I can't believe you would just sit there while Orihime was practically…"

"Don't even make it sound like you didn't enjoy yourself in _my _office yesterday Ulquiorra" Ichigo laughed at Ulquiorra. The two were hanging out at a coffee shop in Karakura while Rukia and Orihime were on yet another of their numerous shopping adventures. The sun was hidden behind a few clouds as the breeze made the two men glad they wore jackets today. Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo for his statement and took an angry sip of his coffee.

Ichigo and Rukia had taken the kids and Kaede back home after the incident with Ulquiorra and Orihime and Renji was back in school today. They were completely normal now and it almost seemed like the incident never happened. So when Rukia asked to go on one of her shopping adventures today and Ichigo replied no as usual, it wasn't unusual at all that she kicked him in the shin and stole his credit card. This would always result in Ichigo giving in and him and Ulquiorra sitting in this very coffee shop as Orihime and Rukia blew their money on useless things. Orihime had a much less violent but equally scary way of getting Ulquiorra to agree to the adventures…. She would offer to cook dinner that night.

"Have you heard anything from Byakuya or Yachiru today?" Ulquiorra asked, resting his head in his hand, entwining his fingers in his shiny black hair.

"Not since yesterday" Ichigo answered. He turned and saw Rukia and Orihime running out of the store across the mall and into another, at least a dozen bags each in their arms. Ichigo and Ulquiorra sighed at the sight.

"How many of these outfits do you see them wear Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Maybe one or two of the thirty they buy every trip" he groaned. "I can feel my wallet getting thinner…."

"At least we make good money" Ulquiorra nodded.

"You know what I've always wondered?" Ichigo questioned. Ulquiorra gave him a sideways glance to show he was paying attention. "How does the soul society get the money converted to yen?" Ulquiorra chuckled almost, before getting a stern confused look on his face.

"I….don't know" he answered. He went to open his mouth again when Orihime glomped him from behind, causing him to fall forward and almost spill his coffee.

"Ulquiorra-kun look what I bought!" she shouted.

"I can't woman you're covering my eyes!" Ulquiorra sighed. Orihime made an OH face and let go with a goofy smile.

"I bought a Chappy comforter for the bed!" Rukia grinned.

"I'm sure Kyoko will love it" Ichigo smiled.

"No silly, not for Kyoko, for our bed!" Rukia grinned, holding up the comforter. Ichigo promptly spat out his coffee.

"There is no way in hell this is going on our bed!" Ichigo shouted. "And no amount of kicking, or whining, or bitching, or threats of abstinence are going to get me to change my mind!" Ichigo growled.

"We'll see about that" Rukia grinned. Ichigo scowled and turned to see the _"outfit" _Orihime had just pulled out to show Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blushed profusely, which would have made Ichigo laugh hysterically at him for being so out of character, had he not seen what he just saw. Ulquiorra slammed the box shut and looked at Orihime with wide eyes.

"That is NOT something you pull out in public Orihime!" he gasped. Rukia was blank faced. Sure she had been with Orihime when she bought it, but she didn't expect her to pull it out in public to show Ulquiorra. Ichigo promptly took a nearby pencil, and tried to erase the images from his eyes.

* * *

_Later, Kurosaki Household_

"Ichigo lay face down on the unchappified side of the bed as Rukia finished her shower. Renji and Kyoko were already in bed and Ichigo was exhausted.

"Hurry up Rukia!" he groaned. Ichigo and Rukia always had to go to bed at the same time, because Ichigo would always wake Rukia up when he got in, and Rukia would always wake up Ichigo. So in order to insure a quality night sleep they always went to bed at the same time, even if it was extremely inconvenient for one of them. Rukia finally walked in and pulled off her towel to change. She knew how tired Ichigo was when not only was she left alone, but he didn't even say anything to her as she dressed herself.

"Why you so tired?" she asked as she righted her tank top.

"Long day" he sighed. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up around her, sticking a hand in Ichigo's orange hair and twirling it around her fingers.

"You sure it's not because you can finally sleep now that I'm back? You slept like a log last night" she grinned. She suddenly yelped however when without moving his face a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"That might be it" he sighed, turning his head and burying in her hair. "Night" he smiled.

"Goodnight Ichigo."

* * *

_Hitsugaya Household_

"Daddy!" little Zero Hitsugaya shouted as he found his father in the kitchen. Toshiro was in the kitchen trying to fix the freezer (or just completely Hyorinmaru it) and turned to find his five year old son staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's up?" Toshrio questioned. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. Zero shook his head.

"There's a monster outside my window!" he cringed. Toshiro looked at him for a minute before softly smiling.

"There's no such thing as monster's Zero come on" he grabbed Zero's hand and led him upstairs into his room, finding Rangiku on the way.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed mister?" Rangiku frowned at Zero.

"There's a monster outside his window" Toshiro chuckled. Rangiku laughed.

"There's no such thing as monsters silly" she smiled. She followed them to his room and picked up Zero as Toshiro went to the window.

"Now look, there's nothing out….here…" Toshiro froze. He pulled the curtain back, to see a giant hollow standing in his front lawn. "Rangiku?"

"Yes Captain?" she asked with a blue face.

"Put him to bed, there's no such thing as monsters" he sighed before running out of the room. Rangiku sighed and put her son into bed.

"Nothing to be scared of sweetie" she kissed his head.

_Reign over the frosted heavens!_

Rangiku sweatdropped….

_How did we not sense that?_

* * *

_Present, Kurosaki Household_

"And then I lost the game…" Yachiru sighed, earning a chorus of groans from the room.

"Thanks Yachiru!" Masaki growled. "Now I lost the game!"

"And then you lost it again" Rukia added.

"And again" Byakuya nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Isshin asked future Byakuya and Yachiru as they all sat in the Kurosaki kitchen.

"We're in charge of collecting information, and would like to know if you have any of relevance" Byakuya nodded.

"Only that Aizen is going to make some type of move in I guess 2 days now" Rukia sighed.

"That seems relevant" Yachiru smiled.

"Do you require our assistance?" Byakuya asked.

"Possibly, but that would require other's finding out you're here. You can be a last resort backup" Masaki told them. They nodded.

"I thought I was the last resort" Rukia asked. Masaki shook her head.

"Now you're the last last resort" she smiled.

"You shouldn't be fighting in your condition Rukia" Isshin nodded.

"You know you're taking the impending birth of your grandchild quite calmly Isshin" Byakuya looked at his former ally.

"Well, I don't wanna do my happy dance or my 'Ichigo's finally a man' dance until he gets back. Then I won't let him live it down. I'll bug him all the time and ask Rukia how he was, joke that I know he did it and all that jazz that will make his life miserable just as I had always planned. Hence he better get home soon!" Isshin grinned.

"I remember daddy telling me that story" Masaki smiled. "He said you were in the hospital for a week." Everyone around her proceeded to sweatdrop.

"That's my boy" Isshin cried.

* * *

_Ami's House_

"Ichi-kun" Ami grinned as she walked into her bedroom. Ichigo was on the bed reading and inwardly groaned as Ami walked in.

_Damnit here we go again…_

"Hello Hime what can I do for you today" he lowered his eyelids seductively.

"You know what you can do for me" she laughed, crawling on the bed and capturing Ichigo's lips.

_She tastes like sweat socks_

**And how would you know what those taste like?**

_SHUT UP!_

Ami had positioned herself on top of him and was working on Ichigo's shirt. He took it off but needed a way to get himself out of it this time.

_I'm running out of excuses…._

**Need some help?**

_What you got in mind_

**Nothing, I was just asking if you needed help.**

_!_

**Well good luck to ya!**

_DAMNIT SHIRO!_

Ichigo came back to find himself under a half naked Ami. He inwardly groaned and flipped her over, kissing her again completely un-aroused. He was busy trying to think of ideas when Ami's phone went off. She pouted a little as Ichigo got off so she could go get her phone.

_I should send them a fruit basket…._

"Ello?" she growled into the phone. "Oh hello Aizen-sama!" she nervously laughed "I wasn't expecting to hear from you today!"

_Aizen doesn't get a fruit basket_

**You should send him a fruit cake instead….**

"No Aizen-sama…. Mhm…. Yes… no I haven't yet… he just… I don't know… I'm not broken I think….. No…. wait what... No I can so… fine… yes sir…. I understand my lord… yes, 2 days… farewell Aizen-sama" she sighed as she clicked shut the phone. She turned to Ichigo with a sadness and disappointment etched onto her face.

"Aizen-sama says that he wants me to return to Hueco Mundo to power up before the attack…" she sighed. "He says you can't some because he's afraid that your hollow will act up."

"Hime-sama….if you don't mind my asking… why was it so important for the wench and the child to be killed?" Ichigo asked.

_I can't believe I just called her a wench…_

"According to Aizen a child born of true love in the soul society is different than one born on earth. The child absorbs the positive qualities of the parent's powers and spiritual abilities and none of the negative ones. Masaki was prophesized by one of the espada, who can see into the future to be one of the reasons behind Aizen's downfall. Therefore he wanted her and the rest of the children eliminated. By sending them to the past he was able to throw them off and distract their parents. His original plan was to attack the future with the children gone and the parents grieving. However he has since decided to attack the present since you all will have year's worth of training you haven't yet had. Not to mention with Masaki and Rukia dead and you on our side how can we lose" she kissed him.

"So Aizen-sama is coming here in 2 days?" Ichigo asked. "I will be honored to meet his highness." Ami smiled and gathered a few things.

"No, I don't know who Aizen-sama is sending, but he will not be here. His plan is to eliminate as many people as possible in the attack Friday and then attack when your numbers are down. I think he's genius" she smiled.

"It is all a part of Aizen-sama's plan" Ichigo nodded. _That speech still freaks me out…_

"I'm going to miss you Ichigo…." Ami sighed. "I'll be back before the attack Friday…" she kissed him softly. "I… I love you Ichi-kun…" she smiled before opening a garganta and leaving.

_DAMNIT! She loves me! Now I feel like a dick…. But I feel like a dick touching her…. Damnit I hate women…._

**No you don't…**

_Rukia's a midget does she count?…. OW ZANGETSU!_

_**You had that coming. Now you have 2 days to prepare… go be with your girlfriend. I'm sure she misses you.**_

_You don't have to tell me twice_

Ichigo left the home he and Ami had been staying in and raced towards the Kurosaki clinic.

* * *

_Kurosaki Clinic_

Rukia was sound asleep in Ichigo's bed, Masaki sleeping in the closet when a light tap at the window awoke Rukia. She sat up and rubbed her eye, before grinning ridiculously at Ichigo sitting on the windowsill. She opened it and he jumped down into her arms, stroking her hair.

"I thought you were going to stay with Ami" she asked.

"I was, but not only do I think I got enough information, but she went to Hueco Mundo to refresh her powers before the attack Friday" he smiled into her hair. "So I decided to come home and stay with you until she comes back. You're probably bored out of your mind with Masaki being in that coma… oh my god she's in a coma!" he remembered. "Is she ok how is…" he was cut off by Rukia's finger and a yawn from the closet. He looked up to see Masaki sit up and rub her eyes.

"Daddy!" she shouted, jumping out of the closet and into his arms. "I missed you daddy!" she smiled, before punching him in the face. "And THAT is for making mama cry!" she growled, Rukia white faced watching Ichigo on the ground running his sore cheek.

"Oww…..you hit like your mother" he groaned. "But wait I thought you were in a coma!" he looked at her, taking note of the fact that she looked completely fine.

"Oh right…I haven't had a chance to tell you yet…" Rukia smiled nervously.

"Tell me what?" Ichigo asked.

"Well….the whole reason Masaki was in a coma was that she was in danger of not being conceived. But when you came back Monday night…" she looked at Masaki.

"What, me snapping out of it brought her back?" he asked.

"No…well yes and no… you see" Rukia pulled the strap of her tank top nervously. "According to Riley… Masaki was conceived on April 10th 2010….." she looked at him. He was giving her a blank look. "Which was Monday…." He was still half out of it. "If Riley is correct Ichigo…. I'm pregnant with Masaki as we speak…" His eyes then got wide as he realized what she said.

"Masaki…pregnant….now!" he asked.

"Well I have no way of officially knowing for a few weeks, but that's what Riley said and Masaki seems pretty sure of it."

"I was born on January 15th 2011, which is a little over 9 months from now" she nodded, twirling a lock of orange hair in her fingers. Ichigo gawked and looked from Masaki back to his apparently pregnant girlfriend back to his future daughter who was apparently only going to be a future daughter for a little while longer.

"Well…. I…. I have no idea how to respond to this…" Ichigo groaned. "I don't care how much Shojo manga I read there is nothing to prepare you for a situation quite like this…"

"Ok, guys read Shojo all the time…. But…. How much do you read dad?" Masaki smiled.

"That's where my Fruits Basket collection went!" Rukia roared, tackling him to the ground.

"Nice to see the family back together" Masaki sweatdropped.

* * *

**SUPER FUN OMAKE TIME**

**Science Fair with the Ishida's**

It was a quiet afternoon in the Ishida household. Nemu was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner, happily humming away at some song she had heard on TV this morning. Uryu was making a dress for her birthday, which she was under no circumstances to see. Ryuji was sitting on the couch reading some sort of manga and and the twins were….

Oh yes, have I mentioned that Ryuji has three little sisters? The twins are nine, Chihiro and Chika, and then three year old Rie. All three girls had beautiful raven hair, a characteristic they had inherited from both parents. Chihiro was definitely an Ishida/Kurotsuchi. She had long hair, which she wore in a long braid behind her back similar to her mother when she was youger, Nemu since has began to where her hair lose more often, and her father's gray eyes and a pair of glasses to match. Chika on the other hand had short straight hair, a bang hanging infront of her face **(kinda like Rukia**) and a scowl that rivaled Ichigo's. She had her mother's striking green eyes. Chihiro was the book nerd, always studying, always getting A's while Chika was the popular girl who had the potential to be smart, just didn't want to put in the effort. Little Rie on the other hand was just adorable. She had short raven hair that was usually pulled back in a little ponytail, a Quincy cross hanging off the rubber-band used to hold her hair back. Uryu knew she would be a wonderful Quincy one day because she loved white and cried when her hair-tie broke once. She was very sweet and attached to her mother at the hip, and appeared to inherit her brains as well.

So the twins were up in their room, Chihiro studying and Chika watching something on the television.

"Chika, would you mind turning that down, it's hard to study Japan's history when all I can hear is Spongebob's vexing laughter" Chihiro sighed at her sister. Chika just looked at her.

"What?" she asked. Chihiro sighed and removed her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Have you decided what we're doing for the science fair yet?" she asked. "It's in 3 days you know."

"Why am I the one choosing? You're the smart one" Chika groaned, flipping open her phone.

"Because we have to do something dumb enough that your brain can comprehend it as well" Chihiro sighed. Chika tick marked.

"YOUR GONNA GET IT!" she roared, jumping across the room until Ryuji grabbed her.

"My big brother senses were tingling" he sighed. "Why don't you ask grandpa he's coming over today?"

"Fine!" they both stuck their tongue out at each other.

"GRANDPA!" they shouted as they ran down the stairs. Mayuri turned and was expecting a hug, not to be tackled and bombarded with questions.

"Grandpa what should we do for the science fair!" they asked. Uryu looked terrified.

"Please tell me they didn't just…" he sighed.

"Well, if it's a science project you need you came to the right man!" Mayuri cackled.

"This can only end badly…" Ryuji sighed. "I'm gonna go to Satoru's" he waved.

"But your grandfather's here" Uryu shouted.

"And I see him almost every day training" Ryuji waved again.

"Oh….right…"

So the next day the girls were sitting in Mayuri and Nemu's lab in the Soul Society waiting for him to come back with the supposedly perfect project.

"Here it is!" the mad scientist grinned. It had taken the girls a while to get used to his Soul Society appearance but they were over it.

"What is it Grandpa?" Chihiro anxiously asked. Mayuri grinned and handed her a small box.

"Mayuri-sama…. You did not just give my daughter that box" Nemu glared. Mayuri sweatdropped.

"She's a smart girl she'll figure it out" he nervously grinned before running off.

"What do we do with it?" Chika raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think…" Nemu started.

"It's all we have Mama" Chihiro gave her the puppy dog look, and Nemu sighed in defeat.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Nemu sighed again.

_The Next Day_

"Ok, Chihiro and Chika Ishida please show us your project" the teacher called. The girls stood and went to the front of the classroom and Chihiro stuck out the box.

"Our grandfather gave us this box and said we would figure it out, so I hope it works" Chihiro smiled, opening the box. A little frog popped his head out of the box, and a chorus of aww's was heard around the room…. Until the frog shot a red laser beam out of its mouth at one of the students. Chika bent over and looked at the frog.

"Hey, a hollow frog!" she laughed. "Silly Grandpa, hollow frogs are for shinigami!"

"We are shinigami Chika" Chihiro glared. The frog jumped out of the box and fired another cero, inciting screams from the class. Chika glared at the frog who jumped on the desk. She then took her fist and bopped it on the head.

"And that my friends is how you make a mutated frog go smoosh" Chika smiled.

Needless to say, they got an A+

Not because Chika smooshed the frog, because they had somehow discovered a mutant frog in the first place.

"Why do I always feel like I need a nap when they're around" Uryu sighed.

* * *

**So I hope yall know what song Ichigo and Rukia sang to little Masaki ^ ^ And they sang it because I LOVE THE SONG! If you don't know ask me and I'll tell you lol but the last word should give it away if you didn't know since those are the english lyrics...I hope those are the english lyrics thats what I found. **

**Don't yall love Shiro in this fic ^ ^**

**So like I said earlier I wrote a new fic called Those Eyes and would really appreciate you guys reading it ^ ^ **

**I have my college orientation Wednesday, I'm going job hunting Thursday... fun week eh?**

**Alright, so the next update is either the Diary if I think of something or BBF, so untill then TTYL!**


	29. Chapter 29: Oneechan Important AN

**Story follows authors note, but PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

**So I have realized by now that after 2 or 3 or however many months its been yall probably hate me. But please allow me to explain myself and try not to hate me.**

**So i was thinking oh boy its summer time ima write and update like crazy! Well, that obviously didnt happen. I realized something was off when it took me a while to finish the chapter of my HitsuMAtsu story, which i am totally IN LOVE with. Why i had no idea, but i managed to finish the chapter and posted, set on writing this chapter next. However i realized i was having a bit of a problem writing this too. Convinced i was just writing to much a i took a break. hung out with friends, college orientation, Cedar Point trip ^ ^ and then tried to get back to writing, actually on a bit of a role and youll probably be able to tell what part of the chapter that was. The it was hard again. **

**Shortly after that i met a wonderful guy ^ ^ (he knows who he is :3) and we talk and stuff all day every day basically. He said i can blame him for taking up a bunch of my time, but i can't blame him soley lol. I thought maybe the fact that i had a love life now was preventing me from writing though because i didnt need to imagine all these romantic things i wished could happen to me lol. But i thought no that cant be it either.**

**Frustrated i tried to force myself to write...yeah that went well. And then a HUGE reason for my inability to write came in. **

**I got a job...**

**Yes i am now a Pizza Hut employee. WHOOPIE right? meh. Its not horrible and i love the people i work with. Im just naturally a lazy person :) well i started working alot and that took up a significant amount of time in my day seeing as how i usually work middle of the day into the night. **

**and then college started.**

**I am now a full time student (15 credit hours) working 25 hours a week... *kills self* and the rest of my time i have been trying to have a social life while doing homework and all that jazz. But i would still try to write, especially during my breaks between classes.**

**So while talking to a couple of my good FF friends on Facebook this morning and trying yet again to write, we came up with a possible answer to my dilema. **

**I am bored with ABTTT.**

**I know yall just did a WTF NO! well, so did i when i reached this conclusion. However it makes the most sense of anything. I don't have writers block i know exactly What i wanna do with this story. however i just dont wanna write it down. Therefore below is what i have written since i updated the HitsuMatsu story. You will all probably hate me and I apologize X50 for doing this.**

**But ABTTT is on a temporary hiatus. **

**I know i know and im so sorry. however the only way to determine if this is true is to try to write my other stories and see how it goes. If i can write those succesfully ill know my conclusion is true. I will eventually come back to this story, and i can only hope you will all come back as well. Maybe writing somethign else though will get my mojo back. NTM i have so many ideas i want to get to that maybe the length of this story has inwardly turned me off to it. I am going to write BBF next, being that it is my favorite story personally and see how that goes. **

**Please read what i have wrote. It isnt much and i apologize agian. I love you guys all a bunch and hope to see you soon.**

**=3**

**Love, DetroitBleachWings, aka Paige **

* * *

Chapter 29: Onee-chan

_The Next morning_

"You're gonna be a daddy! Ichigo is a man-ie! You're gonna be a daddy….Ichigo is a man-ie!" Isshin taunted as he sang, dancing in circles around a growling Ichigo. Ichigo had his head buried between his hands, smacked down on the table. "I knew you wouldn't let me down Ichigo" Isshin cried, "I knew you were a man!" Ichigo groaned again. Now under normal circumstances he would have simply kicked his father unconscious, but he knew that this was brought upon himself and that he had it coming.

"Please just shut up dad? It's so early!" Ichigo groaned.

"You brought this upon yourself Ichigo" Rukia giggled into her hand. Masaki nodded.

"You always told me no sex before marriage for this exact reason daddy!" she wagged her finger with a small laugh. He groaned again and rubbed his head.

"Oh but let's not forget my lovely 3rd daughter!" Isshin glided over to where Rukia was sitting.

"EH!" she spat out the egg she had just taken a bite of. Isshin began roaring in laughter.

"Of course my third daughter! You have finally crossed the threshold of womanhood!" Rukia turned a bright shade of red and buried her face in a similar manor to Ichigo.

"I'm 150 I think I became a woman a long time ago" Rukia groaned. This however made Ichigo's head shoot up.

"IT WAS RENJI WASN'T IT!" he shouted angrily before Rukia smacked him in the back of the head.

"No baka not like that!" She glared. "I'm just saying if I wasn't considered a woman by now it would seem rather silly."

"Yes ma'am" Ichigo nodded.

"Grandpa I have a question" Masaki turned to Isshin.

"How to tell your parents that you're a woman?" he grinned, sending Masaki into the same hole her parents had been in.

"WHAT!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" Masaki furiously shook her head back and forth. "Who's going to tell uncle Bya-kun?" she asked. "Daddy said it was the worst day of his life" Masaki smiled. "Of course you two get along pretty well now but I guess back in the day you two hated each other!" With that Ichigo's face went blank and Isshin and Rukia started laughing.

"I'll pick up the phone right now!" Isshin grinned.

"Oh oh! I'll make it seem like I'm miserable!" Rukia giggled.

"NO DON'T NO!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hello Kuchiki Taicho, you're little sister would like to speak with you" Isshin grinned, handing the phone to a grinning Rukia while holding off Ichigo with his foot. Rukia cleared her throat before faking a sob.

"Oh Nii-sama it's so awful! That brute, that horrible man! Not only did he seduce me, he….. he knocked me up Nii-sama!" Rukia sobbed, before letting small grin escape her lips. "Nii-sama?...Nii-sama? He's not there" Rukia turned to face a white Ichigo.

"He's going to get you daddy" Masaki giggled.

"And you have school today so you can't run" Rukia smirked.

"I hate all of you" Ichigo growled, the fear noticeable in his voice.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo_

Footsteps echoed throughout the one of the many halls of Los Noches as the beautiful woman known as Ami Kyuketsuki made her way towards the dark door at the end of the hallway. She walked with a sad smile on her face, her footsteps slow yet eager as she finally reached the door. She hesitantly put a steadily shaking hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, the steady creaking alerting its singular inhabitant to his visitor. Her purple eyes instantly softened as she gazed upon the young man in the room. He continued to stare; his red eyes evidently taken back by her presence as she slowly shut the door behind her and almost silently entered the room, the only noise that of her clicking heels.

"Kei…" she whispered, shifting her gaze towards the floor, a sad smile still on her face. There was a moment of silence before the man finally spoke.

"Onee-chan…." He slowly replied. He took a breath before starting hesitantly again. "Onee…"

"I'm so sorry Kei" she suddenly broke down, collapsing to the ground clutching her arms as the tears fell from her eyes. "I'm such a horrible sister…..I did nothing to help you" she cried out between sobs and gasps for air. Kei tried to get up to reach his older sister, the rattle of the chains he was held in reminding him of what she was referring to, and holding him back from comforting her. Kei Kyuketsuki was once a beautiful young man. His purple hair hung slightly and softly in front of his dark blood red eyes. He was lean and muscular, standing about Ichigo's height. But now after months of confinement in this room he was a shadow of his former self, thin and tired looking the only thing that looked the same was the white hollow mask above his left eye, the shape of a tiny bat wing.

"Onee-chan there was nothing you could have done to help me" he pleaded, trying to reason with her.

"I don't deserve that title" she quivered. "A real sister would have helped you. I did nothing!... I stood there as Aizen-sama…the man I worship beat you mercilessly, stripping you of rank and zanpaktou and locking you in this cold room chained to that wall for the last 6 months….. I did nothing! I sat back and did as he ordered; thinking nothing of the little brother that I was supposed to take care of whose life was rotting away in this cell. I'm such a horrible person…. I…"

"SHUT UP ONEE-CHAN AND LISTEN TO ME!" Kei suddenly shouted, shocking Ami as she jumped out of her tears, looking confusedly up at her little brother, who was looking at her with concern on his face. Upon quieting her down and gaining her attention, he sighed with a soft smile. "Listen Onee-chan. I'm here because of something that only I did. I hate Aizen for what he's done, and even more so for what he's done to you. But my betrayal of him was my own decision. No amount of pleading on your part would have lessened my sentence; it would have only created more problems for you. The only reason I'm still alive is because that bastard wants to use me as an example to the others. I don't resent you Onee-chan and don't punish yourself for my decision." Ami stared into her younger brothers eyes. Kei had always been the rational one when they were growing up in the world of the living, and it was no different when they became arrancars. Ami was always trying to take care of her little brother, but he was the one who would think their way out of situations. However this time Ami wanted to do it, she wanted to rescue him with her brilliant plan.

"I know how to get you out of here Nii-chan" she grinned, leaning forward in excitement.

"What are you….."

"My assignment I was on…. I meant the most wonderful man. I….I can break you out and we can run to him. He's way stronger than Aizen-sama he can protect us both!" she was grinning madly at this point. "We can run away and the three of us can start a new life together in peace Kei!" she laughed. "I love Ichigo, and he loves me" she smiled, shaking as she held herself. "On the day of the battle we'll flee from this life and start anew!" Kei looked at his sister as though she were crazy. What the hell kind of plan was this.

"Ami…..just because you use your spell on someone doesn't mean they truly love you" he tried to remind her. It wouldn't have been the first time she thought a man truly loved her while they were under the influence of her venom. She laughed and shook her head.

"No…. Ichigo-kun is different!" she laughed. "My spell broke. I can sense when my spell breaks and he still killed his future wife and daughter and came back to me! That's proof that he loves me! He even stood up for us when his friends started yelling and beating him up! I know he loves me the way I love him" Ami clasped her hands together. Ichigo-kun is so wonderful. He's kind, smart, generous, courteous, and will do anything for those he loves. He's so strong too. He almost succeeded in killing Aizen-sama during the winter war. I know he can keep us safe Kei!" Ami grinned.

_This Ichigo….. For Onee-chan to have fallen this hard for him must be one heck of a man. Maybe if we do manage to escape…..maybe we can do this._

"I'll sire his heir and together we can do whatever he wants! Kei I think we can finally be happy!" she laughed. "I will persuade Aizen-sama to let me take you to the battle and then we can escape from here forever!" she explained. Kei sighed. Past experience and knowledge told him something would go wrong, but he didn't have the heart to tell his older sister, who seemed truly happy for the first time in years any differently. He nodded with a smile.

"We can finally be a family again Onee-chan" she agreed.

"Good! I'll speak with Aizen-sama tonight. I think you'll really like Ichi-kun he's so wonderful!" She ran over to him and kissed him on his forehead before darting out the door into the maze that was Los Noches. Kei sighed and sat up against the wall again. While it would be nice to break free of the shackles….he just knew that something was bound to go wrong.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… please…..make Onee-chan happy…"

* * *

_Future, Kurosaki Household_

"Ichi…go…." Rukia moaned as Ichigo slowly kissed her neck.

"Did you miss this as much as I did hun" Ichigo growled. Rukia breathlessly nodded as Ichigo's hands snaked lower around her waist. It had been a long time since they had been with each other like this, something neither of them was accustomed too. "Say it again Rukia…."

"I…chi…"

"DADDY!" a shrill voice shouted from the living room downstairs, jolting Ichigo and Rukia from their almost mid day excursion. Ichigo groaned and smashed his head into the wall as Rukia readjusted herself.

"That's what we get for trying in the middle of the day" Rukia growled as she fixed her hair.

"DADDY!" Kyoko's voice screamed again.

"Go answer her before I kill her" Rukia growled.

"Oooooo someone must have been _really_ horny to threaten her baby girl for interrupting them" Ichigo laughed. His laughter ceased however when a dark aura arose from Rukia as she slowly turned her head towards Ichigo, one of the darkest glares he had ever seen on her face.

"I'm going now!" Ichigo nervously chuckled before racing down the stairs at lightning speed. He reached the bottom of the stairs to find Renji holding the remote high over his head, grinning at a jumping Kyoko.

"What the hell" Ichigo groaned, running his hand through his bright orange locks, "Renji what the hell are you doing!"

"Daddy! Renji won't let me watch Hamtaro!" Kyoko sniffled.

"You have a TV in your room Kyoko" Ichigo sweatdropped.

"It's broke!" Kyoko whined, making Ichigo jump. How does a 4 year old break a TV?

"How?" he inquired.

"Renji broke it with his soccer ball!" she shouted. This made Renji freeze, allowing Kyoko to grab the remote and change the channel.

"Renji…." Ichigo growled. "You broke your sisters TV…..played soccer in the house…..didn't let her watch TV in the living room after you broke her TV and most importantly…. INTERUPTED ME NAD YOUR MOTHER DURING OUR PLAY TIME!" Ichigo shouted. "I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NOT TO KICK THAT THING INSIDE THE HOUSE!" Ichigo roared.

"I'm sorry….da…ddy" Renji shrunk to about half his size. Ichigo could come up with the most ridiculous punishments ever….and Renji knew that all too well. Suddenly, Ichigo got a VERY Evil grin. He knew what he could do.

"Rukia get down here!" Ichigo yelled upstairs.

"Don't call me like I'm a dog damnit!" Rukia huffed as she stomped down the stairs. "What!" she hissed. Ichigo didn't know if she was still horny and pissed or if pregnancy hormones were kicking in, but it was going to be fixed regardless.

"Well, Renji here needs to be punished" Ichigo smiled.

"And this required me how?" Rukia growled.

"Well, what better way to punish him than to see what he had interrupted" Ichigo grinned evilly. Parents fawning over each other is the grossest thing any 10 year old could ever see.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed. "We can't do _that_ in front of our ten year old son!" Rukia growled at her ignoramus of a husband.

"So if it were Masaki you'd be okay with it then?" Ichigo chuckled, before Rukia smacked him in the head.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT IDIOT!" Rukia growled. Ichigo laughed again.

"No, we can't do _that_, but we can do the next best thing" Ichigo purred seductively before grabbing his wife's arm and pulling her in for a very passionate kiss.

"Ewww gross dad!" Renji shouted, closing his eyes, only to have Ichigo place a very firm hand on his head.

"You interrupted me and your mother, now you have to see what you interrupted…to a certain extent" Ichigo corrected himself.

"Child abuse!" Renji shouted, trying to pry his father's hand off his head.

"Parent abuse!" Ichigo retorted, referring to the fact that he had to use his hand to hold Renji instead of feeling up Rukia like he wanted. While Renji was squirming Kyoko was too busy with the TV to notice the scene behind her.

After about 10 minutes Ichigo let Renji go and Rukia went to make dinner. Ichigo Kurosaki was then dubbed the king of punishment.

* * *

_Present, Karakura Town_

"Byakushi!"

"….."

"Byakushi!"

"…."

"BYAKUSHI!" Yachiru finally snapped, jumping from behind the noble captain and landing on top of his head, seemingly trying to eat it. Byakuya shut his eyes with an almost inaudible sigh and opened them with a glare directed towards the world.

"What is it Lieutenant Kusajishi" he asked indifferently, not even looking up at his attacker who was still eating his head. The little girl grinned and jumped in front of him, Byakuya grimacing inwardly at the trail of saliva she left on his head.

"When do I get to watch you kill Ichi?" the little girl smiled.

"To show courtesy I will allow him to finish class. Upon eye contact he will have a 10 second head start before I kill him" Byakuya repeated. Yachiru snickered.

"Hehehehehehe, Ichi is gonna get it!" she grinned widely. "AND I GET TO WATCH!" she jumped back up onto Byakuya's shoulder.

"Only because I lost that bet to Kenpachi last month….." Byakuya cursed under his breath.

"What was that Byaku…." Yachiru started to ask when they heard an oddly familiar voice coming from around the corner.

"Bya-kun if you could have a Pokémon which one would it be?" the familiar voice asked.

"Hmmm, well I would need a Pokémon that fit my personality, but also one similar to Senbonzakura since I am familiar with his fighting style."

"What on earth" Byakuya started.

"Byakushi that guy sounds like you!" Yachiru gaped from his shoulder.

"So a grass pokemon more than likely" The girls voice answered.

"And that one sounds oddly similar to you" Byakuya retorted.

"More than likely, yes. However it would also need to be elegant and regal. I believe a Leafeon would suffice nicely" he answered.

"Sounds perfect Bya-kun!" the girl's voice giggled. "I think Cherrium would work well too though."

"I would more than likely have one in my arsenal if it pleased you, Yachiru" the man's voice kindly replied, garnering giggles from the woman named Yachiru.

"This is….strange" Byakuya frowned. "Come Yachiru we must investigate" he ordered before quickly walking around the corner, only to stare himself and an older woman looking like a mature Yachiru in the face.

"Ha….how….where…..you…." Byakuya was now white in the face, aka extremely out of character. The other Byakuya and Yachiru were hand in hand, with blank expressions on their face. Without missing a beat, little present day Yachiru jumped up on present day Byakuya's shoulder and pointed at the future couple.

"Look Byakushi! It's you!" she giggled. Present day Byakuya's eyes wandered down his lookalike's body, analyzing every aspect of his character. Upon completion of this task, it was determined that this was Byakuya Kuchiki he was staring at. However, he was quite certain of the fact that he was Byakuya Kuchiki, so how could he be standing before himself. And the biggest question of all: why was Byakuya Kuchiki discussing Pokemon while holding hands with a young pink haired…

That was the Oh shit moment….

"She looks like me!" Yachiru giggled. "Hi Omee-chan!" she giggled. "It was a pun, get it!" she grinned again. Byakuya suddenly regained his composure and grabbed Senbonzakura.

"Who are you and why do you look like me" he asked, shocking the future couple out of their stupor.

"Well well would you look at the time!" future Yachiru nervously chuckled. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" she echoed herself, grabbing her new boyfriends hand and attempting an escape.

"You saw nothing" future Byakuya stated before the two ran off into the other direction. Present Byakuya and Yachiru stood with blank stares on their faces until the two disappeared from sight.

"I am conducting an investigation, come Yachiru" Byakuya ordered, slowly walking in the direction the pair took off in.

"But what about Ichi!" Yachiru pouted, jumping onto his other shoulder.

"He will be there later, we'll let him sweat it out for a while" Byakuya calmly replied.

"YAY! KILL ICHI YAY!" she giggled.

* * *

_Present Day Karakura High School_

"I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna fucking die!" Ichigo repeated as he passed back in forth in the classroom. Rukia and Masaki were both still at home to keep up the façade, but Ichigo had to go to class, and he knew that a pissed off Byakuya was somewhere in Karakura town waiting for him.

"Ichigo!" Uryu shouted as the gang entered the room, practically making Ichigo jump out of his skin. He quickly recomposed himself and turned around, trying to keep up the cold distant act.

"What" he coldly glared.

"Cut the shit out Ichigo we know Ami's gone and you're all better Rukia called us after you left and told us you came home again last night" Renji lectured. Ichigo's glare quickly vanished, then reappeared.

"So wait, this whole time you've known I had snapped out of it and Rukia was alive and pregnant" Ichigo asked. They all nodded. "And you've known that I was suffering to gain information for you guys?" They all nodded again. "AND YOU STILL FELT THE NEED TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE RENJI!" He screamed tackling Renji to the ground.

"I was acting!" Renji tried to escape Ichigo's clutches. Ichigo promptly held him down and punched him in the face.

"Acting my ass I know you enjoyed that!" Ichigo growled as Renji wormed his way out and was now on top of Ichigo.

"Maybe I did, am I'm also going to enjoy this!" Renji grinned, sucking his finger and sticking it in Ichigo's ear.

"GOD DAMNIT GET IT OUT!" Ichigo screamed, thrashing about underneath Renji.

"You got to beg for it" Renji grinned.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ichigo tried to buck Renji off, but the bigger Renji was making it difficult.

"Um…..daddy?" Riley started.

"I'll make you scream!" Renji grinned, digging his finger further into Ichigo's ear.

"DAMNIT RENJI ITS IN TOO FAR IT HURTS!" Ichigo shouted, tilting his head trying to crush Renji's hand. Renji the meanwhile was laughing hysterically.

"Renji…..darling…." Sia tried to get Renji's attention. However Renji was having way to much fun. "Ren…."

"HEY DAD YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR FUCKING ICHIGO!" Riley screamed at him, making him and Ichigo stop dead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed, jumping off the floor. They brushed them selves off and acted like nothing happened, but the blush could not be wiped off their faces.

_Later at Lunch_

"Hehehehe" Shaolin snickered as a crazed look swept over her eyes.

"What is it Shaolin?" Nel asked as the group ate their lunch.

"I always knew it. Uncle Ichi and Uncle Renji have been having a secret sexy affair with eachother. Their wives aren't enough they lust for each others coc…."

"SHAOLIN!" everyone screamed with red faces.

"What" she innocently took a bite of her ramen.

"You are way too much like your parents…" Uryu sighed.

**Thats what I got. I hope yall enjoyed it. Love you lots and ttyl. Feel free to message me for ive been answering my emails still. Off to see if i can cure myself of this...and work in an hour and a half DX**


End file.
